Twists of Fate
by Elainy91
Summary: A re-telling of Final Fantasy 9 with a major Twist.Garnet has a twin sister,Daphne, who is her complete opposite.Later,Daphne becomes a love interest for Amarant.Can one optimistic girl change a pessimistic man? Amarant/OC Garnet/Zidane as well as others
1. Prologue

A/N: Well here's my first fanfiction ever! I wanted to take on the challenge of re-telling the story of Final Fantasy IX but with some major changes. Amarant always seemed like the background character. No one ever truly gets to know what kind of life he had to get him to where he was. So here's a fic for everyone that loves Amarant as much as I do ^-^

Like I said this is my FIRST story. I really hope you all give it a chance and stick around the whole way through:) I hope you all review and leave some feed back for me cuz I would really like to get better at writing since I'm a newbie:) all comments are welcome,**please **let me know what you like and don't like about my story, and I will be sure to take any suggestions into consideration. I also want people to know that I have this story planned out, I know how I want it to end, and I know how everything is going to play out. I do plan to finish this story as soon as I can but the story of final fantasy 9 is pretty long and I want to get every thing right, so bear with me. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do writing it:D

This story may be a re-telling of the game but in NO way is it the same.I have a lot of plans and ideas for this fic. I want to show the side of Amarant that no one ever did and also give him a love interest that compliments him well. There will be some lani/amarant moments in this fic, but the real romance is what you'll see between Daphina(Daphne) and Amarant as the story progresses.

Also I wanna say thanks to Flower Lady-Aerith who is my Beta for this entire fic and who's helped me on the start of my literary expedition! She's helped me every step of the way so far and she reads all my mumbo jumbo. This story wouldn't be possible without her! (claps hands for best beta ever!)

Alright, hope you guys enjoy the Prologue!

DISCLAMER FOR WHOLE STORY: I own NOTHING! I don't own the plot line of Final Fantasy IX, and I don't own the characters. All I own is my own character Daphina A.K.A Daphne.

So yeah, haha.

* * *

_"I fight to survive, not for fun."_- Mysterious hooded girl

~Twists of Fate~

**Prologue**

"Thief! Get back here!"

"Don't let him get away!"

The sound of high heeled boots could be heard running away from the voices of the two guards who were clearly trying to catch up.

"Wow! That was too **fun**!" The apparent thief had said aloud, while re-positioning a tattered brown hooded robe that had fallen in the process of fleeing Treno's auction house. "Those jerks! I didn't even steal anything. I don't even think they saw who I was, oh well, no use in thinking about that, I better get outta here while I still can."

The thief was making way to leave the scene until stumbling upon a tall, muscular man with flaming red hair. This encounter somewhat startled the her, but she wasn't about to let the red headed man know that.

"Hey watch where you're walking!" yelled the hooded girl as she collided with the red head's hard chest. Once she found her balance, she continued speaking,"Uhh, EXCUSE ME? Who are you?" she asked as she placed her hands on her curvy hips.

"What's with the questions? Shouldn't you be trying to escape from those guards? Obviously you stole something." said the red head.

"First of all, I was **trying **to make friendly conversation. Second of all, I didn't steal crap. And thirdly, those guards are way too stupid to catch up with me...they didn't even notice that I was girl." replied the hooded woman with a roll of her eyes.

"You know I help run security here. I should arrest you." said the muscled man threateningly.

"I'd **love** to see you try." said the girl as she wore a devilish grin.

The red head couldn't help but grin at the confident girl.

"Hmph, you seem like a worthy opponent," said the man while eyeing the curvaceous woman from head to toe. "Even though you're a girl."

"Opponent?" said the girl in a confused tone before letting out a soft laugh."Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that you should question my skills, but if you're looking for a fight I'll give it to you. That is **if **you're threatening me."

"Is that the only way I'll get you to fight me?" asked the man as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yup," replied the girl, "I fight to survive, not for fun."

"Well, then...consider me a threat."

Their gaze on each other was locked. He was staring into her deep, stormy blue eyes dangerously just as she was staring beyond his mass of red hair into his dark brown eyes fiercely.

"Hmmm…Alrighty then, lets do it, but I'm warning you. You may not survive." The petite girl had just jumped into her fighting stance, when the sounds of two familiar voices were heard.

"Where did that thief go?" One guard said while panting due to the constant running.

"I don't know, I don't even remember what the thief looked like." The other guard replied to his partner.

The young girl, or thief, according to the guards was looking towards the door of the auction house where the voices of the two guards were coming from. A smirk was spread across the face of the girl when she turned her attention back to the red headed muscle man who had just challenged her to a fight a few moments ago. The wheels in her brain were turning. She had a plan to get herself out of this mess.

"Hee hee…here they come." The hooded girl relieved herself from her fighting stance and instead cocked a hip to the side and let her hand fall upon it.

"I won't let them interfere…come on! Don't you dare back out now!" The girl stared at the persistent man questionably when he said this. She didn't understand why someone would want to fight so badly. Fighting wasn't exactly her idea of fun or entertaining. She thought one should only fight if ones life depended on it. The man's ideas confused her. He confused her.

Her mind went from the confusion of the red headed man in front of her to her current situation. The smirk that was on her face moments ago came back and looked more sinister than ever.

"Ohh don't be silly! The games over…well at least for you it is." Having said this, the girl ran frantically towards the two guards.

The red headed man didn't know what the hell this girl was doing, but it didn't take him long to find out. While staring in her direction he could see and hear the act that she was putting on for the guards.

At this point, the hooded girl had taken off the hood part of her robe allowing her dark brown, curled tresses to fall out, and had immediately put on a terrified face for the guards.

"Help me, help me! He came out of that door as I was passing by and I was starring at him because he looked like he could be a burglar, and then he started pummeling me and threatened to kill me if I screamed!" The girl was making her story to be quiet believable to the two guards.

"Miss, but he's the guard for this mansion, why would he-" One guard said before getting cut off.

"That's WHY he's suspicious! Just look at him! That red hair, that greenish skin, I wouldn't trust him for a second!" The girl said as she pointed a manicured finger towards the redheaded man with a face of disgust.

"Well we did always have our suspicions but-" The same guard said but was cut off again.

"Look, I'm gonna go and call the police! You guys hold him down until they get here!"

The red headed man had to admit. He was impressed. He thought all pretty girls (not that he was attracted to her or anything) were just ditz, but clearly this girl had proved him wrong, but of course he wasn't going to let her know that. He didn't understand how this girl didn't just immediately run after stumbling across him. Of course he was blocking her way but she could've squeezed by. She was a petite girl after all. He didn't understand why she bothered to make conversation with him when she could've used those precious moments to escape. Most of all, he didn't understand why she agreed to fight him. If those guards hadn't interrupted, they would be fighting at this moment. Usually people would steer clear of the large, red headed muscle man but this girl was agreeing to fight him, and wasn't running away and in his opinion didn't look scared…at all. She actually stood up to him and she actually looked him straight in the eye. Not once showing him that she was intimidated. Even the men around Treno who claimed that they were the best bandits in the world, and have killed many wouldn't stare the red headed man in the eye. No one's ever done that him. The man was confused. The whole situation confused him. She confused him.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts when the girl wearing 6 inch heels (in his opinion) ran towards him as if to leave but instead ran behind him, his muscles tensed up as he felt her push herself against his back as she began to whisper to him…

"I'll tell you one thing…the truly mighty ones don't flaunt their power."

"….." The red headed man had no words for her.

"How can I describe it to you…the sly eagle hides its claws. It would serve you right to remember that."

"Hmph." Without turning around it was the only sound the man could make to her statement, to let her know that she was heard.

"Well I'm out of here; you stay out of trouble alright? buh-bye!"

He couldn't help but hear a chuckle come from the girl when she spoke her last words to him. He immediately knew she was gone when he felt her body heat leave his backside.

After letting himself to soak up everything that had just happened, he turned his attention back to the two guards who most definitely had terror showing in their eyes.

"We…We've got you now…don't move!" One guard said as he took out a sword from his belt at his hip. The flaming redhead couldn't help but notice how much the guard was shaking at that point.

He laughed at the sight of the two poor excuses for guards and decided it was time for him to leave. He left the same way the mysterious girl had.

"H-Hey! Don't run!"

The man turned around and looked at the guards for the final time. If looks could kill, those two guards would be **dead. **The guards were immediately frozen and decided to no longer pursue the red head any longer.

After the man left the area of the auction house he knew what was going to happen to him now. He knew he was going to become a wanted man after the little event that just happened, and he had only one person to thank for all that.

**The chick with the hood, heels and attitude.**

Right then and there he came to a conclusion. He was going to find her. He was going to hunt her down. He was going to take revenge after all that she had done to him on this dark night in Treno.

* * *

A/N: I hope the prologue got ya interested for what's to come ^-^  
I know that is is similar to the scene of Zidane and Amarant in the game **but **I promise you this story will not disappoint you. I hope you guys stick with the story:)

Drop a review if ya like! It's _**very **_much appreciated!


	2. Chapter1:Alexandria Part 1

_A/N enjoy Chapter 1!_

* * *

_"Tonight will be a night to remember, thats for sure" _- Princess Garnet

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 1**

**Alexandria Castle Part 1**

_Loud thunder could be heard. Monstrous waves were crashing down on a small boat that housed a woman and two little girls. These waves were fierce and showed no mercy for this family of three. One of the little girls was holding on to the boat for dear life, while the other child was too terrified to hold on to anything. The woman positioned herself in the middle of the boat trying to hold on to both of the little girls until another wave came down on the frail boat. The woman was now screaming, screaming as load as her voice would allow her…_

_Then there was darkness._

"No! Oh…oh my…it was just a dream."

A beautiful, young girl with thick jet black hair was rubbing her eyes after having a nightmare that never ceases to frighten her. This wasn't the first time she had this nightmare.

"When are the nightmares going to stop" said the girl aloud while she walked to the window in her room. Maybe some fresh air would do her good. Maybe get her mind off things.

Once she got to her window she looked out at her homeland that was Alexandria. She was the princess of this land, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th to be exact. She looked over towards the town and saw all the hustle and bustle that was going on. She saw children playing, people shopping, people **living**. She would give anything to live the way her people did at least for a day, an hour, anything. Being confined to a castle everyday and having security watching your every move wasn't the life Garnet had desired. Yet she couldn't deny the fact that she had a good life, and a loving family, because she did.

Garnet continued thinking, as well as smoothing out the wrinkles in her gorgeous teal colored gown that she was wearing until she was soon brought of her thoughts by a person who seemed to have run rapidly through her bedroom door.

"Sis? Are you ok? I hear you scream from my room. It sounded like bloody murder to me"

Garnet couldn't help but smile at her concerned sister who was standing at the entrance to her bedroom, her fraternal twin sister, actually. Daphina was her name, she somewhat resembled Garnet's facial features, and they both had the same sun-kissed skin color, but everything else was completely different. Daphina was slightly taller than Garnet, and had blue oceanic eyes where as Garnet had dark brown almost black eyes. Garnet bore a healthy mass of long black hair where as Daphina had long hair (not quite as long as Garnets) that was dark brown and had a natural wave to it. From hair color, to eye color, to personalities, they may have been blood sisters but they were complete **opposites**.

"Uh…Garnet? Hello? You look like you're in a daze or something, are you alright? Why did you scream?"

Garnet was once again brought out of her thoughts and finally spoke to her sister.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, I'm fine Daphina. I just…hit my foot on the side of the dresser again. No big deal." Garnet tried to lie to her sister; she didn't want to trouble her with her nightmares, again.

"Yeah right! I know you better than that. You had that weird dream again didn't you, the one of the Storm? I'm telling ya, it's just a dream. It means nothing. You have to stop worrying about stuff like that, worrying makes you grow old faster" replied Daphina as she was currently trying to fix the crown that was on her head, completely ruining her hair in the process.

Garnet couldn't help but laugh. "Here, can I help you with that?" Garnet offered as she made her way across the room to her sister.

"Yeah please! I hate wearing these things! I can never get them to stay on." Daphina had forfeited the battle with her crown and sat at her sister's vanity while Garnet fixed the crown on her head perfectly.

There was a pause of silence between the two siblings, until Daphina decided to speak.

"I'm sorry you had that dream again sis, I know it always freaks you out, but can we just try to have fun tonight? It is our 16th birthday after all" said Daphina with a smile and wink directed at the mirror in front of her so Garnet would see.

Garnet looked at her sister through the mirror on the vanity as she was making Daphina's hair as perfect as possible. She put on a smile for her sister and placed her hands on Daphina's shoulders when she was done fixing her hair, and said…

"Tonight will be a night to remember. That's for sure."

* * *

"Hello…Hello? Anyone here?" A teenage boy with a tail asked, as he was lighting a match to get a better view of the room that he had just walked into.

"Hey! Who's there?" The voice came from someone that was beyond the door that lay in front of the young boy.

"It's me, Zidane!"

Suddenly, Zidane saw his friends Blank, Marcus and Cinna come running through the door that Zidane had been starring at previously. All three ran to Zidane with excited faces.

"Hey Zidane, you sure are late!" Blank said as he pointed a finger at his furry tailed friend.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Sorry about that. So where's the boss?" Zidane glanced around the room looking for the 'boss' before fixing his gaze back on his three companions.

Cinna replied to Zidanes's question as he started to scratch his head in a confused manor. "He ain't here yet."

Shortly after Cinna's comment, the four friends turned their attention to the sound of a 'roar' that came from the stairs that were at the entrance to the room. To their surprise, they found a heavy set man who was wearing a Dragoon head as some sort of helmet or mask.

After witnessing the sight of the dragoon headed man, the four comrades pulled out there weapons and were ready to engage in a battle until the dragoon headed man rolled down the stairs and cracked the dragoon head open in the process, to reveal his true identity.

"Boss?" the four boys said all at once.

"OW! Yeah, yeah it's me, Baku! Sorry fools I just wanted to get a scare outta ya! Gwhahaha! OW!"

Zidane, Cinna, Blank and Marcus all looked at each other with questionable glances and then turned their focus back to their boss who was sprawled out on the floor rubbing his head to soothe the crash he had just went through. They sure did have an eccentric man for a boss, but they respected the hell out of him.

"Come on now! Stop lookin' at me like I'm crazy! Let's start the meeting! Everyone meet in the next room." Yelled Baku as he got up from his position on the floor and dusted himself off.

The boys needn't be told twice, they made their way to the adjacent room and made themselves comfortable around a large circular table and waited for their boss to give them their mission.

"Alright, here's the plan! Tantalus (that's us!), is to kidnap the 2 heirs to the Alexandrian thrown," at this point Baku held up two rag dolls that some what resembled both princesses," Princess Garnet and Princess Daphina!"

"I'll take it from here boss," said Cinna as he stood up holing a figure that was an exact replica of the airship they were on," Our ship is about to dock at Alexandria, and when is does we're gonna prep ourselves and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary' the most popular play in Alexandria! Our very own boy Marcus is the playing the lead role!"

"Yeah, but the real kidnappers are gonna be Blank and Zidane" stated Marcus as he positioned himself to lean against the wall.

"Yeah, and I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers," said Blank as he was shoving an oglop into his pocket, "Damn, I hate oglops…that'll be your cue Zidane!"

"Okay! So that's when I kidnap Princess Garnet and Princess Daphina right?" asked Zidane.

At that moment Baku stood up and locked eyes with Zidane, "You bet! You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauties in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet and Princess Daphina!"

* * *

"Wow, Alexandria sure is huge!" A young mage couldn't help but stare at the sight before him in awe. He was amazed with the beauty of the town, and all the people that lived there. Everyone was rushing around to various shops, kids were playing outside, and animals were roaming around freely. Alexandria seemed like a fun town, and the young mage just couldn't wait to explore. The plans going through his young mind were cut short when another young boy with the face that resembled a rat, ran into the young mage from behind.

"HEY! Get outta my way!" Yelled the rat faced boy to the black mage.

Before the mage could even apologize for being 'in the way', the rat faced boy was already running ahead to town square. The mage thought nothing of the incident and decided to walk over to town square himself.

As he walked more into town he was even more amazed. He took in all of his surroundings and was getting closer to getting to exploring more of the town, but first he made a pit stop at the ticket both.

In the ten minutes that the mage was in the ticket booth, he learned a hefty amount of information about Alexandria Castle and the beautiful princesses with in it. He also found out how poplar the play 'I Want to Be Your Canary' is, since it was going to be performed today, and was also accused of having a fake ticket in the process. While trying to explain to the man at the ticket booth that he wasn't lying about his ticket, the man seemed to pity the young mage and gave him some cards to make him feel better, the man also told the mage to go into the alley way and find a man named 'Ally Way Jack' who could help him learn to play.

The mage found interest in what the man said and went into the ally like he was told. Once he entered the dark ally he saw a man that seemed to be fixing a sign on a wall. The mage walked buy until he tripped over his own two feet. (Something he did a lot of)

"Damn it!" yelled the old, scruffy man who was fixing the sign on the wall, "you made me miss you stupid kid! Aw well, time to go home anyway." The man made his way down the ladder and left the ally. Soon after that mans departure, the young mage saw thesame rat faced boy that he ran into earlier, running towards the ladder that the old man had just left behind.

The rat faced boy was eyeing the ladder with clearly bad intensions.

"Hey shrimp! You're the guy with the phony ticket aren't cha? I saw the man telling you it was fake!"

"N-No it's not fake" Replied the mage quite timidly.

"Oh quit the innocent act will ya! Anyway, I'll let you see the show if you agree to become my personal slave? Come on! Whaddya say?" At this point the rat faced boy what shifting his weight from side to side trying to be patient while waiting for the mage to reply.

"O-Ok, I'll be your slave."

"GREAT! Ok time for your first mission. Stand over there near the opening to the ally way and see if anyone is coming!"

The young naïve mage did what he was told and walked over to the allyway entrance. After a few seconds he heard the rat faced boy asking if the coast was clear, the mage looked around cautiously and replied (more like stuttered) with his answer of 'no'.

Soon after the mage turned around, he saw the spunky rat faced kid running away with a ladder held above his head, it was the same ladder that the old grumpy man had been using earlier.

"Come on! Don't fall behind! We're running to the steeple!" Yelled the rat faced boy.

The mage ran closely at the other boy's heels until they made they're way through the other side of town where there was a large steeple.

As soon as the young mage made his way inside, he fixed that hat that he had on and dusted off his stripped pants. Then look at the rat boy with an expression that said, 'what now?'

"Oh geez, come on! We're gonna climb up this tower but it's dangerous. So you go first."

The mage did as he was told and attempted to climb up until a furry little animal with a pom pom sticking out of its head fell on top of him.

"OWW!"

"Oh so sorry kupo!" the little animal bounced off the mage and again started apologizing.

The furry little animal and the young mage stared at each other for a few moments until the rat faced boy broke the silence between them.

"Hey come one we gotta show to watch! Slave number one, this is a moogle. Moogle, this is slave number one." The rat boy was clearly growing tired of holding the ladder over his head. "Lets go!"

After the rushed introduction to the moogle, the mage and the rat faced boy made it to the top of the tower and across the roofs of houses in record time until the energetic boy finally realized something. He didn't know his _slave's _real name.

"Hey Kid!" the rat boy said as he focused his attention on the mage.

"Y-Yes?"

"What's your name? I forgot to ask ya earlier."

"I'm Vivi."

"Oh! Well my names Puck! Nice to meetcha!" Puck threw Vivi a friendly smile and made his way closer to a gap in a wall that clearly led to the Alexandrian castle grounds. Vivi followed close behind. Puck threw the ladder down that he had been holding the whole time across one roofs edge to another and ran across. Once he got to the opposite side, he looked at Vivi with questioning eyes.

"Well come on! Don't wanna miss the show!"

With those words, Vivi followed Puck into the Great Alexandria Castle.

* * *

The sky had laid a blanket of darkness over Alexandria, it was now night. Vivi and Puck had made it into the castle just in time before the play was about to begin, and frankly, they were shocked at the fact that they hadn't been caught while sneaking into the castle grounds. With Puck yelling at Vivi for something every five minutes and with Vivi tripping over his own two feet every 3 minutes, they figured that someone was bound to see or hear them. Well, no use in worrying about that. They both deserved a good time after all the trouble they went through to get to where they were. With all worrying aside, they finally allowed themselves to relax.

Unfortunately for the two princesses of Alexandria, relaxation was the last thought on their mind. They both were nervous for what was to happen later that night. They knew that they were going to cause trouble, especially with their mother, but it had to be done. Tonight was the night that they were going to leave Alexandria Castle, on their own. In search of answers that they desperately needed.

Daphina tried to focus her attention on the play that was about to start so that she could try to get her mind off of all the thoughts that were running wild through her head. She was sitting on the right side of her mother Queen Brahne, and Garnet was sitting to the left side. Daphina didn't even want to come close to thinking of what thoughts were running through her sister's head. Garnet was such a worry wart, and Daphina **hated **that. In her eyes, worrying is an unhealthy thing.

Fireworks brought Daphina out of her thoughts. She stared at the sight before her eyes and admitted to herself that it was magnificent. Watching all of the colored lights and all the carefree people of Alexandria enjoying themselves really warmed Daphina's heart, but that warm emotional feeling went away, and she soon developed another emotion. Worry.

She should really learn to take her own advice about the whole worrying thing.

Daphina soon gave her full attention to the stage below her as she saw a heavy set man walking upon the stage getting ready to open for the play.

* * *

As Baku walked forward on the stage towards the audience fully dressed in a costume resembling a king, he prepped himself for the play that was about to be played out.

He walked a few more steps forward on the wooden stage before her began to speak…

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover Marcus. She attempts to leave that castle only to be captured by her father King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus having heard this crosses swords with the King. Now, Your Royal Majesty Queen Brahne, Your Highnesses Princess Garnet and Princess Daphina, noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents, 'I Want to Be Your Canary'!"

* * *

The play was a hit! All of the town's people were enjoying themselves while watching the play of tragic love and exceptional sword fights. During the play, Daphina knew that soon, she and Garnet would have to retire to their rooms in order to get ready so that they could escape the castle hopefully before the play is over. Hopefully they wouldn't cause too much of a distraction, and could exit the castle unseen.

Daphina turned her attention to Garnet, they both eyed each other in an assuring manner and both knew immediately what the other was thinking. Right at that moment, they both got up, and exited the door at the back of the room where they had been viewing the play from. Queen Brahne couldn't help but look at her daughters suspiciously as they were walking away.

"Hmm, those girls, why would they leave now? The show is sensational!" Queen Brahne said aloud to herself.

Queen Branhe quickly lost interest in her daughters and fixed her attention on two boys that were giving one hell of a 'one on one' sword fight show in front of the audience. The two boys were showered in Gil and then made their way off the floor to an adjacent room.

* * *

"Damn! Zidane did you see all that Gil we got thrown at us after the sword fight? Geez we could've made a living off of that!" Blank was currently putting on some armored boots over his feet as he was talking to his partner in crime, Zidane.

"Ha, yeah I know," Zidane started, "but can't think about that now, gotta get this job done!" Zidane was fixing a piece of armor around his torso when he starting putting his own boots on as well.

"Yeah yeah, hey you almost done getting dressed Zidane?" Blank turned his attention to his comrade.

"Yeah, but this helmet, it totally stinks!" Zidane said as he threw the helmet against the table next to him.

"Oh shut up! What about me? My helmet reeks! May armors too big, my backs itchy, my boots are wet, my gloves are slimy, there's – "

"Ok ok, Blank I get the picture, how long do you think those two guards are gonna be out?" Asked Zidane as he pointed to the two guards that were now left in only their underwear sleeping soundly in the corner of the room they were in.

"They'll be out a while, I wouldn't worry too much," Blank got up and went to examine the guards more thoroughly, "hee hee, they're dead asleep, lets just go do the deed already."

Zidane was already walking to the door as he turned back to face Blank. "Ok good, hey you still got the package right?"

"Yes sir!" Blank took out an oglop from his pocket to show Zidane that he did indeed have what he was referring to.

Zidane smirked at Blank. "Alright, I'm going to go and pour some sleeping potion into the princesses' tea cups and we should be good to go!"

As soon as Zidane and Blank left the room that served as a 'dressing room' for the duo, they were greeted by a loud roar of cheers that came from where the play was being held at.

"Oh shoot, Zidane, the finale is going to start soon! Let's do this now! The Royal Chambers should be right up these stairs."

Zidane gave Blank a firm nod of his head and made his way up the circular stairway to reach his destination until he stopped in his tracks to avoid a collision with a person that ran out of the doors that the sleeping chambers were suppose to be located in.

"Uh, excuse me may I pass through," asked the funny dressed person, "please?"

Zidane was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do with the person in front him. Clearly the person was a girl; she was wearing some sort of knee length hooded robe that was white with a pinkish triangular design around her hood and mid-section. She also had on what looked like tight orange pants on underneath with short brick red boots. In his opinion, she was dressed like a weirdo, but something in his head told him that he should analyze the girl a little before he would let her be on her way.

Zidane walked over to the hooded girl and looked at her intently. He examined here face and realized she was one beautiful girl.

"Uh is there something on my face?" The girl asked somewhat timidly.

"Oh no, no I was just thinking that maybe you're the one I've been waiting for all my-"

Zidane was cut off mid sentence and gave his attention to a loud noise that came from the sleeping chambers as another girl similarly dressed came hopping through.

"Sorry! Sorry, I couldn't get my boot on; I'm here now, let's jam!" Yelled the girl that was hoping on one foot while trying to force her boot on another.

Zidane was now staring at two oddly dressed girls. The one that had just burst from the Sleeping Chambers was dressed in a mid thigh length brown hooded robe and was wearing tall brown high heeled boots that went up to the top of her calf. He suddenly found himself gazing at her exposed, toned thigh until the girl in the brown robe put her hands on her hips in an angry fashion and threw a death stare in his direction. He couldn't help it; he was a teenager after all.

"Uh look buddy, we gotta go!" The brown hooded girl suddenly grabbed the other girl by the wrist as they made their way down the circular stair case in record time.

Zidane was left alone pondering on what had just happened until the sound of Blanks voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and then he realized…

"Hey Zidane, what happened, who the heck were those people?" Blank asked in confusion.

"Blank! Come on, that was Princess Garnet and Princess Daphina!"

"Whoa, you serious?"

The two teenage boys were now on a wild goose chase, to hunt down the princesses that were within their grasp only moments ago.


	3. Chapter2:Alexandria Part 2

A/N: Here's another Chapter for ya and also the end of the Alexandria Castle action!

Also, I failed to mention previously that since its summer I'll probably be updating weekly or every few days. Something like that, I wanna spend as much time on this fic until school starts back up again in fall.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_"GARRRRRRNEEEET! YOU BETTER BE ALIVE!"- Princess Daphina_

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 2**

**Alexandria Part 2**

"See the Queen me must!"

"We must see the Queen!"

Two short jesters that were clad in blue and red were jumping up and down trying to get the attention of the Queen. Both were standing in the middle of the door way but were denied permission to come through.

"It is important! See the Queen we must!" the blue jester cried aloud.

From where the Queen was seated, the two jesters could see a large mass of metal walking towards them.

"The Queen is Busy! Come back later!" The mass of metal turned out to be Steiner who was the Captain of the Knights of Pluto, and he didn't seem to be in a good mood. Then again, he hardly ever was in a good mood.

"But…but," the jesters were about to accept their defeat until another voice spoke out.

"Well is it an emergency?" A soft voice came from the General of Alexandria, General Beatrix. She walked over to the jesters with a concerned look and told them she'd try to talk to the Queen for them.

At this time Steiner was eyeing Beatrix angrily. He squinted his eyes towards her and looked as if he was about to explode. He hated the fact the Beatrix would always try to 'one-up' him.

Beatrix ignored Steiner's gaze and focused on the short jesters.

"What exactly is the problem?" She asked with a worried yet confused expression on her beautiful face.

The jesters looked at each other and then replied to Beatrix's question at the same time. "Her Royal Highnesses…Princess Garnet…Princess Daphina…are in danger!"

After hearing this, Beatrix took a deep breathe and began to walk over towards the Queen.

"My Queen," Beatrix started to say.

"No interruptions! Can't you see I'm watching the show?" Queen Brahne said as she began to fan herself.

"My Queen, I'm afraid that Princess Garnet and Princess Daphina have-"

"Ahh yes, didn't they leave their seats a while ago?"

"Yes, but your Majesty it seems that they both have run off with the Royal Pendants."

"What? Well what are those girls thinking?" The Queen seemed to have grown a slight interest in the conversation now.

"General Beatrix!"

"Your Majesty!" Beatrix saluted.

"Captain Steiner!"

"Yes your Majesty!" Steiner ran quickly to Queen Brahne's side and saluted her as well.

"Go find Garnet and Daphina, NOW!"

* * *

After the encounter between Zindane and the Princesses, Garnet and Daphina did the only thing they could. They **ran.** They ran as far as they could and didn't even care where they were running too. All they knew was that they didn't want to get caught. After what seemed like forever, the girls ran into a tall tower just outside of the castle. Once they entered the tower, they began to climb up the circular stair way until Garnet decided to speak…

"Daphina?"

"Yeah sis, what's wrong?" Sweat was starting to show on Daphina's forehead, with one wipe of her sleeve she got rid of the sweat and continued walking up the staircase with a discouraging look on her face. She didn't realize just how far up these stairs were going.

"Are we doing the right thing," Garnet started to say as she stopped in her tracks, "I know we need to leave Alexandria, but do you think maybe we should have talked to mother about this first, maybe she would have understood our situation."

Daphina was a few steps above Garnet before she stopped and turned around to look at her worried sister.

"Are you serious? Garnet, come on, this whole thing was originally **your **idea. I just agreed because I felt that what you suggested was right. I know we're going against moms back and I know she's going to be royally pissed about this but we're doing the right thing here. Stop doubting yourself and keep walking. We don't have much time."

"But Daph-"

"No buts, we're doing this. Plus it's way too late in the game to turn back now. Everything will work out sis, I promise you."

"Ok." Garnet looked down at the ground and thought over everything her sister said. They were doing the right thing. They have to leave Alexandria.

Garnet was about to speak again before Daphina beat her to it.

"Oh my gosh…I totally forgot!" Daphina stopped trucking up the steps and repeatedly hit her head since she obviously forgot something.

"What did you forget Daphina?" Garnet shot her sister a confused look and waited for an answer.

"I left Darktonian in my room! I can't believe I left it behind. I have to go back."

"You left your sword? Wait Daphina, it's too risky, you'll get caught for sure if you go back." Garnet reached out to grab her sister by the wrist before she start running back down the stairs.

"But I gotta! I need that sword; I promise I'll be fine. Just climb to the top of the stairs and see what you can do as far as escaping. I'll meet you wherever you are!"

Daphina was already running back down the flight of stairs before Garnet could reply.

"Be careful Daphina!" Garnet yelled to Daphina as she held onto the rail of the stairs to look below at her sister.

Daphina looked up and winked, letting Garnet know that she would be fine. "I've been in worse situations sis,** trust **me. I'll be fine! See you in a while."

After Garent could no longer see Daphina's body running down the stairs, she continued her walk up the stairs.

* * *

It took Daphina about a good ten minutes to get from the inside of the tower to the inside of her bedroom to retrieve her beloved Darktonian. Luckily, she wasn't seen by anyone.

Daphina double checked her room once again before she was about to leave to make sure she left nothing behind until she heard the footsteps of someone walking outside of her room. She leaned her head against to door and heard two people talking. Those two people just happened to be Pluto Knights. Daphina inwardly cursed to herself. Steiner must have gotten his rag-tag team of knights together to look for Garnet and herself. Meeting up with Garnet was going to be harder than she thought.

Daphina waited for the voices to leave and then cautiously opened the door and made her way down the stairs with the ever faithful Darktonian tucked under her robe. She made it down the stairs and out of the castle in one piece and decided that maybe she should check to see if Garnet had made it to the top of the tower that they were in previously. To Daphina's surprise, she looked up at the tower and saw Garnet at the top, standing on the ledge looking down at someone or something. Daphina completely forgot her train of thought and kept staring at her sister in disbelief. If it were physically possible her jaw would have hit the ground right now. The only thing she could say to herself at that point was…

"What the Hell!"

* * *

Steiner was **tired**. Not mentally tired and not physically tired, but more like 'kill me now I'm so tired'. He'd been searching for both princesses and still had no idea as to where they could be. Not to mention that during the process of his 'princess search' he had to also hunt down all of his Pluto Knights to help him look for the princesses.

"Grr, Damn men! When I call for them to assemble, they should assemble! Once the princesses are found and safe, I must whip those men into shape! That'll show them whose captain!" Steiner was currently walking up a tower similar to the one that Daphina and Garnet were walking through earlier. As soon as he got to the top, he had to stop to catch his breathe.

"Whew…Fatigue rears its ugly head…No, I must persevere! The Princesses must be found!"

Just then, Steiner turned to his left and saw two people at the top of another tower. One was a girl standing at the ledge of the tower and the other was some thuggish looking boy with a tail.

"Princess? PRINCESS GARNET! I will save you from that brigand!"

Just then Steiner felt his heart fall; Princess Garnet looked as if she was going to jump off the ledge!

"PRINCESS!"

* * *

Zidane was starting to feel a little nervous right about now. How could the princess look so calm standing on the ledge of a tall tower? One false move and she'll be sleeping with the fishes. Zidane didn't want to scare her though, so he tried talking to her, maybe he could convince to get down.

"Uh, hey! Uh…ha...ha?" Zidane wasn't doing well at this whole 'talking to her to convince her to come down' strategy.

Garnet looked at Zidane straight in the eye. She gave him the sweetest smile she'd ever given anyone…and then fell backwards off the ledge.

At this point, Steiner jumped off of his tower with the aid of a rope and tried to guide his body to land where princess Garnet what falling to…unfortunately for him, he crashed into a wall...

Daphina yelled at herself for leaving her sister and ran across the Alexandrian grounds to meet her sister wherever she may fall...

As for Zidane, he jumped off the tower after Garnet with the help of a rope that was hanging near by. Luckily when Garnet fell she caught a rope as well, and with a huge grin plastered to her face, she was happily soaring through the air to another building that had a band playing within it.

Garnet didn't exactly land on in the building where the band was playing, but she landed on a tarp near by. A soon as she hit the tarp, she bounced up and made her way through the door to the right of the band.

Zidane landed right next to Garnet, but she was too quick for him. He thought of where she went and then caught a glimpse of a white robe flying in the wind. It was her, he quickly made his way past the band and into the door Garnet went through.

When Zidane finally made his way inside the room Garnet was in, he saw no Garnet, just a very pissed off Ruby. Ruby was a good friend of Zidanes, and she always kept in touch with Tantalus. She was a good looking girl with blue hair that definitely made her stand out in a crowd. Although she was a sweetheart, she had a temper.

"Zidane! Did you see the way that girl hit me, that cowgirl is wilder than a bukin' bronco!" Ruby was giving Zidane one of her infamous death stares as she told him of the girl who was being clearly being 'rude' to her.

"Ruby wait, did princess Garnet come through here?"

"I'm guessin' it was her," replied the blue haired beauty.

"Sorry Ruby I gotta go!" With that said, Zidane frantically ran past Ruby (knocking her down in the process) as he went down the stairs to where Princess Garent was.

When Zidane got to the bottom of the stairs, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Zidane positioned himself in front of Princess Garnet with a huge grin across his face before he began to speak.

"So, you finally made up your mind." _Wow. We really had to improvise but at least we caught **one** princess!_

"Do you…work on this theater ship?" Garnet was hoping for a 'yes'.

"Ahh, well I guess you figured it out." Replied Zidane while rubbing the back of his blonde locks.

"Hm, I'm not as naïve as you think," Zidane couldn't help but hear a light chuckle when she said that, "as you have already guessed," Garnet was now taking off her hood before she finished her sentence, "I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th ."

Zidane gave her a smile before she continued speaking, "I wish to ask a favor of you, my sister and I wish to be kidnapped right away, please I beg you!"

Zidane was in a state of shock, and confusion, but he agreed to help, and he made an oath to her that he'd fulfill her wishes.

At that moment Zidane and Garnet both heard a voice come from the other room that sounded strangely familiar.

"GARRRRRRNEEEET! YOU BETTER BE ALIVE!"

Garnet had never been so happy to hear her sisters voice, she immediately left Zidane and ran into the previous room to find Daphina, standing next to her was a funny looking man with a dark beard who was holding a hammer.

"Oh thank heaven you're ok." Daphina put a hand to her heart as she spoke her words and let out a sigh of relief that her other half wasn't dead.

"Daph-Daphina, who's that man next to you?" Garnet asked in a scared manner.

"Oh! His name's Cinna! He said he'd help kidnap us and what not, there's no time for questions though, let's get outta here!"

Zidane and Cinna both gave each other and friendly smirk and ushered the girls into the next room where they had made plans to kidnap the princesses earlier that day.

Once all four of them were inside the room, Cinna opened up a secret passage way that led them underground from where they were. As all of them were trying to make there way through the passage, Steiner's voice could be heard from the pervious room.

"Hurry you guys!" Daphina said in a hushed tone to her comrades.

Once they were all underneath the floor, they made their way through all of the machinery until they came to a room with platforms that led to the stage where the play was being performed, before anyone could do anything, Steiner came in to take back his princesses.

"Aha! My Princesses, I Steiner, have come to rescue you both!" Steiner was really proud of himself, he was going to get his princesses back. Or so he thought.

"You needn't worry your highnesses." The voice came from a Pluto Knight that had just walked into the room.

"Good Work solider! This will be remembered as the Pluto Knights finest hour!" Steiner was happy that one of his knights was finally stepping up until…

"Princesses don't worry, we'll get you outta here," said the so called Pluto Knight as he placed a hand on each of the princesses shoulders.

Steiner was in shock. That wasn't one of his knights!

"Imposter!" Yelled Steiner before taking out his sword.

Zidane, Cinna and the so called Pluto knight all took out their weapons and ran towards Steiner to initiate the fight.

Daphina and Garnet were in the corner witnessing the scene. Before either one of them could move a muscle to move, the battle was done since a large amount of oglops were flying everywhere! It just so happened that Steiner decided to attack the imposter Pluto knight with a great force of his steel sword, therefore shattering the armor of the knight allowing all the olgops to fall out and also give the true identity of the fake knight, it was Blank.

"OGLOPS! Ohh how I hate these creatures!" Since Steiner was so caught up in the event of oglops flying around him, he didn't pay attention to the princesses leave with one of the boys to the platforms that lead to the stage of the play. Steiner saw what was happening form the corner of his eye and hastily took a platform for himself, so he could go and meet up with the fleeing threesome.

Once Steiner, Zidane, Daphina and Garnet, appeared on the stage along with the characters from 'I Want to Be Your Canary', things started to get confusing and complicated. Marcus was midway through reciting his lines as Baku who was playing the king of this play looked at Zidane questionably and had no idea on how to make thing less awkward. After a long silence, the show had to go on! From then on they all improvised the play (luckily Garnet did her homework on 'I Want to Be Your Canary') she knew the dialogue perfectly. The crowd didn't seem to notice the difference. Zidane and the others felt that the might actually pull this off.

That was until a small mage with a pointy hat came running on the stage directing a fire spell at a knight that was clearly trying to capture the little guy. In the process of the mage performing his spell, Garnet got caught in the cross fire. (Not to mention the mage tripped over his feet for what could've been the 100th time that night)

"OW! Hot!" Garnet had completely taken off her robe that had caught fire and had now exposed her true idenity to all the people of Alexandria, not to mention Queen Brahne as well.

Garnet was starting to feel a little nervous right about now, her taking off that robe just made this job 10 times harder, and Daphina didn't help the situation either.

"Well I guess there's no need for me to have this on anymore either." As Daphina was talking she took off her brown robe, leaving herself to expose her true identity also. She was left wearing a white halter top and a pinkish, pleated mini skirt with a belt for her sword at the hip. She also had on her signature brown leather boots and long brown gloves on her arms as well.

Now **both **princesses were exposed for all to see.

"Princesses we needa get outta here. Now," said Zidane as he was making his way over to the Daphina and Garnet.

Both Princesses nodded to Zidane in agreement.

"But Princesses?" Steiner adopted a frown on his face and looked at his princesses for some sort of explanation of what was going on.

"Aye! Steiner Don't follow us anymore, simple as that," yelled Daphina as she made her way over to the small mage that had fallen earlier. She bent down and touched the young boy on the shoulder tenderly.

"Hey, you ok? What's your name? I'm Daphina nice to meetcha!" Daphina put on a smile for the young boy and waited for his response.

"Y-Yeah I'm ok t-thank you, I'm Vivi, pleased to meet you Daphina." With that said Daphina helped the mage up to his feet and looked to Zidane and Garnet with questioning eyes on what to do now.

"Come on Princesses! Let's ditch sir Rustalot and get the hell outta here!"

Zidane, Daphina and Garnet were about to leave the scene until Steiner cut it…

"Princesses I cannot allow you to go!" Steiner pulled out his sword and began charging towards Zidane.

Zidane, Daphina, Marcus, Garnet and Vivi all got into their battle stance and began to fight the very persistent Steiner.

* * *

After a while of fighting, everyone began to feel the airship beneath them move. They were finally **leaving** Alexandria. The theater ship began to ascend; Zidane placed his arms around Daphina and Garnet to help keep them balanced. Vivi was holding onto Daphina for dear life, and she held him back as well. Suddenly, harpoons were begin fired at the theater ship to maybe bring the theater ship crashing down, but all the harpoons did was help make a mess of a lot of Alexandrian homes. Brahne had ordered another cannon to be shot at the theater ship but this time it was a fiery bomb, and Zidane and the others had no choice but to battle the damn thing to the death.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Steiner seemed to come out of nowhere and took out his sword to continue the fight that been interrupted a few moments earlier.

Despite the harsh movement of the airship Daphina stood up and pointed in Steiner's Direction. "Steiner you dumbass, can't you see that there's a freakin' bomb behind you! You're gonna get killed!" Although Daphina had to admit that Steiner annoyed her to the very core, she didn't want to see him die anytime soon.

Zidane agreed with Daphina's statement and tried to convince Steiner to turn around. "Yeah Rusty, seriously, listen to your princess!"

Garnet focused her gaze on Steiner as she tried to stand up. "Steiner! Please! Look out!"

Steiner had a huge smirk on his face. "Aha! You all want me to turn around so I can let my guard down, then that's when you'll attack! I will not fall for such foolish tricks!"

Just then the fiery bomb seemed to have gotten annoyed with Steiner and grew about 5 times the size it was originally. Now Steiner knew that the others weren't lying, kind of too late now…

* * *

Queen Brahne was pleased to see that there was a huge explosion of the fiery bomb over the theater ship. No ship could undergo that kind of damage. Though to her dismay, she saw the ship emerge from the clouds of thick gray smoke. Even though the Ship underwent major damage, the ship was still in one piece. This sight made Queen Brahne **furious. **This wasn't what she had planned. She was so angry that she cracked her fan in half and started intently at the airship the way floating away in the opposite direction.

"Garnet…Daphina," Brahne paused, "I never imagined you two would do such a thing, perhaps you both aren't helpless little girls anymore."

Queen Brahne kept staring into the cloudy sky, full of embers and fire. She couldn't believe what her daughters had done.

"Zorn!"

"Thorn!"

Both jesters immediately came to each side of their Queen waiting for her to speak.

"Is our little experiment ready?" Queen Brahne asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, your Majesty! It's combat ready!" replied Thorn.

"Easily terminate Princess Garnet and Princess Daphina, it can, your Majesty!" added Zorn quite proudly.

"I need them back alive you fools! Bring my daughters back to me at ONCE!"

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter is an Amarant Chapter ;)


	4. Chapter3:A Trip Down Memory Lane

_"I know I'm gorgeous but can you please stop staring and HELP ME!" _- Lani

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 3**

**A Trip down Memory Lane**

The figure of a tall red headed man grasping the side of his abdomen in pain could be seen coming out of the brush of what seemed to be a forest and into a large mass of grass, clearly a plain of some kind. He had just taken a tiresome detour through Evil Forest and was over due for a five minute break. The red head studied his surroundings carefully and tried to find a suitable place to rest. While he was making his way through Evil Forest, he was accompanied by some fangs and plant spiders that injured the red head quite badly.

"Damn it. I needa take a break. I needa heal this wound." The muscular man was starting to grow tired of wandering around the damp grass and needed a place to rest, and fast.

After walking a few more steps, he started to lose more and more of his strength and eventually collapsed near the side of a rugged, mountain. His eyesight was starting to fade and his loss of blood was increasing. The red head allowed his body to fall to the ground gently while he was cursing himself for being so weak. He was never one to show any sign of weakness or defeat, but here he was, lying on the soggy grass clutching the side of his abdomen for dear life. He didn't remember if he had packed with him any type of items that could help his current situation. He decided now was probably the best time to check.

The man leaned his back against the wall of the mountain side and began to look through the pockets of his green pants hastily for potions. After a few seconds he found his savior. Three potions were all that he had left and he knew that would heal him up nicely. He poured the three potions all at once on his side and felt a warm white light surround him. He was slowly starting to regain his strength but was still a little sore, so he decided it was best to rest a while longer. It wasn't like he was in a rush to get anywhere anytime soon.

The red head leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he let his mind reminisce on all the events that had got him to where he was. He was now a wanted man in Treno, not that he didn't expect that to happen after the little event that took place the last time he was there. It had been a while since that day, but the promise that he made to himself to find that woman was still number one on his 'to do' list. Everything that had happened that night was still fresh in his mind. Every move she made, every word she said, he remembered it all…

"_I'll tell you one thing…the truly mighty ones don't flaunt their power."_

"…_.." The red headed man had no words for her._

"_How can I describe it to you…the sly eagle hides its claws. It would serve you right to remember that."_

"_Hmph." Without turning around it was the only sound the man could make to her statement, to let her know that she was heard._

"_Well I'm out of here; you stay out of trouble alright? buh-bye!"_

She was different than any girl he had ever met before, that was for sure. The way she handled herself in Treno was done in such a calm and confident way that he just couldn't help but be a little impressed with the girl. As much as a had respect for what she did, he still wanted to get revenge on her, she was the reason he had to live life on the run, not that he wasn't used to it.

Ever since he could remember he had always been living his life on the run. Always going through life not knowing when his next meal would be, or when he'd get to sleep in a real bed again. His life was tough, and it just got harder with each and every passing day.

Despite all he went through, he didn't completely hate his life, everything that he had gone through made him stronger, or so he felt. He never got to live the mentality of a child, but that made him **wiser**. He never knew what it was like to have real friends or a family, but that made him **independent**. He never learned how to love and be loved, but that made him immune to being **hurt**.

The day his life officially took a turn for the worst was that day he remembered the clearest. The day his bitch of a mother died, and the day his asshole of a father left. That was the day he started living on his own …

"_Where are you going bitch! You can't leave me alone with the kid! I got things I needa do! Take him with ya!" A man with flaming red hair in his early twenties had gotten up from a green tattered couch and began making his way over to his girlfriend at a quick pace._

"_I'm leaving! For good this time, I'm sick of this shit, and I don't want the kid! He reminds me too much of YOU," yelled a young ,pale pregnant woman as she began to make her way out of the one bedroom inn that they had been living in, "I want nothing to do with you or that bastard child! I'm done!" With that said, the woman was about to exit the room before her boyfriend grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground._

"_W-what's going on?" A young boy no more than the age of five walked into the room and was horrified of what he saw._

"_Get outta here kid! I'm busy," yelled the man as he made his way over to a safe that he had hidden at the top of a old wooden dresser ,"I mean it kid! Get out!"_

_The boy didn't leave, just kept staring at his mom and dad who were fighting like animals. The boy with flaming red locks of hair was beginning to cry silently while watching the scene before him._

_Within seconds the man pulled a small, rusted pistol out of the safe and aimed it at the woman whose hair was still firmly grasped in his hand. The woman looked terrified beyond belief._

"_No please! No! Nooo-"_

_Before the woman could beg for her life further, she was already shot in the face by her boyfriend._

"_I hope you rot in hell bitch," the man stared at the woman at his feet in disgust before turning his attention to the small child who was staring at him in horror across the room._

"_Well, I'm done here. Good luck kid." The man made his way out of the room stumbling over the woman's body in the process, and made his way downstairs._

_The young red headed boy was in such a state of shock, he couldn't move, cry, or do anything._

_The young child knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later. Fighting was a regular activity in his house. It was just a matter of time before one of them was bound to kill the other._

_The young red head made his way over his mother's body looking at her large belly with a feeling of pain. His mom was 7 months pregnant, and was having another boy. Lucky him, at least he'll rest in heaven and never have to experience a fucked up life like his older brother._

_After a few moments of silence for his baby brother, the red head made his way out of the inn and into the streets to start living the life he was meant to live…_

"AAAAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU OVERGROWN SQUIRRLES!"

The red headed man was quickly pulled away from his trip down 'memory lane' when he heard the yell of a woman, clearly she was in some sort of trouble.

The man brought himself up to his feet feeling a thousands time better than he had before and made his way to the screams that he kept repeatedly hearing.

"DIE YOU STUPID THINGS! DIE!"

The red head quickened his pace across the grassy plains until he ran into a mass of nearby bushes and witnessed an alarming sight. An attractive woman with darkly tanned skin who was trying to reach her oversized ax was being ganged up on by 6 mu's. As soon as the woman acknowledged his presence, she began to speak.

"I know I'm gorgeous but can you please stop staring and HELP ME!"

As much as the muscle man hated been told what to do, he wasn't going to let her die. He equipped his claw on his hand and began charging himself towards the group of mu's. He raised his claw, and with much force slashed them all out in one hit. A few died right on the spot but the others were only slightly injured. The ones that were still living decided to leave before they got even more damage done to them.

"Oh my gosh," began the woman as she put a hand over her rapidly beating heart, "thanks a lot! I could've handled them myself you know _but_ I just didn't want them to go through TOO much pain." The woman began to laugh a little nervously before giving her full attention to the red headed muscle man in front of her.

"Whatever." The man was looking quite bored with the conversation and with a wave of his hand began to walk out of the bushes until he heard the woman speak again.

"WAIT!" yelled the dark skinned beauty.

He turned around.

"What's your name? You did help me and all." The woman began to walking suggestively over to her savior.

The man wasn't really in the mood to make a new 'friend' but went along with it any way.

"Some call me the Flaming Amarant," he was now crossing his arms over his chest, "so I guess you can call me that."

The woman gave him a confused look and rested her hands on her slim waist. "Really? The FLAMING Amarant? Does your name really have to be so formal? How about just Amarant," asked the woman in a questing manner.

"Fine." Amarant began to start walking away until he was forced to look back again due to her constant yells.

"Don't you wanna know MY name?" Asked the woman, pretending to sound hurt of the fact that he _didn't _ask for her name.

"Even If I don't care, are you still going to tell me anyway?" Amarant was starting to get annoyed with this woman, no matter how good looking she was.

"Yup!" replied the girl as she began to move closer to Amarant, invading his personal space in the process.

A hand shot right in front of Amarant's face before he heard a voice to go with it.

"I'm Lani, nice to mettcha!"


	5. Chapter4:Evil Forest Part 1

_A/N: Thanks to cidloverrr67 for giving me my first review!:D  
Also thanks to everyone who reads my story even though they don't review, I still appreciate the fact that you guys take time to read my stuff :)_

_enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_"Well…I'm** never** gonna take another shower again in my life"_- Blank

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 4**

**Evil Forest Part 1**

There was smoke everywhere. Smoky air mixed with ashes and the scent of fire was the smell that Zidane woke up to while laying face down on dry, burnt grass. Zidane tried to remember everything that happened previously but only remembered escaping Alexandria and having the Prima Vista airship come crashing down. Then his mind was blank. As he stood up, he couldn't help but wobble a little after being unconscious for quite a while. Zidane studied his surroundings trying to find some sort of clue as to where the airship could've crashed. All he could see were tall foreshadowing trees, and a ledge to a cliff that was few steps in front of him. After walking those few steps to the ledge, Zidane looked below, and found what he had been looking for.

"Holy Shi-"

Before Zidane could even finish his sentence, he found himself running down the ledge to the horrifically damaged airship praying in his heart that Tantalus, the crew, and the princesses, were all still alive.

* * *

"Damn it! My backs killing me," said Baku while trying to massage the lower part of his back, "Is everyone here alright? Princess?" Baku turned his full attention to Daphina who was trying to find her balance to stand up with some help from Cinna. If anything happened to the Princesses, Baku knew they'd be screwed.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine," said Daphina while dusting herself off and giving Cinna a light smile for helping her. Cinna smiled back at her as well.

"Boss, the Prima Vista's wasted," stated Cinna sadly.

"Damn, just our luck to crash into this forest. Now things are gonna start getting interesting." Baku rubbed his nose and mentally admitted to himself that their situation wasn't looking good, at all.

"What do you mean 'interesting' Boss? Don't you know that no ones ever made it out of this forest **alive**?" Cinna was starting to get worried himself.

Daphina stood quite the whole time with her arms crossed over her chest and just watched the conversation between Baku and Cinna progress. It wasn't until Blank ran into the room in a state of panic that she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Boss! There's fire everywhere! It's outta control!" Blank had sweat dripping down his face and looked as if he had just finished running a 26 mile marathon.

"Well then quit your whinin' and get it under control! Get the wounded outta here too!"

"Yes sir!" With those words, Blank ran outta the room faster then when he had come in.

Baku watched Blank leave and then gave his attention to Cinna. "Cinna! Get our goods outta here; weapons, items, anything that we can use. There is no way we're gonna survive if all our stuffs toast!"

"I'm on it!" Cinna left in a hurry out the same door that Blank had exited. The only people that were left in the room were Baku and Daphina.

"Uh…is there anything I can do to help?" Daphina asked as she made her way closer to Baku.

"Ha! Just keep yourself alive princess, that'll help a lot." Baku gave her a small smile and turned back around to the broken airship controls in front of him.

Daphina stared at Baku's back and let out a light laugh. "You know," started Daphina while scratching her head in thought, "I think I'm gonna go see if I can help heal some of the wounded…I hate feeling useless." With that said, Daphina walked out of the control room leaving the same way Blank and Cinna had previously.

Daphina made her way out of the control room where her, Cinna and Baku had been in while the airship crashed, and down the circular staircase to be greeted by a very exhausted looking Blank.

"Oh hey princess, I didn't get the chance to ask you earlier but are you ok? We crashed pretty hard." Blank put down a box of what seemed to be healing items and walked closer to Daphina.

"I'm fine, totally fine. You though, look pretty beat up." Daphina was referring to a large, bloody gash that was located on Blank's arm.

"Oh, this", began Blank as he touched the wound with his other hand gently, "It'll heal up fast. I'm fine." Blank shot her a smile and made a move to leave until he felt soft fingers grab his hand.

"Let me fix your arm up now. It looks painful, plus I did promise Baku that I'd heal the wounded, and you my friend look like you can use some healing." Daphina let out a soft laugh and touched his injured arm while casting a 'cure' spell on him.

Blank twitched slightly as the spell was being cast but felt a thousand times better than he had before.

"Oh, uh wow. Thanks a lot." Blanks arm, wasn't completely healed, but at least the cut wasn't open anymore.

"No problem, I should probably bandage that up for you though. Don't want it to get infected or anything." Daphina looked in the box that Blank was holding when she had first seen him and took out some gauze. She immediately started rapping it around Blank's arm and then used some tape to keep in place.

"There you go," said Daphina proudly. "Good as new! Well…almost."

They both laughed lightly until they realized that they were staring at each other for longer than was necessary.

"Well I better go see if I can find Garnet, I don't wanna lose my sister out here," said Daphina as she turned her gaze to a door that lead to the outside.

"Yeah, yeah…and I should bring these supplies to the people who need um'," said Blank as he turned his gaze to another door in the opposite direction.

"Ok, well then, see ya around." Blank said while looking once more at Daphina.

"Same to you too," replied Daphina as she looked at Blank one last time then made her way in the opposite direction.

After Blank and Daphina parted ways, they both couldn't deny the fact that they both felt some sort of 'feeling' in the pit of their stomachs but immediately dismissed the undefined feeling knowing that there were more important matters at hand.

As soon as Daphina made it outside, she saw one of the crew members talking to a very distressed looking Cinna. Clearly, Cinna looked pretty worried after the crew member left.

"Great…this is just great," said Cinna aloud, "First we kidnap them, and then we kill one. We'll hang for sure. Princess Daphina will freak out if she knew."

"I'll freak out if I knew what?" Daphina was right behind Cinna when she spoke. Cinna immediately turned around to face her with a facial expression that most definitely said 'busted'.

"Uh…Princess…ummm, ahh." Cinna was scratching the back of his head while staring at a very confused Daphina.

A few seconds into their 'staring contest' Daphina pointed a finger past Cinna's head and shouted. "Look! Zidanes here!" After that having been said, Daphina and Cinna ran towards Zidane as he was running down some sort of rugged ledge, meeting them halfway.

"Zidane! I'm so glad your alive man! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. A few cuts and bruises here and there but I'll survive. Is everyone fine? Princess, are you ok?" Zidane looked from Cinna to Daphina hoping to hear that everyone was alive and well.

"Yeah I'm ok, there are a few who are wounded but nothing to serious of what I've seen. I still haven't seen Garnet around though and I'm starting to worry a little." Daphina spoke her words so softly, and crossed both arms in front of her chest trying to think of where her sister could be.

"Speaking of Princess Garnet; no one's seen her! If we don't find her, we're all dead meat!" Cinna immediately clasped his hands over his mouth remembering that Garnet being missing, was the one piece of information that he did not want to say in front of Daphina.

Zidane couldn't help but feel a small pain in his chest when he heard the news of Garnet not being found. As happy as he was to see Daphina he was hoping to see Garnet as well. Before he could dwell any longer on the black haired beauty a loud yell from Daphina broke him away from his thoughts.

"WHAT!" Daphina un-crossed her arms and lunged at Cinna (knocking him down in the process) and grasped the sides of his arms demanding more information from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" yelled Daphina while shaking Cinna violently, "I could've been looking for her right now! I, I – hey!" Suddenly, Daphina felt Zidane's two strong arms grab her from her waist as he genuinely tried to pry to girl off of his friend. For being a petite girl, she was strong!

Once Zidane got a good hold on Daphina, he set her down (away from Cinna) and stared into her stormy blue eyes; at that moment, he felt his heart sink. He could tell that she was fighting off tears; she didn't want people to see her as weak, he could tell that she held in a lot of her problems. Zidane placed both of his hands on each side of Daphina's shoulders and gave her a confident smile before speaking.

"We'll find her…I promise you. We are **not **leaving this forest with out her."

Daphina didn't respond to Zidane, but she gave him a small smile that let him know that she trusted his words.

* * *

"WHOOA!" a 'thumping' noise could be heard from Vivi who had just tripped and fallen flat on his face.

"Oh gosh, Vivi are you ok?" A very concerned looking Garnet bent over Vivi and helped him to his feet.

"Y-Yeah, Is it still coming?"

"What?" Garnet asked in confusion.

Garnet left Vivi's side and walked a few steps ahead of him. She had no idea where they were. They were surrounded by trees and a combination of small and large rugged hills. Obviously, they were in a forest but they had no idea on how to get out.

"Maybe…maybe we should just keep walking forward. We're bound to run into someone right?" Hearing Garnet question herself didn't help ease the bundle of nerves that were currently taking residence in Vivi's stomach.

There was silence between the two before Vivi saw a large shadow surround Garnet.

"Pri-Princess look out!"

* * *

"You know I'm coming with you right." Daphina spoke this sentence more as a statement than a question while looking towards Zidane who was getting his equipment ready.

"I guess I should've expected that huh?" Zidane said while giving Daphina a fake smile. They had already lost one Princess; he didn't want to risk losing another.

"I'm her sister Zidane, if anything happens to her I'll never be able to live with the fact of knowing I didn't do anything to help. I'm going." Daphina made sure her belt was extra tight and placed her Darktonian sword in its place holder at her hip.

"I guess there's no stopping you huh Princess?" Zidane asked as he handed over a small bag of items to Daphina.

"Nope," replied Daphina as she securely packed the items Zidane gave her in her skirt's pocket.

"Alright then, let's go."

Daphina and Zidane made their way out of the Prima Vista's current campsite to a swamp like area. There were many shades of blue and green that surrounded them, as well as a few frogs that were occasionally jumping in and out of the water. The duo was forced to walk through murky swamp water and avoided as many enemies as possible. Luckily their trip to find Garnet didn't take them long, because in the next area they entered, they were once again reunited with Vivi, Steiner, Garnet, and a not so friendly creature that was holding her captive.

"Sh-She's in trouble," stuttered a very scared Vivi.

"What the hell is that?" Daphina asked aloud to no one in particular.

The monster its self was terrifying sight. It was a huge plant like monster with brownish, green colored skin. It had two long tentacles that were flopping around carelessly, and to top it all off, the monster had a cage made of its skin on its head, and in that cage was a frightened Garnet.

Out of the corner of Daphina's eye, she saw Zidane run over to the side of a very determined Steiner.

"I order you to release the Princess at once!" yelled Steiner as he held his sword in front of him hoping to have threatened the enemy, even if it was just a little.

"Yeah like it's really going to listen to you," said Zidane as he jumped into his fighting stance, "Come on! We needa fight it if we want the Princess back!"

As soon as Daphina saw that Steiner and Zidane we getting ready to fight, she ran in between them and began to speak.

"You boys are not leaving me outta this! I'm gonna fight too!" Daphina took out her sword and held it in front of herself, ready to fight for the life of her one and only sister.

"Princess Daphina! Wha-I cannot allow you to fight! Please stand back while I finish off this abomination of a creature!" Steiner yelled as he switched his focus from Daphina to the monster repeatedly.

"Oh Steiner shut up!" With that said Daphina took the first move and began slashing away at the monster withholding her sister. Steiner instinctively moved fast to aid his princess and stabbed the side of the creature which made it bellow in pain.

Zidane was the last to move, he didn't know what was happening to him. Before he knew it, he was covered in a warm bright light and suddenly felt full of strength and energy. Daphina and Steiner looked back at Zidane in awe.

"Could…could that really be trance!" asked Steiner as he continued to stab the monster until one of its tentacles threw him into the side of a huge tree trunk.

"Yeah it is," began Zidane, "I heard it happens whenever one feels a surge of emotion…Daphina stand back!"

Daphina needn't be told twice, she immediately knew Zidane was up to something, so she made her way to Steiner and cast a cure on him since he seemed to have almost knocked out after the hard hit to the tree.

Once Steiner was healed, he and Daphina witnessed Zidane's powerful Trance attack.

"Free Energy!" Zidane began running towards the monster as he began his attack. The attack seemed to have done a good amount of damage to the monster but instead of dying and letting the princess go which everyone was expecting, it climbed into a tree and escaped, all while still having Princess Garnet tapped within it!

"Princess? PRINCESS!"

"Bring my sister back you jerk!"

"Where the hell is he taking her?"

Zidane, Steiner and Daphina were all looking up in the trees yelling and trying to find the escape route that the creature had taken. It was quiet between the threesome until Vivi spoke out.

"She's gone," spoke Vivi from his position on the floor, "I was too scared to cast any spells, I'm so sorry that I didn't help…It's all my fault."

Daphina took a deep breath before she responded to Vivi. "You did nothing wrong Vivi, don't blame yourself." Daphina looked back at Vivi and gave him a smile, hoping that it would make him feel better.

"How could I have let this happen? I-"

"Don't start Steiner," interrupted Daphina, "It's not your fault either."

"There's no need to worry," said Zidane, "That monster that escaped is probably a minion, most likely its gonna take Garnet to it's master...that means she's probably still alive, and we still have a chance to save her."

"Well then lets-"

"WHOA!"

A scream from Vivi interfered with the conversation and without hesitation Zidane, Daphina and Steiner ran to his side.

"Oh man not again," whined Daphina, it seemed that another one of those plant creatures was back, but this time was holding Vivi hostage.

Before Daphina, Steiner or Zidane could make a move to attack, Vivi casted a fire spell on the creature and it worked quite effectively.

"VIVI," yelled Zidane, "Keep casting fire on the monster, we'll handle the rest!"

"O-Ok." Although Vivi was unsure of his abilities, he still did what he was told and kept casting fire throughout the entire battle.

The battle went on just like before, Daphina slashing and stabbing the monster whatever chance she got. Zidane using his daggers and worked wonders at weakening the monster. Then there was Steiner, who was great in battle but in between fighting and 'trying' to protect Daphina every 5 seconds, he got smacked yet again by the massive tentacles. Luckily they had Daphina to use her white magic whenever they needed it.

After what seemed like forever, the monster finally gave in and collapsed. Vivi fell out of the cage and ran over towards his comrades.

"Th –Thanks you guys…that was close," said Vivi.

"Tell me about it," began Daphina while looking at the young mage, "you ok Vivi?"

"Y-Yeah"

Zidane was turning his attention to Vivi and Daphina's conversation before he noticed that the monster that they had just killed was moving. Then Zidane realized it was get ready to release _something_.

"You guys look out!"

Zidane dragged Daphina out of the cross fire and shielded her as best he could. Lucky for them they were safe. On the other hand, Steiner and Vivi suffered the consequences from the substance the monster let out.

Once Zidane felt it was safe, he released his grip on Daphina and together they made their way to Vivi and Steiner's side.

"What is it?" asked Daphina as she looked from Vivi to Steiner repeatedly.

"Some kind of poison," said Zidane, "Come one, we better get them back to the ship."

"Ok," was Daphina's only response.

* * *

"Wow kid, you sure are lucky, if it weren't for Daphina and Zidane you'd be dead by now." Blank was hovering over Vivi making sure he was ok as Vivi laid down on one of the beds that the Prima Vista had to offer.

"Am I gonna die?" Vivi asked in a terrified manner.

"No, you'll be fine. Just drink this stuff. It'll make you feel better."

"Oh, ok," said Vivi, "Where is everyone?"

Blank ran a hand through his hair and began to speak. "Daphina's outside healing some of the wounded people from the crash, the last time I saw Zidane he was heading up to the control room to talk to our Boss about something, and as for that hunk of metal knight guy, some of the crew members locked him up in one of the spare rooms. He keeps yelling out 'Princess' and crap so…no one wants to deals with him," Blank let out a small laugh hoping that it would help ease the spirit of the young mage before going on, "The knight guy, he got sick just like you did. Even though he's annoying as hell, we're taking care of him too, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, so everyone's ok. That's good." With that said, Vivi laid down again hoping to get some rest now knowing that his friends were safe.

Blank began walking towards the exit of the room before he turned over to the mage once again. "Don't forget to take that medicine alright?"

"Oh, I-I won't."

Once Blank left the room, Vivi took the medicine Blank gave him and drank it as fast as he could. The medicine tasted horrible in Vivi's mouth but he had to admit, he began to feel a lot better.

* * *

As Blank walked out of Vivi's room, he came face to face with a concerned looking Daphina.

"Hey Princess," Blank said as he shot a small hand wave in her direction.

"Hey Blank," replied Daphina as she placed a hand on her thin waist. "I was about to go check on Vivi, is he alright?"

"Yeah he's ok, I think he's gonna go to sleep though. Maybe you should visit him later."

"Well…I guess so. I don't wanna bug him." Daphina looked down and began playing with the hem of her dirty skirt.

There was an awkward yet comfortable silence between the two until Blank decided to break it.

"You'll get your sister back Daphina."

Daphina was somewhat taken back by his words and looked up at him as she nervously tucked some of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Blank,' she said with a genuine smile. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I never worry about things. That's not how I am, but whenever a situation relates to Garnet, I always tend to get a little crazy," she said with a laugh. Blank continued listening to her vent out her feelings while he soaked in all her beauty.

"Garnet…she's the only real family I have. She knows me better than I know myself. If anything ever happened to her I'd never be the same person again." Daphina felt so many emotions running through her and honestly just wanted to hit something, **hard.**

"I'm sorry about everything Princess; I really am…just…just stay positive. Be yourself. I know that's stupid for me to say but you're more likely to find her if your in a good mood than being depressed. Come on, I make some sense right?" Blank began to rub the back of his head out of nervousness hoping he made the blue eyed beauty feel somewhat better.

A laugh was heard, and it came from Daphina. "Yeah! You're right, me being sad isn't gonna help anything. I just need be myself, and keep looking. Thanks Blank!"

"Hey, no problem!" Blank gave her a signature smile of his and was stunned as to how Daphina reacted.

Daphina closed the short distance between her and Blank and gave him a quick yet unforgettable hug. She threw her arms around Blank's neck as he rested his hands on her lower back for a few seconds before she moved away and continued staring at him.

"I really do feel better," she began with a smile, "I think I'm gonna go check on Steiner. I'm starting to feel bad for the guy." Daphina gave Blank a quick wink and made her way to where Steiner was locked away.

Blank was still trying to soak in the 'body to body' contact the he just had with one of the most beautiful princesses in all of Alexandrian history before he spoke out loud to himself. "Well…I'm** never** gonna take another shower again in my life."


	6. Chapter5:Evil Forest Part 2

_"Zi-Zidane, do you think she's still alive?"- _Vivi

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 5**

**Evil Forest Part 2**

"Come on Boss, we gotta do this!" Zidane was currently trying to persuade Baku into going along with his plans.

"No, too many monsters wandering around here, too dangerous." Baku spoke in complete monotone.

"So," said Zidane, "It's nothing that we can't handle."

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about the wounded?"

"We can take um' with us!"

Baku was starting to grow a little impatient with Zidane's constant pleas. "How are we gonna carry them all? Daphina might have helped heal most of um' but they're still in no condition to go anywhere! Trust me, we go now and we'll all get wasted. My boys come before the princess and you know that. It's just too bad."

Zidane was so angry he felt as if he was about to explode.

"We're staying here until everyone recovers, you better not step one foot out this ship. You got that?" Baku stared at Zidane until he got his answer.

"I can't believe you're abandoning her! You're nothing but a big coward!" With those words having been said, Zidane stormed out of the control room and down the circular staircase until he came to a complete stop due to the fact that Daphina was sitting on the bottom step, therefore preventing him access to the floor.

Zidane skillfully jumped over Daphina's body and turned to face her as she began to speak.

"He won't let you go huh?" Daphina was crouched down on the bottom step with her head on top of her arms as she spoke.

"I take it you heard all that," replied Zidane as he crouched his body down to be at her level.

"Kind of, I went to check on Steiner a while ago but some of the crew members said it would best if I left him alone since he's still kind of messed up in the head cause of the poison."

"Haha aye, Rusty," began Zidane, "well I was going to go see Vivi right now, wanna come?"

After Zidane spoke, Daphina shot her body up and gave Zidane a huge smile, "Yeah! Let's go see him!"

Zidane and Daphina made there way across the hall of the airship to a side bedroom where Vivi was resting in.

As soon as the duo made there way into the room, Vivi had just woken up from his nap.

"Oh h-hey Zidane, hi Princess, thank you both for saving me," said Vivi.

"No problem Vivi," Spoke Daphina.

"Yeah," said Zidane as he walked closer to Vivi's bedside, "plus, it was your black magic that saved the day! For a little guy you sure have some amazing powers!"

"…" Vivi was silent.

"Oh come on, are you peeved cuz I called you little? The hell with looks, its what's on the inside that counts!" Zidane pumped his fist in the air trying his hardest to sound energetic.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…when that monster attacked her I was too scared to move. I couldn't cast any spells or anything. I'm so sorry." As Vivi spoke, he held his head down in shame because he felt that Garnet being captured was his entire fault.

"Hey! Don't worry about the Princess; I'll get her back for sure. Promise!" When Zidane spoke he couldn't help but feel that when he said those words, he was taking on a major task.

"Hey," started Zidane, "I needa go take care of something real quick, I'll meet up with you guys later ok?"

Daphina and Vivi both nodded their heads at Zidane as they watched him leave the room.

* * *

Once Zidane was on the other side of the door he began to have his thoughts once revolve around Garnet. "Man, I can't stop thinking about her. What am I gonna do? I can't break my promise to Daphina and Vivi, they're counting on me. I gotta at least try." Zidane closed his eyes and let his mind travel to the first time he and Garnet met, he replayed the scene over and over again in his head until the voice of Blank pulled him out if his thoughts.

"There you are," said Blank as he walked over to Zidane."

Blank stood a few feet in front of Zidane before he spoke again, "Uh-Oh, I know that face…what are you up to this time Zidane?" Blank asked cautiously.

Zidane walked closer to Blank as he began to speak. "I'm taking Daphina, Vivi and Rusty with me and we're gonna go and find Garnet."

"What? You're crazy man. Do you know how dangerous this forest it?"

"I know, but I have to do this."

"Well, you gotta do whatcha gotta do. Go talk to the Boss then." Blank walked passed Zidane and leaned himself again the wall right outside Vivi's room.

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Baku rubbed his nose before he began speaking. "So, you're leaving eh."

"Yup," began Zidane, "I promised Garnet I'd kidnap her, and I promised Daphina I'd find her."

"GWAHAHA, I didn't ask you why boy, but they both are damned beautiful! Guess that reason enough. Alright then well I hope you're ready cuz you know I'm gonna bust ya for breakin' the rules."

"I know," replied Zidane nonchalantly.

"Ok, well get your butt over to the cargo room, there's more room in there."

Baku and Zidane walked over to the Cargo room and shut the door behind them before Baku spoke again.

"I hope you're ready! I ain't holding back boy!" With those words the battle between Zidane and Baku began.

Zidane pulled out his daggers and charged towards his Boss, Baku pulled out his Broadsword and did the same. Their weapons clashed with each other many times before any of them could get the chance to actually do damage to the other. Baku slashed Zidane on the side of his arm which made him fall to the ground for a split second before he retaliated and swung his daggers toward Baku. The battle lasted a few minutes until Baku decided to end it before any real damage could be done.

"Well," said Baku as he raised a hand to Zidane indicating him to stop, "you've proved yourself to me. Gwahahaha go on, go get your princess." Once Baku was done talking, he walked over to Zidane and gave him a good punch to the stomach.

Zidane fell back on the floor and gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath after the blow to his stomach before he made his way to Steiner's room.

* * *

"Come on."

"No I refuse to work with a conniving thief!"

"Come on Rusty. Daphina already agreed to go with me so doesn't that make you obligated to come?" Zidane was trying to persuade Steiner to join him on his hunt for princess Garnet and knew the only way to get Steiner to agree, was to bring up Daphina.

"Wha-What! The princess agreed to come with you? I suppose I have no choice then!" Steiner stood up from the stool that he had been sitting on and pointed a threatening finger at Zidane before continuing, "You better not be lying about wanting to help Princess Garnet! I will not hesitate to kill you if you are!"

"Geez, chill out! Seriously, I really wanna help her. Daphina and Garent are good people. I'm not gonna let them down."

"Fine, though the journey might be difficult with just the two of us and princess Daphina. Maybe we should seek help from Master Vivi?" Asked Steiner as he followed Zidane out of the room he had been held captive in.

"Master," replied Zidane in a questioning manner, "why do you call him 'Master Vivi'?"

"You fool," said Steiner, "Have you not seen his powers? He is quite powerful!"

"Hmm," said Zidane as they made their way to Vivi's room, "I guess your right Rusty."

Steiner gave Zidane a death stare, after once again hearing his new 'nickname' before entering Vivi's room.

* * *

"So…you want me to go with you when you go and rescue the princess?" Vivi asked in confusion.

Steiner and Zidane were nodding their heads in agreement as Daphina re-positioned herself on the bed Vivi was sitting on. "Come on Vivi," she began to say as she put a hand on his shoulder, "you're a lot stronger than you think you are. You can be a big help to us! I know you can do it." Daphina smiled at Vivi hoping he would agree to come with them.

"O-Ok, I'll come," replied Vivi after much hesitation.

"Great!" Daphina jumped of the bed in excitement and ran out of the door to the outside of the ship, apparently she was ready to go hunt down Garnet.

"Well I better go after her before she decides to go looking for Garnet on her own," said Zidane with a light chuckle before running after Daphina.

Vivi jumped off the bed to go and follow Zidane before Steiner stopped the young mage in his tracks.

"Master Vivi, there is something that I wish to ask of you."

Vivi stared at Steiner not knowing what to think. "Su-Sure, what is it?"

"Well," Steiner lowered his body so that he could be at Vivi's level and began to speak to him "I was wondering… (Whisper, whisper)"

"Magic sword," replied Vivi, "Ok, I'll give it a shot."

After their brief conversation, they both left the bedroom and made their way to meet up with Daphina and Zidane.

* * *

Before Zidane was able to make it outside of the Prima Vista airship, he was stopped by the sound of Blank's voice.

"So, you really dig her huh?" Blank asked as he was currently leaning against the wall near the door that Zidane had just walked through.

"Ha, come on you know me. I can't leave a pretty girl when I know she's in trouble," replied Zidane with a smile.

"Geez, are girls the only thing that ever runs through your mind?" Blank asked in a serious manner.

"Oh, I get it. You're _jealous _cuz I'm gonna get myself a sweetie pie," said Zidane as he was walked closer to Blank.

"Oh Please," replied Blank as he left his spot at the wall, "she's not even my type…now Daphina, that's a different story," said Blank with a smile.

"Oh, I see." Zidane crossed his arms over his chest and gave his friend a mischievous grin.

"ANYWAY, here take this," Blank gave Zidane a small vile of medicine that had been given to Vivi and Steiner previously, "Most likely Garnet will be poisoned as well, give her that stuff and she'll be good as new."

"Alright thanks Blank." Zidane made a move to leave until Blank stopped him again.

"Hey! Take this too it's a letter from the boss." Zidane took the letter from Blank's hand and glanced over it quickly, he smiled down at the words his Boss told him and tucked the letter away in his pocket.

"Ok, I'll see you when I see you," said Zidane.

"Yeah, how about never," replied Blank.

After they exchanged those last words to each other, they both parted ways in the opposite direction.

* * *

Zidane, Daphina, Steiner and Vivi had been trucking their way through the eerie forest battling meaningless monsters until they found a secluded area with a refreshing spring located in the middle.

"You guys," said Zidane as he wiped some sweat that was dripping down his forehead," take a quick break. Then we'll keep moving."

Everyone agreed and rested for a quick five minutes. Vivi sat against a tree as he directed his attention to Zidane before speaking.

"Zi-Zidane, do you think she's still alive?"

"Of course she is Vivi. I promised you I'd get her back didn't I?"

Vivi nodded his head in agreement and felt somewhat better after heading Zidane's reassuring words. Zidane on the other hand, was a complete bundle of nerves. Personally, Zidane wouldn't believe that Garnet was alright until he saw it, but he didn't want Steiner, Vivi or Daphina to know that he doubted himself. He didn't want to worry his new friends.

* * *

"Boss, are you sure about this?" Blank was outside of the Prima Vista as he was having a conversation with Baku who was standing next to him.

"Yeah don't worry we'll be outta here soon. Here, take this map with ya it's gonna

be a long trip back to Lindblum," said Baku as he handed over a torn and worn out map to Blank.

"Alright Boss, I'm on it," replied Blank as he left the area.

"I'm countin' on ya!" After Baku said his final words to Blank, he made his way back inside of the Prima Vista airship.

* * *

"Look! There she is," yelled Vivi as he pointed at a large plant with red flower pedals that was holding Garnet hostage, "we gotta go help her!"

Zidane and the others found themselves inside of a cave that was completely covered in rocks and boulders; in the middle was the large red pedaled plant and Garnet.

"So this must be the master," said Zidane to no one in particular.

"Princess!" Steiner yelled at the top of his lungs before running forward towards the monster in anger.

"Yo! Rusty, we'll fight that thing together!" Yelled Zidane as he made his way running towards Steiner.

"Alexandria will be disgraced if a thief were to save the Princess. Leave this to me!"

"Oh really, so I guess you can take on this monster all by yourself?"

"…"

"Oh please! We'll you guys quit fighting with each other and start fighting the stupid monster already! Come on Vivi!" Daphina and Vivi ran side by side to meet up with Steiner and Zidane before the battle started.

The creature let out a horrific noise and raised its tentacles trying to knock down the four comrades. As everyone was trying to do as much damage as they could with their weapons, they soon noticed that physical attacks weren't working too effectively on the monster.

"You guys," said Daphina as she quickly casted a cure on herself, "I think magic is the only way to go with this thing; Vivi, show um' what you can do!"

Vivi then set aside all his fears and began casting his fire spells. Fire shot out from Vivi's hands and hit the monster right in its core. Magic seemed to work perfectly.

"Master Vivi," yelled Steiner, "Let us try our experiment!"

Vivi then directed one of his fire spells at Steiner as the knight was preparing to attack the monster with his sword. Just then, when Steiner slashed it, fire surrounded them both and did major damage to the monster.

"Looks like I made it just in time," said a voice from the entrance of the cave.

Everyone turned around for a split second and saw that Blank had just ran in.

"Blank? What are you-" started Zidane until Blank cut him off.

"Just keep fighting! I'm here to help!"

After Blank said those last words, everyone fought their hardest until Vivi cast his last fire spell and the plant like monster finally sprawled its self on the floor letting the heroes know that the battle was finished.

Everyone took a deep breath knowing that the monstrosity was now dead. Everyone then made their way to Garnet's side to make sure that she was ok.

"PRINCESS!" Steiner was the first to make his way to Garnet, although she seemed unconscious, she was still breathing. Steiner cradled her in his arms as Zidane made his way over to Garnet with a vile of medicine in his hand.

"I'm sorry Princess, but you have to drink this." Zidane then held the back of Garnet's head as he placed the vile of medicine on her lips.

She drank the medicine without any trouble which was great, but she was still unconscious.

As soon as Steiner picked up Garnet in a bridal fashion, everyone was ready to get the hell out of that god forsaken forest until they felt the ground beneath them shake.

"Oh great," began Blank, "now what?"

Everyone tried to keep their balance as the ground began to shake even more violently as a hole in the center of the cave started to form. As the hole grew larger, a few plant spiders came out and began making shrieking noises towards the six comrades.

"Let's get the hell outta here," yelled Blank as he grabbed Daphina's hand, "There's another opening to the right of the cave! Leave through there!" Once Blank finished speaking he and Daphina began to run along side Steiner who was carrying Garnet protectively in his arms, and Vivi who was trying his hardest to keep up. Zidane was the last to leave the cave but he kept up his pace.

They all ran through the forest not sure as to where they were going but only knew that they had to get away from the plant spiders that were chasing them. Occasionally a few of the plant creatures would block the way of the heroes and they would be forced to fight in order to pass. The creatures were pretty easy to defeat but they made the group lose precious time that they could've been using to escape.

Eventually the five comrades were running down a straight and narrow path that they all guessed would lead them to some sort of safety. Everyone kept running until Zidane stopped. Seeing that Zidane wasn't running anymore, Blank told Daphina to keep up with Steiner and Vivi because he was going to stay back and see what was going on with Zidane.

"Zidane, what are you doing!" Asked Blank with a terrified yet confused looking facial expression.

"Something's wrong," replied Zidane as he looked up towards the trees.

"What?" Blank didn't understand at all what Zidane was talking about.

"The entire forest is coming after us, Blank take care of everyone." Zidane then began running again in the same direction as everyone else had.

Blank stayed in place for a few seconds trying to comprehend what his friend meant before starting to run again himself.

* * *

After a few seconds of catching up with the others, all five of them were running side by side except for Garnet who obviously was still being carried by Steiner. As they were running, hundreds of plant spiders were chasing after them at a fast pace and not only were they being chased, but the forest behind them was becoming petrified. Zidane slowed down his pace allowing the others go ahead of him, just then Zidane was about to be attacked head on by one of the plant spiders until Blank pushed him out of the way. It was Blank then who got caught in the plant spider's grasp. As the wave of petrifaction reached the creatures, making them immobile, Blank launched the map which Baku gave to him towards Zidane. Zidane nodded his head at Blank and pick up the map as he was running towards the exit of the forest. A series of forest vines attempted to stab Zidane but he outmaneuvered them all. Taking one more leap forward, Zidane came rolling out of the forest and onto dirt ground. Daphina, Steiner and Vivi rushed over to Zidane's side as they all stared breathlessly in shock at the entrance to the forest before them that was now completely petrified. Eveyone's thoughts immediately went to Blank, who was now a petrified part of what used to be Evil Forest.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think of the Evil Forest section? I'd really like some feed back so please take some time to leave a review or a comment, it will really make my day if you do:) also if any of you have questions dealing with my story I'd be happy to answer them!

Please review! thanks:D


	7. Chapter6:Camp Out

A/N: thanks again to everyone that has been reading so far:)

Also I wanna give a special thanks to my 2nd reviewer 'anon'! Thanks for the advice! I'll keep it in mind for my future chapters ;)

So this is my version of how the 'camping trip' went for our heroes after the evil forest drama. It's mostly just a filler chapter, there will be more plot development in the next one. enjoy!

* * *

_"Is this the part where we share campfire stories?"_- Zidane

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 6**

**Camp Out**

Five friends were sitting around a campfire in complete silence; none of them wanting to be the first one to speak. The events of what had just happened were still too fresh in everyone's mind. Blank really helped them out and now they had no idea on how to help him back.

Zidane was the first to leave the campfire and walked over to the side to attempt setting up a tent. Luckily he had a few camping supplies with him that should help them get through the night.

Daphina looked at Zidane as he left before turning her attention down in her lap where Garnet laid. Daphina brushed a few strands of ebony hair out of her sister's face before directing her attention to Steiner who was turning his head in every direction whenever he heard a 'suspicious' noise. To say Steiner was a paranoid man was an understatement.

While Zidane was fixing up the tent, and while Steiner was being Steiner, and while Daphina played with strands of Garnets hair, Vivi was rubbing his arms for more warmth as he built up enough courage to be the first to speak.

"Will princess Garnet be alright?" Expecting Daphina to answer, Vivi looked over towards the blue eyed beauty.

Daphina smiled at Vivi who sounded so concerned for her sister. "Yeah, she'll be fine," began Daphina, "she's a lot tougher than you might think. She's just tired Vivi, she'll wake up soon."

"Grrrr," Steiner shot straight up from his position on the ground before pointing a finger at Zidane, "This is all his fault! We wouldn't be in this situation is it weren't for him! Have you nothing to say you filth?"

Zidane narrowed his eyes at Steiner as Daphina turned her attention to Steiner as well. "Seriously, Steiner can you please-"

"Oh..Ohh." Garnet was lifting herself up from her postion on Daphina's lap to sitting on her own.

"PRINCESS!"

"Sis!"

"Pr-Princess Garnet!"

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

Garnet looked at the four people who had all their eyes on her. Garnet felt a little clueless as to what was going on, so she decided to start asking questions.

Garnet first looked over to Steiner and began speaking to him. "Steiner, how did I survive? Where am I? Did you bring me here?"

As Garnet spoke, Steiner immediately got into a kneeling position and bowed his head as he spoke to his princess. "It is my sworn duty to protect you and Princess Daphina at any cost."

"What are you talking about?" Zidane began to start walking closer to Steiner and pointed a threatening finger back at him as well. "You can't take all the credit! If it weren't for Vivi's black magic, my daggers, and Princess Daphina's skills Princess Gar-"

"I thank you all," said Garnet in a soft voice, it was obvious that she was still a little drowsy and the constant yells weren't helping her much either.

"Princess, that monkey deserves no praise from you!" Steiner switched his gaze over from Garnet back to Zidane, "none of this would've happened if you and your gang hadn't abducted the princesses in the first place!" Steiner grew even more angry and continued, "How dare you claim to have rescued the princesses! When we get back to Alexandria, I will-"

"We left on our own free will Steiner," said Daphina as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "We've actually been planning it for a while," at this time, Garnet was nodding in agreement with her sister's words before Daphina continued on, "If anything, Zidane and his gang deserve the most praise, because they helped Garnet and I fulfill what we wanted to do."

After hearing Daphina's words, Zidane crossed his arms over his chest and gave Steiner a 'HAHA' look.

Feeling defeated, Steiner slouched his arms and sat back down on the floor. As Steiner was lowering his head down in shame, Zidane walked right in front of Steiner and shot out his hand for Steiner to shake it.

"So what do ya Rusty? Friends? Let's just enjoy the camping trip while it lasts."

As soon as Zidane finished his last sentence, Steiner was all fired up again. "Camping- you idiot! Surely even you must know something about the Mist and the vicious monsters it spawns! Princesses, we must leave this dangerous place at once!"

"Wow," said Zidane as he put his hands on his hips and began nodding his head in disappointment, "you've gotta be kidding me, Garnet hasn't even fully recovered yet!"

"Silence you thief! Who asked your opinion?"

"Alright then, tell me," began Zidane as he crossed his arms over his chest, "how do you plan to get outta here? We're standing in a valley surrounded by tall cliffs, and the last time I heard North and South gate were closed off."

"….."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Grrrr..."

"You guys," said Daphina in a tired tone, "Can we hold off on the fighting until tomorrow? I'm beat, Vivi looks exhausted and Garnet's still feeling sick, so can we _please just _go to bed and solve all these problems in the morning?"

Steiner and Zidane both looked at Daphina with questioning eyes. In their short journey together that hadn't really seen Daphina be sincere about…well…anything.

"Rusty, she's right. Let's go to bed."

Steiner nodded in agreement ignoring the fact the Zidane had called him 'Rusty' yet again.

"Alright people," said Zidane as he made his way over to the tent, "I made this lovely tent for you all, so get in and good night."

"Um Zidane," said Garnet as she got up from her position on the floor.

"Yes your Highness," replied Zidane with a smile.

"Are we all supposed to fit in…that?" Garnet was pointing to the tent that look barley big enough to fit Vivi.

"Well," said Zidane while scratching his head, "It's the best I could do. I'm sure we'll fit if we position ourselves right." Zidane smirked inwardly before Steiner started to yell.

"Hault!" Steiner ran in front of the tent and acted as a human wall before anyone could make a move to get inside.

"I will not allow a conniving thief such as you, sleep in the same tent as the princesses! Who knows what kind of tricks you'll try to pull!" Steiner said as he narrowed his eyes at Zidane.

At that moment both Daphina and Garnet slapped their foreheads in irritation. Steiner always had to make every situation difficult and uncomfortable.

"Oh come on Rusty, seriously?" Zidane was really starting to get annoyed with Steiner.

"I will not take any chances when it comes to the safety of the Princesses," stated Steiner in monotone.

Zidane took a deep breath before he began to speak, "alright…how about Rusty and I sleep outside and keep watch for the night and the princesses and Vivi can have the tent. They're all the smallest ones here, so they'll probably fit inside better," said Zidane as he looked at Steiner hoping that he would agree.

"Hmmm," said Steiner in thought, "I suppose that is the best idea, I assume Master Vivi wouldn't try to…uhhh.."

Vivi looked at Steiner with **very **wide eyes before Daphina's voice cut in.

"STEINER!" Daphina apparently had enough of Steiner for the night, "You've gotta be kidding me Steiner, you better not be trying to say what I _think_ you're trying to say," Daphina was now walking even closer to the tent and sent a death stare Steiner's way, "Vivi's just a kid! He's not gonna do anything. Garnet, Vivi, lets go to sleep."

Garnet and Vivi followed Daphina into the tent without saying a word, as Zidane began to laugh at Steiner who had just been scolded by Daphina yet again.

"Geez, Daphina really has no patience for you at all huh?" Said Zidane as he walked over to the small campfire that was still burning brightly.

"Hmph."

Steiner made his way over next to Zidane as they both stared at the fire intently before Zidane decided to break the silence.

"So," began Zidane as he let out a yawn, "Is this the part where we share campfire stories?" Zidane gave a big smile to Steiner.

He didn't smile back. All Stenier did was bow his head out of frustration.

It was going to be a **long** night.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the small chapter:) It's nice to take a break from all the fighting and just watch them interact with each other haha

Well, drop a review on your way out please, and the next chapter is going to be a Amarant chapter :D


	8. Chapter7:Learning to accept a Friendship

A/N: Here's another Amarant Chapter for you all:)  
Extra special thanks to my Beta Flower Lady Aerith! She helped me with some ideas with this chapter when I was confused on what to write about. Sometimes I have so many ideas floating through my head that I can't decide what to put down in text :O

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter:D and if you like it...review it! Please? hee hee

* * *

_"Well aren't you just Mr. Two tons of fun."_- Lani

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 7**

**Learning to accept a Friendship**

The sun was beginning to fade away as the moon started to become visible. Two very exhausted looking comrades were making their way towards the Village of Dali that was located near South gate, right above the Mist.

"Oh thank heaven, a village!" A very relieved Lani was running excitedly towards the village's entrance before Amarant's voice stopped her.

"We're not stopping here," said Amarant as he crossed his arms over his chest, "we _can't _stop here."

"Oh come on, why not?" Asked Lani as she threw her hands violently on her hips, "I'm tired, dirty, moody and dying to do some shopping! Have you seen my battle gear?" Lani was now pointing to her ragged pieces of clothing that were filthy due to their strenuous travels.

"I swear all you do is complain," said Amarant as he ran a hand through his fire red hair, "if you wanna stay here…fine, but I'm leaving." With that having been said, Amarant began to walk away from the village's entrance and away from Lani into the green plains before two small hands grabbed one of his large ones.

Amarant turned back to face the dark skinned beauty that was still clinging to his hand as she began to speak to him.

"Red," she said, "I know you're on a mission to hunt down 'what's her face from Treno' _but _don't you think you deserve a break? We've traveled through massive plains, battled numerous monsters and made it through a stupid freezing cave all without stopping once." At this point Lani was begging Amarant to stay with her, and 'begging' from people wasn't something that Lani did too often.

"Please Red?"

"…"

"_Pretty _Please?"

Amarant took in a huge breath before deciding to answer her. "Fine."

"Great!" Lani pumped her fist in the air happily and then grabbed Amarant's hand again.

"Come on," began Lani, "let's go hit the shops and restaurants before it gets any darker!"

Amarant reluctantly allowed his body to be dragged by Lani further into the village. Amarant hated the fact that Lani was just as stubborn as he was, needless to say, their personalities clashed, **majorly. **

As soon as they were both in the heart of the village, Lani looked around in amazement. The village its self was the epiphany of rest and relaxation. There were shops and houses in the shape of oversized igloos every where with large windmills that sat on top of them. To the back was a small chocobo ranch where a few chocobos could be seen and heard making their signature 'wark' sounds.

"Ohhh! I don't know where to go first!" Lani started to rub her chin in thought before talking out loud again, "maybe I'll buy some clothes first, and then food, then I'll got get a room at the Inn and shower. Or uh, hey Amarant! What do you wanna do first?"

Amarant really wasn't in the mood to do anything. He still had his mind set on hunting down 'Treno girl' and didn't want anything to stop him from doing that. He didn't want to eat, he didn't want to sleep and he most definitely didn't want to shop.

"I have an idea," said Amarant aloud.

Lani immediately looked at him with joyous eyes that he was actually participating in the fun.

"You go and do whatever shit you needa do and I'll go back to the Inn and get us a room." Amarant really didn't want to be any where near Lani and thought that if he went to the Inn maybe, _just maybe, _she'd leave him alone for a few hours.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Two tons of fun," said Lani sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I thought we were gonna hang out together Red. You know, have a few drinks? Share a few laughs? Uhhhhgg forget it…fine go get us a room."

Amarant smiled internally and made a move to walk away until Lani's voice interrupted his plans once again.

"Do you want me to get anything for you?"

Amarant stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Lani with a confused facial expression. Never in his life did someone _ask _him if he needed anything, no one ever cared enough to.

"What?" Amarant asked suddenly.

"Do…you…need…anything?" Said Lain in a slow fashion so that Amarant would understand her words.

There was silence between the two before Lani decided to answer for him.

"You know what," began Lani, "I'll decide what you need, just go get us a room before some other losers beat us to it." When Lani was done speaking she gave Amarant a light wave and walked into a nearby shop.

After watching her leave, Amarant made his way to the entrance of the village where that Inn was located.

* * *

Lani had just walked into a clothing shop when a young, pretty brown eyed girl made her way to the front of the shop to greet Lani as she entered.

"H-Hi! Welcome to my shop, how may I help you miss?"

The young girl seemed to be a little intimidated with Lani's appearance, not that anyone could blame the poor girl. Who wouldn't feel intimidated when a petite girl had an axe twice her size strapped to her back?

"Uhh," began Lani, "You got any shorts or tube tops similar to what I have on?" Lani pointed to the ragged clothes she had on as the girl examined what she was wearing.

"Hmm, you know I think we do. I'll check in the back, one moment please." The girl quickly left Lani's side and made her way through a door at the back of the store.

Lani eyed the small shop thoroughly. It didn't have much of a selection but if you needed your basics, this placed seemed like the place to go. Lani also noticed aside from all the women's clothing, she saw a lot of men's clothing too. Before Lani could examine the shop any further, the young girl from before walked up to Lani with a pair of black shorts and a red tube top.

"Will these be alright Miss?" The girl asked in a timid fashion as she held up the shorts in one hand and the top in the other.

"Yeah that's good," replied Lani, "uh by any chance do you happen sell green pants here, like for men?" Lani asked as she ran a hand through her dirty hair.

"Oh yes! Right over here," The girl pointed to a rack that had about 4 different colors of men's bottoms.

Lani went over and grabbed a pair of green pants that looked like they would be a perfect fit, and walked to the front of the store to purchase her items.

The girl was adding up the grand total for Lani on a piece of paper before she spoke.

"Ok Miss, your total is 750 Gil."

"Geez," said Lani, "kind of pricy." Lani was searching through her pockets for Gil as the sale's girl began speaking out of nervousness.

"Well uh, may-maybe I can give you a discount or-"

"Nah, it's fine." Lani dished out the 750 Gil and made her way out of the store.

Lani couldn't help but hear the girl who was helping her previously let out a sigh of relief as she exited the store.

Lani didn't always like how her appearance intimidated many people, but it had its perks.

* * *

"So you only have one room available?" Amarant was having a hard time excepting the fact that most likely, he was going to have to share a room with Lani for the night.

"Ye-Yes Sir. We're currently undergoing so-some construction for our new rooms. I-I can cut th-the price in half for you though if th-that would make your stay here more enjoyable?" The poor guy was stuttering so many words due to the fact that he was terrified of the 6 foot tall red haired man who was eyeing him dangerously.

"I guess I have no choice, I'll take it." Amarant put his hands on his hips trying to wait patiently for the Inn owner to give him his total for the night.

"O-Ok Sir, that'll be 100 Gil."

Amarant handed over the 100 Gil and made his way to a room on the right. As soon as he entered the room, he immediately felt claustrophobic. To say the room was decent was a joke and to say the room was small was an understatement. There was one Twin sized bed in the right back corner and a small desk in the left back corner and as soon as you walk in to the left, was a poor excuse for a bathroom.

Amarant had chills running up and down his spin at the thought of having to be confined to this tiny room with loud mouth Lani for the night. Not mentioning the fact that there was only _one _bed. On the up side, he still had a while to be alone before Lani came back.

"Maybe I'll take a shower and enjoy whatever time I have to myself while I can."

Amarant made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. The bathroom was small as well but he tried to work with what he had. Amarant stripped himself of his clothing piece my piece. First his brown strapped boots, then his massively torn green pants along with his belt and green sleeveless shirt. Lastly he took of the green cuffs on his arms before getting into the steaming hot shower. Amarant hadn't felt this good in a while. The hot water worked wonders on his tense muscles and for the first time in a while, he allowed himself to let his guard down and _relax._

Life lately for the 'Flaming Amarant' had been tougher than usual. Running from town to town and fighting off drunks and monsters were starting to take a toll on him. Luckily,only a few towns heard of the incident in Treno, so he was pretty much still free to travel wherever he pleased as long as he was cautious but he knew that wasn't going to last very long. It was only a matter of time before even more word about him got out.

Amarant let the hot water from the shower fall from his head to his back as he allowed more thoughts to run through his mind.

Amarant hated the fact the woman who was always on his mind was the one who contributed the most to the sorry state he was in. He also hated that fact that whoever that woman was that he encountered in Treno was probably home, warm and living a picture perfect life while he had nothing and was living life on the run. The more he thought about Treno, the more he wanted to get his revenge. Despite how hard his life had been so far it wasn't all that bad, he did have Lani. As much as she annoyed the hell out of him, having two people in battle was a lot better than just one. Although sometimes, having Lani around just felt like dead weight that he had to carry with him. In Amarant's eyes, Lani wasn't all that bad, yet she wasn't all that great either.

The number one thing that Amarant hated about Lani was that she always wanted him near her. He hardly could ever get away to be alone because Lani would always be shadowing his every move. Amarant expected her to be somewhat independent but the more time he spent with her the more he realized that she really wasn't. She seemed to pretend she had it all together when in reality she didn't. They hadn't even been traveling together that long, but he noticed that the more they were around each other, the more attached she was getting to him and that thought scared Amarant to death.

Amarant was soon taken away from his thoughts when he heard a door being slammed shut from the outside of the bathroom. It had to be Lani.

"AMARANT!"

"Great," said Amarant silently to himself as he turned off the water in the shower and answered back to the screaming girl on the other side of the door. "What?"

"I got you something," began Lani as she rested her back against the bathroom door (on the opposite side of course), "I got you some pants, they look like the ones you always wear so, hopefully you use um' and throw those other ones away. They look obscene."

Amarant was in shock. Why would she buy him anything? Of course earlier she said that she would 'decide' on what to get him but he didn't actually think she'd do it.

"Uh, thanks," replied Amarant as he began to dry himself off with a nearby towel.

"No problem," said Lani, "I'll leave them right outside the bathroom door for ya', go ahead get um'! I won't peek." Lani then put her hands over her eyes to give Amarant privacy when he opened the door to retrieve his new piece of clothing.

When Amarant opened the door, he noticed that Lani was in fact shielding her eyes for his privacy. He took the piece of new clothing from the floor and quickly shut the bathroom door. When he began putting on the new pair of pants he was shocked at the fact that she did a good job on guessing his size. After putting on the rest of his clothing he open the bathroom door and came face to face with a mischievous looking Lani.

Amarant couldn't help himself, he had to ask. "What are you up to Lani?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Oh nothing," replied Lani as she was taking off her shoes, "it's just that…I just saw this flyer outside of one of the shops for a 'festival of the hunt' in Lindblum in a few days and I was wondering if maybe we could-"

"Fine, we'll go."

Lani was thunderstruck. "Wha-What? You never agree to my ideas. I had to basically force you to stay the night in Dali why would you-" She was cut off again.

"Lindblum has a good selection of weapons and equipment. So you can do your festival thing, and I'll do my own thing."

"Oh," Lani rubbed her head in confusion, "ok great, let's head there in the morning and get there early," said Lani with her signature smirk as she made her way into the bathroom preparing for the shower she had desperately needed. Before Lani could shut the door to the bathroom, Amarant's voice stopped her.

"Hey Lani."

"Yeah Red?"

"You can have the bed."

Before Lani could even respond, Amarant had already walked out of the bedroom door to the lobby of the Inn; Amarant noticed that the man who gave him the room earlier was dead asleep on his desk, completely oblivious to the world. Amarant rolled his eyes at the sight of the man 'sleeping on the job' and went outside. It was around 11pm by now and small streets of Dali were deserted.

"Perfect," said Amarant aloud. He wanted peace and quiet and taking a stroll through the dark streets Dali would do the trick.

As he walked through the small village he made his way to a crop field to the very back. Amarant gazed up at the glorious moon and felt the cool breeze pass against his tough skin. He closed his eyes for a moment just to soak in the quietness until he opened his eyes and began to speak aloud to himself.

"Maybe if I go to Lindblum I can get some questions answered. Maybe I can find what I'm looking for, or at least get some hints. Lindblum's always packed with people."

Amarant dug his hands into his new pair of pants and stayed staring at the moon for a few minutes longer before he decided to head back to the Inn.

While walking back to the Inn, Amarant inwardly admitted that he felt somewhat more at ease. He felt more relaxed and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the moon, maybe it was because he got some alone time or maybe it was the fact that he had on a pair of pants that weren't covered in filth. Whatever it was, it let him know that maybe his journey wasn't going to be all for nothing. Maybe something good would come out of his journey, maybe something he didn't expect.

Amarant soon dismissed all thoughts from his head when he made it back to the Inn and inside of the room that he was sharing with Lani. When he walked in the room he shut the door lightly noticing that Lani was asleep. He walked over to the desk that was across from the bed and sat on the chair it provided. Amarant crossed his arms over his chest and tried to make himself as comfortable as one could while sitting in an uncomfortable chair.

Once Amarant got situated he turned his gaze to Lani who was sleeping soundlessly in the bed in front of him. She looked so innocent when she slept unlike when she was awake. At that moment Amarant made a promise that he would be more 'reasonable' to Lani. Even though she was a hand full, he knew she meant well. She _did_ buy him some new pants afterall.

"I guess I'm gonna have to learn to deal with her," said Amarant quietly to himself before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it:) Next chapter will be up soon! Probably in about a day:D

Review? Yes? No? :O


	9. Chapter8: A Winter Wonderland

_"Alright then, Daphina how about it...you gonna name yourself after a weapon too?"-Zidane_

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 8**

**A Winter Wonderland**

"Geez Blank, how can you be so stupid?" Zidane was currently leaning his head against the petrified entrance of what used to be Evil Forest. He was having a hard time accepting the fact that one of his best friends was in need of help, and it killed Zidane that there was nothing that he could do for him right now.

"Zidane?" The sound of Daphina's soft and concerned voice filled Zidane's ears.

Zidane quickly turned around and made eye contact with the brunette princess. "Hey princess, is everyone awake now? Is Garnet feeling better?"

Daphina smiled at Zidane and replied, "yeah, everyone's up and ready to go. As for Garnet, she's _way _better than she was before."

Zidane let out a sigh of relief knowing that Garnet was not longer feeling ill and returned to staring at the petrified entrance just like before. He heard the heels of Daphina's boots walking closer towards him until he could see the profile of her face in his peripheral vision.

"I can't believe he's in there," began Daphina as she placed her hand on the cold, petrified surface, "we wouldn't have made it out of there alive if it weren't for him."

"I know," said Zidane as he crossed his arms, "we'll have to come back for him soon."

"Isn't there anything we can do now?" Daphina asked in a pleading voice.

"There's _nothing _we can do right now," said Zidane sadly, "he'll be fine, my only concern for the moment is making sure that you and Garnet are safe and also getting you guys to wherever you need to be. I know that's what Blank would've wanted me to focus on right now."

Daphina smiled at the thought of Blank before replying to Zidane. "Alright then, how do we get outta here?"

"Well," started Zidane as he un-crossed his arms, "There should be a cavern to the south of us, we could probably get above the Mist if we go through there. Maybe once we leave the cavern we'll find a village or something so we can rest before continuing on."

Daphina nodded in agreement at his plan, "sound's good to me Zidane." She began to walk away from Zidane until the sound of his voice stopped her.

"Hey Daphina," said Zidane as he scratched the back of his blonde hair, "you know, I think Blank had a soft spot for you," he let out a light laugh at his words.

Daphina turned around to face Zidane before she spoke, "I think I had a soft spot for him too."

Zidane's eyes widened in shock at her response before he ran to her side, "hey, maybe once we save Blank I can do a little matchmaking for you guys and then maybe we can go on a double date with you and Garnet" offered Zidane with a mischievous look on his handsome face.

Daphina rolled her eyes and laughed out loud when she shoved Zidane playfully as they made their way to the campsite where the rest of their friends were waiting for them.

"So," said Zidane as he looked at his four friends with his hands resting on the top of his head, "are we all ready to go?"

Steiner, Vivi and Garnet all nodded at him in approval as Steiner was getting ready to talk.

"Where will we be heading to? The obvious and best plan would be to leave the Mist as soon as possible," stated Steiner.

"My thoughts exactly," said Zidane, "I was just telling Daphina that there's a cavern around here and I'm sure we can get above the Mist if we go through it."

Everyone once again agreed with Zidane's words as they made their way out of the campsite that had been their shelter for the previous night.

The five comrades made there way through the massive, green plains while fighting off a few easy monsters that would occasionally get in the way. Garnet was the only one that was still getting used to fighting in battles so Zidane kept a close eye on her in case she needed any extra help. The walk over to the cavern was rather short and filled with a few conversations once in a while to pass time. Eventually Garnet spoke out at the sight of an opening in the side of a mountain that was covered in ice.

"Is that the entrance to the cave you were talking about Zidane?" Garnet pointed to the ice covered entrance as Zidane came up from behind her and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Yup," said Zidane with a smile, "come one let's go inside."

Everyone passed through and immediately felt a rush of ice cold air passing repeatedly against their bodies.

"Ho-Holy cr-crap!" Stuttered Daphina as she swung her arms around her body in attempt to shield herself from the blistering cold air.

It was times like this that Daphina regretted her choice of clothing. A short skirt and halter top were **not** something that you wanted to be wearing while entering a place that was named 'Ice Cavern'.

"Maybe we should find another route instead of going through here," said Steiner to his comrades as he eyed Daphina who shivering horribly.

Daphina noticed Steiner's gaze and forced herself to stop shivering, "Th-This is the only way. We'll manage Steiner, no worries," said Daphina in a confident tone in hopes that Steiner wouldn't worry about her too much.

Steiner nodded his head and gave Daphina an apologetic look before walking further into the cavern.

"Oh wow!" Exclaimed Garent was they walked into the first area of the cavern. Everything was covered in snow and ice and pretty much looked like a winter wonderland. "This place is beautiful," said Garnet in awe. The black haired beauty made her way to an ice covered flower that was resting on the floor.

"Princess! Please don't touch anything! Who knows what dangers may lie beyond a mere flower!" Yelled Steiner as he made his way hastily to Garnet's side.

"I think I'm gonna have to agree with Steiner on that one sis," said Daphina as she helped Vivi get up from the floor after slipping on a patch of ice, "personally, I don't trust any kinds of plants after what we've been though," finished Daphina with a light laugh.

Everyone joined in the light laughter until Zidane spoke out.

"It is pretty amazing in here," said Zidane as he stretched his body, "but don't let your guard down. Monsters still run around here from time to time."

Everyone nodded at Zidane and followed him up an icy ramp that lead them into another room filled with snow covered twists and turns.

"Wow," said Garnet, "this place looks like a maze."

"Yeah," chuckled Zidane, "just stay by me princess and you won't get lost." Zidane gave Garnet one of his infamous smiles as they continued walking side by side.

"Zi-Zidane," stuttered Vivi, he was still trying to adjust his body to the cold temperature, "are we almost outta here?"

Zidane turned around to face the young mage, "Vivi, we just got here," said Zidane with a small laugh, "I'm pretty sure we'll be out in no time though…just try to keep yourself warm. I'll try to make this de-tour as fast as possible."

Vivi nodded at Zidane before he began hugging himself tighter as if it would help him become warmer.

They all walked in silence. Everyone was too cold to try to start up a conversation. Zidane was in the front with Garnet as his side. Then behind him was Vivi who was hugging himself for dear life, and lastly Steiner and Daphina were side by side at the back of the pack. They walked over twists and turns that were covered in snow, and occasionally had to stop a few times since Vivi would always seem to slip or trip over _something. _It wasn't until they came into a fork in the road when Daphina started to speak.

"Uhh," said Daphina as she began rubbing the sides of her arms, "what now, left or right?"

To left, it looked like any other section of the cavern that they had been walking through and to the right, the room beyond looked as if a snowstorm was taking place at that moment.

Everyone looked at one another until all eyes fell on Zidane. Zidane rubbed his chin in thought before answering. "Well I say we go to the left first, it looks a hell of a lot 'warmer' to me then the room to the right."

Everyone nodded in agreement before forking to the left. As soon as they entered this section of the cavern, they saw that it was just a dead end but before they walked out they noticed an awkward sight.

"A fro-frozen moogle?" Apparently Daphina's stuttering from the coldness came back.

"Poor little guy," began Garnet as she walked over to the pedestal the moogle was standing on, "we can't just leave it here like this," finished Garent in a sorrowful tone.

"Princess," started Steiner, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was already dead. Who knows how long the creature has been frozen."

Garnet looked at Zidane with pleading eyes before Zidane asked a favor from Vivi.

"Hey Vivi," said Zidane as he lowered his body to the young mage's level, "do you think maybe you can un freeze the little guy with your fire spell?" Zidane gave Vivi an encouraging look.

"I-I can try." Vivi opened up his hands and cast a fire spell at the frozen moogle.

Once the spell was cast, smoke from the fire spell filled the room and a very irritated moogle flew around.

"Oh hot, hot, hot Kupo! You bastards Kupo!"

Everyone was in shock of the moogle's language, but let it slide since they all knew that they'd be a little ticked off themselves if they had a fire spell casted on them.

"Ahh, Kupo. Sorry Kupo I was just startled. Thank you very much for setting me free though Kupo!" The small moogle flew back to its spot on the pedestal before Daphina began to speak.

"Who did that to you?" Daphina was walking closer to the moogle as the moogle spoke back.

"Who froze me Kupo? I don't know, but he looked like him kupo!" The frantic moogle pointed his small paw in Vivi's direction.

"B-But I didn't-"

"We know you didn't do anything Vivi," said Daphina as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "thanks for the info," Daphina said as she returned her gaze to the moogle.

"No problem Kupo!"

As soon as the group left the room, Steiner began to speak his thoughts.

"A person who looks like Master Vivi?" Said Steiner aloud as he was trying to comprehend what the moogle meant, "Master Vivi," said Steiner, "are there more people of your kind?"

"I don't know," answered Vivi honestly, "if there is, I've never m-met any," finished Vivi sadly.

"Well," began Zidane, "since the last room was a dead end, we have no choice but to fork through to the right…sorry Daphina," said Zidane as he eyed a shivering and pale Daphina.

"No problem," said Daphina as she lightly waved her hands to Zidane letting him know that she didn't mind, "I can handle it," she said with a wink.

Zidane winked back and lead the group into the room on the right. As soon as they entered, everyone began walking ridiculously slow. The cold wind was so harsh and overpowering that even Steiner felt like he was going to tip over due to the wind conditions. Daphina and Garnet linked arms with each other hoping that their added weight would fight back against the wind…it wasn't working like they planned.

Zidane was doing ok in his battle with the wind but due to the loud sounds the wind made, he couldn't hear his comrade's feet trailing behind him. So, Zidane looked back at his friends to make sure that they were all still following him, everyone was doing fine but Zidane noticed that Vivi was struggling to keep up more than anyone. Zidane stopped in his tracks at spoke loudly towards Vivi.

"Vivi!" Yelled Zidane, "try to walk faster! We don't wanna le-"

Before Zidane could finish his sentence he ran over to the small snow covered ledge that Vivi had just fell over on.

"Vivi! You ok?"

"…." No answer.

"Shit," said Zidane aloud.

Daphina, Garnet and Steiner all made their way over to Zidane's side to find out what had happened, but once they all looked down the ledge, they knew what Zidane was yelling about.

"Vivi!" Daphina was getting ready to jump down the small ledge until Steiner held her back.

"I will get him princess," said Steiner as he was about to hop down the ledge until he slipped on a piece of ice and instead _fell _down the ledge. A loud clashing noise was made when the metal of his armor hit the ground. Zidane, Garent and Daphina all stared at Vivi and Steiner who were sprawled out on the bottom floor with their mouths open until Daphina spoke for everyone.

"…now what?"

"Uhg, I'll get um'. You guys wait here ok?" Zidane jumped down the ledge with no problem and kicked Steiner softly in the side hoping that he would wake up. Steiner didn't react at all.

"Damn it," said Zidane to himself as he walked over to Vivi and lowered his body so he could check for a heart beat. When Zidane felt a slight pulse on Vivi he began to yell out to Daphina and Garent to tell them the news.

"Ok! They're still alive but-" When Zidane looked up expecting to see the faces of the princesses, he noticed that their heads and arms were flung over the side of the ledge lifelessly.

"Shit! No!" Zidane climbed quickly up from the lower level and grabbed Daphina and Garnet and held them both close trying to warm them up.

"Geez, this snowstorm… is making everyone…passss-", Zidane didn't even finish the conversation with himself because he too, passed out from the freezing temperature.

* * *

_Jingle, jingle_

_Jingle, jingle, jingle_

_Jingle, jingle_

"Uhg…wh-where's that noise coming from." Zidane woke up to the noise of a bell being rung and had no idea where it was coming from. When Zidane got up, he looked around to make sure his friends were still in the same place from before he passed out and began his search of where the annoying noise was coming from.

Zidane rubbed his arms as he walked through the intense snow storm and into an adjacent room. As soon as Zidane walked in, he knew that their trip through ice cavern was almost over. To the right, there was a long snow covered ramp leading to the top of the cavern and also the top of the Mist. Zidane was about ready to run back to the others when an agitated voice stopped him.

"OOHHHHH," said an angry voice, "you should've been dead by now."

Zidane looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from. "Whoever you are…are you the one making that annoying ringing noise," said Zidane as he started rubbing his arms more rapidly, "and are you the one causing this snowstorm!"

A larger mage looking similar to Vivi with dark blue wings and a reddish brown jacket had jumped from the tallest ledge down to right in front of Zidane's face.

"Hee hee, thaaats riiight!" The mage rung its bell a few more times as Zidane pulled out his daggers from his belt. He knew this mage was out to kill him, yet the reason as to why, was unknown.

Zidane jumped into his fighting stance as the black mage began ringing his bell again. Zidane froze in his position and focused on what the black mage was doing, the man rang his bell repeatedly until a bluish, white light emerged from the floor. Before Zidane could even blink, a massively large sea serpent arose from the light and roared at Zidane. The monster opened up its fins that looked more like large, sharp, claws and slithered its blue crystallized, scaled body towards Zidane.

"Sea Lion," said the evil mage, "Kill him! Kill him at once! Hahaha!"

"Ooohh shit," said Zidane as he dodged an attack from the sea lion's deadly fins. Zidane jumped on to a small ledge and realized that this wasn't going to be an east battle.

While Zidane was lost in his thoughts, the mage sent a fire spell right at Zidane's arm. The burn of the spell immediately woke Zidane up from his thoughts as he lunged from the ledge to the black mage with his daggers at hand. He gave a deep, bloody gash into the side of the mage's abdomen that made him yell out in pain.

As the sea lion saw its master in trouble, the serpent cast an intense blizzard spell on Zidane. Luckily, he moved out of the way in time and stabbed the mage from behind with his daggers again, until the he turned around quickly and kicked Zidane in the chest causing him to fall to the floor.

The mage looked down at Zidane as he spoke, "you're gonna have to fight better than that hahahaha-" before the mage could finish taunting Zidane, Zidane gave a good kick to the mage's thought which caused the him to fly back a few feet and hit the wall as he was gasping for air.

Zidane was so preoccupied with the mage, that he had forgotten that the sea lion was still after him. Before Zidane made an attempt to hit the sea lion, he felt a burst of energy run through his veins and he began to feel that warm light surround him again, just like he had in Evil Forest.

"Yes…Yes! It's Trance!" Zidane looked at his glowing hands in awe as he smirked widely at his enemies.

Zidane waited until he got the serpent and mage together before he casted his powerful trance attack, free energy. Both enemies were engulfed in a white light of pain. Once the light from Zidane's attack was gone he saw the mage on his hands and knees.

"Se-Sea Lion…Kill him for me! Don't let him get away." The mage fell to the floor in defeat before his body suddenly disappeared.

Zidane was glad that at least one of his enemies was gone but he still had to deal with the large monstrosity in the room.

Zidane eyed the sea lion and was getting ready to cast another trace attack until the serpent raised it's thick, long tail and violently threw Zidane's whole body against the snow covered wall. Zidane yelped out in pain as he felt his body slide against the cold wall and down on the crunchy snow. Zidane heard the serpent roar out again, and tried his hardest to stand up. He tried and fell flat on the floor, then he tried again and fell to his knees. On his third try he got up and used all his strength to run up to the sea lion and cast yet another trance attack.

As Zidane performed free energy on the sea lion, he noticed that the serpent was slowing down a little, it wasn't moving as swiftly as it was before. It looked as if was getting weaker and weaker by the second. Zidane wanted to take the opportunity to attack with all the strength he had left since the serpent was so close to death. As Zidane stepped back a few steps from the sea lion, he noticed that the energy from his trance was slowly fading. At that moment, he made the decision to use physical attacks to finish of the monster.

Zidane let out a yell as he lunged towards the monster and repeatedly slashed and stabbed the monster until he saw it starting to lower its long body in defeat. Blood from the beast what spewing everywhere as the monster bellowed in pain; Zidane smiled inwardly knowing that the battle was almost over.

Zidane saw that the beast was about to let out one more attack before it would fall so Zidane ran in the opposite direction in attempt to get away from the final blow.

Zidane heard the serpent let out one last blizzard attack but lucky he wasn't caught in the cross fire. As Zidane looked back at the sea lion he saw it fall softly to the ground and it slowly disappeared into thin air.

Finally, it was over.

"_You may have defeated Black Waltz No.1 but No.2 and No.3 will retrieve the princesses," said a mysterious voice._

Zidane looked around the room trying to figure out where the voice was coming from until he began to speak aloud.

"Wha-What…..the…hell?" Zidane was trying to catch his breath after having gone through the strenuous battle alone. Zidane soon remembered that his friends were still in the previous room and quickly ran back to them, to make sure they were all still in one piece.

As Zidane was making his way back to his friends, he failed to recognize two, red and blue spies that were perched up at the top of the ledge where the intense battle had just taken place. It was Zorn and Thorn, they had watched the whole battle and silently left through the carver's exit at the top as Zidane left the battle room to be reunited with his friends.

* * *

"Zidane!" Garnet put a hand over her heart and let out a sigh of relief knowing that he was still alive. "We were starting to assume the worst."

Zidane walked closer to Garnet and smiled at her whole heartedly. "I'm fine, but are all of you guys ok?"

"Yeah," said Daphina as she was dusting off snow from her skirt and boots, "we're all fine…heeeyyy, the snowstorm stopped!" Daphina jumped for joy realizing that it wasn't nearly as cold as it had been earlier.

"Oh yeah it stopped," said Zidane silently to himself knowing that the one who started the blizzard was now dead.

"Did you say something Zidane?" Asked a concerned Garnet.

"Oh," began Zidane realizing that he had been heard, "no nothing, you guys ready to leave? There's an exit at the top of the next room," said Zidane as a huge smiled appeared on his handsome face.

"Wait!" Steiner was pointing a finger at Zidane when he continued on, "you better not have touched any of the princesses when they were in such a vulnerable state!" Of course Steiner always had to accuse Zidane of _something. _

"Oh come on Rusty," said Zidane as he started to massage his temples, "not now can we just get outta here."

"But bu-" said Steiner before he felt himself being pulled by an annoyed looking Daphina.

"Come on Steiner lets just get outta here before you start making more trouble," surprisingly enough Daphina was having no trouble pulling Steiner in her direction even though he was obviously about 3 times her size.

"So there's an exit in at the top of the next room right?" Daphina asked while looking at Zidane and holding on tightly to Steiner's arm.

Zidane nodded his head in a 'yes' manner and saw Daphina dragging Steiner into the next room, with a very amused looking Vivi following behind them.

Zidane and Garnet were the only ones left, Zidane made a move to leave until he felt a cold, small hand grab his arm to pull him back.

"You're hurt," stated Garent as she was looking at the nasty burn that went from Zidane's shoulder to his elbow.

"It's nothing," said Zidane in a casual manner.

"Did something happen when we were all asleep?" Garent narrowed her eyes at Zidane for a split second in confusion.

Zidane really didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to worry her either. Zidane looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw a lot of concern lying within them. He could tell she cared for him even though they hadn't been traveling together that long. Garnet already genuinely cared for him and that made him feel **amazing.**

Zidane grabbed both her shoulders and began speaking to her in a soft voice, "Nothing happened, I'm ok, you're ok, our friends are ok and that's all that matters. Let's get outta this place and go find somewhere to relax alright?" Zidane smiled at Garnet as he waited for her reply.

"Ok Zidane," she said with a forced smile as slowly left his grasp and began to walk into the next room where Steiner, Daphina and Vivi had just went through. She knew something happened but respected him too much to bug him about it.

Zidane watched Garent leave until he finally decided to start walking himself.

* * *

"Yes! Sun!" Daphina was the first one to have run out of the cave's exit and onto the rocky ledge overlooking a small village.

"Hey," said Daphina as she shielded the sun from her eyes with her hand, "is that a village?" Daphina was pointing to a cluster of igloo shaped buildings with large windmills below.

"Yup, sure is," said Zidane as he walked up to Daphina's side, "I think I've been there before, I'm pretty sure they have a place for us to rest. We all do deserve a little rest and relaxation eh?"

"I most definitely agree," said Garnet as she walked over to the ledge as well, "well then lets go."

"Wait," said Zidane as he grabbed Garnet by the hand before she could walk any further, "you and Daphina are princesses; people are looking for you guys. We can't just mosey on in there like nothing. You two need new identities," finished Zidane as he pointed from Garnet to Daphina.

"You fool," began Steiner as he once again decided to initiate an argument, "The princesses shouldn't have to sneak around! Besides, we're heading back to the castle so you leave them alone _and _you will address them as princess from now on you peasant!"

"Damn it Rusty," yelled Zidane in agitation, "don't you ever shut up? Who do you think you are? I don't take orders from people who have sticks shoved up their ass!"

"Y-You guys," mumbled Vivi who was also beginning to tire from Steiner and Zidane's repetitive petty arguments.

"Why you-!"

"SHHHHUUTT UUP!" Right before Steiner was about to lunge himself on Zidane Daphina screamed out at the top of her lungs with such a high pitch that Garent, Vivi, Steiner and Zidane we shocked that their eardrums hadn't popped at that moment.

"You guys fight like babies…geez," began Daphina as she walked in between Steiner and Zidane and faced the palm of her hands at each of them, "look Steiner, first of all me and Garnet have no intentions what so ever of returning to the castle, and to be honest there's nothing that you can do about it. Second of all, Zidane's right. We need new identities or new names at least. What do you think Garent?"

"I completely agree," said Garnet as she rubbed her ears praying that the ringing within them would stop soon.

"Ok then," said Zidane as he crossed his arms, "what do you girls what to be called from now on?"

Daphina walked away from being in between Steiner and Zidane and went to stand be her sister's side.

"Hmm," said Garnet in thought, "Zidane, what do you call those blades that you battle with?"

"Oh," said Zidane shocked as he took a dagger out of its place at his hip, "these are called daggers."

Garnet walked over to Zidane and touched the dagger he was holding as if she was afraid to break it. She looked deep in thought for a few seconds before she spoke out loud.

"I've made my decision," Garent stated.

Everyone looked at her awaiting her name choice, "I want to be called Dagger from now on, how does that sound?"

"I like it," said Zidane with an approving smile that Garnet returned.

"I approve of whatever you wish prin-, I mean Miss Dagger," said Steiner.

"I think it sounds cool!" Said Vivi excitedly.

Garnet then looked to Daphina awaiting her approval. "I think the name suites you perfectly sis," said Daphina with a genuine smile; happy for the fact that her some what 'up tight' sister picked out an out of the ordinary name.

"Alright then, Daphina how about it," began Zidane as he walked closer to her, "you gonna name yourself after a weapon too?" Zidane let out a laugh as Daphina gave him an 'oh shut up' look.

"Noooo," said Daphina, "actually I wanna be called Daphne from now on."

Everyone looked at her kind of shocked. They were expecting her to come up with some outrageous name; this was _Daphina_ they were talking about here.

"Why do you guys look so shocked? I like the name Daphne because it's basically just a shorter version of my real name," finished Daphina with a huge smile.

"Ok by me, I think we were all expecting you to come up with some funky name," said Zidane as he laughed lightly, everyone nodded in agreement with his statement.

"Awesome! Now lets get-"

"Wait," said Zidane quickly before Daphne could walk any further.

"Dagger needs a crash course in Speech 101," Zidane said in a serious fashion.

"I completely agree!" Daphne ran up the few steps that she had walked down previously and stood by Zidane's side letting him know that she agreed with his idea.

"Grrrrr," Steiner balled up his fists in anger and was outraged by the fact of the princesses having to change who they were, but he held in his anger since he didn't want to get yelled at by Daphne…**again.**

"I-I'm a little confused," said Dagger in a timid way.

"Don't be," began Zidane with a smile, "I just need you to remember a few things and then we'll be on our way." Dagger nodded her head and waited for him to continue speaking, "since you have a real…'royal' way of speaking, I need you to try and be more casual…try and talk more like me, Daphne or even Vivi..(whisper,whisper) but not like Steiner cuz-"

"I heard my name! What are you plotting!"

"Geez Rusty calm down I just-"

Vivi, Dagger and Daphne were watching yet another one of the infamous 'Zidane vs. Steiner' battles. The threesome watch the two men fight for a few minutes before they got bored and decided to take a seat on a nearby boulder. When it came to Zidane and Steiner's quarrels, there was no telling when it'd be over.

Needless to say, it was going to be a **looooong **journey.


	10. Chapter9:The Pleasant Village of Dali

A/N: Hey everyone!:) Thanks again for all of you who have taken the time to read my story. It really means alot to me3  
and I'm so excited! I have 4 reviews! I know...I know... some people have over 1000 reviews but this is my first story so every review I get is special:) I'd like some more of them though;D

**anon**: I'm glad you noticed that I improved! It's hard sometimes **not **to write exactly what was said in the game but I'm working on it:)

Well here is the Dali chapter and before you read, I want to say a few things. First of all, sorry about the size...usualy if a chapter is really long I'll make it into 2 seperate chapters but I didn't want do it with this one because I felt that it should all be in one. Second of all, I've gotten a few messages from readers asking when I plan to write some interaction between Amarant and Daphne, to answer that question...**soon. **I really don't want to give to much info about my story because I still want it to have the 'suprise factor' but when Amarant and Daphne do meet there will be alot and I mean **a lot **of interaction between them...this is **their **love story after all...even though it may not seem like it right now lol and thirdly this is the longest, hardest and funnest chapter that I've written so far. I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

Oh! and so you guys won't be confused while reading...

_'Italicized words are thoughts'  
_

_**bold words are to emphasize a word or expression. **_

* * *

_"I'm not your average princess."_- Daphne

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 9**

**The Pleasant Village of Dali**

"Gee Whiz, look a windmill! It's huge!" Vivi was staring in excitement at a large windmill that was attached to the top of one of the homes of Dali, which was the name of the village that they had just walked into.

"Pretty awesome isn't it," said Daphne as she put her hands on her hips and began staring at the windmill as well.

"Uh-huh," said Vivi as he slowly began to move deeper into town before Zidane's voice held him back.

"Vivi, lets get some rest first and then we'll do some exploring for sure," said Zidane with a light smile.

Vivi reluctantly walked over to Zidane and the others as they all walked tiredly into the Inn that was located near the entrance of the village.

As the five companions walked in, a few steps away were two young boys staring at them with their mouths ajar.

"Hey Billy, did you see that thing?" The young boy asked his friend in astonishment.

"Sure did!" Replied Billy, as he and his friend ran in the opposite direction of the Inn.

* * *

The Inn that the five comrades walked into looked homey and cozy to say the least. All of their footsteps could be heard walking on the stone floor towards a desk with a sleeping man's upper body sprawled across it.

Zidane tapped a small bell at the corner of the desk hoping that the high pitched ring of the bell would wake the man up.

"Uhh-whaa," slurred the man as he rubbed the 'sleep' out of his eyes.

"Sleeping on the job eh?" Said Zidane to the Inn keeper as he put a hand on his hip.

"Oh I'm sorry…" The Inn keeper looked right passed Zidane and at something or _**someone **_that was behind the furry tailed teenager.

Zidane raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at the Inn keeper and then to the princesses and Vivi that were right behind him.

"Hey, I know they're gorgeous but it's rude to stare you know," said Zidane in an annoyed voice.

"Oh…n-no I wasn't looking at the young ladies, I was looking at the room right over there! It's the best room we have, it just finished being remolded!" The frazzled Inn Keeper immediately pointed to a room to his right as he wished the five guests an 'enjoyable stay'.

"Finally, we can all get some rest! Come on you guys," Zidane lead his four friends into their new room for the evening.

As they all walked inside their room, they noticed that only four beds were available. Instinctively, Steiner tried to solve the situation.

"I will surrender my bed so that each princess may have their own for the night," stated Steiner aloud.

"Oh Steiner don't be ridiculous," said Daphne as she plopped herself down on a bed in the corner of the room, "me and Dagger will share a bed. Problem solved," finished Daphne nonchalantly.

Dagger walked a few steps to the same bed Daphne was laying on and took a seat at the edge as Steiner spoke.

"But prin-," Steiner was cut off be Dagger's voice.

"Steiner,** please **just rest and be done with it. It's really no trouble at all."

"Wow," said Zidane as he began to scratch the back of his golden locks of hair, "two sisters sleeping together? Kinda kinky but fine by me," finished Zidane with a mischievous smirk.

The two girls had no choice but to laugh at Zidane's poor attempt at comedy. They really didn't take anything Zidane said too personally. They were already starting to get used to him and his big personality.

Steiner of course _**wasn't **_amused by Zidane's words but restrained himself from lunging across the room and strangling the blonde haired teen knowing that most likely if he did, Daphne would punish him for it.

"Alright, alright," started Zidane, "before we all catch some Z's I have one question for you girls."

Daphne pushed her body up and leaned her body weight on her elbows to get a better view of Zidane as Dagger continued sitting at the edge of the bed awaiting Zidane's question.

Once Zidane knew he got both of the girl's attention, he began to speak, "why did you two wanna leave Alexandria so badly?"

Daphne and Dagger looked at each other before Daphne started to speak for the both of them, "Well…if the theater ship never crashed…"

"Then we would've arrived at Linblum by now," finished Zidane. Dagger and Daphne both nodded their heads at Zidane's words.

"So you two have been planning to leave Alexandria?" Zidane said in a questioning yet confusing manner.

"Yes," replied Dagger as she started to play with a strand of her black hair, "we've been planning to for a while actually."

Steiner looked at his princesses in shock as he took a seat on his bead for the night and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Wow," said Zidane as he began to rub his chin in thought, "well since the option of an airship is out of the question, the only other way is border crossing," Zidane took a seat on his bed before continuing, "we're gonna have to cross South Gate on foot now."

The girls stared at Zidane for a while before Daphne spoke out, "Zidane, there's a bigger reason as to why we needed to leave Alexandria but…we can't really tell you…at least not right now…I hope you understand," finished Daphne as she got up from the bed and walked over to a small desk, running her fingers across the wooden surface.

"I'm sorry we can't say more Zidane," said Dagger as she locked her gaze with his. As Zidane stared into Dagger's eyes he began to speak, "It's fine; I completely respect that. I promise I'll get you two to Lindblum…somehow," Zidane looked from Dagger to Daphne and gave them both a confident smile that they so willingly returned.

Steiner was holding his breath during the entire conversation and couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to say something. "Princesses," began Steiner as get stoop up from his sitting position on the bed "you can't trust his words! He might expose you two to even more danger just like in Evil Forest." Steiner walked closer to Daphne and Dagger's bed as he continued talking, "please come back to the Castle with me."

Dagger and Daphne eyed Steiner in disbelief before Zidane began speaking in an angry tone.

"Look," started Zidane as he eyed Steiner in annoyance, "I know I screwed up in Evil Forest alright, but my mind is set now. I'll protect Daphne and Dagger even if it costs me my life!"

Steiner looked somewhat amused, "oh no, no, no, no! **I** am the one who will be protecting the princesses!"

"Oh really," said Zidane as he crossed his arms, "and exactly how do you plan to take them back to the castle?"

"I will compose a well thought out plan! It's none of your-"

"You guys shut up," said Daphne in a hushed tone, "look at Vivi." Daphne pointed a finger at the young mage who was sleeping soundly on one of the beds.

"Poor guy, he was tired," said Zidane softly.

"I think we all should follow Vivi's example and get some sleep," said Dagger as she laid herself back on the bed her and Daphne would be sharing.

"Alright then, Rusty, I'll deal with ya later," said Zidane as he carelessly plopped down on his bed.

"Grrrrr..." Steiner made his way over to his bed for the night as well and fell asleep without another word.

* * *

_La la la la_

_La la la la la la _

_La la la …_

"Who's singing? It doesn't sound like Daphne…is it Dagger?" It was the middle of the night when Zidane heard someone's beautiful, angelic voice singing a song that he'd never heard before. Zidane lifted his head slightly to examine to room and see if anyone was up but he couldn't really see anything due to the intense darkness. It was really late, so Zidane softly laid his head back on his pillow and decided to solve the mystery of who was singing in the morning.

* * *

It was now morning; the sun was shining brightly down on the small village of Dali and all who lived with in it. Zidane was currently sleeping peacefully on his bed until the sun rays from outside came in through the window above him and fell across his face. Feeling the warmness and brightness of the sun, Zidane got out of bed and rubbed his eyes with the balls of his fists. Zidane scanned the room and noticed that he was the only one in there.

"I guess everyone's already awake, I wonder where everyone went?" Zidane walked out of the room and into the lobby of the Inn where he saw the Inn keeper, sprawled out on his desk in a deep slumber once again.

Zidane shook his head and let out a light laugh at the sight of the irresponsible Inn keeper before he made his way out side in search of his friends.

* * *

"So Lindblum is bigger than Alexandria?"

"Oh yeah, **way **bigger."

"Have you been there before? What's it like?"

"Dagger and I would go there every summer when were little, it was a blast! Well, the kingdom has different districts and you use air cabs to travel back and fourth. There's always something fun going on in Lindblum, that's for sure."

"Wow, can't wait to see it!"

"Haha yeah I really miss it there. I'm just excited as you are!"

Vivi and Daphne were sitting on an old wooden bench right outside of a weapon shop while having a conversation. The duo had been there for about an hour after waking up and decided to have a chat to get to know each other better. Vivi really liked having Daphne around. Of course that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy the company of Zidane and the others but Daphne up to this point always made an effort to reach out to him, and because of that, Vivi started to grow somewhat of an attachment to the spunky princess. He really felt like he could open up to her.

"Daphne?"

"Yeah Vivi?"

"Has someone you cared for ever…disappeared?"

"By disappear, do you mean die?"

"Well…yeah."

"…My dad died a few years back. It was really hard for Dagger and I to deal with it but it hit our mom the worst. Actually, a while after his death is when she started acting weird…"

"Weird? What do you mean weird?"

"Oh…Oh! Nothing Vivi, anyway why are you asking me these questions? Did someone you know die?"

"Yeah…my grandpa."

Daphne stared at Vivi as he was staring at the weapon shop's door in front of him. Daphne felt horrible for the young mage and didn't know what to say.

"Vivi, I'm sor-"

"I-It's ok, he was great. He taught me a lot of things. I miss him sometimes but I know he wants me to be happy…so I try to be happy for him."

Daphne smiled while Vivi spoke. No kid should have to experience the loss of a loved one. Although Daphne was sad after hearing what Vivi said; she was glad that he felt comfortable enough with her to share some of his past.

"Vivi I-"

"HEY! IT'S HIM!"

Daphne stopped mid sentence and turned her attention to three small children who all yelled at the same time and were pointing fingers at Vivi with frightful faces.

"RUN!"

After acknowledging Vivi's presence, the three kids from before quickly scurried away from the area.

Daphne was thunderstruck and was completely confused as to what just happened. She looked over at Vivi, waiting for him to speak.

"Daphne...why…why were they avoiding me?"

* * *

The soft snore of the Inn keeper was the only noise that could be heard within the small Inn. The man was in a deep sleep until he felt a small, rough tongue lick his bare cheek.

The man immediately woke up and saw his gray cat on his desk looking at him with beady eyes.

"Oh it's only you…what should I do?" The Inn keeper was talking aloud as he began petting his feline companion.

"I really don't wanna give in to my brother, but everyone else is makin' money cept' me."

"….."

"Weren't those people traveling with a…" The Inn keeper had an idea run across his mind.

"I won't have to give in if I tell him about them!"

* * *

Dagger was a mess. She would never let it show…but on the inside, her mind and emotions were a **hot **mess. Dagger was inside a clothing shop that was right in the heart of the village. She tried to distract herself by looking at all the store had to offer, but it didn't work. She kept on thinking of the recent events over and over in her head.

'_I wonder if the castle's ok, I wonder how mothers doing right now. She really went too far this time. She didn't have to fire at the ship like that, even if it was to save me and Daphina. I wonder how many people were injured; I hope the damage is fixable. So many people could've died that night. Oh come on Garnet! Stop thinking of this and focus on your current situation. I should practice my speech…like Zidane said.'_

At that moment, Dagger decided to end the mental conversation with herself and start a real conversation with the shop owner. Dagger walked over to the front of the shop and made eye contact with a pretty young girl with brown eyes that was standing behind the counter.

"Welcome!"

"Um...hello," replied Dagger.

"Can I help you with something Miss?"

"Well…actually I was wondering if we could…chat for a while."

"Chat?" The young shop keeper seemed somewhat confused by Dagger's proposition but agreed to have a conversation with her anyway.

"Yes," replied Dagger as she moved closer to the desk separating her from the shopkeeper. '_Oh what should I say? This would be the perfect opportunity for me to practice my speaking…ummm...ohhh...oh!' _"How is your business here coming along?"

"It's going good," said the innkeeper as she sat down in a wooden chair behind the desk, "business is usually slow around here but I don't mind."

"Oh that's-"

"Oh my gosh! Guess what!" A small boy wearing blue pants and white shirt ran to the front of the clothing shop and cut off Dagger mid sentence.

"Yacha, can't you see I'm busy with a customer?" The shop keeper seemed annoyed with the boy's rude interference with her conversation with Dagger.

"I know," said the sweaty little boy who looked as if he had been running for a while, "but I heard something really awesome!"

'_Awesome? Sounds like the word Daphina's always using'. _Dagger looked intently on the boy and shopkeeper and decided to make the situation easier to handle._ 'Maybe I'll just excuse myself and allow them to talk. That way, I can listen in on a real conversation by country folk. Maybe I'll learn something'._

"Um…please don't mind me, you may proceed-, I mean you can talk with her if you'd like." Dagger gave the boy a soft smile that he returned.

"Thanks lady!" Yacha quickly turned his attention back to the shop keeper. "So like I was saying…."

* * *

Back at the Inn, nothing to interesting was going on except for the Inn keeper who was still having a conversation with his cat.

"Oh the look on his face!" Apparently the Inn keeper was excited about **something.**

"He sent someone to pick it up right away, now all I needa do is sit tight until the guests leave. Gotta pretend I'm asleep."

The Inn keeper put his head down on the table once again after letting out a soft mischievous laugh.

Clearly, the Innkeeper had something up his sleeve.

* * *

Dagger had been listening to the conversation between the Yacha and the shopkeeper for a few minutes until she decided to explore more thoroughly throughout the small shop. Dagger walked over to look at some women's clothing before hearing someone walk into the store; it was Zidane.

"Hey Dagger," said Zidane as he walked to Dagger's side to see what she was looking at, "Oh wow, I didn't know you were into these things," Zidane picked up a tub top from the rack of clothing to examine it further as he raised an eyebrow in Dagger's direction.

"Oh please," started Dagger as she forcefully took the tub top out of Zidane's hands and put it back on the rack, "you're impossible Zidane."

Zidane and Dagger both let out a small laugh before Zidane broke the laughter.

"So," said Zidane as he ran a gloved hand through his hair, "how do you like the town? I know it must be way different than Alexandria, but still."

Dagger looked at Zidane and placed a hand on her curved hip. "I actually enjoy it here very much, it's nice to get away from the Castle and be out in the world, you know?"

"I hear ya," replied Zidane. "Hey…your way of talking is changing! I swear, for a minute I thought I was talking to a random villager!"

Dagger looked at Zidane with a face full of pride. "Thanks! I may not be perfect yet but I'm trying hard."

"I can tell," said Zidane with a huge smile, "well, I'm gonna be heading back to the Inn soon, we still needa decide what our next move is gonna be so, whenever you're done will you head back too?"

"Alrighty, catch ya later Zidane!" Dagger winked at Zidane before exiting the shop.

Zidane stared at Dagger in amazement as she left. '_Wow, maybe the border crossing won't be so hard after all'._

* * *

After Zidane walked out of the clothing shop, he immediately thought of Daphne, Steiner and Vivi.

"I wonder where those three are," Zidane looked to his left and saw the figure of Vivi standing near the windmill, Zidane began walking to the windmill as well so that he could meet up with the young mage.

"Hey Vivi, what's up?"

Vivi jumped at the sound of Zidane's voice and turned around so that he could see his furry tailed friend better.

"Hi Zidane, d-do you need something?"

"Nah, just wanted to come by and see what you're up to," replied Zidane with a smile.

"Oh," said Vivi, "I'm not doing much. Just staring at the windmill and thinking."

"Thinking?" Zidane looked at the mage in a concerned manner and continued speaking, "Is everything ok Vivi? Do you wanna talk about something?"

Vivi was pleased to hear how concerned his friend was but reassured him that it was nothing. "No it's ok Zidane. Thank you."

"Ok Vivi," said Zidane as he began looking at the windmill as well, "but you know if you ever needa talk to someone, I'll be here."

"I know Zidane…th-thanks."

Zidane looked down at Vivi and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zidane really cared for the young mage and wanted to make sure he knew that.

"Alright then Vivi, whenever you're done here can you head back to the Inn? I want us all to talk about what our next move is."

"Oh ok, sure Zidane."

"Alright Vivi," before Zidane made a move to leave, he gave a quick wave to the black mage, "see ya!"

"Bye Zidane," said Vivi as he returned the wave.

Vivi stared up at the windmill for a few minutes longer until he decided to head back to the Inn, but before Vivi could make a move to leave, a man grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder as he quickly ran away from the scene with the black mage held tightly within his grasp.

* * *

"Hmm," said Zidane aloud as he was walking back to the Inn after having talked to Vivi, "forget Rusty, I wonder where Daphne is."

"Here I am!" Daphne just walked out of one of the item shops with a small bag in her hand as she came face to face with Zidane.

"Oh hey Daphne, whatcha up to?"

"Oh nothing," said Daphne as she tucked a piece brown hair behind her ear, "I was just buying us some supplies for our trip; potions, antidotes, eyes drops, the usual."

"Great," said Zidane as he watched her pull items out of the bag to show him what she had bought, "are you about ready to head back to the Inn then? I told Vivi and Dagger to meet me there already."

"Oh sure lets go, but…what about Steiner?" Daphne raised an eyebrow in Zidane's direction as she awaited his response.

"Eh, he'll come back eventually," replied Zidane.

Daphne laughed aloud at Zidanes comment as they both began walking back to the Inn to meet up with Vivi and Dagger.

* * *

"Hey sis!" As soon as Zidane and Daphne walked into their room, Daphne ran to the bed her and Dagger shared for the night and lied down on the opposite side that Dagger was sitting on.

"Hi Daphne," said Dagger with a smile before she turned her attention to Zidane, "hi Zidane."

"Hey Dagger," replied Zidane with a heart warming smile, "did you wait long?"

"No, it's fine," said Dagger.

"Hey sis," began Daphne as she sat cross-legged on the bed facing her sister, "isn't this place great? It feels so good to walk around like a normal person and not have people address you as 'princess' every five seconds…I wish every town was like this," finished Daphne with a slight frown.

"I agree," replied Dagger as she place her gloved hand on Daphne's knee in an affectionate manner, "it's very relaxing here. There are so many things to do and see and the people are so welcoming. Although, all I've seen so far are children," Dagger ran a hand through her black hair before facing Zidane. "Zidane, where are all the adults?"

Zidane rubbed his chin in thought, "you know, I don't know."

"Well," cut in Daphne, "I saw a few of them in the crop field, but that's it."

"Yeah," replied Zidane, "but I can't help but feel like something weird is going on…well, we'll leave as soon as Vivi comes back."

"But," started Dagger as she got up off the bed, "what about Steiner? You're not suggesting we leave him are you?"

"Look," said Zidane as he jumped on one of the beds in excitement before going on, "I already have a master plan for crossing South Gate! No one's looking for the rest of us so all we have to do is hide you two! Forget Rusty, leave it to me!"

* * *

Steiner was currently sitting on a stool in pub staring at a cup of coffee had had ordered. Steiner stirred his coffee repeatedly with his silver spoon as he was lost in his thoughts.

'_Ohh... how am I going to get the princesses back to the castle? The poor girls having to be exposed to this common folk life is barbaric! Grrr…if it weren't for that monkey Zidane we wouldn't be in this predicament. Maybe…Maybe I can trick the princesses into going back to the Castle. They both made it clear that they aren't going to go back willingly so…maybe…'_

"Excuse me Sir," said a young girl with large green eyes, "may I get you some more coffee?"

Steiner's train of thought was immediately lost as he looked to the young girl and answered quite quickly.

"Oh no, no. I am fine but I do have question."

The girl put down a large coffee pot that was in her hand and turned her attention back at Steiner, "Ye-Yes sir, what is your question?"

Steiner pushed aside his coffee as he began to speak. "Is there an adult present that I may speak to; your father perhaps?"

The girl got a dish rag and began cleaning a few cups that had just been washed. "My father, along with the other men of the town are working, they don't come back home till around nightfall."

Steiner looked defeated but then came up with another idea. "Well than I shall ask you a question. I need to know what means of transportation this village uses. I'm afraid I can't give to many details as to why, but I need to escort two people back to the Castle."

"Alexandria Castle? Are you from there?" The girl asked in amazement.

"Indeed!" Steiner said proudly.

The young girl was quite in thought for a while before she decided to speak. "Well…ok…if you go to the observatory on the top of the mountain on the outskirts of this village, you'll find an old named Morris who lives there. He takes care of the cargo ships. I hope that helped."

"Steiner immediately shot up form the bar stool as he replied. "Splendid! You have my gratitude."

Before the young girl could say anything else, Steiner was already outside of the pub and making his way to the observatory that he had just heard about.

* * *

"Daphne…that is so obscene, I really do hope you haven't shown your 'talent' to anyone else besides us," said Dagger in disgust.

"Hahaha," laughed Zidane. "I think it's great, I wish I could do that!"

Zidane and Dagger were sitting on the edge of opposite beds as they were staring at Daphne who was sitting cross-legged on the floor in between them.

Apparently, Daphne thought it would be a good idea to pass some time by showing them her 'talent'. Daphne was proudly showing off her flexibility by bending her fingers back all were almost touching the lower portion of her wrist.

Dagger was horrified and was laughing out of nervousness that her sister might break something, while Zidane was trying to do the same thing with his own fingers.

"I used to do this in front of Beatrix when I was little; it would give her the creeps," said Daphne as she began doing the same thing with the opposite hand, "actually, I've done it to her a few times recently and she still gets freaked out," finished Daphne with a huge smile as she stopped showing off her 'talent'.

"Daphne, sometimes I can't believe I'm actually related to you," said Dagger with a light laugh as Daphne rolled her eyes, "…hey Zidane, shouldn't Vivi have been back by now? He's very late."

Zidane's smile lowered into a worried frown as he thought of the young mage, "yeah, you're right. Steiner can take care of himself but Vivi I'm not too sure about. He's been goon too long, let's go look for him."

Without hesitation the threesome got up and walked out of the Inn and into town hoping their young friend was ok.

"Where would he be?" Spoke Daphne in a scared manner.

"Well, the last time I saw him he was near the windmill," said Zidane as he pointed in the direction of the windmill, "let's check over there.

Zidane, Daphne and Dagger quickly made their way over to area where Vivi was last seen until they heard a 'wark' sound and a 'kweh' sound coming from a small hole that was in the ground next to them

"A chocobo?" Zidane said in confusion.

"Yeah," replied Daphne as she crouched down on the floor to listen to the sounds coming from the hole, "I think I hear someone crying too."

_Sniff…sniff_

_Sniff…sniff…sniff_

"Vivi, is that you?" Daphne asked in a worried tone.

"Daphne!" Vivi said in excitement. It was him who was crying.

After hearing the mage's voice Dagger and Zidane lowered their bodies near the hole as well to hear Vivi better.

"Vivi," began Zidane, "are you underground? Are you hurt?"

"N-No, I'm ok but they told me to stay here," replied Vivi timidly.

"Don't worry Vivi," said Daphne in a calm voice, "we'll get you out, just sit tight ok?"

"…O-Ok."

"What do we do now?" Dagger asked.

Zidane ran both hands through his hair as he tired to calm his nerves. "We gotta find away underground."

The girls nodded their heads in agreement and followed Zidane out of the area.

"Do you guys have any idea what so ever on how to get underground?" Zidane said aloud while looking at the two princesses.

"Nope," began Daphne, "but, I've been in every shop here and the only place I haven't been inside of is there." Daphne was pointing a large building that was right next to the windmill.

"Then maybe we should look in there," suggested Dagger as they all followed her inside the building.

As they walked inside, machinery was sprawled out on the floor, and there was a ladder to the side that led to an area above.

"It's just a pile of machinery junk," said Daphne aloud until her boot hit a large hatch that was lying on the floor, "you guys look!"

Zidane walked over to the hatch Daphne was looking at and opened it up with no problem. As the hatch opened, a ladder could be seen going down to underneath the floor.

"I guess this is the only way," said Zidane as he began to climb down. Daphne and Dagger climbed down after him as well.

The threesome was now underground in facility that was unknown. There were rocks and dirt everywhere and a small trial that lead to another portion of the underground complex. They all walked down the trail into the other room where voices could be heard from within a small shed.

Zidane was at the front of the pack and held his arm out to stop the girls from walking any further. He put up his index finger to his mouth showing them that he wanted them to be quiet and listen.

Daphne and Dagger got the hint and didn't make a sound.

"Why is it moving? Is it true the Mayors brother found it?" Asked a man from inside the shed.

"I guess they reconciled, his brother is one of us now," replied a younger man.

"But wasn't he on the old lady's side before?"

"Oh, about abandoning the farm? He probably only said that because he was fighting with the mayor. Who cares? We need more workers anyway. Hey lets put this in a box."

"I guess the guys at the castle will take care of it."

"Yup, we're only in charge of production."

After having heard the conversation, Daphne and Dagger were astounded. The Castle? What did the castle have to do with anything? Was their mother planning something that she didn't inform them about?

Daphne took a step back in thought and came back to back with a large barrel; she immediately turned around noticed something strangely familiar. _'These barrels…these barrels have the same patter on them like at the Castle… Oh my-'_

"Dagger," said Daphne in a low voice so no one would hear, "look at these barrels, they're just like the ones back home!"

Dagger looked at what her sister was pointing too and instantly knew their mother must have been hiding something **for sure.**

Alexandria was involved in some sort of organization, but what that organization was; was still unknown.

Dagger and Daphne were torn from their thoughts when a man pushed Vivi through the opened door of the shed.

Zidane, Daphne and Dagger quickly took a few steps back so that they wouldn't be seen and had to restrain Zidane from taking any action yet. Zidane was ready to kill the two men that walked Vivi into the room beyond, but since Dagger and Daphne were holding him back, he couldn't do anything.

"What are you guys doing!" Zidane said in an angered voice, "who knows what those bastards are gonna do to him!"

"Zidane calm down," said Dagger in a calm voice, "we'll make this fast but did you see the barrel that was next to us?"

Zidane thought for a minute before answering back. "No I didn't, why?"

"Well," started Daphne, "that barrel had the same exact pattern like the ones back at the Castle. Alexandria has to have some sort of connection to this place and Dagger and I really wanna find out what it is, so **please,** don't make any trouble…at least not yet."

Zidane was quiet for a while before replying to Daphne, "alright fine, but if those guys try to hurt Vivi I'm gonna get involved. Agreed?"

"I **completely** agree," said Daphne, "alright let's keep going."

All three of them walked passed the shed where Vivi was and continued on into the next room. The room they just walked into was a mess of different sized barrels and chests, and there was even a coffin thrown in one side of the room. The threesome made their way out of there and into another room where there was an even bigger mess of wooden boxes. They all made their way through the maze boxes and barrels and into a final room where crying could be heard.

"Zidane!" Daphne yelled as she was staring at a large wooden coffin, "someone's crying, I think it's Vivi! Vivi are you in there?"

_Sniff…sniff…_ "Daphne!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief that Vivi was now with them as Zidane moved in front of the coffin and with all his strength pulled the top right off.

Vivi then came stumbling out and was helped up to his feet by Dagger.

"Th-Thanks you guys," stuttered Vivi.

"Why would they stuff you in a box?" Daphne said in a confused manner.

"How could they do such a thing," said Dagger right after.

"Yeah Vivi, what happened?" Zidane asked out of concern.

"Well," began Vivi as he looked at his feet, "after you left, some man kidnapped me and brought me here. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. They kept asking me questions but I didn't answer. I heard one man say 'but the cargo ship isn't even here yet' and then another man said 'well let's just put it in the shipment for today'. I don't know what they were talking about but that's all I know."

"Wow," said Zidane as he walked over to Vivi and put a hand on his shoulder, "seems like you've been through a lot of tough stuff but I'm glad you're ok," Zidane gave Vivi and encouraging smile before continuing on, "Vivi…we wanna find out what's ahead…I know you might not be thrilled with the idea but-"

Vivi interrupted Zidane's sentence before he could finish. "I know Zidane…I'm still scared but I wanna learn more about what's going on."

Daphne, Dagger and Zidane all gave Vivi approving smiles as Daphne started to speak.

"Look at that thing," said Daphne as she pointed to a Machine that was pumping out large pinkish white eggs every three seconds.

Zidane walked closer to the machine that Daphne was pointing to as he began talking aloud, "this isn't a Mist engine, yet there's Mist coming out of it."

"Come on guys! Let's keep moving," yelled Zidane to his friends.

They walked into an adjacent room that showed the eggs being carried along a conveyor belt that was being powered by a chocobo.

"A chocobo?" Daphne said aloud in confusion, "why don't they just use a machine?"

Everyone looked just as confused with the sight and carried on into the next room. The next room was what **really **baffled everyone.

"Wh-What is th-this?" Vivi seemed to be the most freaked out about the sight before them.

There were black mages everywhere. They were all larger than Vivi and they wore purple long sleeved collared shirts with white bottoms. The mages were attached to an upper conveyor belt and were being carried around like shirts on a rack.

"A-Are they do-dolls?"

"Is mother behind this? Why would she do such a thing?"

Dagger and Vivi were both hypnotized by the sight in front of them. The only ones that seemed to be paying any attention to their surroundings were Zidane and Daphne.

"…Zidane," began Daphne, "I think I hear someone coming."

"You know Daphne, I was just thinking the same thing," replied Zidane as he looked to his three friends "you guys, we needa hide!"

Vivi and Dagger totally tuned Zidane out and weren't moving at all.

"Daphne…I think we're gonna have to-"

"Way ahead of you Zidane."

At the same time, Zidane grabbed Dagger and threw her over his shoulders as Daphne lifted Vivi off the ground and held his against her chest. Dagger and Vivi were caught off guard about what was happening but kept held their screams in.

"Daphne!" Yelled Zidane, "this way!"

Daphne followed Zidane up some steps through a stone tunnel that the mages were passing through. It looked as if it were some sort of packaging area. It was completely dark within the tunnel and Dagger and Vivi were about to yell in protest to what was happening to them but we're quickly stopped by Zidane and Daphne who put a hand over each of their mouths.

The four companions were quiet as they heard a conversation going on from the outside. As they were trying to concentrate on the people who were talking, their concentration was broken by a large cylindrical item that fell on top of them all.

"Ahhh!"

"Wh-What is that!"

"Geez that's gonna leave a bruise!"

Another similar shaped object fell on top of them again.

"Shit that hurt!"

"Vivi are you ok!"

"W-What's go-going on!"

"Whoever's grabbing me, that is **not **my arm."

* * *

"A-ha! The cargo ship!" Steiner was pointing to a cargo ship that could be seen in the distance across the grassy plains. Steiner was quiet proud of himself for getting this far.

After having to go through pointless (in Steiner's opinion) conversations with Morrid from the observatory, Steiner finally got the information he sought from the eccentric old man.

"Now," said Steiner as readjusted his armor, "I must think of a plan of how to get the princesses to board the airship without hesitation…is…is that something coming from under the ground?"

Steiner began running hastily towards the airship to get a better look of what was going on.

Sure enough he was right; something was coming from the ground. There was a doorway leading to the underground was open and out came a chocobo carrying a carriage that was supporting a large barrel. Two men that were untying the barrel from the carriage caught a glimpse of Steiner's body in the distance and quickly ran away after witnessing the sight of the tin man.

When the two men were completely gone from the area, Steiner had just made it to the barrel they released.

"This…this barrel, what could be inside?"

Suddenly, the barrel moved.

"Wha-What!" Steiner was starting to become a little confused, "It moves?"

The barrel moved again even harder than the first time.

"I-I've seen this barrel before…maybe I should," before Steiner could pull out his sword to poke the barrel a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Ok you guys! One more push!" Clearly the voice belonged to a man.

"A-ha! The barrel speaks!" Before Steiner could examine the barrel anymore, Daphne popped up through the top and landed right on top of Steiner causing him to fall to the ground.

"PRI-PRINCESS!"

"Sorry Steiner," Daphne rolled off of Steiner's body and stood up quickly. At that moment Zidane Dagger and Vivi all jumped from the top of the barrel onto the ground to be face to face with a very thunderstruck Steiner.

"Wha-What?"

"Come on Steiner, get up!" Daphne lowered her hand to help Steiner to his feet. Steiner accepted her help and immediately pointed a finger at Zidane.

"You scoundrel," began Steiner, "this is all your doing isn't it!"

"Oh Rusty chill out," said Zidane as he fixed his attire.

"Zidane," Daphne walked over to him and grabbed his arm gently; "I have no idea what to say to Vivi, I didn't know anything weird was going on at the Castle."

Zidane gave Daphne an apologetic smile before speaking, "I know Daphne, we all just needa be by his side and help him get through this."

Daphne nodded her head at Zidane's answer as Dagger started to speak.

"Steiner do you know where this air ship is headed?"

Steiner really didn't want to lie to his princess but he knew it was the only way, "…..Li-Lindblum. Yes, to Lindblum princess."

"Well that's convenient," said Zidane excitedly, "did you ask someone or what?"

"Ye-Yes," stuttered Steiner, "the old man at the observatory told me…so it must be true!"

Daphne walked closer to Steiner with her hands on her hips as she began speaking, "Steiner, your acting weirder than usual."

Before Steiner could reply to Daphne's comment a Black Waltz zipped by at an alarming quick speed. The 5 comrades looked around erratically for the figure that was too hard to see until finally a Black Waltz clad in light blue and huge wings hovered in the air right in front of them.

"Princess Garnet and Princess Daphina, the Queen awaits you at the Castle. She has sent me to retrieve you both," spoke the Black Waltz in a sinister tone.

Daphne and Dagger both eyed the Black Waltz confusingly.

"Not you guys again," said Zidane as he slightly touch the top of his mage masher (the new weapon he bought himself while in Dali)

"Again?" Steiner said in confusion, "what do you mean again?"

"When you guys were passed out from the blizzard in ice cavern I hadda fight one of these things," replied Zidane.

"Oooohhh," said the Black Waltz, "so you're the one that defeated No.1, well I am Black Waltz No.2 and my skills are much more superior. Prepare to die you fools!" With these words having been said, the battle began.

The Black Waltz put both hands in front of his body as he casted fira spell on the person closest to him, which was Zidane. Zidane saw the spell coming towards him so he jumped out of the way and pulled out his mage mashers and he charged angrily towards the evil mage.

The Black Waltz was so focused on casting another spell, that he didn't see Zidane coming at him. Zidane stabbed him a good deep gash in the arm. The Black Waltz yelled in pain as Steiner ran towards the mage with his broadsword at hand and gave the Waltz another bloody gash on the opposite arm.

Daphne and Dagger thought it would be best if they stayed to the side and use their white magic whenever it was needed.

Vivi on the other hand was frozen and hadn't moved from his position since he jumped out of the barrel. Steiner and Zidane were moving so swiftly as they fought the Black Waltz with all they had, and here was Vivi who wasn't moving at all.

Dagger casted cure on Steiner as she saw him receive a nasty burn from a fira spell as Daphne ran over to Vivi and immediately fell to her knees in front of him.

"Vivi," began Daphne as she grabbed Vivi's shoulders tightly, "look at me, don't think about what we saw earlier. Forget all about that! Those mages were nothing like you! Right now your friends need you Vivi!"

Vivi raised his gaze from the ground and stared at Daphne for a few seconds before she continued, "I know that you're scared but right now we all need you, I need you to be strong." Daphne gave him an encouraging smile as she waited for him to reply.

Without a word, Vivi nodded to Daphne and quickly ran from her grasp to Zidane and Steiner who were starting to get a little tired.

"Hahaha! You fools will be killed in no time," yelled the Black Waltz while looking down at Steiner and Zidane who were picking themselves up after being thrown to the ground. "You- AHHHH!"

The Black Waltz cried out in pain as a blizzard spell caught him completely off guard. Zidane and Steiner looked at the small mage that was running towards them and gave him a huge smile.

Zidane shot back up and lunged at the Black Waltz with all his strength, Zidane spun in the air and sliced the Waltz twice in the chest.

Steiner used this opportunity to attack the enemy as well. Steiner rose from his position on the floor and stabbed his sword straight through the Waltz stomach. Blood started to leave the wound as the Waltz began to cast another spell of fira.

Fire suddenly surrounded not only one, but all three of its opponents. Zidane, Steiner and Vivi were covered in a large flame and had suffered major damage from it. All three fell to the ground like dominos.

Dagger and Daphne gasped at the sight and immediately started casting cures on their fallen friends. Unfortunately, the cure spells didn't seem to be working so well.

"Hahaha, princesses…are you ready…to return to the castle?" The Black Waltz was trying to catch his breath as he eyed to two girls.

Even though the Black Waltz had suffered major damage as well, he looked a thousand times better then the other three.

The girls noticed that the Black Waltz was making his way over to the rock where they had been hiding behind for a majority of the battle.

Daphne and Dagger were beginning to assume the worst until Vivi began to slowly sit up and cast a fire spell on the Black Waltz. Although the spell wasn't too powerful, it distracted the enemy enough for the girls to react.

"Dagger!" Daphne yelled to her sister as she took her Darktonian blade from its holster at her hip, "keep casting cures on the guys, I'm gonna have to finish this battle."

Dagger stared at her sister wide eyed. "Daphne! But –"

"I'll be fine! Heal the guys!" Daphne jumped onto the rock she was previously hiding behind and saw that the Black Waltz was still preoccupied with Vivi's spell.

The Black Waltz was facing the opposite direction of Daphne which was perfect for what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and then jumped as high as she could into the air with her sword held above her head, Daphne then landed right on the mage's back as he was hunched forward and shoved her sword through his back and out through his stomach on the other side. Blood from the Black Waltz gushed all over his body and as well as Daphne's favored sword. It was clear that he was dead.

The Black Waltz immediately fell to the ground without a sound, while Daphne was still on his back. Daphne then slowly pulled her bloody sword back out from the mage's limp body as she heard Zidane's voice.

"Whoa…that…was epic," said Zidane as he was trying to catch his breath, "are you sure…you're a princess?" Zidane asked with a light laugh as he held his stomach in pain.

"I'm not your average princess," stated Daphne with a dark smile as her put her Darktonian back in its rightful place.

Daphne quickly ran to her friends side and offered both Steiner and Vivi a hand to get up, they both stood up with her help and took a few deep breathes before either of them decided to speak.

"Princess…I…I'm so sorry you had to go through that battle," said Steiner in an apologetic voice.

"No, don't even worry about it," said Daphne as she was stretching out her tense back, "it was either that or have you guys die and me and Dagger go home…now that's no fun is it?" Daphne said as she placed her hands on her curved hips with humor clearly written on her face.

Everyone laughed lightly at Daphne's comment before Dagger casted another cure spell on Vivi.

"Ok," began Dagger as she eyed her three friends, "you guys feel ok? Does anyone need another potion or a cure spell?"

The guys nodded their heads as if saying 'no' and thanked the black haired beauty for her services.

"How about you Daphne," said Dagger as she walked over to her sister, "are you ok?"

"I'm completely fine. I really wanna get this show on the road though. We're so close to getting to Lindblum! Are all you people ready?"

"Yeah," said Zidane as he walked over to the girls slowly; he was still feeling sore from the battle. "So are you guys cool with hitching a ride on this thing?"

"Yeah!" Dagger and Daphne both replied in unison.

"Great," replied Zidane with a smile, "I'm gonna go ask the people inside if they'll let us come for the ride!"

As Zidane made a move to leave he was stopped by a very persistent Steiner. "Stop! I shall go ask…you all wait here!"

Before Zidane could comment back, Steiner was already gone.

"Hmm," said Dagger aloud, "you guys," Vivi, Daphne and Zidane were now facing her, "Is this airship really headed to Lindblum?"

"I bet my life that this ship headed back to Alexandria," blurted Daphne.

"Wha-! Zidane!" Dagger looked to Zidane with confused eyes.

"I know, I know," began Zidane as he walked in front of Dagger and ran his hand through her hair to try and calm her down, "I'll get you to Lindblum…I promise."

Dagger looked into Zidane's eyes and gave him a smile.

As Daphne eyed her sister and Zidane, she knew something was beginning to blossom there. Before Daphne could think any longer on the star-crossed lovers, Daphne felt Vivi grab her hand.

"Daphne," said Vivi in a shy manner.

"Yes Vivi," replied Daphne as she knelt down in front of him so she could be at his level.

"Those dolls we saw underground…do you really think that they're not like me…at all?"

Daphne gave Vivi an assuring smile before speaking, "of course Vivi, you're your own person. Unlike them you have feelings, thoughts and emotions. You're real Vivi, you're not like them at all."

"O-Ok Daphne, thank you."

As soon as Vivi was done speaking, the sound of the airship's engine could be heard starting up.

"What the hell is Steiner up to now," said Zidane from his current position in front of Dagger, "come on you guys lets go!"

Zidane began running to the airship until Dagger's voice stopped him. "You want us to get on an airship that isn't going to Lindblum?"

"Princess, **trust **me." After turning around to speak to Dagger he continued running towards the airship as his companions followed behind him.

The group of four found themselves in front of a ladder that led to the inside of the ship. Vivi was the first one to climb up and then Daphne quickly climbed to the top not wanting to give her sister and Zidane a 'show' since she was wearing a mini skirt.

Once Zidane saw Daphne and Vivi at the top Zidane was waiting for Dagger to start climbing.

"Come on Dagger, I swore to you that I'd get you to Lindblum. Just get on before this ship leaves without us!"

"….Fine, I'll get on." Dagger reached for the ladder and started climbing until she felt a hand touch her in a…certain area.

"Ohh…soft."

"ZIDANE!" Dagger looked down at Zidane who was blushing dramatically after having groped her **ass**ets.

Daphne and Vivi witnessed the whole scene and couldn't help but giggle at the mortified Dagger.

After all four friends had climbed to the top; the airship took off and began flying away from Dali to its new destination that was…

**Lindblum**…well, supposedly.

* * *

A/N: So...what did you guys think? Leave a review with your thoughts!:D You know what I've been meaning to ask you fellow readers...what do you think of Daphne? Do you like her:)? Hate her:(? I'm curious to know since she's a character of my imagination and all hehe

I'll post up some artwork of Daphne when I can. Unfortunatly I have no scanner/printer at the moment...so yeah :/

hope you enjoyed:D

next chapter should be up in about 1 or 2 days for sure^-^


	11. Chapter10:Trouble in the Cargo Ship

A/N: new chapter for you all:D just the cargo ship part but still some nice reading:)  
also a shout out to my new reviewer!

**FantasyFanatic:** Thanks for your review! it really made my day to hear how much you like Daphne! and don't worry when I get to the Amarant and Daphne stuff I'll make their moments **great **to read!

**thanks to all my other people who have read this far! even if you don't review I still love ya all!**

* * *

_"Aye-aye Captain Dagger."_- Zidane

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 10**

**Trouble in the Cargo Ship**

"Whoa," said Zidane, Daphne and Dagger in unison.

"The mages," said Vivi softly.

As soon the four friends walked into the airship, all around them were black mages that looked like the mages they found underground at Dali. The mages were alive; they were walking around as they worked on some of the ship's machinery.

"I'm gonna go try talking to them!" Vivi said excitedly as he walked over to one of the mages and tried to start up a conversation.

"Ohhh," said Dagger as she began to scratch her head nervously, "what if they don't talk to him? What if they're mean?"

"Nah," said Daphne as she nudged her sister on the side of her stomach softly, "how can someone not like Vivi? He's such a great kid; they'll get along fine, just watch!"

Daphne, Dagger and Zidane stared intently at Vivi who was trying to talk to one of the mages. Vivi looked so excited and animated as he spoke but…the mage he was talking too didn't seem too interested.

"I hope you're right Daphne," said Zidane as he watched Vivi fail miserably at a conversation with the uninterested mage, "anyway, you guys stay here with Vivi and keep an eye on him, I'm gonna go and turn this ship around before it reaches the castle."

The girls nodded at Zidane's words and watched him run across the airship's short hall to a ladder that led to the upper part of the ship.

As soon as Zidane climbed the ladder, he found himself on the wooden deck of the airship. Zidane enjoyed the fresh air that filled his senses after being in the hot machinery room for only a few minutes. As Zidane walked forward, he saw Steiner sprawled out faced down on the wooden deck.

Zidane knew Steiner was strange; but in Zidane's opinion, Steiner just bumped himself up to a whole new level of strangeness.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Zidane asked softly to himself. Before he could list the possibilities as to why Steiner was in such a position, Steiner started to speak.

"How could I have let this happened? How could things have turned out so badly? I cannot believe that the ship took off without the princesses!"

Zidane crossed his arms over his chest as he began to speak back, "what are you talking about? You're the one that almost took off without us!"

"Wha-", Steiner immediately shot up from his position on the floor and turned around to face Zidane, "where are the princesses?"

"Engine room," replied Zidane nonchalantly.

"Excellent," said Steiner proudly, "all is well, this ship headed back to Alexandria and you will be hanged for kidnapping members of the royal family!"

Zidane simply rolled his eyes at Steiner's comment and ran past him to the airship's bridge. Now, Zidane could finally switch the ship's course from Alexandria to Lindblum, just like he promised he would.

* * *

"Daphne?"

"Yeah Dagger?"

"Do you really think that mother sent those Black Waltz mages to come after us?"

"I don't know…but knowing how crazy mom can get, I wouldn't doubt it."

Daphne and Dagger were leaning against one of the walls of the engine room as they watched Vivi 'attempting' to mingle with the other mages.

"It just seems so drastic," said Dagger as she started playing with the blue bow that held her hair together.

"Hahaha!" Daphne laughed at her sister's comment, "but that's mom for ya, she's a dramatic woman. She always goes through drastic measures."

Before Daphne and Dagger could continue their conversation about their crazed mother, Vivi walked over to the girls with his head down in shame.

"Vivi," began Daphne as she looked down at the depressed mage, "what's wrong?"

"They won't talk to me," began Vivi, "I tried…and I tried…and I **tried **but I just can't get through to them. They won't even look at me."

Dagger was afraid that this would happen and gave Daphne an 'I told you this was going to happen' look.

"It's ok Vivi," said Dagger as she tried to comfort the young mage, "maybe-"

Dagger was cut off mid sentence as Vivi suddenly shouted, "I'm gonna keep trying!" With eyes full of determination, Vivi ran back to one of the mages that he was trying to talk to previously and began speaking to him again.

Daphne and Dagger eyed the young mage with hopeful hearts that at least **one **of the mages would talk to him.

After watching Vivi trying his hardest to talk with the mages, Daphne and Dagger couldn't handle the sight anymore.

Daphne walked over to Vivi's side and grabbed his shoulder gingerly, "Vivi, do you wanna go on the deck and get some fresh air for a bit?"

Vivi let out a deep breath and looked at Daphne for a while before replying back to her, "yeah, sure."

The threesome then made their way up the ladder that Zidane used earlier and made their way onto the deck.

* * *

As Zidane ran past Steiner to the bridge; the loyal knight remained in his position and began to think of how pleased his Queen was going to be when he returned to the Castle with the princesses at hand.

'_Ah, how pleased the Queen will be to have her two daughters back home and safe…although…the princesses would have never made it on the ship without the help from that monkey…hmm…perhaps…'_

"Ahhh!"

Steiner tried to keep his balance as the airship began to shake and rattle violently. Judging from Steiner's view, the ship did a complete 180 and was now heading in the opposite direction that it had been traveling originally.

"Wha-What's going on?" Steiner said aloud, "is that thief up to no good?" With that said, Steiner ran frantically to the bridge where Zidane had ran to earlier and found exactly what he was expecting.

Zidane was currently controlling the wheel to the airship while whistling happily. A black mage was standing right next to Zidane eyeing him a dumbfounded expression.

"Oh hey Rusty," said Zidane calmly when he noticed Steiner's presence. "What's up?"

"You fool, turn this ship around!" Steiner opened his arms widely as he made and attempt to strangle Zidane until two more black mages came into the room of the small bridge.

"Aw, see Rusty," began Zidane as he still held control of the wheel, "you pissed them off."

"Bu-But," Steiner faced the three black mages and began apologizing to them until they all started walking out of the bridge and onto the front of the deck.

Steiner wore a confused facial expression before he spoke aloud, "What's going on?"

* * *

"Vivi, Dagger and I are going back to the engine room, we'll meet up with you later ok?"

"Ok."

Dagger and Daphne turned their backs to Vivi who was a few feet away from them on the

front deck until a loud thundering sound made them turn around.

"VIVI!" Daphne and Dagger both screamed in unison as they both ran to Vivi's side and looked at the Black Waltz that had cast the thunder spell on him.

"So No.2 was defeated by a mere child! Kwahahaha! Well I am Black Waltz No. 3, and you're no match for me and my power! Princesses, please stand aside and watch as I eliminate this child."

As soon as the Black Waltz was about to fire another spell on the Vivi, a group of mages that had been on the ship came to Vivi's defense.

"You are **protecting** him? Kwahahaha! How admirable, I shall kill you all as well!"

"No!" Yelled Vivi as he was being forcefully dragged to bridge by Daphne and Dagger.

When the princesses finally got Vivi inside of the bridge, Vivi ran to the window in front of him and witnessed a horrifying sight.

Lightening blots were being fired left and right. Some of the mages were hit and killed by the intensity of the thunder attacks while the others, attempted to protect themselves but the Black Waltz was just too **fast** for them to compare. Eventually, all of the mages flew of the ship, along with some barrels that had other mages held with in them.

Vivi stepped back in horror; Dagger immediately went to his side and placed her hands on his shoulders in comfort as the Black Waltz suddenly locked its glowing red eyes on the five companions that were inside of the bridge. They knew they were next.

Everyone within in bridge was silent. No one knew what to do or say to make what just happened easier to deal with, so Vivi decided to speak for everyone.

"AAAAHH!"

"Vivi no!" Daphne tried to grab Vivi before he ran out on the deck to confront the Black Waltz but it was too late; he was gone.

"Master Vivi! I shall assist you!" Now Steiner was gone as well.

"Wait you guys!" Zidane was about to run after Steiner and Vivi until he remember the princesses.

"Daphne! Dagger!"

Both girls looked at Zidane awaiting his orders.

"You guys stay here and steer the ship! Things are gonna get even more dangerous from here on out! You guys can go back to Alexandria or pass through South Gate to Lindblum, the choice is yours! I'll support you guys either was but **please** try not to crash!"

Dagger and Daphne both nodded their heads at Zidane so that he would know that they understood him.

Zidane was about to run out until Dagger's voice stopped him.

"Be careful Zidane," said Dagger as she grabbed firmly onto the steering wheel of the airship.

Zidane gave her a genuine smile before replying, "I will."

Now Daphne and Dagger were the only ones left in the bridge. Dagger was focused on steering the airship as Daphne was watching their three brave friends who were about to once again fight for **their **benefit.

* * *

As soon as Zidane made it to the scene, The Black Waltz began to speak.

"Ahh the princesses' body guards have gathered; how convenient!" The Black Waltz was hovering right about the three comrades as he eyed them all with bad intensions.

"Prepare to die you fools!"

The Black Waltz raised his large hand and blue lightening could be seen surrounding it. He was preparing to unleash another one of his powerful thunder spells as Steiner took out his sword and yelled to Vivi.

"Master Vivi! I need your assistance."

Vivi knew exactly what to do. Vivi withdrew his mage's staff and focus the energy of his fire spell on Steiner. As soon as Steiner felt the energy and power from Vivi's spell, he charged towards the Black Waltz and pierced the enemy in its side as a large hot flame surrounded him.

"KWAHAHAH!" Laughed the evil mage, "you better fight harder than that if you wish to keep your princes-"

Before the Waltz could even finish his sentence, Vivi and Zidane attacked him viciously at the same time. Zidane slashed the side of his thigh resulting in blood that covered a portion of the deck, and Vivi casted his own thunder spell on the enemy as well.

"Let me show you how to use **real **magic," said the Waltz as he flew higher in the air and unleashed a lethal thunder spell on the three comrades simultaneously.

Vivi, Zidane and Steiner all flew back a few feet on the deck due to the intensity of the spell **but **that spell wasn't enough to keep the three determined heroes down for long.

Vivi was the first to stand himself up, but as soon as he was about to cast fire on the Black Waltz, something out of the ordinary for him happened.

Vivi felt incredibly hot and began glowing. The young mage quickly turned to Zidane hoping he had an answer as to what was going on.

"Zi-Zidane!"

Zidane jumped up from the ground and took hold of his mage mashers as he talked to Vivi in a calm yet encouraging voice, "Vivi! Don't worry, it's just Trance, it makes you stronger! Use it to you're advantage Vivi! You can end this battle, I know you can!" With that said Zidane gave the young mage a confident smile and ran to the Black Waltz to give him another gash in his shoulder.

Vivi look down at his glowing hands and realized that he **did **in fact feel stronger. Vivi ran over to his friend's side and placed his glowing, gloved hands in front of him as he double casted a spell of thunder.

At that moment, a blanket of blue thunder surrounded the Black Waltz and damaged him quite effectively; but the enemy wasn't about to give up that easily.

"You fools," said the Black mage as he touched his shoulder that had been fried from the thunder, "take this!"

Vivi, Zidane and Steiner were all caught off guard from the spell the Black Waltz was about to cast. Fire surrounded the threesome as they tried their best to avoid the scorching hot flames.

"Kwhahaha…huh?" Apparently the Waltz thought that the three companions would have been finished after that spell, but surely enough Steiner, Vivi and Zidane ran out of the flame and all attacked the Waltz at the same instant.

Vivi used his trance abilities to double cast a fire spell on the dark mage and Steiner and Zidane both stabbed the Waltz on each side of its stomach at the same time.

The Black Waltz cried out in pain from all the damage he was undergoing until he began to speak aloud as he held his stomach in agony, "I…exist…only to...**KILL**," and without another word the Black Waltz No.3 flew away into the sky.

"This… is ridiculous," said Steiner as he tried to catch his breath, "just how many of these Black Waltz do we have to fight?"

"I think that was the last one," replied Zidane as he held his burnt stomach in pain, "hey Vivi, you ok?"

"…" Vivi didn't say a word. All he did was stare intently at one the mages hat that was lying on the deck.

Zidane looked at Vivi with a pained expression until he saw South Gate coming closer to them in the distance. _'Yes! They're going for it! We'll be in Lindblum in no time!'_

Steiner, Vivi and Zidane all felt a warm healing light surround them. As the looked back to see what the cause of it was, they saw Daphne who was standing right outside of the bridge having just casted a cure spell on the three heroes.

"Come on!" Daphne yelled as she waved her hands in the air, "get over here!"

* * *

"Did you see that!"

"That I did see!"

"Our black mage enhancements have been defeated!"

"All defeated!"

"Steiner betrayed us!"

"Betrayed us he did."

"No.3 is coming this way"

"Hurray!"

"But something is wrong…"

"DEPART WE MUST!"

Zorn and Thorn were having a conversation amongst one another on a small, personal sized aircraft until an angered Black Waltz No.3 scared the jesters off into the sky and took a seat where they had been sitting behind the controls.

The Black Waltz took complete control of the aircraft as he began chanting aloud, "I exist only to kill! I exist only to kill! I exist only to kill!"

* * *

"Dagger," said Zidane as he made his way to her side as she piloted the ship, "maneuvering through South Gate can be pretty tricky. Do you want me to take over or could you handle it?"

"I got it," replied Dagger with a confident smile.

"Aye-aye Captain Dagger."

"Roger!"

Daphne was watching the scene between Zidane and Dagger until another sight caught her eye. "Oh crap! You guys look! The Black Waltz is coming right at us!"

Everyone looked at what Daphne was pointing to and she was right. They were about to collide with mage that was riding on a small aircraft.

"Shit! Dagger punch it! Go through South Gate!" Yelled Zidane.

Steiner clenched his fists angrily at Zidane's orders, "What if the gate closes on us you idiot!"

Without turning around Zidane replied to Steiner, "There is no way that we can outmaneuver him on this cargo ship! We'll slide in before the gate closes on us. It's the only way! Dagger stay on course," finished Zidane as he looked to the ebony haired beauty.

"Okay," replied Dagger.

"Alright," Zidane paused for a moment before continuing on, "I know we can do this!"

"…..Zidane," said Daphne as she scanned the bridge area quickly.

"Yeah Daphne?"

"Where's Vivi!"

Everyone's heart stopped for a moment as their thoughts traveled to the young mage. Everyone looked around frantically except for Dagger who was trying to focus on not crashing.

"There he is!" Steiner was pointing through the broken window to Vivi who was still staring at the mage hat.

"I'll get him!" Zidane ran out of the bridge room trying to keep hold of his balance due to the intense speed Dagger was going and was slowly making his way to Vivi. Zidane suddenly was thrown to the floor by a shift of the airship as he saw the Black Waltz come into focus. The evil mage was still in his small air craft as he was about to cast a thunder spell on Vivi but luckily Vivi countered with a fire spell sending the Black Waltz in a spiraling frenzy away from the ship.

The Black Waltz was now falling behind and was quite a distance away from the cargo ship but the Waltz took control of the small aircraft and began to catch up.

As Zidane saw the Black Waltz recover from being blown back, Zidane ran over to Vivi who had just tripped onto the ground, Zidane held onto the young mage tightly and started dragging him back to the bridge until the Black Waltz suddenly appeared next the rail beside Zidane and Vivi. Zidane shielded Vivi from whatever the Waltz was about to do but before the enemy could do anything, his small ship burst into flames from all of the damaged it had received and in the process of the explosion; damaged South Gate horribly.

Zidane wore a relieved look as he carried Vivi back to the bridge and also noticed that they had just made it within South Gate just before it closed.

They were **finally **going to reach Lindblum.

As soon as Zidane got Vivi inside of the bridge area, he looked at all his friends with a puzzled gaze.

Steiner was slouched in the looking rather disappointed, Vivi was next to the doorway looking extremely depressed. Dagger was controlling the airship silently and Daphne was next to her with her hands on the window seal as her head hung down low.

"Why so silent people!" Zidane shouted in an excited tone, "we made it!"

"South Gate was badly damaged," said Dagger in complete monotone.

"Don't worry about that," said Zidane as be began scratching is head, "it'll be fixed in no time!"

"You fool!" Steiner said as his face turned read with anger, "the cargo ship was wrecked, we lost all the cargo and South Gate was completely destroyed! I can't believe I played apart in this debacle!"

"Steiner," said Daphne softly as she raised her head up and stared at the view before her.

"Yes Princess!" Steiner immediately forgot his anger with Zidane and saluted his princess.

"Me and Dagger really didn't want to get you involved in all this," began Daphne as she kept looking to the front of the deck, "and even though we went against your authority… you still saved us. I know I treat you like dirt most of the time but honestly…thank you Steiner."

Steiner was thunderstruck. It was true, Daphne always gave Steiner a hard time, so for him to hear her say this, was a **huge** deal.

Steiner was speechless, "ah, I…wha…um…princess, I am not worthy of such kind words…well…my mind is set…I shall continue to stay by the side of the princesses until they return to the castle," said Steiner as a huge grin appeared on his face.

There was silence between the five companions until Dagger shouted in excitement. "I can see the main gate of Lindblum!"

Steiner and Zidane ran to each side of the princesses and looked at the enormously large Castle that was Lindblum.

Zidane stared at the castle and back at Dagger repeatedly. _'I guess once we reach Lindblum we're going to be heading separate ways…just when we were starting to get close.'_

"Zi-Zidane," stuttered Vivi from the doorway.

Zidane walked over to Vivi and kneeled down on one knee before replying. "What's wrong Vivi?"

"Are…the mages and I…the same?"

Zidane gave Vivi a light smile and put a hand on his shoulder as he replied to the scared mage who he was beginning to see as a little brother more and more every day. "It doesn't matter if you are or aren't Vivi. You're your own person…you're an individual, and that's all that matters."

"You're right," said Vivi a slightly happier tone.

"Come on Vivi, let's go on the deck" said Zidane in an excited tone as he took the young mage's hand, "you gotta see Linblum from above! It's amazing!"

* * *

A/N: not too much of a long chapter but I'm warning you readers now...the Linblum chapter will be **HUGE **I really mean that. It will be filled with amarant-ness, lani-ness, and Daphne-ness(no I haven't forgotten about amarant lol) so hope you guys stay with this story to read the next few chapters (and the whole story ;D)

leave a review if you like what you've read so far! OR you can leave a review with advice on how I can become a stronger writer :D ... please? I really want ot hear what you guys think. AND I'll be sure to reply to you if you review with any questions or stuff like that:)

see ya guys in the next chapter:D


	12. Chapter11:Fun in Lindblum

A/N: Wow! sorry for the long delay:O but here is the Linblum chapter for you. I know I said before that the Dali chapter was the funnest, hardest,longest chapter I ever did BUT this chapter was the hardest, funnest, longest chapter I've done so far lol

It's roughly 17,000 words so...yeah lol

I really hope you guys enjoy because I really worked hard on it:) There's a little amarant and lani in it too so. hope you like it:D

* * *

_"I'm sorry,it's just that…you look so...dainty."_- Freya

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 11 **

**Fun in Lindblum**

"Whoa! Daphne you were right! Lindblum is bigger than Alexandria!" Vivi was in awe of the sight before him. The Castle was **massive **to say the least.

"I told ya," said Daphne happily as she stepped out of the beat down cargo ship and on to the red carpet walkway that led to the Castle. This castle was so huge, that guests could park their airship right up to the entrance of the Castle itself.

Steiner was probably the only other person besides Vivi that looked truly amazed, "this airship dock is amazing! The Queen's Red Rose would fit perfectly here," said Steiner as he stepped forward on the airship dock walkway.

Zidane quickly scanned the Castle until his gaze fell upon an emotionless Dagger, "Dagger," began Zidane as he looked at the brown eyed beauty, "you don't look too impressed…have you been here before?"

Dagger smiled lightly at Zidane before she spoke, "Daphne and I would come here every summer when we were younger…such great memories we've had here but…we both haven't been here since our father passed away," finished Dagger sadly.

Zidane studied the slight frown upon Dagger's beautiful face until the voice of three castle guards clad in blue and white, broke his train of thought.

Dagger and Daphne both instantly walked ahead to greet the guards. Dagger was the first to speak. "Greetings, I am Princess Garnet and this is my sister Princess Daphina." Daphne nodded at her sister's words before she finished the sentence for the both them, "We wanna request a meeting with Regent Cid **pronto**!"

The three guards laughed in unison at what the two girls were asking for. "Really? I highly doubt you two are royalty judging how you both are dressed and by that **thing **you came in," said the guard as he pointed to the highly damaged cargo ship they had come out of only moments ago.

Dagger and Daphne looked down at their filthy, tattered clothing as soon as the guard finished talking. Even the girls had to admit it; they looked a **mess, **but who wouldn't after everything they had been through.

Steiner on the other hand was in the background furious that the guards would suspect the princesses of lying, but let the feeling pass through his system. Now was not the time for Steiner to start his troublesome quarrels.

As soon as the guards finished their fit of laughter, one of them decided to take a chance with the girls incase maybe in fact they were telling the truth, "Do you have any proof that you both are truly royalty," asked the guard in a serious voice.

"Right here!" Daphne immediately grasped her falcon claw pendant and put it right up in the guard's face.

The guard looked at the claw in front of his face and also the one around Dagger's neck, "Hmm…I don't know…something seems-"

"Is there a problem?"

The guard was completely cut off by the sound of a deep voice behind them that came from a man with a long gray beard who was wearing maroon colored clothing.

The three guards immediately turned around to face the voice and saluted, "Minister Artania Sir, we were just-" this time it was Daphne's voice that interrupted the guard's sentence.

"Uncle Artania!" Daphne charged through the guards and ran straight into Minister Artania's arms.

The gray haired man was a little confused as to who was hugging him until he took one look into the mesmerizing blue eyes of Daphne. As soon as he knew who it was, he hugged back even tighter.

"Daphina, it's so good to see you again," said Minister Artania to the brunette princess as his gaze feel upon Dagger who was slowly walking his way.

"Princess Garnet," he said as he affectionately rested his hand on the nape of her neck, "you two have grown into fine young ladies."

There was silence among the three until Minister began to speak again. "Well, come on princesses. The Regent is waiting."

"Waiting?" said Daphne and Dagger in unison.

Minister Artania let out a small chuckle before continuing, "Yes my ladies, he has been expecting you two."

Daphne and Dagger both looked at each other with confused facial expressions until they began to follow their Uncle.

"Hey you guys, come on!" Daphne turned around before taking another step and yelled for Steiner, Zidane and Vivi to follow them.

The threesome of guys who were left behind, quickly made their way to Daphne's side as they continued to follow Minister Artania to see the Regent of Lindblum.

* * *

Minister Artania led the two princesses and their guests into a lift that transported people to the different levels of Lindblum Castle. While there were awaiting there destination of the upper level, Minister Artania gave a brief rundown of the Castle. He talked about the three levels to the Castle and how the lift is the means of transportation to get to them. He also discussed the different districts that Lindblum had to offer and how people used the air cab system to get to and from the districts. A few moments after the Minister finished his explanation, Zidane spoke aloud.

"So what's the Regent like?" asked Zidane to no one in particular while gripping the cold, metal rail of the lift. "I used to live in Lindblum for a while but I never got to actually meet the guy."

Daphne decided to answer his question as she crossed her arms over her chest, "The Regent's an oddball," said Daphne as she laughed lightly, "he can be weird sometimes, but he's a wise man, he's real dependable too. He has a place in my heart." Daphne smiled to Zidane as she finished speaking.

Dagger nodded in agreement with her sister's words until she began to add to what Daphne just said, "He and our father were best friends, that's why we would spend so much time here."

"Best summers of our lives!" added Daphne with enthusiasm.

Zidane smiled whole heartedly at the two girls until his gaze fell upon Dagger who looked deep in thought once again.

"I hope he listens to what we have to say," mumbled Dagger to herself.

"Don't worry," said Zidane as he approached her and rested his hand on her lower back. "We're not leaving here until he does."

Dagger mouthed the phrase 'thank you' to Zidane as Minister Artania's voice broke the moment, "Ah, we have arrived, this way."

* * *

"Sire, Princess Garnet and Princess Daphina of Alexandria Castle wish to speak with you," said Minister Artania as he awaited the Regent to reply.

Dagger and Daphne followed the Minister into the marbled floored room with exquisite stain glass windows. Needless to say, the room was designed for a king.

The girls walked right in front of the majestic throne expecting to see Regent Cid but found no one.

"Uhh," began Daphne as she cocked a hip and placed one hand upon it. "Where's the Regent at?"

Steiner quickly ran to the confused princesses and looked around for the Regent as well until his eyes fell upon the **lower **region of the throne. "Oh my," began Steiner as he tried to find the right words to describe what he was feeling. "Is…is this some sort of joke?"

-Gwok-gwok-

-Gwok-gwok-

An orange, round bug with feelers and a rather large white mustache was seen peeking behind the throne and began hopping towards its guests.

"Greetings fellow guests, I-"

"OG? OGLOP?" Steiner was confused and yet some what insulted for the fact that they were in a room with an oglop.

Daphne knew Steiner was bound to do **something **about the awkward situation so she made a move to restrain him but it was already too late…

"Take that you filthy pest!" Steiner lunged his way to the oglop and gave the insect a hard kick, resulting in the poor creature to hit the back of the walk with intense force.

"Sire!" Minister Antania ran to aid the fallen oglop as everyone else in the room eyed the man and oglop with a baffled expression until Daphne spoke everyone's thoughts.

"NO WAY…" Daphne instantly covered her mouth with her hand when she realized who the oglop was. _'That can't be-_

"Hey guys wha-," Zidane had just walked into the throne room with Vivi until he saw the small oglop with the ridiculous mustache sprawled out on the floor at the back of the wall. Zidane remained staring at the strange sight before him as he continued speaking, "Uhhh…oglop? Did I miss something?"

"Wow," began Vivi as he moved closer to Zidane's side with wide eyes. "Even oglops are big in Lindblum."

The silence within the throne room was so thick that you cut a knife through it. Everyone felt too awkward to say anything so Daphne being Daphne decided to speak first.

"Uncle Cid?" began Daphne as she walked over to the oglop who was now seated in the large throne, "It's really you isn't it?"

"Yes-gwok-," replied the Regent in embarrassment, "I am Cid Fabool of Lindblum."

Dagger made her way closer Daphne as Regent Cid continued to speak.

"Ahh, I am most -gwok- pleased to see you girls again, you two have become gwok beautiful young ladies, while I on the other hand…"

"Allow me to explain," said Minister Artania as he looked over at the Regent, "About six months ago someone snuck into the Castle and attacked the Regent in his sleep. Unfortunately we were too late….by the time we got to the Regent, he had been turned into an oglop and Lady Hilda was abducted."

"Oh no," said Dagger breathlessly.

"That's terrible!" shouted Daphne.

"Wow," said Zidane as he crossed his arms over his chest in thought. "Whoever pulled that off must have been highly skilled like me."

"Hmph!" Steiner's rage for Zidane was slowly creeping up. "I'll bet it was **you!**"

"Seriously Rusty you're starting to get on my **last **nerve!" Zidane began to walk dangerously towards Steiner with his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"You imbecile! I shall banish you now!" Steiner attempted to take out his sword but luckily Daphne and Minister Artaina ran behind Steiner and held him back from doing any harm to Zidane, as Vivi and Dagger held Zidane by his waist preventing him from moving any closer towards Steiner.

"Perhaps -gwok-," said Regent Cid after witnessing the verbal fight that almost became more, "perhaps now would be a good time show our guests to the dining room where lunch will be held."

"Great idea Sire," said the Minister as he let got of Steiner's left arm. "Follow me, I shall take you all to the dining area and then show you to your guest rooms where you will be staying for the night."

Steiner, Vivi and Zidane quietly followed the Minister out of the throne room as Dagger and Daphne remained where they were.

"Uncle," began Dagger as she moved closer to the throne. "Daphne and I were hoping to have a word with you."

"Ah yes -gwok-," began the Regent as he stretched out his feelers. "I will listen to anything you two wish to tell me."

Daphne and Dagger both smiled at each other and let out a breath of relief. They were finally getting one step closer to retrieving the answers that they so desperately desired.

"Excuse me princesses -gwok-," began the Regent, "but before we get into any serious conversations, I must ask…how have you both been? How is that mother of yours doing?"

"We've been great," started Daphne as she ran a hand over her pink skirt that was now caked with dirt, "our mom's the one that's been different."

"How so?" The Regent asked with interest in his voice.

"Well," began Dagger, "since father died, she's been acting so strange. Almost as if she's another person. I know that our father's death affected her greatly but there's something off about her."

"Your mother and father loved each other very much -gwok- but this seems to be more than just grieving over the loss of a loved one," said the Regent.

"Exactly!" said Daphne loudly in agreement.

"And lately mom's not even really talking to us! Before she used to be so excited to talk to us even if it was just to see how our day was…I really miss that," said Daphne in a saddened tone before continuing on, "to top it all off there's this weird guy that's always at the Castle and he's really starting to creep me out…(sigh) we really have no idea what's going on in mom's world anymore."

"We fear that mother might be planning something terrible. So that's why we came to you Uncle Cid." added Dagger.

"I understand, I'm very pleased that you girls came to me for help."

Daphne took a seat on the steps that led to the throne before she began to speak, "At this point you're the only person that we think mom will listen to."

Dagger nodded at her sister's words as she started to talk as well, "When I heard that the Theater ship was coming to Alexandria, I convinced Daphne to sneak with me aboard the ship so that we may come here…I just never expected the crew wanting to kidnap us…"

"Ahh -gwok- that was me…I ordered Tantalus to kidnap you both."

Dagger and Daphne eyed their Uncle Cid with facial expression mixed with amazement and shock.

"Let me explain," said the Regent as he looked at the girls faces and saw many questions written upon them, "I promised your father -gwok- that if anything should happen to him I would always protect you two. We've known of the disturbances in Alexandria for quiet sometime but if we had acted directly, we would've started a war. Baku is a dear friend of mine so I asked him for help, and he agreed. The play was the perfect cover to enter Alexandria to get you two without people knowing that Lindblum was behind it. We had to because I knew Alexandria would never ask of our help…I am truly grateful to see you both safe."

"Wow," said Daphne aloud, "so you knew something wasn't right in Alexandria all along."

"Indeed my dear-gwok-."

"Uncle," began Dagger, "in Dali we saw numerous black mages but…they were all being controlled by some…powerful magic. They weren't acting on their own, someone was controlling them. On top of that, Daphne and I found out that they are being created over Alexandria's supervision! If mother's planning to use them for war…"

"We won't let that happen," said the Regent in a reassuring voice, "even if she were to do just that, she won't make a move as long as we have our airship fleet. Don't you two worry, I will make sure everything works out fine."

"We're sorry Uncle Cid," said Daphne and Dagger in unison as they both made their way to the front of the throne and bowed to Regent Cid out of respect.

"Now, now come on gwok, no need to be so formal," chuckled Regent Cid before continuing, "and Daphina," Daphne immediately raised her head so she could make eye contact with her uncle as he continued speaking. "…This isn't you, the Daphina **I knew** never apologized for anything!"

Daphne couldn't help but smile at her Uncle's** truthful** comment.

"The reason I'm helping you girls is because gwok I am your Uncle and I love you both dearly! Not because I am the Regent of Lindblum…understood?"

"Yes Sir." said Dagger and Daphne simultaneously as the both wore a smile.

The Regent had no choice but to role his large eyes out of amusement at the two girls that he loved so much before speaking, "come now girls, I have something to show you two."

With that said, the Regent hopped his way down from the throne and out of the room as Dagger and Daphne followed close behind.

* * *

"Where are we," asked Dagger to Regent Cid in a baffled tone.

Dagger, Daphne and Regent Cid had just walked into the massive airship dock where the airships were kept at and where all airship related research was conducted. The research area was messy and contained a wooden table in the middle filled with maps, writing utensils and also airship blue prints.

"Uh…," began Daphne as she looked around the large airship dock that didn't contain any airships. "If this is an airship dock…then where are all the airships?"

"Lonely I know," said the Regent as he walked past the two girls over to the wooden table. "We had a new airship model in here about six months ago, it was our latest creation and it didn't even require the Mist to fly. It was truly amazing."

"Did the man who attacked you take the ship as well?" asked Dagger

"Good guess my dear-gwok- but no…actually I met a lovely lady in the pub and…"

"Uncle Cid you **didn't**!" yelled Daphne in a shocked tone knowing already what her uncle was trying to say.

"When Hilda found out about my affair she was furious-gwok-," said Regent Cid as he stared at the empty airship dock, "she was so furious that she used magic to change me into an oglopgwok…she then stormed off with the new airship which I named Hilda Garde…pretty ironic eh?"

The Regent looked back at the two princesses and noticed that they were wearing shocked expressions as to what he said. He took a deep breath before be began to speak again.

"Hilda hasn't been back since-gwok- I miss her terribly I assure you. Lately I have been working on the Hilda Garde 2 but my mind just isn't the same as an oglop…but that doesn't mean I won't try my best to help you girls and Alexandria."

Dagger stared intently at the Regent as she began to speak to him, "We really appreciate this Uncle Cid…but with South Gate being destry-"

"Don't you worry about that," interrupted Regent Cid, "South Gate is being repaired as we speak…once it's fixed, we'll go to Alexandria."

"Great," said Daphne in a joyous tone. "Maybe **finally **mom will open her eyes to some truth."

Dagger and Daphne looked at each other with happy faces knowing that slowly but surely things may be headed back to normal.

A comfortable silence engulfed the threesome until Daphne noticed Regent Cid looking deep in thought.

"Uncle," began Daphne as she looked at Regent Cid with concerned eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Apparently Regent Cid was a little to into his thoughts. "I was just thinking about the Theater ship …Baku sure does have some good men working under him."

"Yes," said Dagger in agreement with her Uncle's words. "He sure does." At that moment Dagger's thoughts traveled to a certain furry tailed young man who was starting to grow a place in her heart. Although, Dagger's thoughts were cut short by her Uncle's voice.

"Well then," began the Regent as he hopped away from the airship dock, "I'm sure you both are starving and exhausted am I correct?"

Dagger yawned loudly as Daphne rubbed her toned, flat stomach after hearing it grumble due to food depravation.

Regent Cid took that sight as an answer to his question.

"Come now girls," said the Regent as he led them completely out of the airship dock area, "let us join the others for food and then you two may retire to the guest room for the evening. I'll also be sure to send a maid up to your rooms later so that you can get your clothing cleaned."

Dagger and Daphne were extremely excited to hear their uncle as he was speaking. Take a shower, fresh clothing, and a warm meal were three major things these two princesses had been craving for a while.

Without any hesitation, Daphne and Dagger followed their Uncle to their next destination…the **dining** area.

* * *

It was now a new day in Lindblum. The sun was shining brightly over the Castle and all who inhabit it. Zidane, Steiner, Daphne, Dagger and Vivi had all slept comfortably in their private guestrooms provided for them and also enjoyed the grand feast that was held for them when they had arrived the previous day. The one person who seemed to have enjoyed these events the most was non-other than Zidane Tribal who was currently lying awake on his plush guest bed underneath satin sheets while looking at the crisp white ceiling above him. He wasn't used to having this kind of treatment; he had never even had a room to call his own before in his entire life.

Zidane wondered at that moment if this is how Dagger and Daphne's lives were everyday back at Alexandria. Did they eat delicious gourmet meals everyday? Did they have personal maids that would clean their rooms and wash their laundry? Did they have their own bedrooms that were large enough to house a family of ten?

Zidane set aside his random thoughts and began to think of his current situation. He was already awake. So the real question was, 'what to do now?'

"I wonder if anyone's awake."

Zidane shifted his head to the right and looked at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room. As he read the roman numerals, he noticed that it was already 10:00am.

"I needa go into town…can't stay in this room all day."

Zidane lazily got up from the king sized bad and made his way to the bathroom that his guestroom contained. As soon as he got inside, he looked at himself in the large oval mirror that had a border of gold surrounding it. _'Geez, the castle's beautiful no doubt but this stuff is way too much! I like to keep things simple.'_

Zidane began to wash his face until he heard a loud firm knock at the door. Zidane dried off his wet face with a nearby towel as he walked quickly to greet his visitor.

"Good morning Zidane."

It was non-other than loveable mage Vivi. He was dressed in his usual attire that looked exceptionally clean.

"Hey Vivi," said Zidane in a friendly tone. "What's up? Are you the first one awake?"

"Um I don't know. I saw Steiner earlier. He said he had important business to do,"began Vivi as he rubbed his hands over his striped pants that had been ironed for him. "But I was just wondering if you were going to head into town. I really wanna go see everything. You wanna head out together?"

Zidane smiled at the young mage as he began to talk, "Sure thing, forget Rusty! Let's go!"

Zidane grabbed his weapon that he left on a nearby table and proceeded to walk out of the room until Vivi stopped him.

"Uhh," said Vivi in a baffled voice, "Zidane?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you wanna get dressed first?"

Zidane looked down at his attire and realized that all he was wearing was a pair of black boxers since his clothes were still getting cleaned.

"Whoa, thanks Vivi," said Zidane as he scratched the back of his blonde hair, "I forgot that one of the maids came by last night to pick up my dirty clothes. She should be back soon. Do you wanna come inside while I wait for her?"

"Sure," said Vivi as he walked into room and sat on the edge of Zidane's messy bed.

"So," began Zidane as he sat in a nearby wooden chair. "What district were you planning to explore first?"

"Umm, I don't know. I was thinking maybe going to business district first. Maybe I can buy something." said Vivi in a slightly upbeat tone.

"That's cool," said Zidane with a smile, "Lindblum has some great food places too; you should check them out!"

"Thanks, I will," said Vivi as he cradled his gloved hands in his lap. "What about you Zidane?"

Zidane rubbed his chin in thought before he spoke. "As for me, I'm probably gonna go see if I can get a new weapon and some equipment, then probably go get some food. As good as the food is here at the Castle, its way too classy for my taste," said Zidane with a laugh before continuing. "And for sure I'm gonna visit my Tantalus brothers in the theater district."

"That sounds fun," said Vivi in an interested voice.

"Yeah," Zidane chuckled. "It should be. Do you wanna join me?"

Vivi was quiet for a moment before replying, "No it's fine, I wanna explore alone if that ok."

"That's totally fine Vivi," said Zidane with a smile, "I just-"

"Mister Zidane your clothing is clean and ready for you."

Zidane turned his attention to the door that he had left open from earlier and saw an attractive Castle maid carrying a wooden basket with his clothes folded neatly inside.

"Thanks," Zidane gave a wink to the pretty maid as she blushed and walked away hastily.

"Alright Vivi," said Zidane excitedly as he laid out his freshly clean clothing to make sure everything was there, "I'm gonna get dressed and then we'll head into town together."

Vivi nodded at Zidane's words as he walked outside of the room and shut the door behind him so that he could give Zidane his privacy as he dressed.

* * *

"Daphne…if I remember correctly didn't Uncle Cid say specifically to **not** go into town."

"Yeah…so?"

"So that means you're supposed to stay here. Not change your appearance so you can sneak out of the castle and go against his wishes."

"Honestly Dagger…since when do I listen to authority?"

"…..I suppose you have a point…but Daphne?"

"Yeah?"

"A new hairstyle and new clothing isn't really so much of a disguise."

"Oh Dagger hush, I've done this thousands of times before. I'm a pro."

"Whatever you say Daphne."

Dagger was sprawled out on her bed in a white, fluffy bath robe as Daphne was tending to her freshly washed hair wearing only her black bra and a pair of black tights as they were having a minor disagreement on Daphne's plans for the day.

"Look," said Daphne as she faced her sister after finishing her French braid. "I know what I'm doing, I won't get caught. You **know **how good I am at this stuff."

Dagger laughed lightly before she sat up and replied to her sister, "I know."

"Seeee," said Daphne as she began putting on her signature brown boots that had been thoroughly cleaned by the Lindblum maids, "don't doubt my skills." Daphne winked to Dagger after her last sentence.

"I've never doubted you Daphne," said Dagger as she got up from the bed and began to lay out her freshly cleaned clothes. "I just find it amusing how you can't seem to stay in one place for too long without getting bored."

Daphne laughed at her sister's comment before she replied. "I can't stand confinement…you know that," said Daphne with humor in her voice.

There was silence between the two sisters until Daphne spoke up again. "Oh sis," said Daphne in a sarcastic voice as she began to put on a white, off the shoulder peasant blouse. "Doesn't this whole conversation bring back memories?"

Dagger rolled her eyes at her sister's comment before replying. "You mean of the numerous times I watched you get ready to sneak out of the Castle back home? Or the times when I had to lie to mother and the guards about where you were? Or the times I had to distract Steiner and Beatrix because you were-"

"Ok, ok I get it," said Daphne as she put her hands up indicating Dagger to stop speaking, "I guess I cherish the memories more than you do," said Daphne with a grin.

Dagger simply gave Daphne a mock annoyed looked and began to put on her fresh, clean clothing.

Daphne was already done getting dressed and was ready to proceed with her plan of 'sneaking out' until she remembered one last thing.

"Hey Dagger, keep this safe for me," Daphne handed over her falcon claw pendant to her sister as she walked over to sword that was resting on a nearby table. "One step out of this castle wearing **that** will definitely blow my cover."

"No kidding," said Dagger as she placed her sister's pendant in the pocket of her orange jumpsuit.

"Alrighty," said Daphne as she walked over to her sister and gave her arm a squeeze. "I'm ready to go."

Dagger quickly scanned her sister's appearance before she began to ask the questions that she **always** asked before Daphne ever snuck out of anywhere.

"Do you have Gil?"

"Check!"

"Do you have healing items?"

"Check!"

"Do you have your weapon?"

"Check!"

"Ok then, be carful Daphne. Please don't get yourself into trouble again. Remember what happened last time?"

"I know, I know," said Daphne as she quickly did a once-over in the full body mirror in the corner of the room, "are you sure you don't wanna come with me? I'll dress you up and everything. Come on, live a little!"

"Daphne that's nonsense, if I go, whole else will cover for you?"

"…good point," said Daphne as she ran her fingers through her long bangs that she placed to the side. "Well I'm off!"

"Wait," said Dagger as she grabbed Daphne's hand, "out of curiosity…where did you get these new clothes from?"

Daphne looked down at her black tights and white peasant blouse before speaking, "Uncle Cid's room."

Dagger raised an eye brow at Daphne indicating her to elaborate.

Daphne rolled her eyes before continuing to explain, "I mean like they're Hilda's clothes, **not **Cid's. I snuck into his room earlier while he was still sleeping and found this stuff in the closet. I was pretty shocked that I found this because Hilda seems so…dressy all the time…I didn't even know she owned a pair of pants!" Daphne's voice was clearly filled with excitement and shock as she spoke.

"Are you sure they're Aunt Hilda's clothes? They might belong to Uncle Cid's…uhh…lady friend," said Dagger awkwardly.

Daphne laughed at Dagger's awkwardness before speaking, "I don't care who these clothes belong to, all I know is that I'm happy I got um' now," finished Daphne as she shrugged. Daphne looked at the clock in the corner of the room and noticed that it was already 11am. "Dagger I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok Daphne."

Daphne gave a quick hug to her sister before opening the door to the bedroom and looking around to make sure no one was coming; then she walked into the hall and began to hide in the shadows from the castle guards. This was all a routine for Daphne; she really wasn't kidding when she said she'd done this thousands of times before.

* * *

"Amarant."

"…."

"Amarant."

"…."

"Ammm-aaaa-rant."

"…."

"AMARANT!"

"FUCK! What?"

Amarant had just been woken up from a deep sleep by a very hyper Lani…and he wasn't too happy about it.

"I'm going to head into town," said Lani in a calm voice. "Today's the last day to sign up for the Hunting Festival since the event is later on in the afternoon."

Amarant rose from the bed and placed both his feet on the floor while resting his arms on his knees. Amarant was mentally trying to calm his anger down after having been woken up from his sleep. He really didn't want to fight with anyone especially when it was still morning.

The duo was staying at an Inn in the businesses district of Lindblum after having arrived the previous night. They had planned to make it to Lindblum quiet easily after leaving Dali but not all went like they had hoped. They originally planned to sneak onto an airship that was heading to Lindblum but due to certain circumstances, they ended up walking for most of the trip; therefore arriving in Lindblum a day off schedule.

"Well, you don't need my permission…so just go." Amarant got up from the bed and walked over to the window on the side of the small room so that he could look at the busy business district below.

"Well…I woke you up to ask if you wanted to go with me," said Lani as she seductively walked over to Amarant and laid her hand on his lower back.

Amarant felt **beyond **uncomfortable when she did that small gesture. He might have made a mental promise to be nicer to her but never to be 'physical' with her. Although her touch was barley noticeable, he still didn't like being touched to begin with. Even back in Dali when Lani had grabbed his hand pleading him to stay, he immediately wanted to pull away but decided to deal with it to make the situation less complicated. Amarant wasn't ready to let people in his 'world' and wasn't planning to anytime soon. He was used to solitude and that's how he wanted it. In fact, the more he was around Lani, the more he **craved **it.

"Amarant?" Lani began to move her hand up and down along his tense back hoping to relax him when it reality it made him even feel even more awkward.

Amarant did not like his current position. He knew that not only was Lani trying to be a concerned friend, she was slowly trying to take their 'friendship' to the next level. Throughout their journey thus far, Amarant noticed all the hints she was giving him. She made her feelings pretty obvious. Whenever there was an enemy near or person around that she didn't like, she'd go into complete 'bitch mode' (as Amarant would call it) and then as soon as they were alone, she'd turn into an affectionate person. Or sometimes worse; she'd turn into a seductress, trying constantly to get Amarant to give her **any **sort of physically attention.

Although he had to admit she was a nice on the eyes, he felt nothing for her. He didn't love her, but then again Amarant didn't love any one…and he knew he never would. He'd had his share of women in his life but it was only for the sex, not because he cared. If he were to do anything with Lani he knew it'd be just out of lust; not love. If Amarant lived in a perfect world he wouldn't even have Lani with him right now, but the girl was just too damn stubborn to leave.

"Amarant, talk to me!" Lani was starting to grow a little annoyed with Amarant's constant silence.

"I've got stuff to do. See ya." With that said, Amarant instantly left the Windowsill and walked right out of their shared room to the lobby of the Inn down stairs and then out the door.

Lani was still in her current position near the windowsill where Amarant had been and began to start looking down at the people walking through the business district. After a few seconds, the flaming red hair of Amarant caught her attention as she saw him walking past the Inn to the section of Lindblum where the pubs and weapon shops were located.

The dark skinned beauty took a deep breath as she saw the mass of red hair slowly disappear among the townspeople.

"Damn you," said Lani in an annoyed voice, "damn you Coral."

* * *

"Alright Vivi, have fun! See ya later."

"Ok bye Zidane!"

As soon as Zidane and Vivi got out of the cable car that had just arrived in the business district, they both went their separate ways off to do their own exploring. Vivi quickly said his goodbyes to Zidane and ran up the stairway to the shops that were just waiting for him to come inside. Zidane; having lived in Linblum before, wasn't quiet as excited as the young mage but was looking forward to remodeling his weapon and maybe getting some new equipment…not to mention the pubs and restaurants that he was planning to visit as well.

"Hmm," said Zidane aloud to himself as he walked up the stairs from the cable car dock to the business district. "Maybe I'll go check out equipment and weapons first, then go get some grub...**then **I'll go visit my boys."

Zidane walked through the busy district, occasionally making small talk with a few people he knew. He made it past the local Inn, and a few clothing shops before making his way into the next section of the business district that forked into two different paths, the one to the left had pubs, food and a church that many people would go to pray and the path that went to the right was where all the weapons and equipment were located.

'_Gotta go to the right first'. _Zidane was about to continue walking to the right until he collided with a large mass of metal that happened to be non-other than…

"Hey Rusty," said Zidane as he stepped back from the collision with Steiner. "Look I've been meaning to tell ya. No hard feelings about me threatening to kick your ass yesterday, I was just tired from the trip and I didn't feel like dealing with you."

"Grrrr…" Steiner's fists were clenched tightly as his face started to obtain its red color whenever Zidane did something to piss him off. "You peasant! Watch where you are walking!"

"Geez…sorry," said Zidane as he ran a hand through his now clean hair, "anyway, what brings you to the business district?"

"None of your business, "said Steiner as he gave some Gil to a portly woman behind a wooden table in exchange for a large, healthy green pickle.

As soon as the pickle came into sight, Zidane **had **to say something. "Holy crap," said Zidane as he covered his nose. "What the hell are those things? They smell horrible!"

"The sent is too high class for your senses…that is why," replied Steiner calmly as he took a bite of the pungent pickle.

Zidane simply rolled his eyes at Steiner's comment until the lady behind the counter began to ask a question to Zidane.

"Would you like to try one sir? They're a Lindblum delicacy," said the sales woman in an excited voice.

"Uh," said Zidane as he looked once again at Steiner who seemed to be on cloud 9 with each bite he took. "No…no thanks…uhh see you around Rusty."

Steiner slightly waved to Zidane with one hand as he took out more Gil to buy another one of the 'Lindblum delicacies.'

Zidane shook his head at Steiner who was beginning to engorge himself in the pickles and began to fork to the right like he planned before he literally ran into Steiner previously.

Zidane walked into the new section of the business district and scanned his surroundings.

'_Alright, alright…now where's that synthesis shop that I used to get all my junk at…there it is!' _Zidane quickly walked down a short flight of stairs to a family owned synthesis shop and talked to the young boy behind the counter.

"Hey," said Zidane casually as he pulled out his weapon. "Any chance I can have an upgraded version of this weapon?"

The boy studied Zidane's mage mashers intently before speaking, "Yeah sure…we can make an Orge for you if you had another mage masher."

"Shit," said Zidane silently, "well I'll go buy one and I'll be back."

Zidane made a move to leave the shop until the boy's voice stopped him, "No Sir, it's alright. I'm sure we have a spare mage masher here."

The boy quickly rummaged through a large wooden crate of spare weapons before taking out a hardly used mage masher.

"Found one!" The boy quickly showed the mage masher to Zidane and put it on one of the tables.

"Around how long do you think the weapon will take to be finished?" asked Zidane.

"Come back in about… two hours," said the boy as he carried both mage mashes to a table in back of the shop, "they'll be ready for sure for you by then."

"Alright," replied Zidane, "thanks."

After exchanging friendly wave with the boy, Zidane walked back up the steps and thought over what do now. _'Guess I should go look at some armor. I got two hours to kill.'_

Zidane walked past a decorative water fountain in the middle of the circular outside space and walked into a weapon/equipment shop across from where the synthesis shop was located. As soon as Zidane walked in, he saw three gorgeous girls in the corner that were staring at something while giggling like mad. Zidane begin Zidane straightened up his clothing and put on a flirty face while walking over to the attractive threesome. He was known for being popular with the ladies in Lindblum after all.

"Hey ladies," said Zidane in a seductive tone.

"Oh my gosh can you believe how **large** his muscles are?"

"I know! He's so **hot**…but I feel bad looking at him since I already have a boyfriend."

"Too bad for you…oohhh…look at those strong arms!"

"Uh…ladies?" Zidane looked confusingly at the three girls before he decided to look at what **they **were staring at.

A tall red headed man with massive muscles clad in green was talking to the shop owner as he was purchasing a few pieces of armor.

Zidane crossed his arms over his chest and examined the man thoroughly. _'Alright…so the guys nicely built. SO WHAT! I work out too…I'm in shape.'_

Zidane began to walk over to the opposite corner of the store to look at a new shipment of armor until he lightly brushed shoulders with the red head as who was exiting.

"Sorry man," said Zidane genuinely (he really didn't see him coming).

The muscled man looked down at Zidane who was about a foot shorter than him and said nothing; just grunted.

Zidane kept his eyes on the mysterious man until he left the store completely. _'Geez what's his problem.'_

* * *

"Wow this Nut smells good…I think I'll buy it."

Vivi was in one of the item shops of the business district purchasing a few useful items and some souvenirs.

'_This place sure has a lot of unusual things, being here makes me think of grandpa.' _Vivi walked down from the side of the shop to front to purchase his item as the lady who worked there greeted him.

"Hey sweetheart, will this be all for you?"

"Y-Yes," replied Vivi as he nodded his head.

"Hmm, do you happen to be friends will moogles? This is their favorite treat you know, they're called Kupo Nuts," said the lady as she placed the Kupo Nut in a small bag.

"O-Oh really? I didn't know," said Vivi in soft voice. "How much do I owe you Miss?"

"You know what…it's on me! Go ahead take it," said the lady with a smile.

"Wow, ok thank you."

Vivi waved politely to the shop owner as he proceeded to walking out the door until a large sign at the entrance of the shop caught his eye.

**Alice's Item Shop**

**Be sure to buy all the equipment you need!**

**Today is the last day to sign up for the Festival of the Hunt!  
You don't want to miss out!**

"Wow!" exclaimed Vivi as he stared at the sign.

"What is it honey?" asked the shop owner from her position behind the counter.

"Where do I sign up for the festival? It sounds fun," said Vivi as he was jumping up and down from excitement.

"Fun?" The saleswoman looked confused at how Vivi described the festival but answered his question anyway, "there's a Pub further down from here. There should be a sign up sheet right outside of the door but –"

"Ok thank you!" Out of excitement, Vivi cut off the lady mid-sentence and ran quickly towards the Pub he just heard of so that he could sign up to participate in the 'fun' of the festival.

"Hmm," said the saleswoman aloud to herself as Vivi stormed out, "he's sure a strange fella, what's so fun about fighting savage beasts?"

* * *

'_I wonder what everyone's doing right now. I wonder if Daphne's disguise worked out well. I wonder if Vivi is enjoying his first time in Lindblum. I wonder if Steiner even left the castle yet. I wonder what Zidane's doing…Zidane.'_

Dagger was lost in her thoughts as she sat alongside the windowsill staring out into the sky. She had been in that position in the guestroom ever since Daphne left and that was **hours** ago. Dagger was truly bored and was beginning to regret not taking the offer of sneaking out with Daphne.

"I can't stand this," said Dagger as she left the windowsill and began to pace the room. "I didn't come here to be protected. I just want to know what's going on with mother…the guards should at least let me explore the castle."

Dagger walked over to the open the guest room's door and came face to face with one of the castle guards.

"Is there something that I can get for you Princess?"

Dagger smiled at the eager guard and began to speak, "I was just wondering if it would be alright if I explored the castle a bit."

The guard looked deep in thought before he spoke to Dagger, "Uh…well…the Regent just said to not allow you to go into town, so I suppose the castle is fine."

"Thank you!" Dagger excitedly ran out of the room and down the hall until the guard's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Princess Garnet?"

Dagger turned around and faced the guard as she awaited his question.

"Have you spoken to Princess Daphina? I knocked on her bedroom door earlier and I got no response. Is she alright?"

Dagger knew someone was bound to ask about Daphne sooner or later so she had her 'made up story' ready. "Oh yes, I saw her earlier. She told me she wasn't feeling well so she went back to bed. My sister is a heavy sleeper so I'm not shocked that she didn't hear you knocking."

"Oh," replied the guard fully believing everything that she said, "I hope she's alright. Maybe I should have some medicine brought up to her room right away." The guard began to move quickly past Dagger until she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No! I mean…no, don't disturb her. Whenever Daphina doesn't feel well she just sleeps it off and in a few hours she's good as new. There's really no need to worry," said Dagger as she gave the guard a reassuring smile.

"Oh…ok then," said the guard, "well, enjoy your stay princess."

Dagger smiled cheekily to herself knowing that she did a good job in covering up for her sister; although it wasn't like this was Dagger's first time doing it.

Dagger walked across the red carpeted hall to the next area of the Castle where a large water fountain was located. Dagger walked past the waterfall to the lifts as she finally decided what she wanted to do.

Dagger smiled to the guard that was guarding the lift and walked right past him into the lift its self.

"I would really like some fresh air after having been in that bedroom for so long," said Dagger aloud to herself as she directed the lift to move to the upper level of the castle, "I suppose the balcony would be the perfect place."

Dagger waited as the lift was moving upward to her destination. Yes, the balcony would be perfect for what Dagger wanted at the moment.

* * *

"Ohhh! A hunting festival! How fun!"

Daphne was staring at a sign up sheet posted on the door of one of the local Pubs she was about to go into.

"Hmm, let's see…who's participating," Daphne crossed her arms over her chest as she read the list of names, "Nadia, Russ, Jenna, David, Lani, Freya, Vivi…aw how great Vivi's participating."

Daphne signed her name right underneath Vivi's as she walked casually into the Pub. Almost instantly, a dozen of the old men that were in the bar fixed their eyes in her direction with naughty intentions. Usually when Daphne noticed old men looking at her like that…she'd kick their ass, **but** she shrugged it off as nothing. She really didn't want to draw any attention to herself. Daphne then sat down at on a bar stool next to a rat faced woman clad in red.

"Hey Bobo, I'll have a Lindblum special pop."

The waiter behind the bar counter turned around quickly at the sound of Daphne's voice, "Prin-"

"SHHHHH," said Daphne as she raised a finger to her mouth indicating Bobo the waiter to shut up. "It's Daphne now."

"Oh," said Bobo somewhat confused. "Daphne now is it? Well how have you been? I haven't seen you here since you were a young child! It's been painfully boring without you," said Bobo with a smile as he twisted the end of his gray mustache with his calloused fingers.

Daphne let out a small laugh before replying to him, "I've missed ya too. Geez I miss this place! This bar used to be my playground every summer when I came to Lindblum."

"Trust me…I **know**," replied Bobo before lowering his voice and moving as close as he could to Daphne's ear from across the bar counter, "I heard about what happened at Alexandria Castle a few days ago, I was afraid something might have happened to you or you sister. What happened?"

Bobo moved back slightly as he waited for Daphne to reply, "Oh no, we're both fine," said Daphne with a smile, "but as for what happened…it's a long story."

"Perhaps another time we'll discuss it then," said Bobo as he picked up a large glass and slowly began walking towards the sink, "now let me get that drink for you."

"Thanks," said Daphne as she took her hair out of her french braid and ran her long fingers through it. Having her hair pulled back was starting to annoy her.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?" A rat faced woman in red was staring intently at her drink as she asked Daphne her question.

"I guess so…**but **that's why I ordered a soda," replied Daphne with some humor in her voice.

"Fair enough."

"I'm Daphne by the way," said Daphne as she extended her hand in front of the rat faced woman.

"Freya," said the woman as she accepted Daphne's handshake.

"Oh," said Daphne in surprise, "so you're the name that I saw outside on the hunting festival sign in sheet."

"Oh, yes I just signed up as I was coming into the bar earlier…I've participated in the festival of the hunt ever since I was a teenager. I've won the past 4 years in a row," replied Freya as she took another swig of her drink.

"Wow, I'm impressed…it'll be an honor then for me to be competing against you. I just signed up as well," said Daphne as she accepted her beverage from Bobo and took a drink.

Freya laughed lightly before commenting on Daphne's words, "**You're** participating in the festival?"

"Yes…why? What's so funny?" asked Daphne as she ran a finger over the rim of her cold glass.

"I'm sorry," replied Freya as she took another drink, "it's just that…you look so...dainty."

Daphne slightly chocked on her drink when she heard how Freya described her. The way Daphne saw herself, she was **not** dainty.

"Are…are you ok?" Freya gently patted Daphne's back in hopes of helping the young girl if in fact she was choking.

"I'm fine," replied Daphne as he cleaned her lips with her fingers.

"I'm sorry about the comment," replied Freya, "I call it as I see it."

"No…no, don't be sorry," said Daphne as she let out a small mischievous laugh. "Just wait until the festival my friend. When I win, let's see just how **dainty** you think I am."

Freya laughed at Daphne's words and welcomed the friendly competition. "Ok then," smiled Freya.

Daphne smiled back to Freya before changing the topic of conversation. "So…what brings you to Lindblum besides the festival of the hunt?"

"Hey pops! I'll have the special."

Freya, Daphne and Bobo all looked at a furry tailed blonde that just walked into the bar.

"Oh Zidane," said Bobo as he once again began to play with his beard, "it's you, your order will be up soon."

"Thanks," replied Zidane until he bumped into a waitress that was walking by.

"Sorry Sir, excuse me," said the waitress as she tried to walk past Zidane.

'_Wow she's gorgeous.' _"Hey miss how about me and you go on a date sometime?"

"Oh Sir," began the waitress, "I…I don't know…"

"Come on," replied Zidane as he gave her a mischievous grin, "I'll promise you a good time."

"Wow Zidane," said Daphne from her bar stool, "you better pray that I don't tell Dagger about what I just saw."

Zidane knew that voice all too well. "Wha-What? DAPHNE!"

Zidane quickly moved pass the waitress and sat onto the stool next to Daphne.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zidane confusingly as he received his order. "Aren't you suppose to be at the Castle?"

"SHHH," said Daphne in an irritated hushed voice as she pulled the collar of Zidane's vest towards her face and continued speaking. "Don't mention anything having to do with Castles. I snuck out; I couldn't stand being locked up all day. Can you really blame me for wanting to get out?" Daphne let go of Zidane's vest and took another drink from her soda as she waited for Zidane to reply.

"I...I guess you have a point," said Zidane as he started to eat some of his soup, "hey…uh…where's Dagger?"

"Back at the **big house**," replied Daphne hoping Zidane would understand her 'code word' for Castle.

"Oh…she didn't wanna come with you?" asked Zidane as he continued eating.

"Nope," said Daphne sadly, "I offered but she thought it would be best if she stayed."

"Hmph," was Zidane's reply since he had a mouth full of food.

"Oh! I almost forgot," said Daphne as she looked from Freya to Zidane, "this is my new friend Freya!"

"We've actually met before," said Freya as she ordered another drink for herself.

"Really?" Daphne looked at Zidane then Freya hoping for someone to give her an explanation.

"It's been three years now…how've you been Zidane?" asked Freya as she leaned over the counter so Zidane could see her since Daphne was still sitting in between them.

"Great," replied Zidane. "And you? Have you found out anything about your boyfriend?"

"No," replied Freya in a quick, irritated tone.

"Oh…well what brings you to Lindblum?" asked Zidane feeling obviously awkward for bringing up her boyfriend.

Freya stared at the wall in front of her before answering Zidane. "The festival of the hunt of course."

"You should participate in the festival too Zidane," said Daphne excitedly. "I'm doing it."

"You know, I think I will," said Zidane as he took one last bite of his food. "But your uncle is going to have a heart attack if he see's you went against his orders…not to mention Steiner. He'll probably freak out even more."

"Well," said Daphne as she got up from her bar stool. "Steiner and my uncle both know me very well…in a way they should expect this kind of behavior from me," replied Daphne with a cheeky smile.

Zidane rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend's words, "Whatever Daphne…just be careful ok?"

"Will do," replied Daphne in an upbeat voice.

"Well I'll let you two do some catching up." said Daphne as she looked from Freya to Zidane. "I'm off; I have some shopping to do before the festival. Be sure to sign up!"

"Alright, alright I will." said Zidane with a light laugh.

"And Zidane, on more thing…"

"Yeah Daphne?"

"Can you **please **not tell anyone that you saw me outside of the Castle?" asked Daphne with the sweetest smile she could show.

"No problem." said Zidane with a wink.

"Thanks Zidane," said Daphne as she put her hand on her hips as she turned her attention to Freya, "oh and Freya…"

Freya looked at Daphne as she waited for her to speak.

"Good luck in the festival," said Daphne with a genuine smile.

"Good luck to you too," replied Freya with a smile as well.

* * *

"Hmph. I figured no one would be here."

Zidane had just arrived at the Tantalus hideout after having talked for an extra hour with Freya and also picking up his new weapon from the synthesis shop.

Zidane was staring intently at the lonely hideout; so many memories had been here for Zidane. The hideout looked like a huge machine room due to the large gears towards the back of the room with a massive bell in between. In the middle of the room was an old, wooden table with a lantern on top and a few chairs.

Zidane walked over to an available chair and took a seat.

"Looks like no one's been here in a while," said Zidane as he drummed his fingers on the surface of the table, "I bet the boys are trying to find a way to help Blank by now."

Zidane leaned his head against his arm and closed his eyes for a few seconds so he could be at one with his thoughts.

'_Blank…I hope you're alright…stay strong. Hmmm…I wonder what everyone's doing…I wonder what Dagger's doing…maybe I should go visit her._

"Yeah," said Zidane aloud to himself, "I'm gonna go see Dagger."

* * *

"Oh….this is bad…this is bad indeed."

Steiner was currently inside of Dagger's guest room pacing around in deep thought until Zidane's presence broke his train of thought.

"You! What have you done with the Princesses! Where are they?" yelled Steiner as he pointed a threatening finger at Zidane.

Zidane walked closer to Steiner and began to speak to him, "Whoa Rusty calm down, I just saw Daph…uhh."

"Yes..Yes! You saw Princess Daphina where?" asked Steiner in an eager tone.

'_Shit Zidane, come up with something quick!' _"I **thought **I saw Daphne wandering around the castle. As for Dagger, I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Hmm…I must search!" With that said; Steiner ran quickly past Zidane and out of the room to search for his missing Princesses.

'_Well, at least I know Daphne's ok but I wonder where Dagger is.' _Zidane left the guestroom as well and walked across the hall way to the section of the castle where the large water fall was located. As Zidane descended the stairs, he heard a voice singing a very familiar song…

_La la la la _

_La la la la la la _

_La la la_

"That song…it's the song I heard in Dali…and that voice," said Zidane aloud, "its Dagger! It's coming from upstairs!"

Zidane ran as fast as he could to the lift until a castle guard blocked his way.

"I'm sorry Sir, only authorized personnel are allowed on the lifts," said the guard in monotone.

Zidane walked back a few steps and tried to come up with a plan on getting on the lifts. _'The only way I'm gonna get past this guy is if I disguise myself as a castle guard…hmmmm…'_

* * *

"Please! Help! Let me out of here!"

"Ah shut up! I'll let you out later."

Zidane was currently inside of Dagger's guestroom changing into a castle guard uniform that he forcefully took from a sleepy guard. Zidane thought it would be a good idea to lock up the guard in the closet of the room because he didn't want to take his chances of getting ratted out.

"Eh, a little big but I'll manage," said Zidane aloud as he put on the uniform pants, "now to get on the lift."

Zidane exited the guest room and walked to the lifts slowly so he wouldn't cause a commotion. When he got to the lift area, the same guard that prevented him access from before simply smiled at him and moved aside to let Zidane threw, but then again he **was **in disguise.

As Zidane waited for his the lift to take him to his desired destination, he undressed himself revealing his usual attire and left the castle guard clothes haphazardly thrown on the floor of the lift.

Zidane snuck past a few castle guards and made it past a section of hot, machinery until he got to the very top of the castle. Zidane looked around making sure no guards were coming and made his was up the small flight of stairs to the balcony.

As Zidane stood at the top of the stairs, he saw and heard the person of whom he was looking for. Dagger had her back turned to Zidane as a flock of white birds surrounded her as she sung her beautiful song. Zidane slowly walked closer to Dagger hoping not to disturb her but as soon as he took those few steps all the birds immediately flew away and Dagger looked back as she came face to face with Zidane.

Dagger smiled lightly at Zidane and walked up the stairs over to a small balcony nook

where a telescope was available to look closely at the massive plains down below.

Zidane followed Dagger up to the small nook as he began to speak, "I like your song."

Dagger looked at Zidane and gave him a slight smile, "Thank you…how did you get up here? It's restricted."

Zidane laughed softly before answer, "Did you forget that this is what I do for a living? I've done this kind of stuff thousands of time before."

"You sound like Daphne." stated Dagger.

"Uh-huh…I guess I do," said Zidane as he ran a hand through his hair, "speaking of Daphne I saw her at pub earlier."

"She was drinking?" asked Dagger in a shocked fashion.

"No, no…she was just hanging out," replied Zidane with a smile.

It was quiet between the two until Zidane broke the silence.

"Hey look a telescope! Let's check it out." Zidane walked a few steps to the black telescope and began looking at all the sights that were below. From mountains to rivers, you could see it all.

"Wow," said Zidane breathlessly, "The views amazing."

"Let me see," said Dagger as she walked over to the telescope. Zidane stepped back and allowed Dagger to look through.

"Wow you're right…the views great," said Dagger. _'I've caused so much trouble for everyone…none of this was even Daphne's fault because I persuaded her to come with me…even uncle Cid knew about the trouble in Alexandria…I'm always a step behind.'_

"Hey Zidane," said Dagger as she stepped away from the telescope, "I have a question for you."

"Ask away," said Zidane as he leaned his elbows against the balcony's edge.

"Did you come to Lindblum because you were ordered too…or because you wanted to help me and Daphne?"

Zidane pushed himself away from the balcony and walked over to Dagger as he grabbed the nape of her neck gently and looked her straight in the eye as he spoke. "I came to Lindblum because I genuinely wanted to help **you**…and Daphne too of course. My boss didn't even agree with me…so I quit the band."

"Oh my…" Dagger brought her hands to her mouth in shock, "Zidane I'm so sorry… I didn't mean-"

"Dagger its fine," Zidane released his hand from her neck and brought it to his hip, "It's not like it's the first time I've done this."

"Oh," said Dagger in a soft voice, "uhh…Zidane?"

"Yeah Dagger?"

"How were you originally planning to abduct me and Daphne?"

"Sleeping weed," said Zidane nonchalantly, "easiest way…knock you out then carry you away," finished Zidane with a smile.

"Well…I guess you didn't end up using the sleeping weeds right?" asked Dagger interestedly.

"Nope…why?" said Zidane as he cocked an eyebrow.

Dagger nervously played with her black hair until she began to speak, "I've been having a hard time sleeping lately…do you mind if you gave me some?"

"Uhh…" began Zidane as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know Dagger, if used too much that stuff can be addictive."

"I'm not going to use it everyday," said Dagger in an annoyed tone.

"Fine…here." Zidane took out a small pouch of sleeping weed from his pocket that he carried with him, "Just don't overdose ok?" said Zidane with slight humor.

"I'll be carful," replied Dagger with a smile.

"So…my turn for questions," said Zidane as he looked over the edge of the balcony to the plains below, with Dagger at his side, "that song…you sang it that one night in Dali didn't you?"

Dagger laughed lightly as she replied, "So I guess you were up that night."

"Yeah I was…where did you learn that song from anyway?"

"Hmm," started Dagger as she crossed her arms, "I can't remember…all I know is that I sing it whenever I feel lonely or sad and for some reason it comforts me. Another weird thing is that Daphne knows the song too…but we have no idea as to why or how we know it."

"Wow," replied Zidane, "so it's like a mystical song? Can…can I hear it again?"

Dagger smiled at Zidane whole heartedly and began to sing upon his request.

_La la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la _

Zidane closed his eyes and focused all his attention on Dagger's voice. Her voice was the sweetest, most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. As she sung, he thought about everything. He thought about all that they had been through and what was to come. He really hoped that this wasn't the last time he'd ever see her.

When Zidane heard her voice no longer, he opened his eyes and watched Dagger as she continued to look at the plains.

"Thanks," said Zidane, "for the song."

Dagger smiled, "No problem."

"Well…we better head back down," said Zidane, "the festival of the hunt is gonna start soon. Don't wanna miss it!"

"Are you participating?" asked Dagger.

"Yup," replied Zidane with a smile, "and so is your sister and Vivi."

"Daphne? Uncle Cid is going to be rather displeased…..not to mention Steiner."

Zidane laughed loudly as he put his hand on Dagger's lower back and guided her down the small flight of stairs, "I think Steiner will be more pissed that Cid."

Dagger laughed along with Zidane and replied, "I think you're right."

* * *

"Sir! The fangs have been released."

"Excellent now for the big one."

Two guards were rushing around making sure that everything was set up for the festival, all the monsters had been released all over town and now all that was left was to release the largest beast.

"The festival is going to start in about 20 minutes, should we open the gate for the Zaghnol?"

The Zaghnol was a large orange colored beast similar to an elephant with long tusks that could cut through anything. Who ever could beat that monster had the right to call them self the **best.**

The guard looked around to make sure everything was in order before he looked to his partner, "Set um' free."

* * *

Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, Vivi, and Freya were all gathered at the front of the castle to listen to the instructions of the hunting festival.

"Ok everyone; you have exactly 12 minutes to eliminate as many creatures as you can. Whoever racks up the most points before the time limit, will be crowned the Master Hunter and will receive the hunter's award," explained a guard.

"So," continued the guard, "what do you wish for your hunters reward?"

"5,000 Gil for me!" replied Zidane.

"I'll take an add-on," said Freya.

"And you Mr. Vivi?" asked the guard since Vivi didn't answer right away.

"Um…can I withdraw myself from the competition? I didn't know we had to fight monsters!"

Zidane walked over to Vivi's side and lowered himself on his knee so that he could be face to face with the young mage. "Come on Vivi, you're great with your black magic. You can actually win this! If you do…I'll fix you up on a date with Daphne," said Zidane with a wink.

"Me and the Princess!"

"Shhh! Keep it down Vivi!"

"WHAT!" Nothing ever passed by Steiner unheard. "What evil deeds are you plotting with the princess this time?"

"Oh shut up Rusty," replied Zidane calmly before directing his attention to the guard once again, "so are we ready to roll?"

"Yes," replied the guard, "so what will your reward be ?"

"Umm," Vivi took a few seconds to think before answering, "I'll take a card."

As the Guard took down some last minute notes, Steiner began talking to Dagger.

"Princess…do you think we should check on your sister before we leave to the festival? What if her condition has worsened?"

"No," said Dagger as nonchalantly as she could, "Daphne will be fine. I told you she had the flu, let her rest. By the time the festival is over I'm sure she'll be back to normal." Dagger gave a sweet smile to Steiner hoping that he would believe her.

"Hmm," said Steiner as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I suppose you are right."

Steiner was left to his thoughts as Dagger walked over to Zidane who was still next to Vivi.

"Uh…Zidane?"

Zidane looked away from Vivi and faced Dagger, "Yeah Dagger, what's wrong?"

"Why isn't Daphne **here**?" asked Dagger in a concerned tone. "If she was participating in the festival shouldn't she be here?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. Let me handle this," Zidane looked at the guard who was still writing down something and began to speak. "Hey!"

The guard looked up from his writing and gave his attention to Zidane. "Yes Sir?"

"I'm pretty sure that me, Freya and Vivi aren't the only people participating in the festival…are there other stations like this one where the other competitors are meeting?"

"Yes, there are actually 2 other stations filled with competitors, we just wanted to split things up."

Zidane gave Dagger an 'I told you so' look and gave her a smile before he listened to the rest of what the guard had to say.

"Ok then," began the guard as he faced his audience, "Hunter Zidane you will be starting in the Theater District, Hunter Freya you will be in the Industrial District and Hunter Vivi you will be in the Business district."

Everyone nodded to the guard now knowing where they were headed.

"Good luck to you all."

* * *

Five minutes into the festival, Dagger and Steiner finally found a good position to watch from.

"Wow, Steiner look at this view! We can see everything!" Dagger was at the edge of a long bridge that overlooked Lindblum staring in awe at the view below here.

"Yes indeed princess. I do regret the fact that princess Daphina couldn't be here," said Steiner in a sad tone, "she does love all of…the gore and …violence," finished Steiner awkwardly.

"Yes I know," replied Dagger as she was watching Zidane battling against one of the monsters, "oh look! It's Vivi!"

Steiner and Dagger both stared at Vivi who was currently running away from a monster that was chasing him.

"No! No Master Vivi!" Steiner was now jumping up in down in suspense, "You must fight! The best offence is a good defense!"

"Oh gosh that monster almost hurt Vivi…I can't watch," said Dagger as she looked away.

"Come on Master Vivi!" Steiner was really staring to get into the event. "You must beat that monkey Zidane! You must…uhhh…wha?"

Dagger looked back to Steiner who seemed to have been paralyzed. His body was completely still, staring intently at one of the competitors below until he finally began to speak.

"Princess," said Steiner in an all too calm voice.

"Yes Steiner?" Dagger really had no idea what was wrong.

**Look at that everybody! Freya's already in the lead folks with 56 points!**

"Does that woman down there…the one battling the savage beasts…does she look like Princess Daphina to you?"

Dagger did **not **want to look at who Steiner was talking about because she already knew he was right. Dagger reluctantly looked down and saw that in fact it was Daphne and she was slashing her way through some fangs as she continued to run off to another section of town. Daphne may have had a different pair of clothes on **but **that in no way hid the fact that she was the princess from Alexandria.

**Now Zidane's in the lead with 68 points! Oh folks this event sure is exciting!**

"Why…is Princess Daphina down there?"

Dagger couldn't lie anymore. She had been lying to everyone all day, so she figured Steiner deserved the truth, "well," began Dagger as she looked down at her hands, "she's down there because she signed up for the festival….but Steiner this is **Daphne** we're talking about…she can handle herself."

Steiner's face was red and looked as if he was about to pop, Dagger didn't know if she should try to restrain him from jumping off the bridge that very second…because he looked like he was about too.

**Now in the lead, Daphne with 92 points! What a festival this is turning out to be folks!**

"Di-Did you hear that Steiner?" asked Dagger in a timid manner, "Daphne's in the lead…yey…" Dagger's enthusiasm wasn't every convincing for Steiner.

Steiner took a **very **deep breath before deciding to speak, "I'm sorry princess. I…I think I'm going to just relax, and enjoy the festival…I shall root for the princess all the way," said Steiner with a small smile that he directed to Dagger.

Dagger was in complete shock. Steiner went from having a stroke to smiling the next.

"Ok great…GO DAPHNE!"

Steiner began to cheer along with Dagger as well. "GO PRIN- I mean MISS. DAPHNE!

* * *

'_Yes! Come on Daphne you're in the lead! You can win this!_' Daphne was now running through theater district eliminating any monsters that were available with her new weapon at hand, the Miasmador.

"Come on, Come on! I need bigger monsters for more points damn it! I need-"

Daphne was cut off midsentence as she heard a loud, monstrous roar coming from behind her. Daphne turned around a saw the large monstrosity before her.

"Whoa," said Daphne breathlessly.

The large monster resembled an elephant with orange skin and an electric blue main along its back; it also bore massive black tusks that looked like they could cut easily through anything. The name of this beast was Zaghnol.

"Well," said Daphne as she got into her fighting stance, "I did say I wanted um' bigger."

* * *

'_Why am I even here? I'm not here for Lani…that's for sure. I could leave now if I wanted to…it's clear that I'm not gonna find anything here that'll help me find-"_

"No way."

Amarant was surrounded by screaming townspeople as he was standing on one of the bridges of Lindblum that overlooked the festival below. Amarant was caught up in his thoughts until **someone** from below caught his attention.

The girl he was staring at what wearing a pair of black tights and a white top with some brown high heeled boots.

"That…that can't be **her**…is it?" Amarant was beyond confused with the conversation he was having with himself.

Amarant studied the girl's movements as she ran wildly throughout the theater district with her long, brown tresses trailing behind her, until the monstrous Zaghnol began to peruse her. Amarant watched how the girl so confidently jumped into her fight stance to begin her battle with the beast. Not once showing any sign of **intimidation.**

More than anything, Amarant wanted to jump of the bridge and confront her right here and now because he was sure that the girl he was staring at was the girl he had been searching for…but something stopped him. He decided to restrain himself from anything drastic, and watch the battle that she was about to endure.

* * *

"Well," said Daphne to herself, "here goes nothing."

Daphne readied her sword and charged to the massive beast that was electrocuting its self for a charge of power as he began to charge at her as well.

'_Ok Daphne watch out for those tusks! One false move and you'll be a goner!' _Daphne's Miasmador blade collided with the beast's husks as she tried to steer its head to the side so she could stab him in the neck, but things wouldn't happen so easily. This monster was by** far **the strongest creature she had battled thus far.

"Move your head you stupid thing!" Just as Daphne began to taunt the creature, he roared and tossed Daphne to the side with his tusks. Daphne wasn't going to allow herself to fall that easily though. As soon as she felt her body being tossed in the air, she curled into a ball and landed gracefully on one knee. _'Thank heaven I'm not wearing that mini skirt right now.'_

Daphne quickly tore herself away from her thoughts and ran towards the monster again but this time as soon as she got close enough she jumped up and stabbed her sword threw its lower back, causing blood to start escaping the wound.

The creature bellowed in pain as Daphne smiled inwardly. Daphne pulled out her sword and began to run out of the way of the charging Zaghnol. The beast was pissed now.

Daphne studied the movement of the Zaghnol for a split second before engaging in her next move. She ran towards the beast as if she were going to tackle him head on and shifted slightly to the right before they collided so that she could slice the beast in its side with her vicious blade. As large and powerful as the beast was, he hadn't caused any amount of damage to Daphne…**yet**.

Due to the beast's pain, Daphne witnessed the Zaghnol run into a wall resulting in the brick wall to crumble since the beast couldn't control its speed. Daphne tried to catch her breath before the monster made eye contact with her and began to caste a thunder spell in her direction. Daphne tried to dodge the lightning bolts but her arm suffered some minor damage.

"Aw crap!" said Daphne as she readjusted her hold on her sword, and touched the thunder burn on her arm gingerly. When Daphne was about to make the beast pay for what it did to her, she noticed Freya jumping down from one of the buildings and onto the Zaghnol's back, piercing her spear through its thick flesh.

Daphne smiled up at the woman she had met earlier that day with a grateful grin.

"I thought you could use some help," said Freya with a smile as she jumped down from the beast's back, "get ready, he'll retaliate any minute."

Daphne nodded her head and ran to Freya's side. They both readied their weapons and eyed the beast threateningly as they both began to slash and stab at its sides. The beast was already beginning to lose a lot of blood, but wasn't getting any weaker.

"What's up with this thing? Why isn't it dead yet?" asked Daphne aloud to her comrade.

"It's tough," replied Freya as she aided herself with a potion. "I'll get the Zaghnol to position it's self so that you can stab its heart. That's probably the only way it'll die."

"Got it!" Daphne ran over to the front of the beast with her sword ready.

Freya jumped on top of a nearby building and was about land on the beast back again. Freya knew that if she stabbed the beast one more time in its back, it would stand on its hind legs trying to shake Freya off, just like it had before. When the beast is standing up, would be Daphne's perfect time to stab it in the heart.

Freya was a top of the tallest building in the district waiting for the monster to be in the perfect position. Freya waited a few seconds before finally jumping down.

Freya landed perfectly on the beast's lower back and shoved her spear as far as she could through its back; Freya looked over to Daphne and yelled. "Daphne! NOW!"

Daphne needn't be told twice. Daphne saw the beast standing on its hind legs trying to shake off Freya. That's when Daphne jumped up and shoved her Miasmador right through its heart, and almost instantly, the beast fell to the side.

"You did it!" yelled Freya excitedly.

"Hey you guys ok?" Zidane was running from the opposite side of the theater district over to where Daphne was standing.

"Holy Shit," said Zidane breathlessly as he grabbed Daphne from the shoulders, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Daphne with a smile.

"Geez, you two killed the strongest beast here, I saw the whole thing," said Zidane as he let go of Daphne's shoulders and turned his attention to Freya. "Hey Freya, are you ok too?"

"I am fine Zidane, thank you for your concern," said Freya with a slight nod of her head as she pulled her bloody spear from the beast's back, "is the competition over?"

"It should be," replied Zidane, "in about a few se-"

Zidane's sentence was cut off by the sound of the announcer's voice.

**Ok everyone TIME'S UP!**

**It looks like we have a new winner now folks!**

**The Winner is**

…

**DAPHNE! **

**with 126 points!**

**Congratulations!**

The roar of cheers that Daphne was getting was amazingly loud. Daphne looked around at all the bridges from above and waved to everyone out of excitement.

"I can't believe I won!" Daphne yelled excitedly while jumping up and down like a five year old kid getting a brand new toy. "This is so awesome!"

"Good job Daph," said Zidane as he and Daphne shared a quick hug.

"Congratulations Daphne," said Freya as she extended her hand over to Daphne, "I take back what I said about you being **dainty**," both girls laughed at her comment, "you can really fight…I'm impressed."

"Thanks," said Daphne as she took Freya's hand, "that means a lot."

"Miss Daphne," said a guard who was standing behind her, Freya and Zidane.

"Yeah," replied Daphne as she turned around.

"Congratulations on your victory but please come with us," said the guard as he walked closer to Daphne, "the Regent awaits your arrival so that he may reward you."

"Oh," said Daphne in a low tone, "uh ok let's go." _'Great…now it's time to face the wrath of Uncle Cid.'_

* * *

"Fuck," said Amarant aloud, "the squirt did it."

Amarant was still in his current position on the bridge looking down at the scene below. Daphne had just been announced the winner of the festival with a whopping 126 points and was jumping around hysterically in excitement as two castle guards were walking towards her.

'_That rat chick may have helped her out, but for most of the battle she held her own…that's gotta be __**her**__…those eyes…and those boots…so Daphne is her name huh. At least I got some info. I gotta confront her…NOW.'_

Amarant made a move to jet down to the ground where he could finally confront Daphne until a very annoying voice stopped him.

"Oh Amarant! I'm so pissed! That hooker with the heels won! I was so much better! I had 80 points….I was close!"

Lani was standing a few feet away from Amarant with her head held down in shame. Amarant really didn't want to let Lani get in the way of his mission but…somehow she always did.

"Lani not now, I gotta go." Amarant made an attempt to leave again until Lani threw her body on to his arm.

"Amarant! Show some sympathy here!" Lani yelled at Amarant as she tightened her hold on his arm.

"Damn it, Lani!" Amarant was trying to shake Lani off of his arm until he realized that Daphne could not longer been seen below.

'_She probably got taken to the castle by those guards. Fuck…I lost my chance.'_

"I'm not gonna give up that easily," said Amarant aloud to himself as Lani was **still **attached to his arm, "We'll confront each other again **soon**."

* * *

"Daphina…why am I not **shocked** that you went against my authority-gwok-, snuck into town-gwok-, made your sister lie for you-gwok- and win the hunting festival-gwok-?"

"Uh…eh hehe," said Daphne as she twiddled her thumbs in front of her.

Regent Cid repositioned himself on his thrown and let out a deep sigh, "Daphnia or should I say **Daphne**, as much as I should be angry with you…I'm going to let it slide and give you your reward anyway."

"Really?" Daphne pumped her fist in the air in joy as she continued, "Thanks Uncle Cid! You know…for not getting mad and all."

"Oh Daphina, there's never a dull moment with you," said Regent Cid with a laugh.

Everyone was together in the thrown room to watch Daphne accept her prize. Freya, Zidane, Steiner, Dagger and Vivi were off to the side as Daphne stood in the center with Minister Artania.

"Here you go my dear," said the Minister as he handed Daphne 10,000Gil, "the prize that you had requested."

"Uh…uncle Artania," said Daphne in a confusing tone, "I requested 5000 Gil."

Artania simply smiled and winked to Daphne as he replied, "I know…thank the Regent," said Artania softly.

Daphne looked pass Artania and made eye contact with the Regent as she mouthed a 'thank you' to him. He simply let out a gwok in reply.

"Geez Daphne. I gotta say you did amazing," commented Zidane, "you may be a princess but you can kick ass!"

"Yes indeed," said Steiner, "although I was frightened for your life…you handled yourself well."

"Great job," said Dagger from her position near Steiner, "you were magnificent!"

"That was so cool how you took down that monster!" Vivi yelled in excitement.

"I'm happy to have met you Daphne," said Freya as she placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder, "I haven't seen anyone fight with that much confidence in a while."

"Oh you guys," began Daphne as he scratched her head in thought, "I appreciate the comments, but if it weren't for-"

"Please excuse my intrusion, but I…bring urgent news from the king of Burmecia."

Everyone looked to the back of the throne room where a solider resembling Freya was crawling in through the room on his hands in knees drenched in blood.

"Burmecia!" Regent Cid hopped down from his thrown and made his way to the injured solider so that he could hear more.

"Sire!" Minister Artania ran to the Regent's side in protest, "you can't let him see you as you are Sire."

"His injury had blinded him can't you see?" replied the Regent before he turned his attention to the Burmecian solider. "Please continue."

"Our Kingdom has been ambushed by an unknown force! The enemies are an army of mages with steeple-crowned hats," everyone put their hands up to their mouths in shock as he continued. "We are outmatched. Please send reinforcements!"

"The king is a dear friend of mind," began the Regent, "I shall help your kingdom, you needn't worry."

"Thank you Regent," began the solider as he started to crawl back out from where he came, "I must return…now."

Before the solider could make another move, he collapsed on the floor in a pool of his blood.

"Should I heal him?" cried Daphne as she took a step closer to the fallen solider.

"No," replied Freya as she checked the solider for a heartbeat, "he's already dead."

* * *

Once the body of the Bermecian solider had been taken away to be prepared for a burial, everyone remained silent as they were all trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

The silence was broken when Regent Cid and Minister Artania began their own discussion on how they were going to help Bermecia, while the other six started a conversation of their own.

"Do you think they were the black mages that we caw in Dali?" asked Vivi aloud to no one in particular.

"I don't know Vivi," said Daphne as she placed both of her hands on her head in thought, "Sis, do you think mom's behind this?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Dagger sadly.

"I must go now! I can't wait for reinforcements," Freya made move to leave until Zidane stopped her.

"Then I'm coming with you," said Zidane in a serious tone.

"This doesn't concern you Zidane," snapped Freya.

"What? Me and you go way back Freya. I'm not gonna sit back and watch your home get destroyed! I'm gonna help you," said Zidane as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Can…I go too? I wanna learn more about what's going on," Vivi walked closer to Zidane with hopeful eyes.

"Sure."

"Ok then," said Daphne as she repositioned the borrowed clothes she was still wearing, "next stop, Burmecia!"

"Wait princess," said Steiner as he grabbed Daphne's arm, "this is a foreign matter, it doesn't concern us"

"Steiner is right," said Regent Cid as he ended his personal conversation with the Minister, "we don't even know if Alexandria is really involved."

"But we just want to help," Dagger walked over to Daphne's side as she continued, "if mother is behind this I know Daphina and I can stop her. I think we should go…don't you agree Zidane?"

Zidane was in a bind. He hadn't even been traveling with Daphne and Dagger that long but he already cared for them deeply. Daphne was like a sister to him where as Dagger was slowly becoming **more**. More than anything he wanted to have the girls by his side, especially Dagger, but he had to do what he thought was best for **them**.

"Zidane?" Dagger walked closer to Zidane as she gave him baffled expression.

Zidane was looking down at his feet in thought before he looked into Dagger's beautiful brown eyes and replied, "I think you should stay here."

"Wha-" replied Dagger breathlessly as she took a step back.

"WHAT!" Daphne seemed to be a little more upset with Zidane's response.

"We don't know what danger to expect out there," explained Zidane, "I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to you two."

"But we've already faced great danger to get here! What's the difference?" Dagger's anger was slowly starting to creep up.

"AND," added Daphne, "me and Dagger can take care of ourselves! You've seen me fight and Daggers picking up fast!"

"I'm not doubting your skills," began Zidane as he walked closer to the girls, "but everything you've been through this far…every monster you've fought…it's nothing compared to what's to come. This is a **war **we're talking about here."

"But-" began Dagger until the Regent cut in.

"Listen to him girls-gwok-, he makes sense. Alexandria's princesses shouldn't be out on the battle field."

"I can't believe this," said Daphne in an annoyed voice, "I can't believe-"

"Daphina," said the Regent in a scolding tone, "enough…now is not the time to argue."

"Sire," began Freya, "will you open the dragoon gate?"

"Yes of course," replied the Regent, "it's the best way to exit if you're traveling on foot…well then, why doesn't everyone go and get cleaned up and then we'll have the festival feast as we wait for the gate to be opened."

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to leave the room.

Dagger and Daphne were the first to exit the throne room. Daphne didn't even look at Zidane as she walked out; that **hurt** him, but what really **killed** him was when Dagger gave him a face of disappointment as she followed Daphne out.

After a few seconds, Freya and Steiner and Minister Artania left as well until all who were left in the room were Zidane and the Regent.

Zidane let out a deep breath as the Regent spoke to him.

"I know Daphina can be hard to deal with at times," began the Regent, "and Garnet usually does as she's told but they'll get over this matter eventually. You were just suggesting what was best and I fully agree with you. I do not want to see my nieces killed."

"Neither do I," replied Zidane as he began to walk out of the room himself.

* * *

After Dagger accompanied Daphne as she went to dress back into her usual attire, they both were the first to arrive in the dining area. After about ten minutes everyone else started to show up as well. The two princesses were seated next to each other in front of a large table that already had delicious food served on a massive plate waiting to be eaten.

Dagger held her head down when she noticed Zidane walk in as Daphne fumbled around with the falcon claw pendant that Dagger had given back to her as she waved to Vivi who had just took a seat next to her.

Everyone sat down at one of the available chairs as the Regent began to speak.

"The festival of the hunt is one of the greatest traditions at Lindblum castle. It's customary to eat the festival feast with you're hands so everyone, enjoy!"

Everyone except for Daphne and Dagger began to devour their plates as soon as the Regent said his last word.

"Oh wow this food is so good," said Vivi while he took a bite of his baked potato.

"Yes indeed," agreed Freya in a sad tone as she slowly ate some of her soup.

"Come on Freya," said Zidane as he was currently chomping down on a chicken thigh, "enjoy the food, there's nothing we can do until the gate opens."

Freya was quiet for a while until she soaked in Zidane's words and began to eat more of what was on her plate.

"This beef is superb!" Steiner was happily eating his plate away until he noticed that Daphne and Dagger still hadn't touched their plates.

"Princesses, Is there something wrong? The food is delicious!"

"Uh," began Daphne as she looked at her full plate of food, "you're right…come on Dagger we should eat."

Dagger nodded in agreement as they both slowly began nibbling on their food. After a few minutes of silent eating among everyone at the table, something strange happened.

"Oh…I'm so full…I'm getting sleepy," said Vivi as he suddenly fell backwards in his chair already fast asleep.

"Wha-, what's going on…?" Freya was the next to tip over in sleep as well.

The Regent and Zidane looked at each other in bewilderment and were the next two to pass out on the ground.

"Da- Dagger," said Zidane as he fell haphazardly on the ground.

Steiner looked at everyone who was passing out with a face of panic. "How could I have been so carless? THE FOOD IS POISENED. I-I'm starting to feel sick," Steiner slowly fell to the ground as he continued; "princesses…forgive me!"

Dagger and Daphne stared at Steiner holding in their laughs as Daphne spoke.

"Oh stop it you drama queen," Daphne got out of her chair and gave Steiner a hand to get up; "we didn't put anything in **your** dish."

"Hmm," said Steiner as he took Daphne's hand, "come to think of it I feel fine...princesses…YOU DIDN'T?"

"It's just a medical herb," said Dagger in a calm tone, "Zidane gave it to me. Look Steiner, Daphne and I had to do this. Uncle Cid would never let us leave the castle if this wasn't done."

Daphne nodded at Dagger's words as they waited for Steiner to speak.

"Princesses, the Regent just cares for your well being," said Steiner as he tried his hardest to put on a serious face for the two teenage girls, "you should never have to experience war like I have, I will not allow it! I'm sorry; I cannot follow through with any orders that may put your lives in danger."

"Steiner," began Daphne as she stepped close to him and placed both of her hands on his shoulders, "what if Alexandria is behind the attack? This can lead to war with the three great nations…and because of that, many innocent people will die. As the princesses of Alexandria there has to be something we can do…we don't wanna see anything happen to our mom."

Steiner stared intently in Daphne's oceanic eyes and knew she was passionate about what she wanted to do, for one of the few times in her life, she was **serious. **

Steiner took a huge breath before he spoke, "very well…I shall follow you both wherever you may go."

Dagger and Daphne high fived each other as they both gave Steiner a hug of appreciation.

"Alright!" Daphne began to run to the exit of the room as she looked back at Dagger and Steiner, "lets' get outta hear before they wake up!"

Steiner and Dagger followed Daphne until Dagger stopped by Zidane's side.

Dagger bent down and ran a hand through Zidane's blonde locks of hair as she spoke silently to him, "Zidane…I'm so sorry."

Dagger stared at Zidane for a few seconds longer until she heard Daphne's voice calling for her, so then she left.

Even though Zidane was in a deep sleep, a part of him was still conscious enough to feel Dagger's soft.

'_Da-Dagger…where are you going?'_

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I really hoped you guys enjoyed it:) I wanted to keep the events the same but of course add my Daphne twist hehe

**please **leave a review. It would be nice to know that people are actually reading my story...and enjoying it lol so leave a review even if it's only a few words. I'll appreciate whatever I get and I'll be sure to respond:D

thanks for reading! next chapter will be up in about a day!


	13. Chapter12:Friend or Foe?

A/N: happy 4th of july to all:)

anyway, here's my other chapter (I told you guys I'd have it up in a day) haha  
just so you all know, this chapter is just shows the little journey from Lindblum to Gizamaluke's Grotto. Not too much exciting stuff happens but there's alot of intereaction between characters and overall it's a nice read:)

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_"IT TALKS?"_- Vivi

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 12**

**Friend or Foe?**

"Oooohhhh…is everyone alright?" asked Zidane as he picked himself up off the floor and began to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"That had to have been some sort of sleeping medicine." said Freya as she straightened out her red attired since it had been wrinkled.

Vivi and Regent Cid were the last ones to wake up but when they did, they joined in on the conversation as well.

"What happened?" asked Vivi confusingly.

"What was it that we consumed?" asked the Regent as jumped back on top of his throne.

"Sleeping weed," said Zidane as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Everyone continued to look at Zidane with wide eyes indicating him to continue with his explanation.

Zidane scratched the back of his head in thought as he began to explain, "I gave some to Dagger…she said that she was having a hard time sleeping so…I wanted to help out…I had no idea things would turn out like this."

"Hmm," said Freya as she crossed her arms in thought, "there's more to those girls than meets the eye."

"Trust me, you don't the half of it." added Zidane.

"Zidane?" said Vivi as he walked closer to the blonde.

"What is it Vivi?" asked Zidane in a concerned voice.

"I-I," stuttered Vivi, "I thought Dagger and Daphne were our friends…why would they-"

"Of course they're our friends," said Zidane as he interrupted Vivi mid-sentence, "they…they just needed to take care of a few things on their own."

Vivi stared at Zidane for a while until he believed what Zidane said and turned his attention to fixing the hat that sat on his head.

'_Damn…what could those girls be thinking! They don't know what's out there…there's so many things that can happen to them! Yeah they might have Rusty guarding them, but he can't protect them forever!'_

"You know what?" said Zidane as he looked at his audience of three, "I bet anything that they're heading to Burmecia."

"Then you still might have a chance to catch up to them-gwok-." spoke the Regent.

"Then lets head for Gizamaluke's Grotto," said Freya as she began to exit the throne room, "once we pass through the grotto, we'll be in Burmecia," Freya focused all of her attention on Regent Cid as she continued, "Regent, the gate should be open by now correct?"

"Yes," said the Regent, "head through Dragon's Gate located on the base level…I wish you all a safe journey."

Everyone gave the Regent a confident nod of the head and proceed to exiting the throne room and making their way to Dragon's Gate.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone set?" Zidane looked to his two comrades in front of him. Freya and Vivi had just finished purchasing a few last minute items from a traveling business man that was near the exit of Dragon's Gate.

"I'm ready," said Vivi as she packed a few items into the pockets of his green and white stripped pants.

Freya was also putting some items away as she looked at Zidane, "Same here."

"Ok then," said Zidane as they all walked out into the plains outside Dragon's gate, "next stop…Gizamaluke's Grotto."

The threesome began walking through the thick Mist filled plains at a quick pace. Their walk was quiet, they all had different thoughts running through their minds. Freya was focused on saving her home. Although, she wished the best for her new friend Daphne and her sister, she prayed that they were alive and well. Then there was Zidane. Zidane genuinely wanted to help Freya, they were old friends and there was no way that he was just going to sit back and watch her home get destroyed **but **his mind couldn't help but travel to the two princesses…specifically Dagger. As for Vivi, he just came along for the ride! He cared for everyone that was a friend to him. So which ever one of them needed help, he'd be there.

The three companions continued walking until Vivi noticed something strange.

"Hey Zidane," said Vivi as he intently stared at murky marshland.

"Yeah Vivi, what's up." Zidane walked over to Vivi's side and began to stare at what Vivi was staring at.

"It's just a marsh Vivi," said Zidane as he rested his hands on top of his head, "there's probably a lot of weird stuff in there."

"Really?" said Vivi with a spark of interest.

"What seems to be the hold up?" asked Freya as she walked over to the boys. When Vivi and Zidane were having their brief conversation, Freya had slain a pesky Serpion that was trying to attack Vivi and Zidane from behind.

"This marsh," answered Vivi, "I know we're in a rush…but can we check it out?"

Zidane rubbed his chin in thought as he looked to Freya for an answer knowing how determined she was to get to her home.

"What do ya think Freya?" asked Zidane, "Can we check this place out real quick?"

Freya was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke, "Alright. Who knows, we might find something useful."

Zidane and Vivi nodded their heads in agreement with Freya's words and began to push their way through to the center of the marsh.

The grass was tall and damp as the three friends pushed aside massive chunks of grass. Eventually they made their way to a gray, wooden plank that they walked across to get to other sections of the swamp…and to more tall thick grass.

"This place is creepy…and it smells," said Vivi as he walked across a patch of squishy grass that squeaked beneath his feet.

"Indeed." Freya agreed to Vivi's statement as she used her spear to cut down some of the grass and shrubbery that was blocking their way.

"Told ya this place is weird Vivi" spoke Zidane, "I wouldn't be surprised if-"

They all had just made it into an area where a small pond infested with frogs and a wooded bridge could be seen when Zidane had been cut of from Vivi.

"Zidane!" said Vivi in a rough yet hushed voice

"What? What?" Zidane looked down at the frightened Vivi waiting for the young mage to reply.

"What's **that**?" Vivi pointed to a large, round **thing** that wore a coral colored attired with some sort of apron and a chef's hat on its head. Apparently, it looked like it was trying to catch some frogs but having no luck what so ever.

"Hmm," said Zidane as he tilted his head to the side trying to get a better angle of the creature before them. _'Is that a boy or girl? Or…is it even a person? An animal maybe?'_

"I wonder if it's some sort of foe," said Freya as she readied her faithful spear.

"ZIDANE!" said Vivi a little louder this time, "what do we do? That thing looks scary," finished Vivi as he grabbed his staff incase a battle was about to begin.

"Oh you guys," said Zidane in a humored tone, "It's probably just a…uhhh…person or something…let's us walk quietly past it."

Freya and Vivi looked at each other and then nodded to Zidane in agreement. The three began to walk quietly across the rocky, dirt road until the 'thing' spoke.

"Hungry…Frogs…need food now!"

"IT TALKS?" Vivi was so amazed by the creature speaking that he tripped over a rock and landed right on a frog that happened to be in the way.

The creature turned around from its current position and started intently at Freya who had already jumped into her fighting stance and Zidane who was helping a terrified looking Vivi off the floor before it spoke.

"EAT, NOW!"

"No please!" yelled Vivi as he began to shudder a little within Zidane's grasp "I taste awful!"

"No not you…frog…you caught a frog!"

Vivi had no idea what the thing was talking about until he looked down at his hands. Without realizing it, Vivi had grabbed the frog that he had fallen upon previously.

"Oh," said Vivi in a relieved voice, "umm, yeah I caught a frog…d-do you want it?"

"You give your frog to me?" said the creature in a surprised tone.

"Su-Sure," replied Vivi as he held out the frog in front of him.

As soon as the unusual individual began to walk close to the small mage, Freya spoke aloud in authority.

"Are you friend or foe?" asked Freya as she still held her weapon tightly, ready to attack.

"I not friend or foe…I Quina!"

Freya lowered her weapon and looked over to Zidane and Vivi as Zidane began talking.

"Well," began Zidane as he grabbed the frog from Vivi's hand and walked closer to Quina, "here's your fro-"

"You pathetic Quina! You can't even feed yourself!"

Quina, Zidane, Vivi and Freya all looked over to the other side of the bridge where a creature looking exactly like Quina with a different change of clothes stood.

"But," began Quina as he/she held the frog in her hands as if it were the most precious thing in the world, "I so hungry! Have not eaten for days!"

"Lies! Look at yourself Quina!" said the creature who was still on the other side of the bridge who now directed his/her attention to Zidane and company, "I sorry. Please come to hut, I explain."

Zidane looked at his friends confusingly not knowing whether to except the invitation or not, but after a few comments shared among the three friends, they followed Quina to hut.

* * *

"I Quale, who you?"

Zidane, Freya, Vivi, Quina, and Quale were all gathered inside of a small wooden hut that looked slightly damaged and was decorated with many unusual knickknacks. Zidane was staring at all the knickknacks or **junk **in Zidane's opinion when he heard Quale ask who they were.

"Oh," said Zidane as he walked over to Quale, "I'm Zidane."

"I'm Vivi."

"And I'm Fryea."

"Oh," said Quale before he turned his attention to Quina, "Quina, you'll never master the art of eating with just frogs!"

"But master," replied Quina, "frogs here so good! Even better than Alexandria's!"

Quale shook his head in disappointment as he began to speak to Quina again, "You need go out more. World big place! Many other foods to eat Quina."

Quina stared blankly at Quale before answering, "Sounds scary…are there yummier foods outside?"

"YES!" replied the irritated Quale.

Zidane and his two companions were watching Quina and Quale in their conversation until Zidane noticed Vivi staring a Quale in a weird way.

"Hey Vivi," said Zidane as he touched the young mage's shoulder gingerly, "you ok? What are you staring at that Quale guy like that?"

"Oh," said Vivi in a depressed tone, "nothing…I wa-"

"You! Travelers!"

"Uh, Yeah?" replied Zidane as he looked at Quale who had just shouted aloud.

"Please," said Quale in a pleading tone, "take Quina with you to see the world! Show Quina that there are much better food outside."

"Uh…ummm…you guys?" Zidane wore a dumbfounded expression as he faced Freya and Vivi, "what do you guys think?"

"Quina may be odd but she/he could be of use to us," said Freya, "a team of four is better than a team of three."

Zidane nodded at Freya's answer and looked to Vivi.

"What do you think Vivi?" asked Zidane as he kneeled down on one knee to be more at Vivi's eye level.

"Um..I-I guess it's ok…Quina seems friendly…kind of." said Vivi.

Zidane laughed lightly as he stood up and faced Quale with their answer, "Sure, we'll take Quina wi-"

The sound of Quina's voice interrupted Zidane mid-sentence…Geez, a lot of people were getting cut off today.

"Will I find yummier foods outside?" asked a very excited Quina.

"Yeah," said Zidane as he rested a hand on his waist, "there's way better stuff to eat than frogs."

"Really? Ok I go with you." Quina exited the hut with a joyful skip as everyone stared at him/her with a blank expression.

"Quina is Quina," said Quale as he looked to the open door to the hut where Quina exited from, "Quina have good heart. Teach Quina many things!"

"Will do," said Zidane as he ushered Freya and Vivi out of the hut. Freya continued walking until she got to the area where they met Quina, where as Vivi stopped right as he exited the door to the hut.

"Uh, Zidane," said Vivi in a timid tone.

"Yeah?"

"That Quale guy…he looks exactly like my grandpa."

"What?" Zidane was shocked to hear what Vivi said, he expected Vivi's family to consist of mages, not creatures like Quina and Quale.

"I'm gonna talk to him Zidane, he might've known my grandpa!"

Zidane nodded his head at Vivi's decision and they both walked back into the hut together.

"You forget something?" asked Quale immediately as he saw the duo walk in.

"I have a question ," said Vivi as he walked closer to Quale. "Do you know a man named Quan?"

Quale looked shocked at the name Vivi had said when he answered back to the mage. "I know not that bigot, even if we from same tribe!"

"So you know him?" asked Vivi in an upbeat voice.

"No."

"B-But you just said you two were from the same tribe...Quan was my grandpa…he looked just like you ."

"Yes true, I no know him."

"But-"

Zidane grew tired of Quale's games with Vivi and interrupted the conversation that was going no where.

"Look, do you know him or not?" asked Zidane in a serious tone as he looked to Quale.

"No."

"Alright then," said Zidane as he looked down to the mage that was standing next to him. "Ready to go Vivi?"

Vivi stared at Quale for a few moments more as he thought of his grandpa before answering.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Zidane and Vivi left Quale's hut and walked past the swamp grass where they found an annoyed looking Freya and a hungry looking Quina.

"So," said Zidane as he looked to Freya and Quina, "you guys all set? We should be able to make it to Gizamaluke's Grotto before it gets any darker."

"But Zidane," said Quina as he/she attempted to catch frogs yet failed miserably, "I want catch frogs. We leave later."

"OH NO WE DON'T," said Freya in a tired and angry tone, "we need to leave now. We've wasted enough time!"

Quina looked somewhat disappointed and watched as Freya pulled out her spear once again and began to make her way through the tall grass so that she could exit the swamp area completely.

"Sorry Quina," said Zidane as he began to leave the area as well.

Vivi and Quina were the only ones left in the frog area. Vivi looked to Quina and began speaking to the unusual individual, "Le-Let's go Quina, we don't wanna get left behind."

* * *

"Zidane, are we there yet?" asked Vivi who was walking and looking up at the darkening sky at the same time, "It's getting dark fast."

"Yeah I know," replied Zidane as he held his Orge over his shoulder, "we've already passed that chocobo forest so we'll be there any minute.

"Oh ok," said Vivi.

"It's almost impossible to see through the darkness and this Mist," said Freya as she walked up closer to Zidane.

"Tell me about it, I've never seen the Mist so thick." As Zidane spoke to Freya he couldn't help but let his mind wander to a certain person…**Dagger**. _'I wonder if she's ok? I hope her and Daphne are somewhere safe and not near danger. Geez…Dagger, I can't stop thinking about-'_

"You're thinking of the princesses aren't you?" asked Freya as she intently stared at Zidane.

Zidane quietly laughed and replied to Freya, "How did ya know?"

"I can see it in your face. You fear for their safety." said Freya as she rested her spear on her shoulder like Zidane.

"Well of course I do," replied Zidane, "who knows what could happen to them? I don't know what I'd do if I found out anything went wrong." Zidane ran his free hand through his hair as he awaited Freya's reply.

"I think you have nothing to fear," spoke Freya as she readjusted her spear, "Daphne can take care of herself…and I'm sure that she wouldn't let anything happen to her sister. Plus they both have that knight with them. They'll be fine Zidane." Freya gave Zidane a reassuring smile hoping that it would calm his nerves.

"I guess you're right," replied Zidane.

Zidane and company continued to walk in silence until Zidane realized that Quina had spoken not one word since they left the swamp.

"Hey Quina," said Zidane as he looked back at the odd-creature who was walking next to a tired looking Vivi. "I completely forgot to ask you if you had a weapon before we left your home."

"Oh yes" said Quina as he/she pulled a large fork out of his/her apron. "This weapon. Works good!"

"Wow," said Zidane as he turned his head back to where he was walking, "should've seen that coming," finished Zidane as he internally laughed.

"I always use fork for everything." said Quina as he/she began to walk faster to the other side next to Zidane, "the more I eat the more I learn."

"Uh…that's nice Quina," said Zidane with a small smile. "I think-"

Freya listened to the brief conversation of Quina and Zidane until she focused all her attention to the sight before her.

"We're here."

* * *

A/N: next chapter is some Grotto action and also South Gate! I'm going to combine it all in one chapter I think. Next chapter should be up by tonight or tomorrow morning.

Yes, yes I have no life at the moment...that's why I have so much time to write haha

But summer school starts in a week:( so I better enjoy this time to write while I can.

Leave a review if you feel up to it:)


	14. Chapter13:PO Snake&Daphne's addiction

A/N: Hey again everyone, here's the Gizamaluke/South Gate chapter. So at least you guys can now see how Daphne and the others are doing.

I hope you all enjoy the reading and hopefully you guys will leave a review:)

Also I just want to say thank you to each and every one of you that has taken the time to read this far. THANKS!

* * *

_"That was great! I guess you **can **fight…or at least stab things."- Zidane_

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 13**

**A pissed off snake & Daphne's addiction**

"No…no…NO!"

Freya was the first person to run inside of the eerie cavern. Two wounded Bermecian soldiers were at the entrance to the cavern laying lifelessly on a rock as Freya ran to aide them.

"Wake up! Come on!" Freya shook the two soldiers frantically waiting for some sort of sign that they were alive…but there was nothing.

"Freya," said Zidane softly as he put a hand on her shoulder, "everything will-"

"We need to hurry!" Freya shook off Zidane's hand from her shoulder harshly, as she ran farther into the cave.

Zidane looked at Freya leave with sorrow in his eyes. Zidane continued to stare at where Freya had run to until Vivi's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Zidane…so the black mages did all this?" asked Vivi as he looked to the dead soldiers.

"I don't know Vivi…probably…but none of this is your fault. You understand?" Zidane looked over to the worried mage to reassure him that everything will work out.

Vivi nodded at Zidane's words as Quina started to speak up. "Zidane! Where the food at?"

Zidane ran a gloved hand down his face in annoyance as he answered Quina's question, "we'll get some grub soon Quina, come on, let's catch up to Freya before she goes too far."

Vivi and Quina looked to each other as they both followed Zidane into the next area of Gizamaluke's Grotto.

Before Zidane entered the next area he couldn't help but stop and once again think of Daphne and Dagger.

'_Geez…I really hope the girls didn't come through here.'_

* * *

When Zidane, Vivi and Quina went into the next area, Freya was on the floor to the right trying to talk to a solider that was on the brink of death.

Zidane made a hand gesture to Quina and Vivi to be quiet. The threesome waited patiently until Freya came to them with some news.

"He's dead too." said Freya in monotone, "but he gave me this bell and told me that there are more bells too that will help us maneuver through this cavern…he also said that the black mages are the ones who have done all this."

"I'm sorry Freya," said Vivi as he looked down at his feet in shame.

"No need to be sorry," replied Freya, "I know it wasn't you Vivi. I'm just upset with the whole matter."

Vivi nodded his head to Freya as Zidane asked Freya for the bell.

"So," began Zidane, "what do we do? Just ring the bell at the door or something?"

Although Zidane was just guessing, he went up to the door at the back of the room they were in and began to ring the bell until the door in front of him opened and the bell that was in his hand, shattered.

Quina, Vivi and Freya looked at what happened in amazement at what Zidane had just done. "Uh...hehe…I guess this is how we use um'," said Zidane as he walked through the now opened door. "Come on!"

As the group of four walked into the new portion of the cavern, they were all stopped in their tracks by an alarming sight.

There was a group of black mages just like the ones from Dali, attacking Burmecain soldiers left and right. The mages continuingly casted their vicious fire spells on the soldiers until there was nothing left but an obscenely charred body.

Freya was furious about what she was seeing. She made a move to go and help until two very annoying voices stopped her.

"Who is that?"

"That I don't know."

"Seen him before we have."

"I don't know if we've seen him before."

"…"

"Let's kill him!"

The four companions looked above at a small bridge that Zorn and Thorn were standing upon.

"You damn clowns!" yelled Zidane in annoyance. "Come down here and fight us then!"

Zorn and Thorn looked at each other with amused faces as the summoned two black mages to kill Zidane and his friends.

"Shit," said Zidane as just jumped into his fighting stance since he saw the mages walking in their direction.

"Damn you!" Freya ran ahead of the group so that she could get first dibs on kicking the black mage's asses. She had so much anger held within her and had to release it, **now. **Freya swung her spear forcefully towards the black mages and cut them right in the quickly joined her as he raised his long, Orge and slashed it down on one of the mages from its shoulder to the side of its abdomen.

Both mages retaliated fast after receiving the damage they did. At the same time, they both casted fire spells at the four heroes before they could make a move to dodge the and Zidane were the first to forget about their burns and continue fighting against the mages. Vivi followed them as well as he threw a quick potion on himself and casted a blizzard focused all his energy into his spell and directed it at the mage that looked the weakest. A blanket of ice covered the mage that was trying to protect it's self but nothing helped. As soon as Vivi's spell was casted the mage was a goner.

"Good job Vivi!" yelled Zidane as he gave a potion to Freya, "you killed one!

Vivi felt quiet proud of himself but still felt a twinge of pain from killing a mage. Vivi continued to aide Freya and Zidane until out of no where Quina was thrown into the mix.

"Die!" Quina pushed through Vivi, Zidane and Freya and stabbed the mage right in the stomach with his/her massive fork.

Zidane and the others looked at Quina in awe. Quina was the** last** person that they would expect to just jump right in and finish a battle. In a way, the others weren't even sure if Quina would be brave enough to fight at all. At least now they knew they weren't just carrying around dead weight.

Everyone stared at the mage as its body fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Monsters!" yelled Zorn from the top of the bridge.

"Run away!"

The two jesters ran away into a door unknown after watching the fight. Zidane and the others shrugged off the clown's words as everyone turned their attention to Quina.

"Wow Quina," began Zidane as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "That was great! I guess you **can **fight…or at least stab things."

"I fight all my life," began Quina as he/she emotionlessly took the fork from the mage's stomach, "when people would take my food, I fight to take back."

Freya, Zidane and Vivi looked at Quina with questioning eyes but somewhat understood what he/she meant.

"Uh ok," said Zidane with a shrug of his shoulders, "let's move on, I managed to steal a bell from these mages so maybe it'll open that door over there." Zidane pointed to a large door that was up the stairs on the opposite side of the large room.

"Alright," said Freya as she positioned her spear over she shoulder, "let's go."

They all walked across the room and up the stairs where a few large candles stood to the sides of the large began to ring the bell like he had previously and suddenly the bell shattered into pieces as the door walked into the new section of the grotto and scanned the room carefully.

It was a circular room with beautiful designs engraved all along the wall. In the center was a large antique looking bell that seemed to have dropped from the top. There also were two doors on each side of the bell.

"No good munchies here." said Quina disappointedly until he/ she found a chest to the side of the bell, "What this?"

Quina opened the chest hoping to find some food but instead came across another bell.

"ZIDANE!" yelled Quina as he/she skipped happily to Zidane's side, "I found this."

"Wow!" said Zidane with an excited facial expression, "Quina you know, you're starting to be more helpful than I thought."

Quina jumped up and down from the praise he/she got from Zidane.

"So," said Zidane as he looked from Freya to Vivi. "Where should we go? Left or right?"

"Right," said Freya as she took the bell from Zidane's hands and walked over to the door she spoke of. The bell shattered as it rang aloud and the group made there way inside.

Now, Freya was hoping and guessing that the right door would somehow lead them out of that wretched grotto but instead, came face to face with two moogles that seemed to be in some sort of argument.

"I'm a grown moogle kupo! You can't tell me what to do!"

"But dear, I fear for your health kupo!

"I'm strong kupo! I'll be around a long time!"

"Not if you're obese kupo!"

Zidane and the other looked at the two moogles with baffled expressions as they duo finally realized that they had and audience watching their quarrel.

"Sorry kupo!" said the female moogle that was wearing a bright pink vest.

"No problem," replied Zidane as he walked farther into the room in search of another bell.

"I don't see another one guys," said Zidane as he kept looking around, "we need another bell to get in that room."

Freya looked defeated knowing that there were no more bells and that it was **her **decision to go to the right. How were they supposed to get out of the grotto now?

"Bell?" asked the male moogle with a hint of interest. "Well…I have one kupo."

Everyone looked to the male moogle with hopeful faces.

"Great! Can we have it?" asked Zidane as he stuck out his hand in front of the moogle.

"Not so fast kupo," replied the male moogle. "What do I get out of it kupo?"

Zidane's jaw dropped. _'Weren't moogles supposed to be cute, _**nice**_, little furry things?"_

"Dear, just give it to them kupo!" said the female.

"No kupo!" The male moogle looked to Zidane and tried to make a deal. "You see kupo…me and my wife just go married kupo, and we need Gil to start off our new life.

"Give me 10,000 Gil and you get your bell kupo!"

Everyone stared at the male moogle in shock. "You're crazy!" replied Zidane before he turned his attention to his friends "Let's just find another way…I don't think this moogle is gonna settle for anything less than his Gil."

The group made a move to leave until Vivi spoke aloud.

"I thought moogles were nice," Vivi continued to exit until the male moogle yelled for him to stop.

"WAIT!"

Vivi looked back at the moogles and noticed that the male moogle was sniffing him up and down.

"Um…" said Vivi in a slightly confused tone, "Zidane…what does he want."

"Do you have a Kupo Nut?" spoke the sniffing moogle.

"Uh…yes…why?"

"Dear! You don't need anymore Kupo Nuts! Did you already forget what I was just yelling to you about kupo!"

The male moogle ignored his wife as he continued to look at Vivi, "May I have it-"

"No!" answered Zidane as he walked up to confront the moogle. "Why should we give you what you want if you won't give us what we want?"

"Well," said the moogle as he took a bell out from behind him, "Kupo Nut for the bell kupo."

Vivi handed over the Nut as the bell was handed to Zidane. "Thanks," replied Zidane.

"Pleasure to do business with you kupo!" responded the male moogle.

"Have a safe trip kupo!" said the female.

"I've never met such a Gil hungry moogle," said Freya as they walked around the bell to the door on the left.

"Really," replied Zidane, "that moogle was crazy to ask for 10,000 Gil…we don't even **have** 5,000 Gil!"

"I should eat moogles," said Quina in a dark voice.

"You should've." replied Zidane seriously.

"Ok," said Freya, "ring the bell Zidane."

As the group made it to the door, Zidane rang the bell and it shattered just like the others. The heroes ran inside of the room and were greeted by a frantic Burmecian solider.

"Lady Freya!" yelled the solider as he held pressure on his wound. "Master Gizamalkue is being controlled by clowns! Pleas be carful!"

Freya made an attempt to help the solider but a loud splash made her stop. To the left was a large section of water that was moving rapidly.

"What was that?" yelled Zidane as he pulled out his weapon.

Before Freya could answer, a large blue snake with massive purple wings came up from the water.

"Master Gizamaluke!" cried Freya as she readied her spear.

Quina and Vivi pulled out there weapons as well as they gazed up at the largest monster that they were about to battle this far.

Master Gizamaluke hissed dangerously as it displayed its long red tongue, hoping to intimidate its intruders.

"I shall make feast of you!" Quina brought up his/her fork in attempt to stab the enormous beast but instead got smacked by the enemy's tail and hit the side of the wall **hard…**and with the one hit, Quina knocked out.

"Wow…remember when I said Quina was beginning to be useful?" said Zidane as he jumped into his fighting stance.

"Yeah?" said Vivi and Freya in unison.

"I think I spoke to soon."

As soon as Zidane replied the snake hissed again and swung his thick tail at the three comrades, hitting each and every one of them.

"Damn!" said Zidane as he fell back, "That snake doesn't mess around!"

"Indeed," replied Freya as she stood up and re-griped her weapon, "Master Gizamaluke is powerful...watch yourself." With that said, Freya jumped high into the air and stabbed her spear into Gizamaluke's neck.

Zidane and Vivi took this chance to get ready for their attacks as well. Vivi casted his thunder spell on the snake and it seemed to work quiet effectively as Zidane used his soul blade ability to damage and blind the snake hissed in discomfort as he couldn't see where his opponents were.

"Good job Zidane," said Freya as she finished stabbing the snake with one of her 'jump' attacks yet again, "he should be blind for a while, let's take advantage of it."

Zidane and Vivi nodded at Freya's words and continued on. Zidane healed Freya and Vivi with potions as Vivi sent another thunder spell to the snake that was frantically slithering across the room in distress.

Freya on the other hand, rand head on and slashed her spear up ward right in between the snake's eyes. The snake wasn't pleased with the pain and began to cast a water spell on the three comrades.

A large mass of water engulfed the three heroes as they tried to dodge the spell but couldn't. Water quickly came crashing down on them making it almost impossible for them to breathe.

"(cough, cough) Shit!" yelled Zidane as he held his chest in pain from at the water he inhaled.

Freya coughed up a large amount of water before she threw a potion on Vivi who was on the verge of passing out.

Vivi stood up slowly and caught his breath. When he felt strong enough, the gathered the energy that was left within him to cast another thunder spell.

By this time, the blind spell from Zidane's soul blade had worn off but the monster still didn't see Vivi's spell coming. The snake arched its long back in agony as the blue electricity ran all over its body. Once the spell had done its damage, the snake bent over in pain and was in the perfect position for Zidane to do some additional damage.

Zidane ran over to the back of the snake with his Orge above his head ready to spill some blood. Zidane lunged to the snake and dug his weapon in its back and pulling it all the way down making a long opening from its back all the way to the bottom of the tail.

Bright, red blood from the beast began to flow out instantly. The snake hissed louder than it had previously and swung its large injured tail around the room carelessly, hoping that it would hit at least one of its attackers.

Luckily Zidane and the others maneuvered skillfully out of the tail's way and weren't hit at all. The snake was starting to grow tired after the large amount of blood loss but looked deadly as it casted another water spell. The three companions ran away from the direction that the spell was casted but the water still caught up to them.

Freya, Vivi and Zidane slipped on the water and were once again engulfed in the massive waves. Water filled their lungs repeatedly as they tried to get away.

Once the water spell was done, Zidane and the others were on their backs gasping for air.

Gizamaluke saw how venerable the three looked, so he slithered his way over to them until he lifelessly fell into the large section of water that he had emerged from blood loss seemed to have finally gotten to him.

As Zidane saw the monster fall back down into the water, he let out a breath of relief and laid back down on the hard floor.

"He…He's dead?" asked Freya from her position on the ground.

"Yeah." said Zidane as he closed his eyes while his body was sprawled out in an 'X' shape.

"We-We're…safe now?" asked Vivi as he was trying to catch his breath as well.

"Yeah," answered Zidane reassuringly, "we're good now."

"Zidane," said Freya as she finally got up and was starting to ring out some of the water from her attire. "There's not time to rest, we must go. The king is in danger!"

"I know I'm coming," said Zidane as he finally got up.

"Umm…you guys."

Zidane and Freya looked to Vivi who was still on the floor, "What are we going to do about Quina?" Vivi pointed to the food loving creature that was still in the same position from when he/she was thrown at the beginning of the battle.

"Oh yes," replied Freya, "what shall we do with Quina?"

"There's** no** way I'm carrying him! Or her? Or whatever!" said Zidane in protest.

"Nonsense," spoke Freya calmly, "just cast a phoenix down on him/her. Then Quina will be fine."

Zidane had a face of relief thanking the heavens that phoenix downs were created and walked over to the fallen Quina.

"Hurry," said Freya as he quickly walked to the exit of the grotto, "Burmecia can wait no longer."

Zidane helped Quina to his/her feet and Vivi was standing right next to Freya as she spoke.

Quina, Vivi and Zidane all nodded at Freya's words and followed her out of the area in a heartbeat, hoping that they still had a chance to save her home.

* * *

'_Finally! Once we get beyond that gate, we'll be in Alexandrian territory!"_

Steiner was carrying a rather large sack over his shoulder and a smaller sack in his opposite hand as he stared at the South Gate Citadel. It took them a while but they finally made it here.

Steiner walked casually up the stairs to the large double doors until he was stopped by two guards clad in blue and gold.

"Excuse me sir," said a guard that walked closer to Steiner. "What brings you here?"

"I heard workers were needed," replied Steiner, "so I brought my belongings so that I might work here."

"That's great!" replied a short guard. "South Gate sure does need a lot of help."

"We do need to check your bags though," said the taller guard. "Just gotta do our job you know?"

"Oh…uhh…of course!" Steiner set down the large sack and his smaller bag onto the floor for the guards to look through.

"Ok lets see." said the tall guard as the shorter one came to joining him in searching through the bags.

Steiner stepped away to the side hoping that the guards wouldn't find out what exactly was inside his bags. If they did…he was **majorly** screwed.

"So," began the shorter guard as he opened up Steiner's small bag. "Have you seen a middle aged man and two teenage girls? Supposedly the girls look exactly like Princess Garnet and Princess Daphina."

"Uhh…no." replied Steiner awkwardly.

"Ha! Hard to believe that Queen Brahne can have pretty kids, I mean; look at her and then look at her daughters, I would've never guessed," said the short guard with a laugh.

"Yes…I agree..." said Steiner. _'How dare they speak ill of the Queen!'_

"Yeah well…uhh..sir?" The short guard held up a pink mini skirt and an orange jumpsuit that came from the small bag. "What are these garments doing in here?" asked the guard confusingly.

"Well," Steiner paused for a second before answering, "they belong to my wife…she's currently staying her and she asked me to bring some extra clothing…"

"Oh…well that explains that." The short guard put the clothing back into the smaller bag and handed it to Steiner as the tall guard was still trying to open the larger sack.

'_PLEASE don't let him be able to open that.' _Steiner was now more nervous than ever as she saw the tall guard attempting to open up the knot at the top of the bag.

"Geez," said the tall guard as he wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead, "maybe I'll just feel around the bag to see what you got in here.

The guard circled the sack poking and groping whenever he pleased, "Oh…something squishy?"

Steiner was staring to sweat drastically out of nervousness. More than anything, Steiner just wanted to grab the sack and **run.**

"Oh my! Why didn't I notice this before? Sir!" yelled the guard to Steiner.

Steiner was sure that guard knew something wasn't right.

"You brought Lindblum pickles with you?" The tall guard was beyond disgusted as he walked away from Steiner's bag covering his nose.

"Why, yes indeed!" agreed Steiner as he gave the guards a huge smile, "They are my favorite! My wife and I enjoy them every much."

"Uh…gross…you know what sir, you may pass."

**-Crunch, crunch-**

Both guards quickly ran over to the bag despite the pungent smell and began touching the back some more.

"Why did the sack make a noise?" asked the shorter guard aloud.

"I don't know," replied the taller guard, "maybe-"

"The pickles are fresh," said Steiner as he interrupted the guard, "They tend to break in half easily. That is the 'crunch' sound that you heard." Steiner gave the guards a reassuring smile hoping that they would believe his made up theory.

"I guess thats true." replied the tall guard.

"Alright then, here you go." The short guard handed Steiner a gate pass and opened the large door for Steiner to enter.

"Thank you gentlemen," Steiner swung the large sack over his shoulder once again and grabbed the smaller one with his free hand as he walked into the section beyond the massive doors.

'_Excellent! We've made it through! Now I just need to find a place for the princesses to dress and-'_

"Dagger your bony knee is stabbing my stomach!"

"Well I'm sorry for your discomfort **but **I'm not the one that suggested the idea of being carried in a claustrophobic bag with pickles, DAPHNE!"

"I don't care just move your damn knee!"

"Daphne! Now your elbow is leaning on my back! This is painful!"

**-Crunch, crunch-**

"Daphne!"

Steiner listened to the princesses' whispered quarrel as he violently shook the sack he was carrying them in attempt to shut them up.

"Steiner!" yelled to the princesses in a hushed voice from their position in the sack.

"I'm sorry princesses," said Steiner in a hushed voice as he scanned his surrounding for a place to set the girls free, "but you two are making far too much noise. We just made it past the guards undetected so please keep quiet until I find suitable place for you two to change."

After Steiner spoke, the large sack didn't move or make any noise after that…except for an occasional 'crunching sound'.

Steiner walked around the area a bit so he wouldn't look suspicious just standing in one place and eventually found an alleyway that looked deserted.

'_Ah-ha! Perfect! Finally I can set these girls free!'_

"Girls," said Steiner aloud, "I have found a place for you to get dressed. I will leave the bag here along with your clothing. I shall stand guard!" Steiner then left both bags that he was carrying in between two large crates so at least the girls will have **some** privacy and began to walk to the end of the alley.

As Steiner was standing guard at the end of the short alleyway, he stretched his limbs after having carried the extra weight. Daphne and Dagger were in no way heavy but having to carry them both together along with their clothes and weapons, was pretty tough.

"Steiner is anyone coming?" asked Dagger from behind the crate.

"No one." replied Steiner, "you may change in peace."

After Steiner assured them that the coast was clear, Dagger and Daphne got out of the sack and immediately took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Oh my," said Dagger in relief. "I've never been so happy to breathe fresh air in my life."

"Tell me about it," replied Daphne as she started to pull her and Dagger's clothes out of the smaller bag with one hand.

**-Crunch, crunch-**

"Ok, that 'crunching' sound is really getting to me," said Dagger as she turned around to face Daphne. "What is - … Daphne!"

Before Dagger could complain further on the annoying noise, she saw Daphne eating one of the pickles that they had shared the sack with.

"Hmph?" said Daphne as she stood in her undergarments eating calmly.

"So you're the one who's been making that noise the whole time?" asked Dagger in an irritated voice.

Daphne nodded her head in a 'yes' manner as she kept chewing while she put on her skirt.

"How many have you eaten?" asked Dagger with wide eyes, "I kept hearing that noise for about an hour when we were in the bag!"

"Like about 8 or 9," replied Daphne nonchalantly.

"Eww…Daphne, I'm not even mad about the noise anymore but how on earth can you eat those?" asked Dagger as she began to put her clothes on as well.

"It's not my fault," replied Daphne as she put on her boots, "I hardly ate anything at the castle, so I was hungry! I had no choice, plus they're not that bad if you forget about the smell."

Dagger shook her head in disbelief as she let out a small laugh, "Oh Daphne…you'll never resort to starvation will you?"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" asked Daphne a little offended.

"I meant what I said," replied Dagger with a sly smile.

"Geez, this is bad! I'm starting to rub off on you!" Daphne pulled the bottom of Dagger's hair as she walked away from the crates to Steiner.

"Hey Steiner!" said Daphne happily as she waved to him.

"Princess! I-"

"Shhh!" Daphne instantly pushed her index and middle finger to his mouth before he could continue.

"You can't keep yelling out 'princess' anymore…you have to get used to Dagger and Daphne, ok?"

"I will try Prin- I mean Miss. Daphne." Daphne gave a 'thumbs up' gesture to Steiner before she turned around to the crates.

"Hey Dagger! You ready?"

"All done," as Dagger replied to Daphne she walked over to the join the duo. "Now what?"

"Well there is a cable car in the next area that will take us to the summit station." replied Steiner.

"Great! Let's go!" Daphne ran ahead to the next portion of the area as Steiner and Dagger walked behind her.

The new area they entered was pretty bland. All that could be seen was a shop to the right and a small staircase leading to the cable car.

"Wow, we're really almost to Alexandria, and I managed without Zidane's help." said Dagger in a hushed voice to herself.

"You never needed him to begin with princess," said Steiner as he overheard Dagger's words.

Dagger didn't respond to Steiner as she looked down to the dirt floor with thoughts filled with Zidane.

Daphne noticed the awkwardness between the two even though she was a distance away at the small shop. After collecting her purchases, Daphne rushed over to Steiner and Dagger.

"Come on you guys; let's get on the cable car."

Daphne grabbed Dagger's hand and walked up the small flight of stairs so that they may board.

"Hello ladies," said the conductor. "May I see your gate pass?"

Steiner quickly ran up the stairs behind the girls and showed the gate pass to the conductor so that they could all go in.

"Go right ahead and pick a seat." The conductor opened the door for the two girls and Steiner and then followed in behind them.

The cable car was small inside but at least a lot of the seats were available.

"Let's sit in the sun," suggested Dagger, "maybe some of the stench from the pickles will burn off."

The threesome then walked over to the back of the cable car where the sun was shining brightly through the window. Dagger and Daphne took a seat next to each other as Steiner remained standing looking down at them.

"I hope that there's some sort of wash up station or something when we get to the summit," said Daphne as she sniffed a section of her hair, "the smell **is** pretty bad."

"I'm sure there will be somewhere for you two to clean up," replied Steiner as he took a seat in front of them.

"Well," began Dagger as she looked out the window, "at least now we're one step closer to getting to Alexandria."

"I know!" said Daphne excitedly. "I can't wait to get home and get everything cleared up."

Dagger smiled at Daphne's excitement as she leaned her head on the wall of the cable call, "I haven't felt this relaxed in a while," said Dagger aloud.

"That is understandable," began Steiner, "our trip from Lindblum was rather exhausting, but with out both of your skills and smarts, I would have never made it out alive! And Princess Daphina, your idea to use pickles to get past the guards was brilliant!"

"Steiner!" yelled Dagger and Daphne in unison.

"You really gotta stop that," said Daphne as she bent over and rested her elbows on her knees, "at least until we get to Treno."

"I-I am sorry." replied Steiner with his head down in shame.

"Don't be sorry," said Dagger, "I made many mistakes when Zidane was teaching me how to speak like a commoner."

"Oh that filth!" said Steiner in disgust, "How dare he try to change you! He had no right! I say good riddance to that monkey!"

"Well…ummm…" Dagger really didn't know how to respond.

"Zidane wasn't all bad," said Daphne in attempt to make her sister feel better. "I really liked the guy. He did help out a lot, and protected us just like you Steiner did. He meant well."

"I suppose." replied Steiner as he stood up from his seat and walked to the front of the cable car to see when they would be departing.

"Zidane really is a good guy." said Daphne to Dagger.

"I know," replied Dagger with a small smile. "He just got me so angry when he suggested that we stay in Lindblum. He was acting as if we were children."

"I know." said Daphne as she pulled out a bag that had been attached to her belt at the hip, "I was so pissed at him too but you can't be mad at him forever. I mean, it's totally obvious that you're in love with the guy."

"Daphne!"

"Geez, just kidding!" replied Daphne in defense, "I know what'll make you happy."

"What?"

"Snacks!"

"Snacks?" Dagger was slightly interested in Daphne's words, she was a little hungry after all, "Daphne what kind of….that smell…Daphne you didn't!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," said Daphne as she took a bite of one of the pickles from earlier, "come on try them!"

"They are getting ready to depart now," said Steiner as he came back to the seat where the princesses were.

"Steiner do you want a pickle?" asked Daphne as she took out two pickles from the small brown bag she pulled out previously.

"Well I am famished," replied Steiner as he reached out to grab the pickle Daphne offered him.

"Daphne that is so gross. Those pickles touched your body…and my body too. Now you're eating them **and **offering them to Steiner?"

"We were clean when we got in the bag, so what! Just try it." Daphne gave Dagger an encouraging smile hoping she would 'broaden her horizons' about food.

"…Fine…just one."

Steiner and Daphne exchanged a excited grin as Daphne gave a pickle to Dagger.

"…Why are you two staring at me like that?"

Steiner and Daphne were staring intently as Dagger was about to take her first bite. The sudden attention was making Dagger feel a little uncomfortable.

"We wanna see your reaction when you taste it! Steiner and I were just like you before we tried it. You're about to fall in love, just you watch!"

After Daphne finished speaking, Dagger ignored their stares and took a bite. Once she finished chewing, Dagger's face lit up.

"Oh my word! This is delicious!"

The three companions shared a laugh as they all ate their food on the ride to the summit. They continued to eat and talk about many diverse topics to pass time. Dagger was truly happy that she had her sister and Steiner at that moment. They both worked wonders on filling in the void of Zidane, but as much as she tried enjoyed their company, her heart still ached for** him**.

* * *

A/N: done! hope it was good:D next chapter will be Burmecia OR I might throw in an Amarant chapter cuz there's some stuff going on with him and Lani.

leave a review on your way out please:) :)


	15. Chapter14:The Realm of Eternal Rain

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the hits that this story is getting! I really appreciate it! :D

First off thanks again to all who take the time to read this fic and review it, I love hearing from you guys! But I want to especially thank my new reviewers!

**ToGoodToWriteFanfictions: **Thank you for the compliment about my writing getting better. That really made my day! Also I know, I know I'll get to the Amarant/Daphne stuff as soon as I can but when I do, you will definitely not be disappointed ;D

**AbsolutelyYuki****: **Hahaha I'm happy you like Amarant thanks for reading my story! I think it's so awesome how we're both doing the same thing with our stories except I'm doing Final Fantasy 9 and you're doing Final Fantasy 6. So cool! :D

Ok well this is the Burmecia chapter. I tried my best to tweak a few things to make it a little interesting so hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

_"I was afraid you would've done some ass kickin' without me." -_Zidane

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 15**

**The Realm of Eternal Rain**

The sound of rain could be heard hitting the cement ground upon entering Buremecia. Zidane and his friends were drenched from the cold rain but had already become accustomed to feeling as they traveled through the Bermecian plains previously. Zidane scanned the surroundings before him. Everything was shades of blue and gray and all the homes and buildings seemed to be made of stone, so that they could withstand the harsh weather. Zidane was ready to move forward into town but didn't want to move until he knew **Freya** was ready.

"It's been five years." said Freya as she moved ahead of the others. "I need to protect my home."

Freya seemed as if she was an auto pilot. She kept moving further into town, glancing at her surroundings and the lifeless bodies of townspeople to the sides as she moved along. Zidane motioned for Quina and Vivi to follow him as he caught up to Freya who was ahead of the pack.

The group walked side by side through the first section of Bermecia in total silence. Freya looked as if she was in a trance and no one wanted to disturb her…not even Quina.

The group continued to walk under a stone arch as two **annoying,** familiar voices could be heard talking to each other.

Zidane and company all remained silent and hid behind a large boulder to the side as Zidane peeked to the side to see what the two jesters were up to. Zorn and Thorn were shouting orders to a group of black mages that were casting their fire spells on a team of Burmecian soldiers.

Zidane narrowed his eyes at the blue and red clowns as he studied their movements. _'Damn clowns. I guess Alexandria is behind this after all.'_

"The black mages!" whispered Vivi in shock.

"No!" Freya made a move to run to aide the soldiers until Zidane held her back by the arm.

"Not yet!" yelled Zidane in a hushed voice, "Wait."

Zidane and the others waited until the Zorn, Thorn and the mages were out of sight until they went to help the fallen soldiers. Freya ran ahead of everyone and threw herself on her knees to help the three men who had been burnt badly by the mage's fire spells.

"Lady Freya." said one solider in joy as he slowly stood up. "It's good to see you back…the King, he needs you."

"I know," replied Freya confidently, "I'll protect him with my life. You need to make sure you and your men will survive."

The Burmecian solider gave Freya a firm nod as he helped his two comrades up from the floor. Even though the fire spell did some serious damage, they were still well enough to move. "We'll be fine. Take care of yourself Lady Freya." Before the soldiers made a move to leave, one of them stepped forward and placed an antique bell in Freya's hand.

"It will help you get to the king." With that said; the threesome of soldiers left in the opposite direction as Freya looked down at the bell.

"We have to keep moving." Freya immediately ran up at stone staircase to the left and into a dark room with a waterfall in the corner and a curved staircase in the middle. Zidane and the others quickly followed behind her into the room as they saw her already running up the curved staircase to another area.

"Freya! Wait up!" yelled Zidane as he and the others continued to follower her.

Once the group made it to the top and into the next area, they found Freya already ringing the bell in front of two large double doors with an engraved arch above it. Everyone waited for the bell to work its magic as an exhausted Quina began to complain.

"All this running…make me…tired." Quina's abnormally large tongue hung lifelessly out of his/her mouth as he/she tried to gasp for air.

Everyone ignored Quina's complaint and followed Freya into the new area once the double doors had been opened by the shattering bell.

Through the doors was a large set of stairs with candles following along each side of the stairs into yet another area. The heat from the candles made its way to the group of four and comforted them from their wet clothing. The moment of warm bliss was interrupted as Zidane began to speak.

"Freya. I know you've got a lot on your mind but you haven't really said anything since we got her. We're your friends. You can talk to us." Zidane laid a comforting hand on Freya's soaking wet shoulder as she replied.

"Bermecia's royal palace is beyond these steps…I can't bear to see the sight of it in ruins." said Freya as she lowered her head.

Before Zidane could say anything to Freya, Vivi walked over to the opposite side of Zidane and began to comfort the dragon knight too.

"I-I'm scared too Freya…but I want to find out more about the black mages…I'm really scared but I needa know. You can do this too. Y-You need to fight for your home."

Freya looked down at the young mage and smiled at his wisdom.

"You're right Vivi," replied Freya as she lifted her head, "I can't step down now. I need to end this."

"Yeah!" said Quina and Zidane in unison in an enthusiastic tone.

"Let's go save your king Freya." Zidane gave Freya an encouraging smile as they continued to walk up the steps. In the new section of Bermecia, there was another set of stone stairs to the right that led to the top that Zidane and the others immediately ran to, until a solider called out to them.

"Tra-Travelers…" said the near death solider that had been cut and stabbed horribly.

"Oh no!" Freya ran from the stair case to the man and grabbed his hand for support. "Who did this to you!" demanded Freya.

"Black ma-mages….and…th-the General."

"_General? Could it be-'_

"Zidane."

Zidane was torn from his thoughts as Freya called out to him. "Yeah Freya?" asked Zidane in concerned voice.

"Let's carry on…he's dead." Freya looked back at the solider she was talking to only moments ago and said a silent prayer to get her through the rest of her journey as she walked up the staircase alone. Zidane took a deep breath and ushered Vivi and Quina to follow him once again.

Once they all made it past the stairs and over the small, stone bridge to the right they walked into a large room with a green statue in the middle beneath them, they all made their way through the area without a word and without any trouble. Once they made it into the next area, they knew they were close to finding the true answer to all this chaos.

They were now outside where in a courtyard where the sky was dark an ominous and the rain seemed to be hitting down harder than ever. There also was a waterfall in the middle that was overflowing and two small stone buildings on each side of the area.

The group made their way to the left stone building in search of anything that could be of use for whatever was to come. As they all walked in, they scanned the tight space individually until Freya found a weapon for herself.

"This spear," said Freya as she grabbed it from the back corner of the room. "It's light and easy to use. I'm taking it." Freya tested out the new mythril spear a bit before resting it on her shoulder.

"Zidane…no good muchies here. You promised me food!" said Quina angrily as he/she sniffed around the area in search of food.

Zidane slapped a hand on his forehead and ignored Quina's outburst so he could focus on what was important at the moment. "Look, let's go beat up some black mages and get this whole thing over with!" said Zidane as he shook his wet, blonde locks.

"Zidane." said Vivi in a timid tone as he lowered his head.

"Oh come on Vivi you know I didn't mean you." Zidane made his way over to the young mage and grabbed him by the arm affectionately.

"Are you sure you ready for this Vivi? You might find out some stuff that you won't be too happy about." asked Zidane with concern apparent in his blue eyes.

"I'm ready." said Vivi as confidently as he could. "I'm just a little scared…and I kinda miss Daphne and Dagger. I wish they were here."

Zidane smiled sadly to his young friend as images of Dagger immediately entered his mind. "I miss them too Vivi, we'll see them again soon though…I promise."

The room went silent until Freya began to speak as she walked towards the exit. "Come Vivi, let us face our fears together."

Vivi nodded to Freya's words and walked out of the room with Zidane and Quina on his tail. As they all walked out to the massive down pour, they looked to the left and knew there was only one place left to go…up the steps and to the palace.

They all ran hastily up the winding steps to the entrance of the Palace. The whole area was in complete ruins and had been damaged badly. There was no easy way to get in. Everyone knew that Freya was devastated with the sight of the palace. So they all remained silent and awaited Freya to tell them what she wanted to do next.

Rain fell hard against Zidane's skin. So hard, that each drop felt as if they were needles instead. He turned to look at Vivi who was hugging himself for warmth, as Quina was catching raindrops with his/her thick, pink tongue. Time was passing fast and Zidane noticed that Freya hadn't moved at all from her position in front of the blocked entrance to the palace. He really did want to respect her moments of silence but precious time was slipping away. Zidane began to step forward to Freya quietly.

"Look Freya we needa-"

"Did you hear that?" asked Freya as she looked up.

"Wha-"

"Someone's in the palace. We must hurry!" As soon as Freya finished speaking she jumped on to a fallen statue to her side and continued to jump higher and higher until she reached a ledge that came led into the palace.

"Come on!" shouted Freya to her companions below before disappearing within the shadows.

"You make it look so easy." said Zidane aloud to Freya before he looked to Quina and Vivi. "Guess we better start climbing."

"Ok." Vivi stepped forward to jump upon the lopsided statue as Freya had but instead fell flat on his face.

"Geez this is gonna take longer than I thought." said Zidane as he rubbed the back of his head out of stress. "How about I go ahead and you two find your own way? I don't wanna leave Freya alone for too long."

Vivi and Quina both nodded to Zidane in agreement as he began to make his way up to Freya.

* * *

"Freya!" said Zidane in a hushed voice as he crawled to her side hiding behind a series of statues. "I was afraid you would've done some ass kickin' without me."

"I want to finish listening to this conversation before I resort to that." answered Freya softly as she stared at the figures talking in front of the King's throne.

Zidane was so caught up in finding Freya that he didn't recognize Queen Brahne as one of the people Freya was staring at. "Oh shit," said Zidane. _'So I was right about Alexandria.'_

"I knew Queen Brahne was behind this," said Freya as she tightened the grip around her spear, "she's had her sights on out kingdom for a while."

"I can't believe Daphne and Dagger's mom is behind this." Zidane moved closer to Freya to get a better look at the threesome in the distance. "That chick in the tights next to her must be the world famous General Beatrix of Alexandria right?"

"Indeed," replied Freya sadly, "the cold blooded knight who knows no mercy…Beatrix."

Silence was among the two friends until Zidane noticed Freya in deep thought about **something**. He lightly shook he shoulder to bring her out of whatever daze she was in and questioned her.

"You're thinking about Fratly right?" asked Zidane.

Freya knew Zidane's accusations were correct but didn't want to talk aobut it now. "It's not important right now…who's that man?" Freya pointed to a man clad in white with white hair. Zidane stared at him with questioning eyes as they listened carefully to their conversation.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan." said the mystery man in white.

"Kuja," said Queen Brahne as she faced the white haired man, "your black mages have made this conquest so simple. No we just need to find the King of Burmecia and all will be perfect. Beatrix! What is taking so long?"

"I don't know your majesty," replied Beatrix as she tossed her light brown curls to the side, "I ordered-"

"You're wasting your time." interrupted Kuja.

"Excuse me?"

"Any survivors along with the King have probably already fled to the Sandy tree house." said Kuja.

"You mean Cleyra?" yelled Queen Brahne in shock. "Sneaky little rats! Kuja, surely with your power there must be something you can do."

"Just send your troops to Cleyra and leave the rest to me your majesty." replied Kuja with a sinister grin.

* * *

"I guess we're going to Cleyra huh?"

"Indeed we are Zidane."

After listening in on the conversation between the Queen, Beatrix and Kuja, Zidane and Freya began to make plans of their next move until a loud **thump** was heard from the side of the palace.

"What was that?" asked Freya aloud in a hushed voice.

"Beats me." replied Zidane quietly as he looked around to see where it came from.

Zidane and Freya continued to watch the three people once again until they noticed Quina and Vivi come into view by Kuja who was dragging them over towards Queen Brahne and Beatrix.

"What are Quina and Vivi doing down there?" asked Freya frantically.

"That was probably the sound we heard earlier! I told them to try to find a way in on their own, come on!"

The duo jumped down from their position behind the statues and began to run as fast as they could towards their friends.

* * *

"What are those **things**?" asked Queen Brahne in disgust as she pointed a chubby finger to Vivi and Quina that were each within Kuja's grasp. "Dose the mage belong to you Kuja?"

Kuja let out a humorous laugh as he answered, "I would never have a mage a weak as this one work for me your majesty."

"And what's the other thing?" asked Queen Brahne pointing directly at Quina.

Kuja gave Quina a confused stare before pushing him/her forward. "I have no idea what this is."

"Perhaps I should just kill them both." suggested Beatrix as she pulled out her long sword that hungered for blood.

Vivi and Quina eyed Beatrix's sword in terror until Zidane and Freya showed up just in time.

"Don't you dare touch them." said Zidane threateningly as he pulled out his Orge and directed it towards Beatrix. Freya then pulled out her weapon as well and jumped into her fighting stance.

"Do you wish to fight me?" asked Beatrix humorously.

"No, I wish to kill you." answered Zidane as he readied himself to attack.

Beatrix couldn't help but laugh. "I have never been so humiliated in my life…I once killed a hundred knights single handedly. You fools have** no** idea what you're getting yourselves into."

Zidane narrowed his eyes at Beatrix as he answered, "Bring it on."

Beatrix grazed her sword across the floor as she ran to Zidane attempting to slice him in two. Luckily, he raised his Orge resulting in his and her weapons to clash loudly. Quina and Vivi decided now was the best time for them to start attacking Beatrix as well.

Vivi casted his thunder spell on Beatrix that seemed to cause little damage to the General. She simply shrugged off the bolts of electricity and directed her sword to Freya. Freya eyed Beatrix dangerously as the General started to charge towards her. The dragon knight jumped over Beatrix's body and planned to stab her spear into her back from behind until Beatrix turned around and dodged every jab of Freya's weapon.

Zidane, Vivi and Quina knew that Freya couldn't hold off the General alone for long so they all ran to help their friend. Freya acknowledged her friends coming to help her but that moment of her not paying attention to Beatrix's moves, allowed her to be vulnerable. Beatrix then stabbed Freya in the side of her abdomen and ran a few feet away to cast some spells of her own.

As the rest of the group made it to Freya's side, they knew Beatrix was about to show them **why** people called her the cold blooded General that showed no mercy. Although the battle so far was short, Beatrix quickly grew tired of her weak opponents and decided to end it **now.**

"This ends now." said Beatrix as she gripped her sword tightly with both hands in front of her.

Zidane and his comrades gave the General n intense look as if telling her they weren't intimidated, but before they could make a move towards Beatrix. She had already begun her deadly attack, Stock Break.

A green and blue light began to appear around Beatrix's sword as she jumped towards the heroes and aimed her sword at them. A huge white light appeared all around them and a surge of unbearable pain penetrated their bodies. The four companions didn't know how to react to Beatrix's attack. So they all did the one thing they could do, fall lifelessly to the hard, wet ground.

"What fools." said Beatrix as she walked away from the fallen heroes towards the Queen and Kuja. "Is there no one worth fighting me?"

"Come Beatrix," said Queen Brahne as she began to leave the room. "We must prepare to attack Cleyra."

"Yes your majesty." answered Beatrix as she put her sword back in its holster.

Kuja was now left alone with the Zidane and his friends who still hadn't moved from their position on the floor. Kuja looked down at the fallen four and spoke aloud to himself.

"Hmm…this boy could be a problem." said Kuja referring to Zidane.

Kuja then walked away and climbed atop of his large, silver dragon that had come down from the sky above. Kuja tossed his white hair to the side as he looked back at Zidane and his friends one last time before the dragon spread its wide wings and began to fly away from Burmecia.

* * *

A/N: So yeah this chapter is nothing new especially if you've already played the game but I did my best I hope it was good to read! Next chapter is going to be an Amarant chapter or the summit station chapter…I haven't' decided yet which one I'm gonna post first though. What chapter do **you **guys wanna read first? Lol but the next two chapters will be fun to read. Thats for sure ;)

Well, since we got through Burmecia you all know what that means! 1 disk down…..3 more to go :O hahaha

Geez this story is gonna be long. At least it's getting closer to when Amarant and Daphne will finally confront each other. :D

I don't wanna force you guys to leave reviews, but it would be nice :P

Next chapter should be up by Monday!


	16. Chapter15:Just For Tonight

A/N: First of all I have to give a **major thank you **to the best beta ever (Flower Lady Aerith)! She helped me alot with the set up of this chapter and also helped me calm my nerves about my first lemon. **Yes **this chapter has a minor lemon at the end so...

**LEMON AHEAD!**Ok so this is the first lemon that I've ever done. It's not as graphic as some other authors might have done it but I feel that I should still give you guys a heads up. I would really like some feed back when you finish reading it because I would like to get better at writing them since I do plan to add another lemon later in the story. So **please **review. I wouldn't want to see any flames about my work but constructive criticism is always welcome. Or if you really like how I wrote the scene, I'd like to know:)

That having been said, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_"I-I'm…I'M NOT A PROSTITUTE!" _-Lani

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 16**

**Just For Tonight**

"Remind me again as to **why** we're in Alexandria?"

"Cuz a lot of** rich** nobles live here and they'll probably have work for us. We **do **need gil to travel if you still plan on hunting down 'what's her face'."

"Daphne."

"Yeah whatever, **that** bitch"

Amarant and Lani were walking through the busy streets of Alexandria as they argued back and forth about what their next move should be. Lani thought it would be best if they stayed for a night at the Inn and looked for some work where as Amarant thought being in Alexandria was completely pointless and just wanted to leave.

"Look," said Lani as she stopped in her tracks in front of the local weapon shop, "I wanna hunt down and kill this chick just as bad as you do. I **have** to get back at her for beating me in the festival…but right now, we need some funds. Just relax Red. Trust me."

Amarant stared at Lani in thought. She had proven herself to be trustworthy so far, so he agreed to her plans. "Fine, but if we don't find work by tomorrow…I'm outta here, with or without you."

Lani smiled proudly that Amarant gave into her idea. "Glad you see it my way Red. Well, how about you get us a room and I'll find us some work eh?"

Amarant nodded in agreement as they parted ways. Lani walked into the weapon shop as Amarant walked to the Inn across from it.

As Amarant walked up the steps to the Inn, he noticed a piece of paper to the left of the wooden door. He narrowed his eyes at the flyer as he examined the picture and writing upon it. It didn't take long for Amarant to realize that the picture of the man on the flyer looked similar to him.

Amarant tore the piece of paper from the wall and read it more closely.

**Bandit on the loose!**

**Man wanted for stealing in Treno!****  
Reward 50,000 Gil**

'_Fuck. I didn't think word was gonna travel to Alexandria so fast. There better not be too many of these flyers posted around.' _Amarant crumbled up the paper in his hand and threw it to the side of the steps as he walked into the Inn.

"Uh…he-hello Sir. How may I help you?" asked the middle-aged Innkeeper timidly upon seeing Amarant's unwelcoming appearance.

"I needa room, preferably with two beds." responded Amarant uninterestingly

"Uh…w-we only have single rooms available at the moment Sir." Beads of sweat were starting to become apparent on the man's face.

'_Damn it. Not this shit again.' _"…Fine"

"That will be 200 gil Sir."

Amarant pulled 200 gil from his pocket and handed it to the intimidated man.

"R-Right this way Sir."

Amarant followed the man up the creaky, wooden stairs to one of the available rooms on the right. The Innkeeper handed Amarant an old, rusted key and told him to 'have a nice stay' before hastily running back down the stairs. Amarant mentally rolled his eyes at the terrified man as he entered the room. To his dismay, the room was just like all the other rooms him and Lani shared; ugly, small and always bearing some sort of 'unusual' smell.

'_Beggars can't be choosers.' _After scanning the small room, Amarant made his way to the edge of the queen sized bed and took a seat as bed creaked softly from his added weight. He ran a hand through his thick, red locks of hair as he thought of the information that he had accumulated from Lindblum.

'_So Daphne's her name huh? I should've just left Lani and confronted her when I had the chance back in Lindblum. I'm not giving up until I find her. She's the reason I have to live this shitty life. Daphne…the next time we meet, I guarantee you…I will__** not**__ think twice about killing you. Enjoy your days while you can…'_

* * *

"Hmmm…ok, I needa find me some rich guys…now, where to look…"

Lani scanned the town of Alexandria as she thought of where she could find work at. Just as Lani was getting lost in her thoughts, two well dressed nobles walked by her to a restaurant across town. Lani eyed the men suspiciously as the wheels in her brain started to turn and began to follow closely behind the duo to their destination.

The restaurant the two, well-dressed men were entering was **very **high class. So high class, that Lani wasn't sure if she was going to be allowed in wearing the attire she had on. At least she still had a decent amount of money with her to make up for that.

Lani watched as the two men were seated in a patio area towards the back. Lani kept watching them until a petite hostess began to question her.

"Excuse me miss," said the hostess as she eyed Lani from head to two with a disgusted expression. "Will you be dining with us today?"

"Yeah," responded Lani as she ignored the looks some of the waiters and hostesses were giving her. "I'll have a table for one in the patio area."

The hostess rolled her eyes and grabbed a menu as she began to walk Lani to her table. The trip from the front of the restaurant to the back was short and quiet. Lani pulled out the chair and took a seat as the hostess handed her the menu.

"Enjoy your meal." said the hostess with a fake smile.

Lani wanted to chop up the hostess right then and there for making her seem 'unworthy' of their hospitality but ignored her anger knowing that hopefully soon, some serious gil would be headed her way.

'_Alright, at least I got the table next to them. Now all I gotta do is pretend to look at the menu and listen to their conversation. Let's see if these guys need any workers…or better yet, __**bounty hunters**__.' _Lani repeatedly switched her gaze from the menu to the men as she listened closely to their 'whispered' conversation.

"So you heard what happened to Louie right?" asked the larger man to his friend.

"Yeah! I can't believe David snatched him and killed him! Poor guy, I liked Louie." replied the thinner man.

"Same here, but Louie had it coming. Damn, I wish David was here in town still…I could really use him right now. I wanted him to kidnap Jerry for me."

"Jerry! Why him?"

"He knows a little too much about my business deal in Lindblum. I wanted to have a nice little chat with the guy but he's been avoiding me."

"Hmm, you're right. David would've been perfect for the job."

"Yeah, too bad for me I guess."

Lani had heard enough. The dark skinned beauty laid her menu on the table, got up and walked the short distance to the two men as they were looking through their menus.

"Hey guys!" said Lani cheerfully as she took a seat next to the men and entwined her fingers together on the table.

The two men looked at her confusingly until the larger man eyed her from head to toe and spoke. "Alright sweetheart, so how much do you charge? My wife won't be home tonight so if you want to stop by around-"

Lani was utterly appalled at the man's assumptions of her. "I-I'm…I'M NOT A PROSTITUTE!" yelled Lani angrily as she slammed her fists on the table in rage. Luckily they were outside and no one** inside** of the restaurant heard Lani's sudden outburst. That still didn't change the fact that she still felt a little embarrassed.

"Look," began Lani as she ran a hand over her red face, "I overheard that you guys need someone to be snatched. My friend Red and I happen to be bounty hunters and snatch people for a living…I'm offering you our services...for a price of course."

The two men looked at each other in deep thought before answering. "Hmm, so you're willing to snatch a man for me and bring him back to my house for some gil?" asked the portly man.

"Yup," replied Lani enthusiastically. "Just tell me who it is and what he looks like and my partner and I will get on it. Also, what kind of pay are we talkin' about here?"

"20,000 gil." said the man nonchalantly.

Lani's eyes **almost **popped out of her head after hearing that small piece of information. Lani continued to eye the man in shock as he gave his description of the man they wanted kidnapped.

"Jerry's his name, he's tall, skinny, has a light complexion and wears a blue hat all them time. He's been seen hanging out of the new mini theater in the alley…Think you can handle that?"

Lani nodded her head in agreement as she stood up. "I can handle that **easily**," responded Lani confidently. "Where should we drop him off at?"

"My house, it's the first house at the entrance to the town…I'll be expecting you with Jerry by 9pm tonight…if you're not there by that time, then no gil for you. Understood?"

Lani shook the man's hand as she assured him that they'll be seeing each other again at 9pm. Lani said her goodbye's to the men and left the restaurant with a skip in her step.

'_Ohhhh Red's gonna be so happy when he finds out how much gil I'm gonna get us! He'll have no choice but to fall in love with me…I just know it! Heheheh…'_

* * *

The sun was already setting in Alexandria, which meant Lani had already been gone for about an hour. Not that it mattered to Amarant, the longer Lani was away meant more peace and quiet for him.

Amarant was lying on his back haphazardly on the bed as he played with a pendant in between his fingers. The pendant was a large amber colored stone that was attached to a white gold chain. Amarant closed his eyes and held the pendant tightly in his palm as flashbacks of his childhood began to enter his mind.

"_Grandma! GRANDMA!"_

_A woman in her late fifties stepped down the few steps from her porch as a young Amarant in tattered clothing ran through her wooden gate and into her arms. The woman held the young boy in her arms lovingly as he hugged her back tightly._

"_What are you doing here!" asked the woman with concern towards her grandson._

"_Mom and dad are fighting again. This time Dad hit her with pan Mom cooks with sometimes." said the young boy as he continued to hug his grandma._

_The woman lightly shook her head at the thought of those two people fighting in front of her grandson. Luckily she only lived a few blocks away from them. So whenever Amarant didn't want to be home, he'd come to grandma's._

"_Can I stay with you for the night grandma?" asked little Amarant eagerly as he looked up at his grandma._

"_Of course you can." replied the woman with a smile. "How about I bring out some food and we'll eat outside."_

_Amarant nodded his head in agreement to his grandma as she squeezed him one last time before entering the house to get some dinner for the young boy. When she hugged him, she noticed that he seemed to be getting thinner. Then again, back at Amarant's house there were days when his mother would refuse to cook, just because she didn't 'feel' like it. _

_The woman brought out a hearty bowl of chicken soup that she had just made and gave it to Amarant who was sitting on the steps outside. "Here you go hun, I want you to eat it __**all**__, ok?"_

"_Ok." As soon as the food was placed in front of him, he began to eat as if it were his last meal he'd ever have._

_Amarant's grandma watched him eat as she began to play with the chain of the pendant she always wore. As Amarant finished his food he noticed his grandma's worried face and began to question her._

"_Grandma? Are you ok? You look sad." said Amarant as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve._

_The woman smiled to her grandson as she answered him. "I'm not sad honey; I'm just thinking about your grandpa is all." _

"_He's in heaven…right?"_

"_Yes sweetheart…he is."_

"_I wish I could meet him." said Amarant as he looked out at the sun that beginning to set. _

_There was silence between the two before the woman broke the silence. "You know…your grandpa actually gave this pendant to me…it reminds me of him…that's why I always wear it."_

"_Really?" said Amarant as he touched the large amber stone in the middle. _

"_Yes." replied the woman with a smile, "he gave it to me on the day we married. That was also the day he said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me…and no one else."_

"_Eww." said Amarant in disgust. "Then you guys kissed?"_

"_I think you're a little to young to know the rest." said the woman with a laugh._

_The two sat in silence once again. The woman wanted to soak up every minute she had with her grandson knowing that this might be one of the last time's she'd ever see him. She looked at Amarant and ran a hand through his red hair as she took off her pendant with the other._

"_Here." said the woman to the small redhead. "I want you to take this. I want you to keep it so you'll always remember me and your grandpa."_

"But-"

"_No if's, and's or but's," said the woman with a smile. "Maybe one day you can give it to someone __**you**__ love. Someone that __**you**__ want to spend the rest of your life with."_

"_But grandma-"_

"_Hey kid! What are you doing over there?"_

_Amarant and his grandmother turned their attention to Amarant's mother who was a few months pregnant, running down the dirt street towards them. Upon seeing his mom, Amarant immediately held his grandma's hand for dear life as his mom walked through the wooden fence towards them. _

_The closer the young woman got to them, the more noticeable her fresh, purple bruise became that took over the left side of her face. "Come on we're leaving town now! Me and your dad gotta leave tonight!" _

_Amarant's mother made an attempt to grab his hand until his grandma pushed it away harshly as she began to speak to her daughter. "Leave him with me Rebecca. Go do whatever you have to with that boyfriend of yours but leave my grandson out of it!"_

_Rebecca ran a hand through her dirty hair as she replied. "Mom, seriously don't lecture me now, I don't have time for this! He's __**my **__kid! Mind your own damn business!" Rebecca grabbed Amarant's hand tightly as she began to walk away from the porch and out the gate slamming it roughly behind her._

_Amarant looked back at his grandma and waved sadly. The older woman waved back as tears began to form in her eyes. _

_From that day on, Amarant moved to a new town and never saw his grandma again. But at least he always kept the pendant she gave him. It was a reminder for him that there was at least __**one **__person in his life that gave a damn about him._

"AMARANT GUESS WHAT!"

'_I guess that's the end of my peace and quiet time.' _Amarant shifted his weight upward from the bed as the past memories left his mind only to be replaced with the sound of Lani's voice.

"What?" asked Amarant in an annoyed voice as he put the pendant back in his pocket.

"Well," began Lani as she put her hands on her hips. "Yours truly, just landed us a job that pays 20,000 gil!"

"What!" Amarant seemed to be a little more interested now.

"Yup," said Lani proudly at the interest in Amarant's voice, "I talked to some guys and they want us to snatch some guy in the alley, we have to have the job done by 9pm though to get our full pay."

"That mean's we got about three hours." said Amarant as he got up from the bed and walked towards the door. "You know all the info. Lead the way."

Lani smiled mischievously to her partner and led him through the door and out of the Inn.

* * *

"So he's supposed to be here?"

"Yeah that's what the guy said."

Lani and Amarant were poking their heads around the corner of the alley to spot their guy. No one was in sight for a while until a man fitting the description of 'Jerry' started walking up the stairs from the mini theater.

"That's him!" whispered Lani.

"Alright, let's go."

Amarant and Lani both walked casually down the alley as Jerry bent down to pick up some gil he dropped on the floor. Lani held open a large, gray sack so Amarant could toss him in there once he knocked the guy out. Lani thought it would be a good idea to carry Jerry in a sack across town so it wouldn't look suspicious since there were still people walking around town and it there was still some day light.

Amarant snuck up behind the skinny man, grabbed him by the neck and slammed the side of his head against the brick wall so that he would knock out. Amarant threw him in the sack as he made sure no one was looking or walking by and tossed the sack over one shoulder effortlessly.

"Geez Red," said Lani as she led him out of the alley. "Are you sure you didn't kill him? The man wants him alive you know?"

"He'll be awake in about forty minutes." replied Amarant confidently. It wasn't like he'd never 'knocked someone out' before.

"Ok then, I trust ya."

Lani and Amarant walked with no problem through the heart of Alexandria towards the entrance where a few homes were located. Lani took the lead and began to look for the right house.

"There it is!" said Lani in excitement, "the first house at the entrance to town. Let's go!" Lani ran over to the house and began knocking as Amarant walked casually behind her.

When Amarant got to Lani's side, the door opened showing the portly man that Lani met earlier at the restaurant.

"You got Jerry?" asked the man in monotone.

"You got the money?" asked Lani with some sass in her voice.

"20,000 gil…as promised." The man handed over a sack of gil to Lani as the man directed Amarant to the basement where he wanted Jerry to be left at.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." said Lani as she shook the man's hand.

"Same to you too." said the man as he nodded to Amarant who rejoined Lani at the front door.

"You two have yourselves a good night." With that said, the man closed his door shut and left Amarant and Lani with their well deserved 20,000 gil.

"WOW!" yelled Lani as she swung the sack of money happily as the walked back to the Inn, "That job was **so **easy! And we get 20,000 gil for it? That's insane."

"Sure is." replied Amarant casually, "At least now we got gil to leave here-"

Before Amarant could finish his sentence, the infamous blue and red jesters of Alexandria Castle, jumped down gracefully from the roofs of the wooden houses to street in front of Lani and Amarant.

"We saw everything!"

"Everything we did see!"

'_Fuck, we got caught…by these clowns?' _Amarant crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke, "What are you talking about?"

"You kidnapped the man in the alley!"

"Kidnapped the alley man you did!"

"So!" said Lani threateningly, "What are you two gonna do about it?"

"You two did fast, easy work!" said Zorn as he jumped up and down.

"We have job for you at the castle!" said Thorn as he began to jump excitedly up and down as well.

Lani and Amarant both had their arms crossed over their chest and gave each other a questioning look before looking back to Zorn and Thorn.

"What kind of job?" asked Amarant.

"And what's the pay!" demanded Lani.

"The Queen needs someone to find her daughters...the princesses!"

"Run off with the royal pendants they did!"

"Is there someone else we can talk to?" asked Lani in an aggravated voice. "You two don't make any sense!"

"Queen Brahne is away right now, but come to castle in a few days."

"Talk to the Queen you must!"

"Fine," said Amarant, "we'll go to the castle in three days. Your Queen should be back by then."

"Hurray!" said the jesters in unison. "See you soon!"

The red and blue duo left the same way they came. They both jumped on top of the roofs and made their way back to the castle.

"Those short guys are weird." commented Lani.

"Tell me about it." said Amarant as they continued walking. "Let's just get back to the Inn. It's already getting late."

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Amarant and Lani made it to Inn and up to their room. Amarant followed Lani into bedroom and shut the door behind him as Lani eyed the bed.

"I got the bed last time at Dali…sooooo…you can have it tonight." said Lani as she placed her axe in the corner of the room.

"It's fine, you can have the bed. I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight anyway." said Amarant as he unequipped his claw and left it on a nearby wooden table.

Silence filled the small room as Amarant disarmed himself of his armor. After a few minutes, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the silence. Amarant knew that whenever it was this quiet, it always meant Lani was trying to-

"You know…we can just **share** the bed." said Lani in a suggestive voice.

Amarant tensed up at the sound of her voice as she suggested that they basically **sleep together **for the night. Amarant turned around and saw Lani taking off her head piece and shoes as she eyed him with naughty intentions.

Amarant took a deep breath as Lani closed the space between them and began to rub his muscled arms softly as she spoke.

"We've been through so much together Red, but there's **one **thing left we haven't done yet." Lani gave Amarant an intense stare as all her emotions were being shown to him through her chocolate, brown eyes. Amarant could tell from her eyes that if he did **anything **physical with her, she was going to see it as love, where as he would see it as just another one night stand.

'_Damn it Coral…If you have sex with her, Hell only knows how attached she's gonna get. They always do. She may be good looking but…ahh fuck it. It's been a while since I-'_

Amarant never got to finish his last thought because Lani crushed her lips on his and gave him the most passionate kiss she'd ever given anyone. Amarant didn't know how to react but to kiss back. Lani snaked her hands around his neck as he rested his hands on her curve of her bottom. They both pressed their bodies harder against each other to deepen the kiss until Amarant pulled back.

"What's wrong?" asked Lani quickly as she tried to catch her breath, still holding on to Amarant's tense arms.

Amarant was about to back out until his hormones got the best of him, just like they had all those other times, with all those other girls. Lani was just another notch on his belt. He knew with Lani he could fulfill his desires and not have to get any of **his** emotions involved. Even if she did love him, he didn't love her back, and no one…not even Lani, could make him feel bad about that.

"Just for tonight." said Amarant seriously.

Lani eyed him confusingly until she tossed his words aside and answered. She was going to take what she could get. "Fine by me."

Lani then jumped on top of Amarant and entangled her legs around his waist as they began to kiss yet again. This time, it was more intense than the first as their tongues met in the heated kiss. Lani ran her hands through Amarant's thick red hair as he held her up with one hand until he got in front of the queen sized bed and threw her upon it harshly.

Amarant began to loosen the belt on his pants as Lani began to shed her own clothing as well. They both stared at each other as a different piece of apparel would fall to the floor with each passing second. Before they knew it, Amarant was left wearing his boxers and Lani was in nothing but her under wear. Amarant pulled off his boxers hastily and began to climb on top of the bed and straddle Lani's legs apart with his hands. He just wanted to get straight to the finale.

Although he wasn't looking straight at her, Lani eyed Amarant with hurt eyes as she saw him climb above her. So far, **nothing **was going like she had planned. Weren't lovers supposed to have a certain gentleness in their touch, instead of roughness like Amarant had. Weren't lovers supposed to whisper sweet nothings to each other as they kissed? And what happened to the foreplay that came before the actual intercourse?

There were many thoughts running through Lani's head until she was brought back to reality when Amarant pulled off her red underwear in one quick motion. Everything was happening so fast, but Lani didn't dare stop the night that she had dreamed of for so long. If this is how Amarant wanted it, then she would have no choice but to go along with it.

Lani placed her hands against Amarant's chiseled chest and waited for the pain to come. Almost instantly, it did. Amarant entered her as he rested his elbows on the bed so his complete body weight wouldn't crush the petite woman beneath him. After a few thrusts, the pain began to fade as the pleasure took over. Lani rubbed the tattoos on Amarant's arms as he pushed himself harder and harder into her. Lani could tell in the way that Amarant **didn't** look at her that each thrust he made was with lust and not a lover's passion. Lani really did hate how much she was thinking while having sex with the man of her dreams. So she decided to ignore her inner romantic and go along with the rough, unloving sex.

Lani moved her hips with the rhythm of Amarant's thrusts so that the pleasure would increase. Amarant grabbed Lani's bare breast with one hand roughly as he felt himself reaching his peak. Soon enough, they both climaxed and fell tiredly into each other. Amarant rolled off to the side of Lani trying to catch his breath and Lani stayed in the same position while facing the ceiling.

There was nothing but silence after that. They both lay next to each other covered in sweat from their previous activities as Amarant shifted his weight to the side so that he could, reach the lamp.

"Goodnight." said Amarant in monotone as he turned off the light.

"Goodnight." responded Lani as the lights flicked off. _'I guess that means no after sex cuddling either.' _

* * *

A/N: ok...so how was it? I know it was short but it's a start :P For the next lemon I do, I plan to make it longer and more deatiled but for this one I was really focusing on trying to get the emotions across. I hope I made it obvious that Lani really like Amarant, and Amarant well...he just wanted a 'good time'.

I really do beg for your reviews on this one because I'm really paranoid about how I did. PLUS I want my next lemon to be flawless:) well hopefully lol so any advice you have for me, I'd love to hear it!

I hope you guys liked the chapter. I really enjoyed writing it:)

NEXT CHAPTER: We get back to Daphne and Dagger! yey! I love writing Daphne stuff...cuz she's my 'OC' lol but I start school tomorrow so I'll probably be updating like...once of twice a week. For sure once a week but MAYBE twice a week...we'll see:)

thanks for reading! See you guys in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter16:Long Time No See

"_I'm always hungry. Besides, don't you know that the bundt cakes are like…__**famous **__over here?" _-Daphne

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 17**

**Long Time No See**

"Finally, we're here!"

Daphne ran excitedly from the cable car and up the small flights of metal stairs, into the small, rundown rest area. After they exited the cable car, Steiner and Dagger looked around confusingly as to where the spunky princess was headed, but found their way to her as they followed the sound of Daphne's high heeled boots against the metal floor. When the duo walked up the stairs and made it to Daphne's side, they noticed she was squinting her eyes and carefully scanning the small rest area for** something**. Dagger looked back and forth from her sister's blue eyes to the different booths of the rest stop as she tried to figure out what Daphne was looking for.

"Daphne?"

Daphne quickly fell out of her trance and looked to her side at Dagger. "Yeah sis?"

Dagger lifted the palms of her hands up in a questioning manner as she responded. "What are you looking for?"

"That!"

Daphne pointed to a short, blue chef wearing an orange oven mitten that was standing behind a wooden counter. Above the counter was a large wooden sign that said 'Food and Café.' There was a glow in Daphne's eyes as she found what she was looking for…**food**.

"Daphne…really? You ate so much on the ride here. How can you possibly be hungry?" Dagger gave her sister a baffled look as Steiner left the two girls to their conversation as he walked over to a small weapon shop in the corner.

"I don't know." responded Daphne with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm always hungry. Besides, don't you know that the bundt cakes are like…**famous **over here?"

Dagger smiled and shook her head lightly in disbelief at her sister's words. Daphne then playfully stuck out her tongue out at Dagger and joyfully ran past a few circular wooden tables that were in the center of the rest area so that she could get in line to buy her desired cake.

Daphne crossed her arms as she patiently waited for the people in line before her to order and purchase their food. She looked around the rest area with little interest before setting her gaze on the back of the heads of two men that were in line in front of her. Daphne lightly squinted her eyes as she began to think. _'Why do the back of these guys heads look familiar? …Gosh, I'm weird.' _Daphne tossed away her questioning thoughts until the two men in front of her began to speak.

"Man, I can't believe I missed my ride." said one of the men in front of Daphne in a disappointed tone.

"That's your fault; you're the one that wanted to keep eating bundt cakes while enjoying the 'scenery'. You're such a girl." responded the other more muscular man in front of Daphne.

"That's cold…anyway, I'm gonna be so late to Lindblum."

"Don't worry about that…I won't tell the boss anything."

"Thanks buddy!"

"No problem, I hope Treno can help us to save bro."

'_Those voices…and Bro? Isn't that what the Tantalus guys call Blank? Are they gonna go save Blank? Then these guys must be…' _"Are you guys gonna go save Blank?" Daphne grabbed the shoulder of each man in front of her to turn them both around as she asked her question.

"Princess!" said Cinna and Marcus in a surprised, hushed tone.

"Yeah…hi!" Daphne put her hands on her hips as she continued. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Shouldn't we be asking **you** that?" asked Cinna as he poked Daphne in the forehead.

Daphne playfully swatted Cinna's finger away as she re-asked her previous question. "So…are you guys going to go save Blank or what? I heard you guys say 'bro'."

"Wait." said Marcus as he turned his whole body towards Daphne, "I have a more important question like…what's that smell? Is that pickles?"

Daphne slouched her shoulders in defeat as she answered Marcus's embarrassing question. "That's me…Dagger and I had to hide in a bag of pickles to get here…"

Marcus and Cinna both raised an eyebrow at the princess as they waited for her to further elaborate. Daphne eyed them both and replied sternly. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't gonna." said Marcus as Cinna made it to the front of the line, finally.

"You're very lucky Sir!" said the small blue chef in excitement as he handed a freshly baked cake from the oven into Cinna's hands. "You got our last cake! We'll have more in about 2 hours."

"Two hours!" yelled Daphne in disbelief as she pushed through Marcus and Cinna who were in front of her. "Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry lady." said the little blue chef rudely as he placed a sign on the wooden counter that said 'closed.'

"Bummer." said Daphne as she walked out of line. "I wanted one of those stupid cakes."

"I'll share." offered Cinna as he sat down at one of the nearby wooden tables. "Only if you promise not to tackle me and try to kill me like you did in Evil Forest!" Cinna pointed his fork threateningly at Daphne to show he was serious before taking a big bite of his warm, fresh cake.

Daphne tilted her head in thought as she tried to think of what Cinna meant but then remembered back when she nearly strangled him to death for not telling her about Dagger having been missing back while they were in Evil Forest. "Oh yeah…sorry about that." said Daphne sweetly. "Deal!"

Daphne grabbed an extra fork from the cake counter and took a seat near Cinna as she began to eat the famous South Gate bundt cake.

"Alright, alright," said Marcus as he took a seat in front of the munching duo. "You got your cake, so answer our questions."

"Well," said Daphne before taking large bite, "I'm here with my sister and Steiner…no Zidane."

"What?" said Marcus confusingly, "why not?"

"Well, that's kind of hard to explain. Dagger could probably tell you better than myself." said Daphne in-between bites.

"Hey! Who's Steiner?" said Cinna with a mouthful of cake as he looked to Daphne who was sitting next to him.

"Come on, you know him, the big tin man." replied Marcus as he drummed his fingers on the table lightly.

"You better hope Steiner didn't hear you call him that." said Daphne as she took another bite of Cinna's cake.

"WHAT!" Steiner was still at the weapon shop as he faintly heard the conversation between Daphne and the Tantalus boys but when he noticed Daphne talking to two 'thuggish' looking men, Steiner ran to her side…especially when he heard the name 'tin man'.

"That's him." said Marcus as he pointed a calloused finger to Steiner.

"Ohhh." replied Cinna as he wiped his mouth with his wrist.

"Princess," began Steiner as he watched Daphne sharing food with Cinna. "You're **dining **with these thieves! You shouldn't waste your breath on these criminals! Please just come-"

"What's going on?"

"Hey princess," said Marcus and Cinna simultaneously as the waved to Dagger who had just joined the group.

"Marcus? Cinna? Hello…What are you two doing here?" asked Dagger as she took a seat near Daphne and declined a bite of cake that Daphne offered her.

"Just catching up." replied Marcus.

"And eating." added Cinna as offered Daphne another bite before he polished off the remaining crumbs that were left on the plate.

Daphne was about to open her mouth to further explain their situation before Steiner gingerly grabbed her by the shoulder. "Princess, please…you don't have to explain our situation. Let us just wait for our cable car else where."

Daphne looked from Steiner to two boys and decided to just continue with her original plan of answering the guys' questions. It wasn't like she ever really listened to Steiner anyway. Besides, she wanted to see if she could find out about some way to help Blank out as well. Daphne ignored Steiner's protests and turned all her attention to Marcus and Cinna as she attempted to speak again. "Well, once we escaped Evil Forest-"

"Princess!"

Cinna and Marcus both sunk their bodies in their seats in annoyance at Steiner's interference yet again.

"Steiner, we can trust them." said Dagger confidently as she looked to Marcus and Cinna. Looking at the two Tantalus members made her instantly think of Zidane, but she quickly tossed those thoughts aside. There were more important matters at hand, like getting Steiner to shut up and quit interrupting.

"Trust them?" asked Steiner as he chuckled, "they're thieves! It's such a disgrace to even have them in our presence!"

"Do you wanna start something ironman?" said Cinna as he pushed the empty plate aside and began to pull his hammer from his hip.

Steiner then reached for his sword as Daphne stood up and faced him. "Adelburt Steiner!" yelled Daphne in a serious tone.

"Yes ma'am!" Steiner quickly pulled his hand away from his sword holster and raised it to his forehead as he saluted Daphne awaiting her command.

"I order you to **shut up**!"

Steiner lowered his hand and bit his tongue from saying anything else. There was nothing worse then a pissed off Daphne, Steiner knew that from past experience.

"Wow, he just got scolded by someone who's a fourth his size…how embarrassing." said Marcus.

"Yeah, that was punishment enough for ya man." replied Cinna as he placed his hammer back in the holder on his hip.

"The cable car to Alexandria has arrived!" yelled an attendant clad in red at the front of the rest area.

"Come on," said Cinna as he lightly shoved Marcus's arm. "I'll see you off!" The two got up from their chairs as they faced Steiner and the princesses one last time. "Hey Daphne!" said Cinna happily, "next time the bundt cake's on you!"

"You got it!" replied Daphne with a wink and a smile.

Marcus and Cinna politely waved to the girls as they walked out of the rest area and out to the cable cars. The princesses waved back as they remained at the table with an all too silent Steiner at their side. Silence overtook the three comrades before Daphne spoke out.

"Damn! I really wanted to ask them more about Blank." said Daphne aloud as she lightly pounded her fist on the table.

Dagger gave her an apologetic smile and turned to Steiner who was standing up looking towards the window on the opposite end. Even though Steiner's helmet covered most of his face, Dagger could tell that he looked a little red in the cheeks. Maybe he really did get embarrassed from being scolded by Daphne, not that it wasn't normal; Daphne yelling at Steiner had become a daily routine ever since she was child.

Dagger grew uncomfortable with the awkward silence and decided to excuse herself from it. "Um, I'm going to go get us seats on in the cable car."

In one fluid motion, Dagger got up and walked past the table towards a door that led back to where they had been dropped of earlier. Daphne watched as Dagger left and got up from her chair as well. She dusted of her pink skirt and ran both hands through her hair as turned to Steiner.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Daphne worriedly to Steiner.

Steiner immediately switched his gaze from the window to Daphne at the sound of her worried voice. "No! Of course not."

"Really?" asked Daphne as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes." replied Steiner as he tried to get rid of the redness in his cheeks and smile for the young princess before him. "Let us go board the cable car." Steiner walked right past Daphne and out the door where Dagger exited previously.

Daphne let out a big sigh as she slowly began to walk out of the rest area as well. _'Geez, the guy might be annoying but I should be nicer to him. I bet he__** is**__ mad, but he just doesn't wanna make me feel bad.' _Daphne walked out towards a small stair way and met up with Steiner and Dagger who were about to board the cable car to Alexandria.

* * *

As Daphne and Dagger entered the cable car, they saw Marcus who was sitting in the very back and decided to join him. Steiner walked in right behind the girls and positioned himself at the front with the conductor as if he was guarding the entire cable car.

Marcus was looking out the window to his left as the sound of two bodies sitting down on the bench in front of him made him turn. Marcus repositioned himself in his tattered bench seat as he awaited the questions he knew the girls had for him.

"So…" began Daphne as she crossed her legs. "Why are you heading to Treno?"

"To save our bro of course."

Dagger looked at Marcus confusingly at the sound of the word 'bro' but Daphne new exactly who 'bro' referred to.

"So you're gonna go save Blank!" said Daphne with a large smile plastered on her gorgeous face.

Marcus laughed lightly at the sight of Daphne's obvious excitement over Blank. "You seem awfully happy to hear about Blank." said Marcus as he eyed Daphne who slightly blushed before continuing on. "We've been doing a lot of research on how we can help him. Finally, we found something called the Supersoft. It's the only thing that can cure Blank's petrification. That's why I'm heading to Treno."

"And what about Cinna?" asked Dagger as she unknowingly played with the metal buckle on her red gloves.

"He's going back to Lindblum to tell the rest of the boys." responded Marcus as cracked the sides of his neck.

The three sat in a comfortable silence listening to nothing other than the light rumbling of the cable car, as a sudden idea popped into Daphne's head. "How about if we go with you to find the Supersoft?" suggested Daphne as she shot a hopeful grin towards Marcus.

"Uh…I don't know…I mean-"

"Well it** is **partly my fault for what happened to Blank." said Dagger as she tried to help her sister out. "We can be of some help I'm sure."

"I think we'll be fine on our own." said Marcus as he rubbed his tense neck. "Thanks, for the offer."

"Please?" asked the girls in unison.

Marcus stared long and hard at Dagger and Daphne's pleading faces but still said NO.

"Look, Marcus," said Daphne as she ran a hand through her brown locks. "Either you agree to let us go and we can work as a team OR you can refuse, yet we'll come anyway."

Marcus snorted and shook his head in disbelief as he answered. "So basically I have no choice then right?"

"Right!" said Daphne happily.

"You know, I can understand Dagger wanting to help for feeling 'responsible' for Blank's current state **but **why do you feel the need to help out, Daphne?"

Daphne then blushed for the second time that day, and blushing was definitely something that Daphne didn't do too often. Marcus knew of Daphne's little crush on Blank and vise versa, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to tease her about it.

"Marcus, shut up." said Daphne playfully yet seriously.

Marcus chose not to pick on the blue eyed princess anymore and made the decision to let them come along. A group of four was going to be way more helpful than a group of one anyway.

"Fine, you guys can come."

Dagger and Daphne high-fived each other happily as Marcus interrupted their small moment of accomplishment. "So…since I agreed to let you guys tag along, now it's my turn for questions," Marcus leaned a little forward and locked eyes' with Dagger as he asked his first burning question. "Where's Zidane?"

Dagger quickly looked away from Marcus's gaze as she tried to search for the right words to say. "Well-"

Dagger was cut off by the harsh sudden stop of the cable car that made everyone jerk back and forth with an intense force. Dagger and Daphne held on to there seats to balance themselves as Steiner ran from the front of the cable car to princesses' seats in the back.

"Are you two alright!" asked Steiner worriedly to the two girls.

"Yeah." said the princesses in unison.

"What the hell was that?" said Marcus aloud.

Daphne looked out the window to her right and saw someone that she was hoping she'd never have to see again. "You guys! Look!" Daphne pointed out the window to Black Waltz No.3 as he was walking tiredly across the tracks towards the side of the cable car.

"A Black what?" asked Marcus in confusion as he looked through the window at the limping mage.

"Just come on!" yelled Daphne as she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the middle aisle of the cable car towards the door.

The group of four exited the small set of steps from the car to the dirt ground and walked cautiously towards the beat up Black Waltz. He looked on the verge of death, so if the Daphne and the others had to fight him, it wouldn't be too hard of a fight.

At the sight of the Black Waltz walking closer, Steiner and Marcus automatically took out their swords and positioned themselves in their fighting stances. Daphne began to take out her sword as well, when Dagger walked right past her and towards the Black Mage.

"What do you want from us? Why do you want to capture us?" Dagger kept walking closer and closer to the evil mage with determination in her eyes. She wanted her questions answered.

"Princess, this is dangerous!" Steiner ran to Dagger's side and grabbed her firmly by the arm preventing her from moving forward.

"Retrieve…Princesses….Alive." said the Black Waltz as he tried to steady his poor balance.

Daphne lowered her weapon and began to walk close to Dagger before Marcus grabbed her shoulder. "Daphne! It's no use, we gotta kill that thing."

Daphne had to admit, the constant Black Waltz battles were starting to get annoying but this might be their last chance to try to pry any answers of from the dark mage that was trying so hard to bring Dagger and Daphne back to the castle. Although, Marcus did have a point, the Waltz wasn't responding to any of Dagger's questions so they pretty much had only one option left…Kill it.

Daphne nodded in agreement with Marcus and followed closely behind him as they came side to side with Steiner and Dagger. The four watch as the Waltz began to laugh evilly and readied his damaged staff as he was about to start casting some spells.

"ELIMINATE ALL!"

The Waltz found his balance and gave all his strength to the thunder spell he was beginning to cast. Blue and white electric bolts began to hit repeatedly around the foursome. Everyone tried their best to dodge the bolts, but Steiner and Marcus got hit pretty badly from the mage's first spell of the battle.

"Dammit!" said Marcus as grabbed his thigh that was burned from the heat of the electricity.

"Here!" Dagger casted a strong cura spell on her and her three comrades. Everyone was surrounded by a huge, warm light and felt some of the previous pain fade away instantly.

Daphne jumped back up from the hard, dirt ground and readied her sword again as she glanced sideways at Steiner who positioning his sword just right so that he could attack the Waltz. Simultaneously, Daphne and Steiner charged towards the Waltz that was still trying to catch its breath and stabbed the villain in both of his sided causing twice the damage.

The enemy cried out in pain from two large gashes that were now apparent on his sides. At that moment, Marcus thought it was best for him to jump in now that the Waltz was even more vulnerable and gave him a good slash from his shoulder to his hip. The mage grabbed its stomach tightly from the intense paint of Marcus's sword before he grabbed his staff of the floor and prepared to cast another spell, this time; fire.

The Waltz lifted up his staff softly as a circle of burning flames surrounded the four heroes. Fire began appearing everywhere as the group tried to escape it. This time instead of thunder burns, they all received vicious fire burns except for Daphne and Dagger. Just like with the thunder spell, they were immune. The Waltz had no intension of hurting the girsl. This was a good, that meant the princesses could focus on healing the guys without having to worry so much about themselves.

This time is was Daphne who casted a cura spell on her friends. After feeling some of the pain starting to lessen, Marcus and Steiner raised their swords to stab and slash the fallen Waltz. The mages seemed to get more and more tired with each spell it would cast. As the enemy was holding on to dear life by a thread, Marcus cut that thread by stabbing him in the neck as Steiner stabbed him through the back.

The mage didn't make another sound after that. He just fell lifelessly to the ground in a pool of his own blood. The foursome stepped back as they watched the mage's breaths starting to fade away. No one wanted to turn their back on him until they new for sure that he was dead.

Daphne placed her sword back in its holster and walked closer to the Waltz's dead body. "What the hell did he want with us? What's mom thinking? I'm getting so tired of this crap."

Dagger walked to her sister's side and grabbed her arm in comfort as Marcus began to speak. "You guys know that Burmecia was ambushed by an army of Black mages right? They wiped out everyone."

Dagger and Daphne had heard of the news but didn't respond to Marcus. It was hard for them to think of all the pain that innocent people were suffering especially since they had a pretty good idea who the source of that pain was…

"How terrible! Who would so such a thing?" commented Steiner as he put back his weapon as well.

"How ignorant can you be?" said Marcus as he slapped his forehead in annoyance with Steiner's stupidity.

"Why you!" The clattering of Steiner's armor could be heard as he jumped up and down angrily at Marcus's comment.

"You guy's, stop." said Dagger as she turned around to face them.

Marcus and Steiner stopped facing each other and turned towards Dagger's face and Daphne's back since she was still looking down at the dead mage.

After a few more seconds, Daphne finally turned around. "We know who did this. It's pretty obvious."

"But princess! Surely you aren't assuming that-"

"We're almost to Alexandria." said Dagger as she faced the mountains in the distance "We need to speak to mother…she'll listen to us."

"Yeah," said Daphne as she crossed her arms and looked into the distance as well, "let's **hope** she listens…because honestly, I'm not so sure she will anymore."

* * *

A/N: Yey! I posted my chapter! Updating might get kinda hard cuz of school but my goal is to post a chapter a week

Next chapter will be my twist on Treno and the search for the supersoft. I wonder how DAPHNE will feel about being in TRENO …hmm? ;)

Review? Please? Even a simple.."Hi elaine:D" would be fine hehehe but seriously, little reviews make me happy especially since I'm taking the lamest class ever:/ AHHHHH I HATE MATH!


	18. Chapter17:The Memories of Treno

A/N: Another week, another chapter. Hey all!:D here is my take on Treno. Hope you all enjoy!

**FantasyFanatic: **I know! Daphne likes to eat hahaha I'm glad that you liked the part with Cinna and Daphne! I wanted to show a little scene with them bonding…I don't know why, but I wanted to add that in there hehe:P

**ToGoodToWriteFanfictions: **thanks for reviewing again! That definitely was a line that Daphne would say ;D

* * *

_"GWAHAHA Well I'll be damned! Theses girls are more than just pretty faces after all!"_-Baku

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 18**

**The Memories of Treno**

The large iron gates of Treno made a screeching noise as they opened for Daphne, Dagger, Steiner and Marcus who had finally reached their desired destination. The foursome walked passed the gates slowly and scanned the area around them as they thought of where to search for the Supersoft first.

Daphne and Dagger stood side by side as they both eyed the scene in front of them. They sky was dark as always, and in the distance were a few buildings that the city had to offer. The girls looked left and right and noticed the stone steps leading into two different areas. Without a word, the princesses began to dwell on their separate thoughts before the sound of Marcus and Steiner's fighting, brought them back to reality.

"Stealing? Do you really think that I would allow you to commit a crime right before my very eyes!"

"How else would we get the Supersoft?"

"Silence! I no longer want to hear the words of a thief!"

"Geez man, quit your complaining. I don't remember ever asking **you** to come along."

"It is my duty to follow the princesses where ever they may go you imbecile!"

Daphne and Dagger watched the arguing between Marcus and Steiner while wondering which one of them was going to pull out his sword first until they both grew tied of the constant fighting.

"Damn…is there **anybody **that Steiner won't start an argument with?" asked Daphne aloud as she cocked a hip to the side and folded her arms in front of her chest in a bored manner.

"It's to be expected," replied Dagger nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I say we just split up and search for the Supersoft on our own," suggested Daphne. "I don't think we should make Blank wait any longer to be saved."

"I don't mean to be rude…but he's petrified Daphne…he doesn't have any concept of time…so how can he be _waiting_?"

"I guess that's true…HEY…since when did you start to turn into a smartass?" asked Daphne as she laughed lightly at Dagger's previous comment.

"Like you said yourself, you're beginning to rub off on me," replied Dagger with a smirk.

"**Apparently**…alright then! You go left and I'll go right!"

"Fine."

Dagger and Daphne each took the opposite path to the stone steps at the sides of Treno's entrance without Marcus or Steiner even knowing. The two men were still having their petty quarrel for a few minutes after the girl's departure until **something** finally dawned on Marcus.

"Shit," said Marcus looking all around himself frantically.

"How dare you use profanity in the presence of the princesses and I!"

"I don't see any princess."

Steiner joined Marcus as they both hastily examined their surroundings in hopes of seeing Dagger's black hair or Daphne's pink skirt…but they saw no trace of the two girls.

"This is your fault!" said Steiner as he pointed a gloved finger to Marcus.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Marcus, "I'm off to look for the Supersoft. You've already wasted enough of my time." Marcus left a steaming Steiner alone as he walked up the stoned stepped path to the right.

Steiner glared evilly as he watched Marcus's body fade away from walking down the steps. Steiner was ready to go after him and continue their previous fight but found it useless. Steiner took a deep breath and looked over the rail towards the city buildings beyond.

"I suppose I must go and search for the princesses…**again**."

* * *

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me and Daphne to have split up."

Dagger was walking on the stone bridge in Treno while trying to get an idea of where the Supersoft could be. She was also trying to ignore the fact that she had never felt so 'un-safe' in her life. A few thuggish looking men walked by Dagger eyeing her from head to toe with bad intensions apparent on their bearded faces. At the sight of the men, Dagger immediately looked away so that they wouldn't make eye contact with each other and after a few seconds the men passed by and were gone.

'_Maybe I'll just go look for Daphne and search for the Supersoft with her.' _Dagger continued walking at slow pace until a four armed man with red hair collided with her as he was walking up the steps from the stone tower near the center of the bridge.

"Oh! Sorry…excuse me," said Dagger apologetically.

"Heh heh heh…no problem," replied the four armed man.

Dagger tried to walk past the man so that she could walk down the stones steps from where he came but the man continued to block her way. Dagger wasn't sure if she should tell the man to move or just find another path to take.

"What's the rush beautiful?" asked the shady man.

"Uh…I need to go…so if you'll excuse me-"

Before Dagger could finish speaking, the man quickly pulled off a red sack of gil that was hanging from her hip and ran right back down the steps. Dagger was so surprised that she had no clue on what to do. All she knew was that the man stole all the money she had left…and she didn't want to let him get away with it.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Dagger yelled and ran down the steps like a madwoman hoping that she would be able to catch up to the four armed thief but by the time she made it down the short flight of stairs to the bottom portion of Treno, he was no where in sight.

* * *

"Hey Daphina! Long time no see!"

"Hey Millie, how've you been?"

Daphne walked in the Treno knight house and across the iron cage below her to the sales woman named Millie at the other end of the room. Millie was a portly looking lady with blonde hair and tattered clothing who worked as a weapon shop owner.

"Oh I've been great sweetheart! Business is better than ever and the drunks around town always keep me entertained! How about you? How's everything back in Alexandria?"

Daphne laughed. "That's great! There's always something interesting going on in Treno. Well as for me, my sister and I are actually on our way back home. A lot has happened," said Daphne as she leaned against the wooden counter separating her from Millie.

"Oh," said Millie in her usual raspy voice. "Well what are you doing here hun? Are you here to fight another monster in the cage? Today we got a griffin!"

"Nah not today," replied Daphne as she smiled lightly. "Actually I'm here looking for something called the Supersoft. Have you heard of it?"

Millie squinted her green eyes in thought for a few seconds before answering. "I'm sorry Daphina. I've never heard of that before in my life. Have you tried the auction house? They're always auctioning off some rare stuff."

'_That's right the auction house! …the auction house…'_ Daphne regained her posture and placed her hands on her hips as she spoke back to older woman. "I didn't even **think **of that! Thanks Millie!"

"No problem, glad to help! But if you don't mind me asking…why do you need the Supersoft for? What is it?"

Daphne's facial features changed from ones of joy to sudden sadness as she remembered exactly **why **she needed the Supersoft in the first place. "It cures extreme cases of petrification. I need it to help out a friend."

"Wow, sounds serious…good luck then," replied the woman.

"Thanks…I'll see ya around…bye!"

Daphne turned her back to the woman and began to walk out of the knight house until Millie's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Daphina!"

"Yeah?" Daphne placed one hand on the door as she faced most of her body towards the woman at the back of the room.

"**Please **stay outta trouble."

Daphne looked to the ground and smiled inwardly at the older woman's concern for her. The young princess didn't respond to her older friend. All she did was give Millie a reassuring nod and exited the room without another word.

When Daphne returned outside, she walked across the stone floor past a dog chasing a moogle around and towards a set of stairs that would lead her up to the auction area, but before she could take a step up the stairs, a man's voice stopped her.

"What is it with pretty girls wandering around Treno alone?" asked the four armed man that was eyeing Daphne's backside from head to toe before she turned away from the stairs to face him.

'_Four arms? What the hell?…I'd hate to think of all the things he could do to me with those four hands __**if **__I'm not careful…gross.' _"Who are you?" asked Daphne in a disgusted fashion.

The man didn't respond to her but instead began to look intently at the curves of body until resting his gaze on her belt that hung loosely on her hips. Daphne noticed this and instantly came up with two possibilities. Either the man was eyeing her sword holster for in case she drew her weapon **or **he was looking to the small, brown sack of gil that hung to the side of it. Unlike Dagger, Daphne was **very** streetwise so she knew exactly what this guy wanted from her. He wanted her cash.

"Where are you headed young lady?" asked the red headed man.

"No where that concerns you," replied Daphne coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest threateningly.

The man simply snorted and began to walk closer to Daphne suggestively. The spunky princess rolled her eyes at the four armed freak and was about to walk up the stairs until she felt one of the man's gloved hands grab her tightly from the wrist. Instinctively, Daphne turned around and grabbed his arm with her free hand and completely flung him over her body so that he would land painfully hard against the stone steps that led up to the auction house. Daphne looked down at the man with a pleased smile spread across her gorgeous face.

"Uhg…damn you! And I thought you were cute!" yelled the man from his position on the stair way.

"Oh hush, you got what you deserve," said Daphne as she knelt down next to him. "And this time, **I'm **the one who's doing the stealing." Daphne then reached for a red sack of gil that was in his pocket and attached to her hip where she kept her money._ 'Hmm, that's weird…this gil bag looks exactly like the one Dagger has.'_

"Nah, come on! That's all the gil I got!" protested the injured man.

"Too bad…see ya!"

Daphne walked over the man who groaned in pain as she stepped on the palm of his hand with her stiletto heel and made her way up the step to the new portion of Treno which was the auction house area.

Daphne slowly walked across the tan floor and smiled to a noble couple that walked past her. She continued to walk until she was at the midpoint of the auction house entrance and the small pond. Daphne then stared intently at the large, wooden double doors with her arms crossed as if she were waiting for them to speak to her. _'I wonder what happened to __**him**__, not that I care…but I hope he didn't get into__** too**__ much trouble after the little stunt I pulled…What am I saying? He's probably locked up cuz of me. You Daphne…are an ass.'_

Daphne walked away from the doors and made her way to the edge of the pond that was behind her. As she looked down at the moonlit water, she saw her watery reflection staring back up at her. While looking at herself in the water, she took the tip of her brown boot and kicked a small stone into the water so that her reflection would ripple away._ 'I never even got his name…not that it matters. He was so weird though…freakishly tall, red hair and a passion of fighting for fun? Why do I even care so much about what happens to him? If we were in each others shoes he probably would've done the same thing to me…gosh, since when did __**I**__ begin to think so much…I needa focus on Blank right now. That's what's important…'_

Daphne continued to look down at the water until she heard some footsteps getting closer to her. It sounded like a pair of heels, so if had to have been a girl. Daphne looked to her right and realized that she was right, it was Dagger that was making her way over to Daphne's side by the pond.

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed," said Dagger with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good…just thinking," replied Daphne.

"Oh," began Dagger as she stared at her own reflection in the water. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well," began Daphne as she played with the pendant around her neck in thought. "No. It's fine. Forget it."

"…Alright," replied Dagger. "Oh! I almost forgot! Can you believe I got mugged!"

Daphne smirked at Dagger's sudden outburst before she pulled the red sack of gil off her waist and handed it to Dagger. "I knew it was yours, I guess I got it back for you."

"Wh-What? How did you-"

"Did a guy with four arms mug you?" asked Daphne as she raised a dark eyebrow.

"Yes."

"He tried to steal from me too but I…took care of it."

"You** hurt** him didn't you?"

"Duh."

The two sister shared a short laugh at Daphne's way of 'handling a situation' before Daphne snapped her fingers excitedly as she remember why she was outside of the auction house in the first place.

"Oh! Dagger I think I know where we can get the Supersoft at!"

"Where?"

Daphne did a 180 and pointed a slender finger at the wooden doors leading the auction house. "A friend of mine said that most likely we can find it in there. They're always auctioning off some rare stuff in there."

"That's great," said Dagger with a smile, "but how on earth are we going to make a bid if in fact the Supersoft is being auctioned off? I may have my gil back but it's not much."

Daphne let out a sinister laugh and shook her head lightly at Dagger's comment. "Leave that to **me**. Let's just go inside and see what's available." Daphne winked confidently to her sister as she opened the large double doors for her and Dagger to enter. As the girls entered, they stayed to the back of the room and listened carefully for what items were going to be auctioned off.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, now for our last items of the day," said the handsome auctioneer, "the items that are up for auction is, a Mini-Cid, a Griffin's heart, a Rat tail, a Une's Mirror and the Magical fingertip…first let's start off with the Mini-Cid."

"Well that sucks," said Daphne as she scratched the top of her head. "I for sure thought that they would have it here…but that Magical fingertip sure does sound-"

"Daphne," said Dagger warningly, "forget it. We should go look for Steiner and Marcus. I haven't seen them not once since we ditched them."

Daphne rubbed her chin in thought. "I guess you're right…who knows what kind of trouble Steiner's gotten himself into since we last saw him."

The girls were just about read to leave until Daphne took one more look at the room. Daphne again shortly reminisced on that last time she was in Treno before looking up at the balcony area and noticing someone that looked familiar to her. A man clad in white with white hair, smiled mischievously down at her before vanishing into the shadows of the dark curtains behind him. Daphne furrowed her eyes brows as she eyed him. She knew she had seen that man before.

"Dagger," said Daphne as she grabbed her sister's hand suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I just saw…that guy…you know the one from…"

Dagger looked at her sister confusingly as waited for her to continue, but instead of finishing her sentence, Daphne walked past Dagger out pushed the door open so that she could return back outside. Dagger then placed a hand on her hip as she followed her sister out the door. _'What is it with Daphne today? She's acting so strange…'_

They were now outside of the auction house and had began to walk out of the area until a short man with bifocals and a tall black hat collide with the two girls.

"Oh! Excuse me ladies! I am so sor- …prin-princesses?" said the short man in a nasally voice.

"Doctor Tot?" replied the girls shockingly in unison.

"I haven't seen you two in so long! This quiet a pleasant surprise! What brings you two to Treno?"

"Well," began Dagger, "we're here looking for the Supersoft. We need it help out our friend."

"Yeah!" added Daphne, "**please** tell me you've heard of it Doctor Tot."

Doctor Tot smiled widely as he answered. "Yes, in fact I have it at my house. Why don't you two meet me there in about 15 minutes? I have some business to take care of at the auction house before I return home."

Daphne was just about ready to do a victory dance but instead gave Doctor Tot a warm hug. "Thank you so much! We'll meet up with you later; we first gotta go get Steiner and Marcus."

"That's right," said Dagger, "Doctor Tot, where is your house located?"

"It's the large tower near the entrance of Treno. You have to walk across the stone bridge to get there."

'_At least I know where his house is…its right where __**I **__got mugged'. _"Ok Doctor Tot, Daphne and I are going to gather out friends and meet up with you soon. Thank you again!"

"Farewell my dears! See you soon!"

Daphne and Dagger watched as Doctor Tot ran frantically into the auction house as if he were late and slammed the door shut right behind him. As soon as he was out of sight, Daphne grabbed Dagger's shoulders excited and squealed in delight.

"Dagger! We're gonna have Blank back to normal in no time! We gotta go find the guys!"

Daphne jetted away from sister into the previous area as Dagger eyed Daphne with a look of genuine happiness. _'I'm so __**happy**__ to see Daphne excited about this…I suppose her and Blank really hit it off before his incident…she deserves to be __**happy**__…it's so hard for her to trust someone… so Blank must be one special person…I'm so…so…__**happy **__for them. Then why do I feel a little…jealous? No! Why should I be? I suppose something with me and Zidane could've happened but __**I **__chose to leave him behind…but did I make a mistake by __**leaving **__him behind? Do I regret this? …Why do I think of him so much when my initial intensions were to get him out of my mind…I better go find Daphne before she leave me too far behind.'_

* * *

After making on more trip around Treno in search of Steiner and Marcus, they resorted to an Inn since they had no luck what so ever in finding the two men. As soon as the girls walked into the run down Inn, they knew they had found at least one of the guys after hearing a loud sneezing sound that had to have come from none other than Baku. The girls quickly ran down the squeaky, wooden stairs to the lower portion of the Inn and came face to face with Baku and a stressed out looking Marcus.

"Hey guys!" said Daphne cheerfully.

"Hey princesses! ACHOO! Marcus told me that he brought you two along…Where's that knight of yours?" asked Baku.

"We were hoping he'd be with you," said Dagger as she looked to Marcus.

Marcus snorted at Daggers comment and replied. "Not a chance princess, me and him separated after you two ditched us."

"Uh…sorry about that," said Daphne as she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"No problem," replied Marcus with a smile. "So, any luck on finding the Supersoft?"

"Actually yeah!"

Baku and Marcus looked at each other in shock and focused back on Daphne so that she could finish speaking. "We ran into Doctor Tot, he used to be me and Dagger's tutor back when we were little. He said he has the Supersoft and wants us to go visit him at his house so we can get it."

"GWAHAHA Well I'll be damned! Theses girls are more than just pretty faces after all!"

Marcus and Baku eyed the girls in awe. "I am **damn **happy that I brought you two along," said Marcus as he began to walk past the girls and up the stairs. All traces of stress were gone from his face as relief took over. "Well come on, let's go!"

Dagger and Daphne nodded in agreement as they waited for Baku to walk up the stairs so that they could go up as well. Daphne was about to take her first step up the stairs until a bright yellow flyer in the room caught her eyes. Daphne walked closer to the flyer and pulled it off of the wall as she began to examine it more closely.

**Bandit on the loose!**

**Man wanted for stealing in Treno!  
Reward 50,000 Gil**

As she looked at the picture of the man that was on the flyer, she felt her knees turn to jello. That red hair, muscled body, and greenish colored skin…it was **him.**

"Oh my god," said Daphne breathlessly. _'He's still out there? He was never caught? Well that's great…I guess. I mean at least he doesn't have to suffer for something __**I**__ did. I better watch out though…I'm pretty sure that if I ever come across him, he'll want to kill me. I sure as hell know I would feel that way.'_

Daphne held the flyer in her hand as if it were the most delicate thing in the world and kept reading it over and over and over again to make sure what she saw on the paper was right. Daphne was so focused on the paper, that she didn't even head Dagger's voice.

"Daphne."

"….."

"Daphne!"

"….."

"Daphina!"

"What?"

"Steiner's here," said Dagger as she walked closer to Daphne and grabbed her arm. "What's going on? Why are you acting so strange? Ever since we got to Treno you keep spacing out."

"Sorry," said Daphne sincerely.

"It's ok…you just worry me."

"You don't need to worry so much about me, really. So, Steiner's here?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty then, let's go."

With out another word, the girls walked up the stairs and exited the Inn to meet up with tired looking Steiner as well as Marcus and Baku.

* * *

"Hello? Doctor Tot?"

"Yes, Yes! Princesses please do come in!"

Steiner, Marcus, Dagger and Daphne walked up the circular staircase inside of a tower to reach Doctor Tot's home. As soon as they all walked in, Dagger and Daphne smiled to each other and knew they each were thinking the same thing. They both smiled at the fact that Doctor Tot's home looked exactly like they both had pictured it. There was a large globe in the center of the room that had an opening so that you can walk inside and then scattered throughout the small room were desks piled high with an assortment of books and files. Doctor Tot loved to research topics that interest him, that was very apparent by they way he kept his home.

"Princesses, please make yourselves at home. I see you brought Master Steiner with you and another person of whom I don't know."

"I'm Marcus," said the Tantalus member with a slight wave of his hand.

"Pleased to meet you sir," replied the Doctor, "and Master Steiner, how are you?"

"I'm doing well Doctor, protecting the princesses as always!"

"Always thinking of your duties aren't you," stated Doctor Tot with a pleased smile. "Oh! Here you go princesses; here is the Supersoft that you asked for."

Doctor Tot placed the Supersoft in Dagger's hands as she thanked him for the hundredth time. She then walked over to Marcus who was at the entrance of the house and gave it to him.

"Thanks again Doc," said Marcus as he placed the item in his pocket for safe keeping.

"You fool! How dare you act so informal around the good Doctor…show some respect!"

"Master Steiner, it is quiet alright," said Doctor Tot as he took a seat at one of his many desks.

As Steiner and Doctor Tot had a conversation amongst themselves, Dagger and Daphne began to explore the small space with interest. Dagger came across a few old books that she remembered reading during her lessons with the Doctor as Daphne came across a book that she remember very well also. Daphne dusted the top of the book and read the title that said 'Living by the Blade.' She then lifted it into her hands and faced Doctor Tot who was still speaking with Steiner.

"Doctor Tot," said Daphne as she flipped threw the brittle pages large and heavy book that lied in her hands. "I can't believe you still have this! This book was one of the reasons why I chose a sword as my weapon."

"Ah! Of course I have it princess; I remember the day I showed it to you. I had never seen you so interested in a piece of reading material before in my life!"

Doctor Tot and Daphne shared a laugh as she opened the book and placed it on one of his desks that wasn't that cluttered. She began flipping through the pages until she got to one that had a picture of a long sword with an elegant handle that was called 'Darktonian.' Dagger walked over to her sister's side and looked through the book with her as well.

"Wow," said Daphne in a light voice. "Looking at this makes me think back to all the lessons we've had."

"It sure does," agreed Dagger with a huge grin.

Doctor Tot smiled enormously. "You two still remember the ramblings of an old fool?"

"_The jewel refers to the pendant that is passed down to the ruler of Alexandria…but the pendant is much too small to be referring to the same jewel…other research suggests a relationship between 'eidolons' and 'magical stones'…" Doctor Tot was doing his research inside of the library at the Alexandria castle until he had two unexpected visitors._

"_DOCTOR TOT!" cried a young Garnet and Daphina aloud in unison. _

_Doctor Tot turned his attention from the books in front of him to the stairway that had an 8 year old Garnet and Daphina standing upon them. Garnet walked down the stairs slowly in her orange sundress as Daphina ran down the stairs clad in her white sundress that had a few dirt marks on it, before almost tripping on her last step._

_The doctor smiled at the two young princesses and caught Daphina by the arm before she almost slipped. "Thanks Doctor Tot!" replied Daphina as she walked around the library with her brown curls bouncing against her shoulders with each step she took._

"_And what did I do to deserve the pleasure of your company?" asked Doctor Tot as he looked from Garnet to Daphina. "Your lessons aren't for another 2 hours."_

"_We know," replied Garnet, "we just wanted to come and say hi…we were bored."_

"_Bored you say?" asked the Doctor. "Why don't I give you each a book to read? Then I'm sure you won't be bored anymore."_

"_Yuck! I__** hate**__ books!" said Daphina as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "All books have is words and no pictures."_

"_That's not true!" protested Garnet. "Doctor Tot, remember that book you lent me? The one with the princess? Oh I forgot the name…"_

"_Are you talking about 'I want to be your Canary'? By Lord Avon?" asked Doctor Tot as he began to organize his books more neatly._

"_Yeah!" said Garnet joyfully. "That book has a few pictures in it. I've read it 4 times! I try to get Daphina to read it but she's too stubborn…at least that's what mom calls her!"_

"_I'm not stubborn!" yelled Daphina angrily. "I don't even know what stubborn means!"_

"_Maybe if you read more books you'd know more words!"_

"_I'd rather play than read!"_

_Doctor Tot laughed lightly at the bickering sisters until he decided to find a solution to the problem. "Daphina, how about if I find you a book that I'm sure will interest you. If I do, will you read it?"_

"_Hmm," began Daphina as swung her arms loosely around her body, "ok!"_

_Daphina followed Doctor Tot in between two large bookcases as he searched high and low for a book that he already had in mind for the rambunctious princess. "I know it's here somewhere," said the Doctor as he fixed his glasses that rested on his large nose. "Aha! Got it!"_

_Tot moved to one of the free tables in the library and began to take off some of the dust on the hardly used book. Tot looked at the book and then turned to Daphina as he spoke. "Are you still having your sword wielding lessons with Beatrix?" _

"_Yup! Mom says that I have to because one day when Garnet rules the kingdom, I have to help her by being the new general of Alexandria! Just like Beatrix!"_

"_That's a very high honor Daphina, I hope you take your lessons seriously."_

"_I do! Beatrix said that I'm getting better every time she see's me!"_

"_That's not true!" said Garnet as she made her way to the opposite side of Doctor Tot. "If you're so good, then why did you cut your leg open last week!"_

_Daphina looked down at her bandaged leg and responded to her sister in a very sassy tone. "I was practicing my victory pose and cut myself by accident! It wasn't my fault!" _

"_Uh-huh," responded Garnet as she stuck out her tongue to her sister. _

"_Girls please settle down," said Tot as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "You both should be encouraging one another. You both have very important duties to fulfill one day. The more you grow, the more dependant you're going to be on one another."_

_The girls looked at each other and apologized for their silly arguments as Doctor Tot handed the book to Daphina. "Now Daphina, this book had every sword and blade ever made! It tells you all about them and the power they provide. I expect you to read this book all the way through. I'm sure you'll enjoy."_

"_Are there pictures!" asked Daphina excitedly._

"_But of course," replied Doctor Tot as he fingered through a couple of pages to show her just a glimpse of some of the pictures._

"_Yey! I can't wait to show Beatrix this book at our next lesson!"_

"_Can…can I look through it too?" asked Garnet timidly to her sister._

"_Of course!" replied Daphina, "let's go to my room and look through it before our lessons start!"_

"_Okay!"_

"_Bye Doctor Tot! See you later!"_

_Doctor Tot smiled inwardly at the two girls as they made their up the stairs and out of the library. 'One day, those girls are going to do some wonderful things for this planet of Gaia.'_

"Wow…how long has it been? Eight years already?" asked Daphne as she sat cross-legged on the floor inside of Doctor Tot's large Gaia Globe.

"Indeed," said Doctor Tot as he scanned the globe as if he were looking at it for the first time. "Do you two still bicker like the 8 year olds you once were?" asked the Doctor jokingly.

Dagger looked from the globe to Daphne as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We still have out moments…right Daphne?"

"Definitely," replied Daphne as she rested her elbow on her knees.

"My ladies," began Tot, "I don't wish to get involved but I just want you both to know that I will always be here for you…now and forever. If there is anything you ever need help with…please don't hesitate to let me know."

Dagger and Daphne simply smiled in appreciation at their wise tutor. Doctor Tot didn't need them to respond to know that they understood. A comfortable silence mingled in the air for a few minutes until they all walked out of the antique globe, one by one.

* * *

"I see…so are you already to return back to Alexandria?"

"But **how **Doctor Tot?"

"Through the Gargan Roo of course," said Tot nonchalantly. "Follow me please."

Marcus, Steiner, Daphne and Dagger all eyed each other confusingly but trusted the Doctor's words and followed him down a ladder in his room that led to the underground.

Once everyone made it off the ladder to the underground portion, Doctor Tot continued speaking.

"This is the Gargan Roo. It's an ancient travel route between Alexandria and Treno."

"Wow," said Daphne amazed, "Who would've thought this place was here the whole time…pretty crazy."

"In fact, these have been around even before to two were born," said Tot as he motioned towards Daphne and Dagger.

"Alright then, let me get you all on your way. Princess Daphina, pull that lever over there if you please."

"Yes sir!"

Daphne pulled a lever that hung from a chain and waited for what came next. Almost instantly a spiderlike creature began to crawl on the wall while pulling a trolley.

"Wh-What's that!" asked Dagger somewhat afraid.

"That's the Gargant, it pulls the trolley from Alexandria to Treno and vise versa...Princess Garnet, can you pull the 'feed' lever please."

Garnet did as he was told and pulled the lever that lowered a larger yellow flower from the ceiling. Once the Gargant made its way to the flower, it began to eat hastily.

"Please hurry, it will resume moving once it's done eating," said the Doctor.

Daphne, Marcus and Dagger all made their way into the plush seats of the trolley and sat down before beginning a discussion of their own. Steiner was about to walk on and join them until Doctor to grabbed Steiner's hand gently.

"Master Steiner, they are very bright young ladies. Garnet is much wiser beyond her years as Daphina is both powerful in strength and spirit, yet I still fear for their safety… **please** watch over them."

"Of course!"

"Very well then, have a safe trip," Doctor Tot gave an encouraging pat on the back to Steiner as he turned his gaze to the princesses. "Be safe princesses! I hope to see you soon!"

"Goodbye Doctor Tot!" replied the girls in unison as the Gargant began to crawl away.

* * *

"Finally!" said Marcus in relief as stretched his arms out and rested the on the tops of Dagger and Daphne's seats, "one **huge** step closer to getting Blank back to normal."

Steiner tensed up in anger as he noticed just how close Marcus's hands were to the shoulders of the princesses._ 'How dare that thief even sit near them!' _"Thief! Don't taint the princesses with your touch!"

Dagger and Daphne both looked past Marcus who was sitting in between them and gave each other a puzzled stare. Marcus ignored Steiner's comment until he looked to his right and left and grabbed the shoulder of each girl, just to piss Steiner off.

"How dare you!" said Steiner angrily as he began shaking in his seat.

"Oh god, is this guy serious? Even if I wanted to I can't do anything with these girls…I'd be breaking the 'bro' code."

"What?" asked Dagger and Daphne as they each raised an eyebrow.

Marcus laughed lightly before beginning his explanation. "Don't act like you two don't know what I mean, it's only obvious that Blank and Daphne want each other and as for Zidane and Dagger, sooner of later you two will admit how much you two want each other as well…So basically, you girls **are **gorgeous no doubt BUT I'd never try nothing cuz you two are basically taken by my best friends…got it?"

"heh heh heh I **told** you it was obvious Dagger," said Daphne jokingly as she reached over Marcus and began poking her annoyed sister in the stomach.

"Daphne…shut up…what about you and Blank? What do you have to say about that?"

"I really don't care…because I never denied it."

"WHAT!"

Daphne, Dagger and Marcus all looked to Steiner who looked about ready to pop. "You BOTH are involved with thieves! Oh how my duty as a knight gets harder and harder."

"Oh Steiner calm down, it's not like anything really-"

A terrified screeching sound came from the Gargant as it began to move backwards slowly then after a few seconds, it stopped completely.

"What's going on? Why is it hesitating?" asked Dagger aloud.

"Maybe because of **that**!" replied Daphne as she pointed to a large purple snake that had green blotches all over its body.

The foursome all jumped off from carriage that the Gargant held landed in the mist that floated towards the ground. They all withdrew their weapons in preparation for battle as they walked towards their enemy. The large worm screeched horridly as it elongated its body, ready to fight.

"Princesses! Please stand back!" Steiner ran in front of Daphne and Dagger to act as a shield until Daphne pushed through him.

"Oh please Steiner," said Daphne as directed her sword at the worm's bug eyes, "I think Dagger and I have been through enough battles to **not **be protected. Hey Dagger! Make sure you're ready to cast white magic in case anyone needs it, your cure magic is stronger than mine."

"Got it!" At the sound of Daphne's command, Dagger lifted her rod as she readied herself for battle.

"I agree with the girls," said Marcus as he cracked his back, "let's just kill this thing and be back on our way."

"B-But…fine." Steiner had no choice to agree, so he too lifted his weapon and was ready to fight along side his princesses once again.

The worm slithered it long, slimy body towards the four friends and prepared to strike. It was first aiming towards Daphne in attempt to crush her body with the impact of its body but she was too fast. As Daphne moved to the side, Marcus stabbed his rusted sword in the worms side. The creature stood on the bottom of his tail revealing its orange belly. At the sight of this, Daphne and Steiner both charged towards its stomach and slashed its tough skin simultaneously. The screeching noise from the worm was heard once again flung its tail toward Marcus, hitting him right in the face. He flew back a few feet and hit the wall of the cave **hard**. Dagger didn't waste anytime to get the healing process started, the young princess focused all her energy into her spell as she casted Cura on her wounded friend. Marcus immediately felt better then he had before and got up slowly before lunging his sword in the worms back before it got a chance to smack Steiner with its tail like it had to Marcus.

When the worm felt its back getting stabbed for the second time, it instantly turned its body and slithered away in fright leaving a trail of blood behind. Everyone let out a breath of relief as they watched the worm make its way in the opposite direction.

No one spoke for a few seconds just so that everyone could catch their breath until Daphne broke the silence as she walked back to the Gargant. "Come on you guys…let's keep going."

* * *

"We made it…about damn time!"

Marcus ran ahead of the other s and he entered a very unfamiliar part of the Alexandria castle. The new area looked almost like a dungeon cellar. He immediately stooped in his tracks and looked over to Dagger and Daphne for some sort of explanation.

"Hey girls…what is this place?"

"Never mind what this place it," said Steiner as he ran ahead over everyone into the heart of the room. "Let us make haste."

"STEINER WAIT!" cried the princesses in unison.

Before Steiner could even react to the girls warning, he found himself pushed back by the impact of a rusted iron gate that suddenly popped up in front of him. "Wh-what…What is the meaning of this!"

"Let's just got back to the gargant," suggested Marcus.

Everyone nodded at Marcus's words until another gate popped up again. Now they were all trapped with absolutely no way out.

"Dammit!" yelled Daphne angrily as she kicked the iron gate. "Show your face! Who did this!"

"hehehe fall for it they did!"

"Stupid they are!"

It was none other than the infamous blue and red jesters; Zorn and Thorn. Daphne looked up at the short clowns and pointed a threatening finger at them. She was so angry that no words escaped her mouth. She never trusted the jesters in the first place and after the little stunt they were pulling right now, she just wanted to **scream.**

Steiner looked up to the jesters as well and tried to mend the bad situation. "I Captain Steiner, have returned with the princesses so that they may see the queen! So please let us-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Zorn and Thor simultaneously.

"Damn clowns," said Marcus dangerously under his breath.

"Queen Brahne ordered us to kidnap you princesses…and now we will take you to see her," said Thorn as he shifted his weight from side to side.

"What?"

"Lies I tell you!"

"What the **fucks** going on!"

* * *

I really hoped you all enjoyed my Treno chapter. I wanted to add a little more Daphne background in there

REVIEW! Please :D I want to hear how I'm doing. Also I would like you know if you guys like or dislike Daphne's character. Thanks everyone!


	19. Chapter18:The Aftermath

A/N: Hello! I was going to post the Clerya chapter but then I thought…why not post one about Amarant? The last time we talked about him was when he and Lani had a sexual yet awkward night (well, in the eyes of Lani it was awkward)…hehe so I guess you can say this is the 'aftermath' of the two, hence the name of the chapter.

**Lauren93: **Yey! A new reviewer :D well I'm glad you like Daphne, everyone seems to be taking a liking to her personality heh heh I really hope you like this chapter since it's an Amarant chapter! Just what you wanted! And yes just few more chapters until our two main characters meet…I promise!

* * *

_"Look, I don't fall in love…ok? Sex is just sex to me. You should've expected that."_- Amarant

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 19**

**The Aftermath**

Amarant woke up with worst headache anyone could've ever imagined. He felt as if he was hung-over after having one too many drinks from the night before but knew that was impossible because last night, he **wasn't** drinking. He opened his eyes and scanned the small Inn room that he had shared with Lani. Lani…he'd almost forgotten about her. He was about to get out from underneath the sheets until he realized that he was completely naked. _'What the hell happened last night? Why the fuck am I naked? …Oh shit…now I remember.'_

Amarant once again looked around the room but this time he was actually looking for something, or should I say **someone**…but he found himself alone, with no Lani in sight. _'Hmph…maybe she left…hopefully she did, it sure as hell would make everything less awkward.' _Amarant laid back down on the bed until the sound of a someone slamming the door to his room made him shoot back up; it was Lani.

"Hey," said Amarant as if **nothing** happened the night before.

"H-Hey yourself," replied Lani hesitantly as she put her weapon to the back corner of the room. She was trying hard to act as if nothing was wrong, but she was failing miserably. "I was in town right now and I ran into those clowns again…they said that they already caught their princesses but for us to be available in case they need us."

"Oh, alright," replied Amarant nonchalantly.

"Yup."

There was a **very **uncomfortable silence between the two bounty hunters as they each tried to think of something to say. Lani was trying to think of a way to bring up the little event that took place last night as Amarant was trying to think of to say to get himself out of that room.

Lani had so much that she wanted to tell Amarant but she just couldn't find the words to say them. As much as she hated to admit it, she was pretty sure that Amarant just saw last night a plain old 'sex', where as she saw it as something much more meaningful. The night may not have gone exactly how she had pictured it but it still was an important memory that was going to stick with her for a long time. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"You know," began Lani as she took a seat on the bed so that she was facing Amarant. "About last night…I really hope you understand how I feel about you now…especially after what we did."

'_Fuck,' _though Amarant. This was **exactly **what he was afraid of happening. She loved him. He knew it. He'd known all along but now was the time that she was going to ask him if he felt the same way. Amarant knew that there were going to be consequences to sleeping with her, now he was going to have to deal with them.

Lani was staring to feel a little uneasy with the constant silence so she began to speak again. "I really want you to know something…I don't say this to just anyone but…I lo-"

"Don't say it," said Amarant as he shook his head in a 'no' manner. "You don't mean what your about to say. You're just confused."

Lani was beyond furious with Amarant's response, not to mention the fact that he cut her off mid-sentence. He didn't even give her a chance to explain herself and her feelings. Although she was quiet angry, she still deeply cared for the guy and there was no way she wasn't going to let him **not **know that.

"Amarant, I **love** you…don't you get it?"

"I said not to say **that.**"

"And who are you to tell me how I should feel and not feel? It's not my fault that I feel this way about you. It just happened!"

Amarant stood quiet as he reached his hand to the floor and grabbed his pants and undergarments so that he could put them on. Unfortunately, Lani was still in the room. So he made the quick decision to just change under the sheet so that Lani wouldn't get a free show. Some people would think after having sex with someone, you'd feel completely comfortable to be naked around them; but that was **not** the case when it came to Lani and Amarant.

After Amarant got his bottom portion clothed, he got up from the bed and grabbed his shirt that was on the floor at the other side of the room…all without having said one word back to Lani.

"Hello?" yelled Lani with her arms in the air. "So you're just gonna ignore me now? Did you even hear what I just said?"

Amarant took a deep breath and put on his shirt as he quickly prepared in his mind what words he was going to tell her. "I heard you…I just got nothing to say…and even if I did, it wouldn't be what you wanna hear."

"Try me," said Lani as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I feel **nothing **for you," was his only response. He then proceeded to exit the room leaving a crestfallen Lani behind.

Did he really just say what she thought he said? Well of course he did, that was Amarant in a nutshell, always claiming that he felt no emotion for anything. Lani at one point thought that maybe **she** could change that, but apparently not. His response only made her even more sure about her previous assumption…he really **did** just have sex with her for the hell of it.

Even though Lani was still feeling hurt, she wanted more answers. She walked angrily out of the room to the hallway and grabbed Amarant harshly by the bicep before he made it down the stairs. Amarant then reluctantly turned around to face Lani as she began to speak.

"So thats it? You feel **nothing**? I gave you everything I had last night! I actually proved to you how strong I feel about you and I don't get shit back in return?"

Amarant rolled his eyes at Lani's comment. "Look, I don't fall in love…ok? Sex is just sex to me. You should've expected that."

"I should've expected that?" asked Lani confusingly. "You're such an asshole Amarant!

"Whatever."

Amarant tried to make it down the steps to the lobby of the Inn but Lani once again grabbed him from the arm and pulled him back to her. He was expecting her to continuing talking and complaining about the situation **but** he was surprised to instead feel a small had slap the left portion of his face, **hard**.

Everything went quiet after that. He stared at her with an expressionless face as Lani stared back with eyes of hurt. She simply grunted loudly and walked at a quick pace back into the bedroom as she felt tears forming in her eyes, there was no way she was going to let him see her cry. Amarant just stared at her as she left in the opposite direction and walked down the steps to the lower portion of the Inn without any second thought. He really didn't care about her feelings at that point. If anything, Amarant blamed her for how everything turned out. He was perfectly fine with never having to have sex or any sort of physical relationship with her but she's the one that insisted on it. She played with fire thinking everything would be ok but in the end she got burnt, **bad. **He continued to walk out of the Inn and found himself roaming randomly around town. Anywhere was better than being confined to a small room with a fuming Lani, and when Lani was mad, there was no telling **when** she'd get over it. The two had shared their number of arguments and fights along their journeys, but this was by far the most serious one yet. For some reason, Amarant felt that she was never going to get over this**.** In fact, he **knew **from now on, their relationship was going to be much, **much** different.

* * *

A/N: yes yes short chapter I know but I just wanted to give a small explanation about how Amarant and Lani reacted the day after to the whole 'sex' thing. I hope I didn't make them seeem TOO out of character. What do you guys think? I was kinda nervous on how I wanted to make Lani act so I hope I did well.

Next chapter will be Cleyra and I'm changing it up because I don't want you guys to get bored just reading the same thing from the game. So yeah and then we'll be in Alexandria. I have a few little surprises for you BLANK fans. Hehehe but alright then my readers, until next time!

please review guys? It makes me wanna write more!


	20. Chapter19:The Worst is Yet to Come

_"You should be proud…not all princesses need a knight in shining armor you know…well in your case,** rusted** armor." _-Marcus

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 19**

**The Worst is Yet to Come**

It was one hell of a journey for Zidane and his friends to get to where they were now. After having been easily beaten by Beatrix, everyone gave themselves some time to recuperate before heading out into the plains towards Cleyra. Kuja had said that Clerya was the next destination for Beatrix, the Queen and himself, so of course Zidane and his allies were going to follow suit.

White traveling to Cleyra they had to first climb up Cleyra's trunk, which was **not **an easy task, especially since the trunk it's self was covered in a sandstorm that protected it. In between running into sinkholes and fighting vicious monsters, the heroes had to make sure that they weren't walking in complete circles due to the maze like layout of the trunk. After a few battles and Quina falling into numerous sinkholes, the heroes had made their way to Cleyra in one piece.

Upon reaching the Cleyra Settlement, they were told that Freya was to meet with the king of Burmecia immediately. Everyone was of course relieved to hear that the king was alive and safe, but there were still other things to worry about…like were Brahne and her posse already here? When were they planning to attack the town like they had said in Burmecia? Shouldn't they be evacuating the town? There were still a lot of unanswered questions at hand. Since Freya had to leave to meet with the king, everyone decided to split up and do their own thing. Vivi went to explore and marvel at the town, Quina went in search of food (of course) and Zidane made the choice to get some rest at the local Inn, so that's exactly were he was now.

He was laying down on the colorful quilt of the bed as he stared in deep thought at the white ceiling above him. _'Freya looked so happy to hear that the king was safe…she deserved a little peace of mind…but…dammit… I promised Freya I'd help her and all but I can't stop thinking about the girls…especially Dagger…I can't believe how much I actually __**miss**__ her…geez, Dagger…I hope I see you soon.' _Zidane arms were tucked behind his head as he continued to stare upward until more thoughts were beginning to hit him.

'_Maybe I should go explore the town a bit…beats staying here I guess…I'm sure Quina's looking for food still…wonder how Vivi's doing?'_

* * *

Vivi's Cleyra experience wasn't going all too great. Numerous times since he'd step foot in town, he was being yelled at by the Cleyrans for being a 'pointed headed devil' or a 'bastard'. Vivi tried hard not to take their words to heart, but he did. Even though he knew he did nothing wrong…he still felt bad. He resumed his walk through the town until stumbling upon an 'old' friend.

"Whoa! Hey! Vivi!"

"Puck!"

It was Puck who'd collided with Vivi while on one of the wooden bridges that connected all of Cleyra. Vivi felt a sense of joy upon seeing his friend. They hadn't seen each other since Alexandria after all.

"What brings ya to Cleyra? Are you here with Freya? I just saw her a few minutes ago!"

"Yeah I came with her and our other two friends…we're here to help Freya," replied Vivi shyly yet happily.

"Oh wow," began Puck as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "That's great Vivi!"

"W-What about you?"

"Well, it took me a while to get here…I'd been through so many battles Vivi, you wouldn't believe it! I even ran into some bounty hunters! One was some chick with a large axe and the other one was a freakishly tall guy with red hair! But I wasn't scared!"

"Wow!"

"I know! Hey well I gotta go Vivi…we'll talk more later, bye!"

"O-Ok…bye Puck!"

"See ya!"

Vivi waved to Puck as they parted ways and walked towards the entrance of an item shop until he came face to face with Zidane who was just exiting from there.

"Hey Vivi!" said Zidane as he shot a wave to the mage.

"Hey Zidane."

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing…I just saw an old friend."

"Hey, that's cool," replied Zidane as he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh! I talked to Freya, she wants all of us to go to the cathedral to meet the King. He wants to thank us personally for helping out Freya and all."

"O-Ok, let's go."

The duo then began to make their way to the top of Cleyra where the cathedral was located.

* * *

"It is such a pleasure to meet the friends of Freya, I thank you all for accompanying her," said the well dressed King of Buremcia.

"No problem!"

"Y-Your welcome Sir."

Zidane and Vivi stood side my side as they answered the king. Quina on the other hand was no where to be found. Everyone guessed that he/she was probably **still **out looking for food…

The King smiled pleasingly to Zidane and Vivi as he looked to Freya. "Lady Freya…have you seen that son of mine?"

"Yes your highness, Puck is just as mischievous as ever."

Vivi's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing that Puck was the king's son. Then that had to have meant that he was a prince. Vivi would've **never** guessed that.

The king let out a deep laugh at the thought of his rambunctious son before continuing on. "Well, even though I haven't seen him, it's good to know that he's doing well…in fact it's been three years."

"It has been a long while," agreed Freya.

"All that matters is that you and Puck have come back to me in this time of danger. That is all that matters."

"Of course," replied Freya.

"Lady Freya," said one of the High Priests meekly in the corner of the room. "Perhaps now would be a good time to conduct the ancient ceremony to strengthen the sandstorm. Surely no enemy will attack with the powerful sandstorm protecting Cleyra."

"That is an excellent idea," said Freya as she walked to the middle of the room. _'Hopefully this will help…I couldn't protect Burmecia like I had promised Sir Fratly __**but**__ I will guard Cleyra with my life.'_

A few other female Cleyrans joined Freya in the center of the Kings room to prepare for the ritual as one Cleyran was to the side getting ready to play a harp that had a glowing red stone attached to it. As the harp began to play, Freya and the others began their ceremonial movements. Everyone watched in hope that this would help protect them against an invasion. After a few minutes Freya and the other girls stopped moving and suddenly the strings on the harp snapped away to dust. Everyone looked at the harp in a terrifying state of shock.

Immediately after the strings snapped, the sandstorm that protected Cleyra began to vanish…making Cleyra visible to the rest of the world.

"Whoa…Whoa! What the heck happened!" asked Zidane frantically knowing that something **definitely** wasn't right.

"I believe someone is trying to invade Cleyra…I hope our enemies do not attempt to attack up the trunk…" said the King in a defeated voice.

Everyone looked to the king with eyes of sorrow. First Burmecia was destroyed and now Cleyra was next…

* * *

"I can not believe the predicament that I am in! How dare those jesters arrest us! They had no right!"

"I can't believe I let myself get dragged into this…How the hell am I supposed to help Blank now?"

"That is your fault your peasant!"

"Whatever…we better think of a way to get outta here though…especially before that Queen of yours does something to the princesses."

"How dare you be suspicious of the Queen!"

"Hey, I'm just being realistic."

Steiner and Marcus were hanging in a large, iron bird cage that was kept in a secluded section of the Alexandrian Castle. They couldn't remember how long they had been in there but according to Steiner, it was **too **long. They were beginning to get annoyed being in such a tight space and especially having to deal with one another. A few times, they **tried** to have some conversations with each other to at least stay sane, but they all ended up in arguments…although, Marcus decided to give the whole 'conversation idea' another shot.

"Damn," began Marcus as he laughed lightly. "Can you believe Daphne kicked that Zorn guy in the face?"

Steiner didn't laugh but simply smiled inwardly at the recent event. When Zorn and Thorn ordered Steiner and Marcus to be taken away earlier, she kicked Zorn right in the eye with the toe of her boot…now **that** was going to leave a mark.

"That is how Daphina is…I suppose she **can** handle herself," said Steiner sadly.

"You should be proud…not all princesses need a knight in shining armor you know…well in your case,** rusted** armor."

Steiner shot Marcus a dirty look right in the eyes. "Geez…I'm kidding…just trying to livin' up the mood a little."

Marcus took a deep breath and sat down on the floor of the cage as he began to speak to Steiner again but this time in a serious tone. "Steiner…I really hate to say this, but I **really** don't think the princesses are ok."

Steiner looked down at Marcus with understanding eyes as he held on to the bars that of the cage. He didn't respond to Marcus' comment because in his head he knew the Queen would never harm her girls…but in his heart, he felt the same way Marcus did. Although, Steiner knew that no matter what happened, he was **never** going to go back on his duty. He would protect the princesses **no matter what**.

* * *

Dagger and Daphne were beyond confused. So many emotions were running through them and they weren't sure which one of those emotions they were supposed to be** feeling**. Was it anger? Shock? Sadness? They didn't have a clue. After Zorn and Thorn arrested Steiner and Marcus, a group of soldiers escorted the girls to Dagger's room for 'safe keeping' until the Queen was ready to see them.

Daphne was sitting at the small table in the center of the room as she toyed around with one of the crowns Dagger usually wore while Dagger paced the room nervously. After a few minutes, Dagger stopped pacing and faced the window as the air from outside lightly blew the sheer curtains apart. Daphne noticed Dagger's position and decided to strike up a conversation.

"What's going through your head?" asked Daphne as she lightly pushed the crown aside.

"A lot," responded Dagger as she turned to face her sister. "Daphne, do you think she'll even listen to us? Why would she have done all these horrible things? ...Despite everything, we should be sincere with here."

"Sincere my ass!" said Daphne angrily as she stood up from her chair. "Don't get me wrong, I love mom to death **but **look what she's done Dagger! The last thing we should be is sincere!"

"But it isn't necessarily her fault," responded Dagger as placed her hands on her hips. "Everything changed the day that man showed up. If anyone, he's the one to blame!"

"Ok, you have a point," said Daphne as she seemed to have calmed down a little. "I still think we shouldn't believe every little thing she tells us though."

"I guess you're right about that," agreed Dagger.

Before the girls had a chance to continue their discussion, Zorn and Thorn came into the room unannounced and walked over to them.

"The Queen is ready for you now!"

"Ready for you now she is!"

As the short jesters talked, the girls couldn't help but laugh at the oversized eye patch that was now apparent on Zorn's left eye due to the previous events. After a few seconds, Dagger calmed her laugher as Daphne's became louder. The red and blue duo eyed Daphne dangerously until Dagger pinched her in the ribs to shut her up.

"That's right, shut up!" yelled Zorn as he jumped up and down.

Daphne rolled her eyes and followed Dagger and Thorn out of the bedroom so that they could go speak to their mom, but of course, Daphne didn't leave with out having 'accidently' stepped on Zorn's foot with the stiletto heel of her boot...

* * *

After the sort walk from Dagger's room to Brahne's room, the girls were finally going to get the opportunity to confront their mother about everything. When they reached the double doors to her room, the girls each took a deep breath and walked side. As soon as they were in, their mother adopted a sudden face of 'joy'.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so relieved to see you girls safe! I've been worried sick!" said Brahne as she fanned herself, as usual.

The princesses smiled awkwardly to their mother. After a few momnets, they proceeded to walk hesitantly towards Brahne as Dagger began to speak first. They really did just want to get to the heart of the matter. "Mother?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Is…Is it true that you're the one responsible for everything that happened to Burmecia?" asked Dagger as she silently prayed that somehow her mother **wasn't **involved with anything, but she was sure that wasn't going to happen.

"Well," began the Queen as she adopted a sorrowful face. "You see, those rats have been planning to take over out kingdom for sometime now. So I took the initiative to make the first move and attack them first. I was just doing what was best for Alexandria."

"Really?" asked Dagger in an unsure manner.

"Of course! Why would I-"

"You're lying," said Daphne bluntly.

"Excuse me?" said the Queen as she looked past Dagger to Daphne. "My dear Daphina, why would I lie? Do you not trust your own mother?"

"I want to…but I can't," responded Daphne truthfully as she walked closer to her mom. "Why have you done all this? Why have you taken away so many innocent lives? What's going on with you? This **isn't** who you are!"

The Queen was really irritated with the fact that Daphne didn't believe her, she was even more mad at the fact that Daphne was beginning to yell quiet loudly in her face. Despite it all, Brahne **tried **to keep her cool.

"Please," began the Queen. "You shouldn't be raising your voice at your mother."

"Daphne…please stop," said Dagger in a hushed tone to Daphne as she grabbed her by the arm in hope of calming her down.

Daphne looked to her left at Dagger with rage apparent in her eyes. Dagger felt everything that Daphne was feeling no doubt but she just didn't want things to be wrose then they had to be. Before Daphne could say another word, footsteps were heard at the entrance to the room.

"May I take part in this act?" asked Kuja.

"Act?" asked Dagger in confusion.

"You!" yelled Daphne as she pointed to man in white. "I saw you in Treno!"

"Indeed you did," replied Kuja with a suggestive smile as he walked closer to the girls. "I saw you as well my love."

Daphne and Dagger eyed Kuja disgustingly as they looked back to their mother. This time, Dagger spoke. "This is the man you've been working with…he's the reason you've changed!"

"Oh, my dear Garnet…there is so much you don't understand," said the Queen as she looked to Kuja giving him some sort of signal to do **something**. Kuja then raised his hand and directed it at Dagger.

Just then, Dagger felt herself fall into a sudden sleep. The last thing she remembered was someone catching her fall. That someone was Kuja.

"What the hell did you do to her!" asked Daphne in demanding tone as she grabbed the sides of her head with her hands.

"She is only asleep," said Kuja calmly as he held Dagger in one hand and ran a hand through her hark hair with the other.

"Don't touch her you creep!"

Daphne made a move to lunge at Kuja but was stopped as two Alexandrian soldiers came in the room and ceased her. For one of the few times in her life, Daphne was caught **completely** off guard.

"Hmph! They're both such troublesome girls! Especially Daphina," said the Queen as she pointed a chubby finger to Daphne, "she's had a big mouth on her since she was a child!"

"What!" yelled Daphne in anger but was unable to speak further due to one of the soldiers who placed his thickly gloved hand harshly across her mouth to shut her up.

"What do you wish to happen to them now?" asked Kuja in his usual, calm voice.

"Get the eidolons from Garnet…and throw Daphina in the dungeon," said the Queen nonchalantly as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Daphne's eye's widened in shock at her mothers harsh orders.

"Daphina bears no eidolons?" asked Kuja surprisingly.

"Not that I know of," replied the Queen as she looked at Daphne's sword holster at her hip, "all the girl can do is swing a sword around…ZORN! THORN!"

At the sound of the Queen's voice the two jesters came running into the room.

"Yes your majesty!" said the duo in unison.

"Prepare to extract the eidolons from Garnet and put Daphina in the cellar."

"At once your majesty!"

Without another word, the two soldiers holding Daphne ushered her out of the room as she moved violently trying to escape their grasps. No matter how hard she tried to break free, the two full grown men still overpowered her small frame. She couldn't win this battle and she knew it. As Daphne left the room, she looked back and saw the sick, sadistic smile spread across Kuja's pale face as he looked down to Garnet who was still being held in his arms. Daphne really didn't want to let her emotions get the best of her, but after being through all she had…all she wanted to do was cry, but Daphne being Daphne,would **never** show any sign of weakness to her enemies. It just wasn't like her to do that.

For the short walk from Brahne's room to the cellar, Daphne continued to try freeing herself from the soldiers but wasn't successful. Once they reach their destination that was right under Brahne's room. One solider threw her harshly into the cold, dark, eerie cell causing her to fall to her knees and shut the large steel door behind him.

Daphne was thrown so hard by the guards that she landed almost in the middle of the room, once she got up from the floor she ran to the door and looked through the small square opening that was covered in bars so that she could look out. Daphne yelled for someone, **anyone **to help her but it was pointless. No one would be able to hear her.

Daphne finally gave up yelling and held onto the bars on the door as she let her head hang down towards the ground. _'Dagger's gonna freak out when they take her eidolons away…and I couldn't even help her…Geez…and who knows how long I'll be stuck in here…how could everything have turned out so bad?'_

Daphne closed her eyes for a split second until a low roaring sound made her shoot her head back up. Daphne looked behind herself to the rest of the cellar and tried to look for who or what made that sound…then she heard it again; it was coming form the very back of the room.

'_That noise really doesn't sound too good…' _thought Daphne as she reached for her sword just in case she might need it.

* * *

"Has Daphina already been sent to the cellar?"

"Daphina being sent to the cellar she has!"

"Good! Hope she enjoys the surprise we left for her in there!"

"She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Prepare for the extraction of eidolons now!"

"Eidolons we shall extract!"

Once Zorn and Thorn were finished having their conversation, they looked to Dagger who was lying on the ground lifelessly in between them. The jesters then began to dance and do summersaults around Dagger's body as they chanted aloud in unison.

"Eidolons of Eternal Life!"

"Arise from the 16 years sleep!"

Blue streams of light were being directed at Dagger's body as the extraction process was beginning.

"Let there be light!"

Blue rings of energy were emanating from her body as well as some specks of red light as her body slowly began floating in the air. At the sight of Dagger, Zorn and Thorn began to dance with more excitement as the extraction was becoming a success. Then they chanted simultaneously once again calling forth the monstrosity that would soon become a **major **problem.

"Come forth! Odin, warrior of the dark!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it...Drop a review :)


	21. Chapter 20:Moments

A/N: HEEEYY! WOW I know it's been two weeks but I'm finally updating! YEY! 2 weeks may not seem too long but I've been trying hard to keep my whole 'one chapter a week' plan going but obviously I kinda messed up :/ anyway updates are going to now be every 2-3 weeks because that little, dreaded thing called 'school' is coming up not too happy about it but, ehh I gotta do it :P

Also thank you all for reading so far! I know sometimes 'RE TELLINGS' of games and stuff can be boring to read but I'm happy that you guys have found my work interesting enough to stick with. ALSO thanks to those you who added me to your authors lists and favorites list AND alerts list. It really brought a smile to my face to see that.

Also, at first this chapter was pretty straight forward just because I was wrapping it up since it's towards the end of the Clerya drama BUT I added a few scenes in and I hope you like them!

And remember…

**Emphasis on words**

'_thinking'_

_Flash backs_

"talking"

Normal text.

Here's the chapter…enjoy!

* * *

_'No...memory...of me?' _-Freya

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 21**

**Moments**

"Hey, follow me! We gotta get to the cathedral!"

"Come on kids, we have to follow the nice man."

"But where's daddy!"

"Oh shit, more mages! Stand back!"

Chaos had officially hit the town of Cleyra. Alexandrian soldiers and black mages had invaded the peaceful town and were killing anything and everything that stood in their way. Brahne really was to blame…but who was at fault wasn't the matter to be concerned with at the moment. All the townspeople had to be evacuated to the cathedral for safety, but Zidane was having a hard time doing that since he didn't know where the next set of black mages were going to pop up next.

"Head to the right!" yelled Zidane as he pointed to the wooden bridge that led to the upper level of town.

Zidane just had to have this small group of people led to safety so that **most **of the town could be spared. Unfortunately, some townspeople didn't survive the death blows from the demotic mages. So Zidane wanted to make sure that the people he was protecting made it to the cathedral in one piece. He only hoped that Vivi and Freya were doing alright since they agreed to separate and evacuate the people by themselves as well…

* * *

Freya ran through the town of Cleyra searching thoroughly for townspeople to take with her back to the cathedral. As much as Freya didn't want to admit it, she was terrified. She feared for what was to come. On the outside, Freya was the epiphany of a calm, cool and collected young woman…but on the inside, she was a frightened child. Not that she was going to let anyone know that…she had to be strong.

Freya stopped in front of the Inn to catch her breath for a few seconds and wiped the dripping sweat off of her forehead. She looked around the area to make sure that no one was in need of help and began to press on until she heard the yells of children. The dragon knight turned around and found three black mages preparing to cast some nasty spells on the frightened children. Freya ran to the kids and readied her spear until she felt the flesh of her back burn horribly; there were another two mages behind her.

Freya ignored the agonizing burn on her back and made her way to the kids as the mages all raised the palm of their hands to her. She knew that if all three were to fire at her simultaneously, she'll be dead for sure. She grabbed the two children by their arms and drew them to her. Right as she raised her spear to inflict whatever damage she could to the possessed mages, someone had come to her rescue. A male dragon knight looking similar to Freya's kind, with a long, bladed weapon, had jumped down from the roof of the Inn and stabbed the mages behind Freya resulting in their death almost instantly. Freya then ushered the kids away from the mages in front of her as their savior slashed his blade through the chests of the mages, ending their lives as well.

The man looked down at the mages before turning around and facing Freya who was staring at him with longing in her dark beady eyes as her grip on the kid's arm slightly loosened.

"Si-Sir Fratley," stuttered Freya as she walked closer to the man she'd been looking for. "I've been searching for you for so long…I thought you might have been…"

"Excuse me?" asked Fratley with a baffled expression. "How could you've been searching for me? I believe this is the first time we've met."

Now it was Freya's turn to be confused. "Wh-What do you mean?" asked Freya frantically. "It is I! Freya!"

"I'm sorry…I have no memory of you…Miss Freya."

"No…memory…of me?" asked Freya hurtfully. _'How can he not remember me!'_

_Freya and Fratley were together at the center square of Burmecia as the rain fell just as hard as it always had. The two lovers were entangled in each others arms as Freya rested her head on his chest while listening to his beating heart. Fratley was enjoying the moment just as much as she was as he rested his arm on her back and lifted his face to the sky for all the rain to fall upon it. _

_Both of them enjoyed just hearing the constant drops of rain falling on top of them until Fratley began to speak to Freya._

"_Freya?"_

"_Yes Fratley?" asked Freya not bothering to move from her current position._

"…_I love you."_

_Freya smiled against Fratley's chest and hugged him even tighter. She already knew that he loved her but hearing those words from his mouth sent a warm sensation throughout her entire body. Despite the cold rain hitting them, she felt warm and protected with her Fratley, especially when he spoke his feelings to her. _

_There they both remained, drenched from the rain but happier than anyone else could've been at that moment…_

Freya's eyes were closed shut as more flash backs of her and Fratley came to mind. The first time they met, the first time they'd confessed their love, the first time they'd kissed...She never forgot him and all they shared…so how could he? Nothing was making sense.

Fratley stared at Freya with an emotionless face as he spoke. "Freya…I'm sorry but I must go…take care."

"No! Wait! How can you-"

Before Freya could finish her pleas and yells…he was gone. He left the same way he came from the rooftops. Freya stared at the roofs as tears began to well up in her eyes. She would've stayed there longer if the two kids that Fratley had saved earlier hadn't pulled at the cuffs of her long red coat.

"Miss Freya! We have to get to the cathedral!" yelled one of the little girls.

"Yeah! Come on!" agreed the other.

"Yes…I'm sorry, we must meet everyone at the cathedral," said Freya. She grabbed each hand of the two little girls and ran with them up the wooden bridge to their destination. She had a duty to fufill but the image of Fratley was still in the front of her mind.

* * *

Luckily Zidane, Freya, Vivi and even Quina had all made it safe to the cathedral with whatever people they could gather. Zidane found most of the townspeople and protected them quite well. Freya brought two little girls along with some elders, and Vivi didn't have any luck helping or finding people **but **he did find Quina near an over sized mushroom.

All the townspeople were gathered in the front area of the cathedral chatting excessively about all the recent events and reuniting with lost family members as Zidane and his friends gathered in the back of the cathedral where the king was waiting for them. As they walked through the double doors to the king, they found him pacing the room with his hand on his chin until the sound of the doors closing alerted him that he had company.

"You're all safe!" exclaimed the King as some relief was apparent on his aging face.

"Yeah we're all good," said Zidane as he looked from right to left at his comrades. "We saved as many people as we could, their all in the first room."

"Thank you," said the king sincerely. "So…the mages and soldiers have overrun the town?"

"Pretty much," replied Zidane gloomily.

"I see,' sad the king as he turned his gaze to Freya. "Freya, you seem too quiet…what is on your mind?"

"I'm sorry your highness…I…it's just that…I saw Sir Fratley-"

"Boy is it packed back there!"

In came Puck as loud as ever into the king's room joining the others as everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Puck eyed everyone back as he furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards the center of the room.

"I overheard you say that you saw Fratley," said Puck as he looked to Freya.

"Yes, I did," she replied.

"Well I saw him too! On my travels I ran into the guy and he didn't even remember me or the king! Nonthin'!"

"Incredible," said Freya with a little more interest in her voice. "When I saw him he didn't even have the faintest memory of me…he said that we'd never met before."

Puck smiled to Freya apologetically as Freya tried to cover the tears that were beginning to fill her eyes once again. Vivi walked over to Freya and grabbed her arm comfortingly as she smiled to the sweet mage.

Zidane wasn't sure what to do or say to make Freya feel better. He could only imagine how tough it'd be to not have someone you care so deeply about not remember you. Thinking of Freya and Fratley made him think of Dagger and himself. If he ever came across her and she didn't remember him or what they'd been through together, it would shred him to pieces. He didn't want to even **think **of that ever happening to him. Zidane knew that this wasn't the time or place for him to be thinking about Dagger, but he couldn't help himself…

"_Zidane…am I doing this right?"_

"_Yeah! You're doing great actually. To be honest, I'm pretty surprised that you can even hold that thing…it's pretty heavy."_

"_Yeah, it is."_

_Dagger and Zidane were in the small crop field of Dali as he showed her how to handle his weapon. It had only been a few hours since they had gotten there from the blistering cold Ice Cavern so he decided to give her a crash course in dagger wielding, and to his surprise she was doing pretty well._

"_Ha! Damn, if Steiner were to see me now, he'd kill me for letting you hold a 'dangerous weapon'," said Zidane as he made air quotes to Dagger. _

_She simply smiled her elegant grin that she always wore and let out a small laugh at the thought of Steiner finding her with a weapon in her hand. Oh what a sight that would be._

"_Try hitting something," suggested Zidane._

"_Like what?" asked Dagger confusingly as she scanned her surroundings. "You're not suggesting that I cut down these crops are you?"_

_Zidane laughed at Dagger's concern. "Nah, of course not. I was meaning for you to hit me."_

"_Wh-What? Are you insane?"_

"_Hmm, so cocky already on your dagger skills that you think you might actually hurt me? I like that," said Zidane as he crossed his arms and pulled out his other dagger from his hip._

_Dagger stared at Zidane as if he'd gone mad. She looked down at the dagger in her gloved hand and decided to just go along with Zidane's idea. She raised the dagger and timidly yet forcefully swung it at Zidane as his other dagger countered it. So she tried it again._

_And again._

…_and again._

_He blocked himself every time she tried to hit him…not that she didn't expect that though, he was a skilled fighter. She'd come to realize that._

_Dagger then swung at him one more time just for fun but Zidane didn't block himself. Instead, as the princess swung her dagger at him, he caught it with his arm and smashed it between his arm and abdomen as he pretend to act as is she really did stab him._

"_Ahhhh!" yelled Zidane as he fell backward on the grassy ground. "Dagger…you...got me..."_

_Dagger looked down at the 'injured' Zidane and placed her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow at his sprawled out body. "Oh please…it's a shame that I didn't __**actually**__ stab you."_

"_Hey what's that supposed to mean?" asked Zidane as he instantly lifted his body to his elbows and looked up at the gorgeous princess._

_Dagger laughed louder this time at Zidane's reaction. She continued to laugh whole heartedly as she offered a hand to Zidane for him to get up. He looked at her outstretch arm and reached for it, but instead of lifting himself up like she expected, he pulled her to the ground with him._

_Dagger was completely caught off guard by this and fell to the ground next to Zidane. Zidane tired to contain his laughter thinking that she might get offended, but instead she began to laugh again…so he joined in too._

_Zidane turned his head over to Dagger as he saw her laughing towards the sky. He scanned every inch of her face and came to realize that she was in fact __**perfect**__…at least to him she was. _

_Zidane believed that nothing could have made that moment any better but he was proven wrong when she turned her head to him and smiled her most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on a woman…that's when he knew for sure that __**nothing **__was better than that moment._

More and more memories of Dagger were coming to Zidane until the sound of Pucks voice broke his train of thought. Right now he had to help Freya and worry about his personal feelings later.

"I'm sorry Freya," said Puck sadly. "I knew now wouldn't be the best of times for you to see him."

"You have nothing to apologize for," said Freya as she tried her best to smile. "It's just that-"

"Ahhhh! Please, have Mercy!"

A Cleyran High Priest yelped as non-other than Beatrix made her way through the window of the king's room undetected as she placed her foot on the High Priest's chest triumphantly while holding the red jewel form the harp in her gloved hand.

Zidane and the others looked at the General with rage in their eyes as the monkey tailed hero began to speak. "We're not letting you get away this time Beatrix!"

The General was amused by Zidane's words and let out a loud laugh that angered Zidane even more. "I would love to watch you **try** and stop me."

Beatrix kicked the Cleyran in the face with her boot and tossed him aside as she ran past Zidane and others out of the Cathedral to the outside area. Freya was the first to follow Beatrix out as Quina, Vivi and Zidane joined her. They all ran past the townspeople that were in the front area of the cathedral and met up with Beatrix who was securing the jewel she's stolen in a pocket of her pants.

"You're gonna pay for everything you and you're Queen have done!" yelled Zidane as he drew his weapon.

Freya, Vivi and Quina mimicked Zidane's actions until they all had their weapons out and pointed them threateningly towards Beatrix.

"Really?" asked Beatrix in an amused tone as she eyed the foursome. "Have you all already forgotten how easily I defeated you back in Burmecia?"

No one answered; they just kept eyeing her dangerously.

Beatrix let out a deep sigh and spoke once more as she took out her deathly sword. "Well…if you're offering your lives…I **will** have to take them."

Without further ado, Zidane charged towards Beatrix and collided his weapon with his. They held that position for a few seconds until she quickly slid past him and grazed his arm with her sword. The battle had only just begun and already Zidane could tell that Beatrix was even **better** than before.

Freya was the next one to attack, she jumped as high as she could in hope that she'd penetrate her spear through the enemy, but the general was just too fast. Beatrix's light laugh could be heard as she performed her deadly 'shock' attack to Vivi that caused him to lose a lot of his strength. Quina hastily threw a hi-potion to Vivi and aided him as Zidane tried effortlessly to attack Beatrix despite her swift movements.

The foursome tried their hardest to weaken Beatrix but none of them were fast enough to hit her. Freya hated the possibility of Beatrix fleeing with the precious jewel unscathed. A lot was bothering Freya at this moment. It wasn't just because Betrix and Brahne were here stirring up trouble, and it wasn't just because the love of her life had no idea who she was, it was everything combined into one. The dragon knight knew that now was not the time for her to be worrying about such matters but everything just hit her all at once. That's when she felt something inside her explode…and almost instantly she was engulfed in a warm, white light…she was having her trance.

This feeling was new to Freya. She had no idea what as going on. She looked down at her glowing white hands and looked to Zidane as if he'd have some sort of answer for her.

"Just fight!" yelled Zidane encouragingly as he ducked before Beatrix's sword could connect with his head. "Come on Freya!"

Freya nodded to Zidane and did exactly what he said. She fought. Freya ran to Beatrix from behind and caught the general completely off guard. She slashed her long spear against the small of Beatrix's back causing her to grunt in pain. Beatrix turned around; clearly ticked off for the fact of someone attacking her and raised her sword to stab Freya. Freya immediately jumped to the side and attempted to slash at Beatrix again until both their weapons met and made a loud 'clank' sound at the touch.

The two women stared at each other dangerously and Beatrix jumped back and performed another 'shock' attack on Freya as Vivi casted a blizzara spell on her. Freya sustained Beatrix's move quite well as the general just shook off the blizzara spell as if it were nothing.

Although some damage was final being done to Beatrix, it wouldn't be enough to kill her…it wouldn't even be enough to weaken her.

Freya was readying herself to do another jump attack on Beatrix but right as she jumped to the air, a massive blue and green light threw her back. Freya remembered this feeling and quickly knew that Beatrix had just made one of her deadliest moves…'stock break'.

Everyone fell to the floor in a heartbeat. Zidane, Vivi, Quina and Freya were all on their backs as Beatrix put her sword back in her holster with pride.

A few black mages made their way to Beatrix as she spoke to them all. "Black mages, out work here is done…commence withdrawal immediately!"

At sound of Beatrix's command, one of the black mages raised his hand as if to cast a spell but instead a colorful bubble appeared. The mage and Beatrix jumped inside as the bubble teleported elsewhere. Another mage walked up and did the same exact thing again.

Zidane noticed this and quickly got up from the ground despite all the pain he was still feeling from Beatrix's last attack.

"You guys!" yelled Zidane as he tried to walk as fast as he could to the ball of colorful light. "Get in one of these bubbles and it'll probably lead us to Beatrix and everyone else! Come on!"

Zidane jumped into the bubble before it teleported away. Freya and Vivi looked to each other and stood up simultaneously as the next mage made another bubble. This time Freya and Vivi jumped together into the light as it sent them away as well. Now all that was left was Quina.

Quina stood up and saw as another mage who was raising his arms for another bubble to appear. Quina thought over his/her options for a few quick moments until he/she finally came to a decision.

"I no like heights…I walk."

Needless to say, Quina **didn't** follow the others.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it, leave a review if ya did:D


	22. Chapter21:Unexpected Encounters

Hey everyone! Wow I am so sorry for the long delay:\ As of now I don't know when I'll be updating but it will be as soon as I can. I wanna thank Kiera666 for making me wanna finish this chapter faster! Thanks:D Also only…about 3 more chapters until our main characters meet! YEY!

Enjoy!

* * *

'_Thank God, the girls are probably already dead because we had to waste time answering to the tin man.' - Marcus_

~Twists of Fate~

**Chapter 22**

**Unexpected Encounters**

"Geez…did you guys see that?" asked Zidane in amazement as he looked down at what used to be Cleyra.

"Cleyra…Puck…Quina…they're all gone," said Vivi softly.

Freya, Zidane and Vivi peered over the edge of the airship that they had landed on while fleeing Cleyra as they tried to soak in everything that had just happened. Brahne had unleashed the dark power of Odin on Cleyra and all that was left were fallen trees, patches of fire and broken hope for any survival. Zidane and Vivi slowly took a step back from the ledge after having an eyeful of the catastrophe below. Freya on the other hand, stayed with her hands clasped tightly around the railing not speaking a single word.

Vivi made an attempt to comfort his ally but Zidane placed a gentle hand on his shoulder that said now was not a good time for anyone to speak with the clearly heartbroken Freya. As much as Zidane admired Vivi's good heart he knew that now was not the time to worry about Cleyra. They had to focus on moving forward.

"Freya…me and Vivi are gonna take a look around the ship alright? You just…take it easy," said Zidane in his sincerest tone.

Freya didn't answer but Zidane knew he was heard. The boys headed to the end of the wooden deck and up a small fleet of creaky stairs that led to the top part of the airship. Everything seemed pretty quiet, almost as if they were alone, until a joyful, thick, familiar laughter could be heard from across the way.

Zidane and Vivi shared a quick glance and followed the laughter until they stood before a wooden door that seemed to be somewhat deteriorated due to years of wear and tear.

"Hey Zidane," began Vivi as he tried to find a peep hole through the door, "doesn't that voice sound a lot like-"

"Branhe," finished Zidane as he placed his ear against the door.

The two waited a fair five minutes trying to listen to anything the Queen might be saying until they heard some footsteps coming toward them from behind. Luckily it was only Freya.

"Did you find anything?" asked Freya emotionlessly. It was apparent that her mind was still elsewhere.

"Yeah," replied Zidane in a whispered tone. "Brahne's on the other side of this door, so I'm pretty sure Beatix is probably on this ship too."

Freya felt her blood boiling at the sound of Beatrix's name, but now was not the time to focus on that. The dragoon knight took a knee, and looked through a small hole in the door to try and sneak a peek at the ruthless Queen on the other side.

The trio found nothing that the Queen was saying too interesting until the General herself walked into the room. Now things would start to get good.

* * *

"Your Majesty."

Beatrix walked onto the front deck and bowed graciously to her Queen as she continued speaking. "Our plan to annihilate Cleyra was a success, we also managed to-"

"Never mind that Beatrix," spoke the Queen in an annoyed tone as she began to fan herself instinctively. "Did you retrieve the jewel?"

Beatrix let out a deep sigh and replied. "Yes…is this is it?"

The General handed over the jewel she stole from Cleyra over to the Queen hoping it would mend her poor attitude but unfortunately it only made matters worse. Brahne snatched the jewel out of Beatrix's gloved and hand smiled for a second before complaining yet again.

"I need two jewels!" yelled the Queen, "without the last jewel I'll never be able to…Beatrix!"

"Yes your Majesty," responded Beatrix as she saluted.

"Find the last jewel! ...That is all."

Beatrix shook her head in disappointment at her Queen. It was no secret that she was beginning to grow tired of Brahne's rude attitude but she honored her Queen way too much to ever point out her flaws. She would just have to deal with her Queen just the way she was.

Beatrix bowed to the Queen and made a move to leave the deck until a thought ran across her mind; the princesses.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty?"

"Oh Beatrix, you're still here?" asked the Queen in a bored fashion. "What is it now?"

The General ignored the Queen's tone and continued on with her question. "How are the princesses? I haven't heard anything about their current state. Are they well?"

Branhe simply scoffed as she turned her full attention to the general. "What does it matter? Garnet has already had all the eidolons drawn from her and Daphina has already been placed in the cellar. Those girls are of no use to me anymore."

Beatrix was stunned at what she had just heard. She wasn't quite sure if she heard correctly so she felt the need to ask again. "Excuse me? Your Majesty, what do you mean they are of no use to you?"

"I meant what I said Beatrix," said the Queen in a harsh tone. "In fact I'm sure Daphina is dead by now, and as for Garnet…I could care less. Although, if they are both alive by the time we arrive in Alexandria, I'll have them both executed. They did commit a crime of leaving the castle with the royal pendants after all."

"But Your Majesty!" cried Beatrix in anger. "These girls are your daughters! How can you speak so ill of them?"

"My thoughts of those girls do not concern you General…Now, enough about those wretched girls. I believe you have another jewel to track down."

Beatrix remained quiet for a few seconds as she tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. She felt her heart sink at the thought of Branhe thinking nothing of her daughters, but in her position, she wasn't sure what she should be feeling or thinking.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, I'll get on that right away."

* * *

"That Bitch!" seethed Zidane from his crouched position. "We gotta do something! We gotta-"

"We do nothing," said Freya in a calm voice as she scanned the area for any soldiers that might have overheard Zidane's loud outburst. "Fighting them now is pointless. They still have Dagger and Daphne in their control. Our only hope is to get to Alexandria before Brahne."

"But how!" asked Zidane in annoyance.

"I think I know a way," suggested Vivi. Freya and Zidane gave the young mage their full attention as they waited for him to continue. "While we were overhearing Brahne and Beatrix, I saw a solider send off some mages in those pods down there…the solider said that they lead to the castle. Maybe we should try that?"

The trio really didn't have any other choice so they went with Vivi's plan. They all carefully and quietly made their way down to the bottom deck making sure that no one was around to see them. Making their way to the pods unseen was a success, and now all they had to do was pray to the heavens that their girls were ok.

Once Freya and Vivi each safely took a pod, Zidane got in one for himself. He closed his eyes and tried to remain as calm as he could. Knowing that Dagger and Daphne were on the verge of life and death made each second feel like a lifetime, but now was not the time for him to dwell on that. He needed to be ready for anything once he got to Alexandria because leaving their without his girls was not an option.

* * *

Luckily for Steiner and Marcus, escaping from the hanging cage had been easier than expected. After agreeing to work together, they both managed to shift their weight in order to crash the cage in the side of one of the walls. Once fleeing the area where they were held captive, they made their way up some ladders that brought them to the new area they were in now.

"Uhg, about damn time we gotta out that bird cage," said Marcus as he walked up the cement, circular stairway to a new area of the castle.

"Indeed," agreed Steiner. "But now we must focus on rescuing the princesses and fleeing this place at once!"

"…Alright then."

Marcus was a little disappointed that he was about to help Steiner find the princesses instead of running off to evil forest to save his bro, but he knew that Blank would probably want him to help out in Alexandria first before he went to go save him. The young swordsmen put all thoughts of his best friend behind him and threw his game face on to help find the girls. He'd be damned if something were to happen to them.

The knight and the thief were about to make their way out of the area until three balls of light came down before them withholding none other than their three comrades that they hadn't seen in a while.

"Zidane!" said the duo in unison.

"Steiner! Marcus? Wait, is this Alexandria?" asked Zidane in a shocked and rushed tone.

"Yes," answered Steiner as he crossed his arms. "Why?"

"Because we needa get the girls as soon as possible! Both of their lives are in danger, let's go!"

Zidane made a move to leave with Freya and Vivi following behind him until something mentally hit him. Why was Marcus there?

"Marcus?" asked Zidane as he turned around quickly.

"Hey Zidane," answered his friend nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here in Alexandria?"

"Uh," began Marcus as he scratched the back of his bandana covered head in thought. "It's a real long story. We'll talk later. Let's just get the princesses so I can go back to evil forest and save our bro."

Zidane smiled thankfully knowing that he now had Marcus's help in finding the girls. The more people they had searching meant that they had a better chance at finding them. Everyone, including Steiner made their way down the lite stoned hallway until they were in the outside area. No soldiers seemed to be around so Steiner stopped everyone before they could move any farther.

"Hault!"

Everyone stared at the large man in armor in disbelief as he spread his arms open and tried to block their way from moving.

"Rusty! Seriously? We gotta go get Daphne and Dagger! Stop wasting time!" yelled Zidane angrily.

"Wait, I want to know what's going on here," spoke Steiner as sternly as he could. "Why would the princesses lives be in danger? What do you all know that I don't?"

Zidane rolled his eyes knowing that if he wanted to continue searching for the girls, he would have to waste precious time explain to Steiner what had happened thus far. So he took a deep breath and started explaining as fast as he could.

"Ok, Your precious Queen plans to have Daphne and Dagger executed as soon as she gets back here. She said herself that she has no need for them anymore and that they should be punished for the crime that they've committed. She even said that she thinks Daphne could already possibly be dead, and God only knows what Dagger has gone through already. That's why we need to move before Brahne and Beatrix get here!"

Steiner stood in disbelief. His Queen? Saying those things about her own daughters? It couldn't be true!

"Lies!"

"But it's true," said Vivi as he stepped forward. "We all overheard Brahne say those things on the Red Rose. I really wanna help the princesses, let's go find them."

"Yes, enough talk lets go," interjected Freya.

Steiner still stood in the same place looking as if he'd been hit in the head with a bat. He knew Vivi couldn't possibly be lying, so he believed them. "Alright, I shall assist you then."

"Thank God," spoke Marcus in an annoyed tone as he walked forward, "The girls are probably already dead cuz of all the time we wasted answering to the tin man."

"How dare you!"

"Enough talk, let's go!"

"Do you even have any idea where we're headed?" asked Freya to Zidane.

"No clue," answered Zidane in an unsure voice. "My original plan was just to raid the entire castle."

"Sounds like a plan to me," answered Marcus as he gave a reassuring slap on Zidane's back.

Zidane smiled back and led his team into the grand castle. Now they were all one huge step closer to getting back their two missing friends. Although, the young hero didn't know if he was happy about that or scared at the fact of not knowing whether they were both alive or not.

* * *

It was cold, dark, wet and uncomfortably quiet in the cellar that had been housing Daphne for the past few hours. She sat in a corner next to her blood stained sword that had slain her previous cell mate. Turns out that a young bandersnatch was the creature that was making those horrid growling noises from earlier. Luckily it was dead now and she was able to breathe a little easier… just a little.

Daphne laid her head against the damp wall and closed her eyes hoping that everything that happened so far would magically un-happen. Here she was, locked in a cell, feeling completely useless while her sister was somewhere in the castle have her eidolons taken away without a fight. That thought alone hurt Daphne, especially since she couldn't do a thing about it.

Time seemed to move painfully slow, and Daphne's spirit was dying by the minute. She had given up on escaping since she had no chance against a heavy, steel door. Now she just sat and waited, hoping that someone, anyone, would pass by and just randomly let her go. But of course, nothing of the sort had happened.

Suddenly, the brunette beauty stood up and walked towards the door so she could look out through the railing. Hoping to see a familiar face, she saw nothing.

"I can't believe this," spoke Daphne aloud in a low voice. "I need to get out of here…but how?"

Mustering up every piece of hope and spirit that she had left, she began to just yell for help. She yelled as loud as she could without her voice cracking under the fear and sadness she felt within. In one day, she lost her sister, found out her mother's true feelings about her and was locked in the dungeon of place she once called home. Daphne was never one to be emotional but she deeply felt like she wanted to drop down and die. It would be a lot easier than feeling all the pain that she did. But thankfully, the better and stronger part of her gave her a kick in the ass to keep yelling and to have hope that something good would happen.

Surprisingly, it worked.

Her savior for the day turned out to be Marcus.

Running down the dreary hallway was Marcus as he located the position of the yelling voice.

"Marcus!" cried Daphne in joy. "How did you find me?"

"I heard you yelling, obviously," replied Marcus with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," replied Daphne forgetting that she had yelled out her lungs only seconds ago. "What do ya got there?"

"Keys to your freedom," said Marcus as he tried to find the right key that would open the door. "I found these on that solider who was patrolling the area. I smacked him around a bit and stole these in the process."

"Nice," spoke Daphne in an impressed way. "Have you found Dagger?"

"Nope, but Zidane and everyone are on it."

"Oh," began Daphne as she exited her cell. All excitement of being free was gone after hearing her sister was still not found.

"Hey," said Marcus as he placed a hand on Daphne's solider for comfort. "Don't let yourself get down. We need to be ready for anything if we're gonna get her back."

"Yeah you're right. So where are the others?" asked Daphne as her and Marcus cautiously made their way down the hall.

"Raiding every corner of the castle looking for you girls. You think you can make it back to them without getting into trouble?"

"Yeah I can handle it," replied Daphne as she placed her sword in its holster. "But, where are you going?"

Marcus smiled at Daphne's question. "To go save Blank."

Daphne smiled back. "Be careful then…and thank you."

"Same to you too princess."

With that said, both went off in their own direction. One in search of a friend, another in search of a sister.

* * *

"Who knew this place existed past Brahne's bedroom," said Zidane as he and his friends made their way down the twists and turns of aged stone paths that would hopefully lead them to Daphne or Dagger. "Did you know of this place Rusty?"

Walking quickly in anger after hearing yet again his new 'nickname', Steiner answered. "Of course I knew, it's my duty to know…although, I don't see why the Queen would have her daughters down here. This area was strictly used as a dungeon."

Zidane laughed. "Seriously, you gotta stop pretending that every little 'off' thing that Brahne does surprises you. Haven't you noticed a change in her at all? She's no victim."

"I will not have you talk ill of the Queen without the proper evidence!" yelled Steiner as he continually scanned the area for any threats that might get in their way.

"So me, Vivi and Freya telling you everything she said about Daphne and Dagger isn't evidence enough?" asked Zidane in disbelief.

"Well…I..."

"Enough with the mindless bickering," spoke Freya as she moved some rocks out of her path with her spear. "You two need to find some common ground if we are to all work together. You two fighting really brings a team down."

"Y-Yeah," agreed Vivi as he walked near Freya to show his support. "We're all friends…right?"

Zidane let out a sigh and jumped across a small gap as he looked back to his comrades. "Right Vivi. I'll hold off on the arguing at least until we find the girls…deal?"

"Hmph," was Steiner's only response.

"Looks like the end of the road." said Freya as she stared at the door before her. "If the princesses aren't in here, I have no idea where else we're to go."

"Yeah," agreed Zidane as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm just gonna hope for the best. Let's go inside."

And as soon as they opened the door, there she was; Dagger, lying lifelessly on a stone table looking completely vulnerable and helpless. Zidane ran across the room to her side already thinking that he and the others were too late.

"Dagger! It's me Zidane! Wake up! Wake up please!"

Zidane gingerly held her hand and gave it a squeeze hoping it would wake her up. He quickly scanned her body making sure she wasn't hurt in anyway before he looked to his friends for an answer.

"Princess!" cried Steiner as he bowed to her. "This is all my fault! If only I'd-"

"She still has a pulse," said Freya as he felt Dagger's wrist. "The pulse is weak but she is alive. Let's get her out of her. We also still need to find Daphne."

"Right."

Zidane picked up Dagger bridal style and walked quickly away from the area. They found one princess and even though she was weak at least she was alive. Now all they needed was Daphne before they could leave the castle for good.

* * *

Daphne stood right below her mother's large portrait that was in between the two staircases at the entrance of the castle. The young princess took a break from searching to think where she should look next. Every kitchen, Library and room for that matter bared no familiar faces what so ever. Daphne looked up at her mother's picture as she let her thoughts take over.

'_Where the heck am I supposed to find everyone? I hope their all alright…I hope Marcus got Blank. I need to find everyone and get the hell out of here. Now let's see, where else can I-'_

"Princess?"

There was a voice Daphne couldn't forget.

Daphne slowly turned around and made eye contact with Alexandria's famous General. "Uh…hey Beatrix?"


	23. Chapter 23: A Queens Request

A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the almost 2 year break! I've been busy like we all are and haven't put my heart into writing. I'm still learning and growing as a writer so for those of you who have still followed and kept up with my story until now...Its very much appreciated! With that said, here's another chapter and hopefully you'll be seeing at least a chapter a month from me! Not much going on this time around but next chapter will be a good read..thats when we hit pinnacle rocks back with Daphne and the others. thanks again guys!  
_

"You are such an ass Coral."- Lani

~Twists of Fate~

Chapter 24

A Queen's Request

Amarant and Lani walked side by side down the long and lavish red carpeted hallway leading to Brahne's location. It was the day they were summoned to meet the queen for a 'favor' that Zorn and Thorn had alerted the duo of a few days prior. Lani walked woefully as if someone had sucked all the spunk out of her. She seemed tired and frail and her skin was white as snow. Amarant had noticed the sudden change in the girls attitude but didn't worry to much about it, he just found it odd, very odd, maybe even a little scary. None the less, he didn't make it his priority to find out what was wrong. It wasn't his nature to ask or care. His only focus was on meeting the Queen and get whatever job she wanted done with a nice amount of gil in his back pocket. Then he'd be off to hunting his main objective, Daphne.

The two got about midway down the hall until Lani stopped in the tracks playing with the ends of her hair nervously. Amarant noticed the smaller body gone from his side but kept on walking. Lani noticed how he didn't stop to ask why she stopped so she decided to tell him anyway…

"You are such an ass Coarl," spoke Lani without any sass or anger. Her statement just very imperative.

Amanart took in a deep breath and paused his walking as well.

Lani crossed her arms over her chest and kept her gaze at one of the golden framed portraits of Brahne on the wall. It wasn't the prettiest picture to look at, but it was better than meeting Amarants haunting gaze that she felt upon her right about now.

"What Lani", aske Amarant with a shake of his hands.

"I'm hurt. You slept with me and now you just ignore me." Lani shrugged. "I mean, I don't usually care but...what shit is that Coral? What did I do?"

Amarant rolled his eyes. He knew sex was a bad idea. Girls always catch feelings with him. Damn him for thinking with the wrong 'head'.

"What do you want me to say?" Asked Amarant with a boring shrug of his shoulders. "You were there, we had sex, it was convenient for both of us. That's it."

Lani shook her head slightly as if wishing she could disappear. She was one tough cookie but something about Amarant just made her insane. She did care, and like him a lot, she thought maybe he'd be her missing link. The thought of two good looking bounty hunters sounded so romantic to her, but she was starting to believe that her unexpected fairy tale ending would remain what it was, just a fantasy.

Lani felt herself shrinking inside as she was losing more and more dignity with the longer she stood still and quiet. "There's no changing your mind?"

Amarant was disgusted at how desperate she sounded. To some extent her had respected her but not now. All respect was lost at how low she was going.

"Its not about 'changing' my mind," began Amarant, "I feel nothing for you, Nor have I ever felt anything for anyone."

Lani's gaze locked onto her dirt encrusted boots. She held back the tears and turned on the smart ass side of her. Her chapter of Amarant was officially done. Just like that.

"Fine," said Lani with her usual sassiness back in her voice. "Were done working together."

Amarant scoffed, somewhat relieved that that was what she wanted.

"Fine by be."

Lani began walking faster to the door as if it was race. "So then," she began as she grabbed the handle to the massive door, "lets just get through this bullshit meeting, collect some gil, and we'll both be on our merry fucking way."

Amarant nodded with a smirk. "I think this is the first time we've actually agreed on something."

Amartant reached for the door as he saw the small girl struggle with it's weight, and met with a guard who directed them to Alexandria's beloved Queen.

Brahne sat in her Plush velvet seat and fanned herself as she starred off into space while a multitude of thoughts ran past her mind. She felt so strange. Apart of her worried for her daughters. She yearned for them, for things to be how they were, but then the was a bigger part of her that didn't care. She needed the pendants back and if her daughter chose to return then it would be a bonus. If not, she'd considerate no loss. Brahne was fearful for the future that lied before her. But there was no more time for her to worry, her guests had arrived.

"My Queen," said one of the attractive female gaurds. "Your guests are here"

"Thank you.' Replied the Queen to the gaurd as she continued to fan herself. "She scanned both Lani and Amarant from head to toe as they approached her. Lani bowed gracefully with just a hint of sass that Brahne could sense. Where as Amarant stood with a blank stare as if the Queen was wasting _his_time.

"Im deeply thankful for you two coming at my request." Spoke the Queen.

"What do you want us to do," spoke Amarant bluntly.

Lani slapped her forehead softly at Amarants disrespectful tone. Lani wasn't one for manners, but it was a Queen after all, who was rich up the yahoo with gil, and could potentially make or break them. Despite Amarants rude intro, Lani took over the conversation.

"Sooooo", began the brunette as she placed a hand on her hip. "We heard you need our services, something related to the princesses?"

Brahne nodded. "Yes, indeed. Both of my girls ran off with the royal pendants. I need them back."

"So they stole them?" asked Lani with fake interest.

"Yes," responded Brahne. "As much as a princess they both are, they are thieves."

"So do you want them back? Or just the pendants?" asked Lani.

Brahne was quiet for a few thoughtful moments before responding.

"If they choose to cooperate, bring them back unharmed. If they give you a fight, then kill them." Brahne answered with no emotion what so ever in her words.

"Wow," began Amarant as he leaned against the gold fenced ledge they were on. "So if need be, you give us permission to kill your daughters?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

Amarant and Lani looked at each other as if seeking confirmation for this mission. After a short eye to eye conversation with Lani, Amarant spoke for the both of them. "Alright, we'll do this. We want 100,000 gil in return. Give us about 3 days, we'll get your request done."

Brahne smiled, "Lovely."

"Now, what are their names? What do they look like? Who are they with?" began Lani as she readied herself to leave. "Forgive me my Queen, but I'm not up to date with anything relating to you or your kingdom, therefore we have no idea of what and who these girls are."

"No need to apologize," spoke Brahne. "The are twins, although different in all areas. Garnet has dark long hair, orange jumpsuit, brown eyes that are unmissable. Daphina is the brunette haired smart ass, wears pink attire with stiletto boots, the mouth on that girl is worse than a sailor." Brahne stopped her fanning motion and looked over the ledge to the lower portion of the castle. "Daphnina wields a sword and was trained by Beatrix, so she knows how to handle that thing. Garnet is a healer with a staff. They are traveling with a blonde boy with a tail."

Amarants eyes widened. He felt frozen in time. Everything added up. The look, the people they were with, the weapon, the similar name. He was being payed to hunt down the girl he'd been searching for all along. Daphne the girl from the Linblum hunt, and the girl who had got him up and on the run, is the princess of Alexandria. Amarant dismissed his minor break through and began to walk out the door leaving Lani and the Queen in question.

Before his exit he turned around and bowed to the Queen with a smirk. "I'll take care of this, its my pleasure."


End file.
